


Люмос

by Dragon_Attack, helkarel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 74,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Attack/pseuds/Dragon_Attack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/helkarel/pseuds/helkarel
Summary: Мы все знаем, как закончилась Первая Магическая. Но что, если бы персонажи приняли немного другие решения, если бы им капельку больше повезло, если бы свет в их жизни был чуточку ярче? Это история о войне, которая закончилась лучше, чем в каноне.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Regulus Black/Evan Rosier, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

_Все переплетено, море нитей, но_  
_Потяни за нить — за ней потянется клубок_  
_Этот мир — веретено, совпадений ноль_  
_Нитью быть или струной или для битвы тетивой_  
_Oxxxymiron_

Небо за окном медленно темнело, и самые ранние, уставшие от ожидания пташки уже начали запускать в него первые фейерверки. Алые фениксы гонялись за зелёными драконами, синие единороги пытались проткнуть рогом редкие облачка, а золотой лепрекон, явно работы МакКиннон, танцевал над Астрономической Башней, подбираясь все ближе к шпилю. Интересно, превратит его во что-то, когда доберется, или придумает что-то поинтереснее?

Сириус фыркнул и оглянулся. Жаркий летний вечер врывался в комнату тысячей запахов и за шкирку тащил вниз, туда, где уже пересмеивался, пел и пританцовывал весь Хогвартс. Последний день для седьмого курса, выпускной бал, кусочек счастья, который они будут вспоминать долгие годы. Чёрт, и в такое время — сладкое, густое, на хлеб мажь — сидеть и ждать, когда лучший друг наконец вдоволь покрутится перед зеркалом? Нет уж!  
Сириус швырнул в сосредоточенно колдующего над своей шевелюрой Джеймса подушку и злорадно расхохотался на возмущенный вопль. Любовно приглаженный завиток снова встал торчком. Должна же в жизни быть хоть какая-то стабильность?

— Бродяга! Ну вот какого?!  
— Да ты достал уже, пошли вниз. Эванс терпела тебя с вороньим гнездом на голове всю жизнь, потерпит и сегодня, — отмахнулся Сириус. Сидящий на подоконнике Ремус покачал головой, не оборачиваясь, но Бродяга был уверен, что он расслабленно улыбается. Как же чертовски хорошо, что полнолуние ещё не скоро. Если бы выпускной выпал на него, Сириус бы просто весь Хогвартс перевернул от несправедливости происходящего. Лунатик больше них всех заслужил настоящий праздник. Настоящую сказку.  
— Завали! Сегодня я стану королем школы, — Джеймс подмигнул своему отражению и снова принялся колдовать. — Хвост, держи зеркало ровнее.  
— Может, мы просто его зачаруем, чтобы оно висело? — Питер виновато улыбнулся. — Сохатый, ну правда, у меня руки устали…  
— Терпи, — откликнулся Сириус. — Король же попросил. Хотя все мы знаем, кто тут настоящий король.  
— Я, — довольно подтвердил Джеймс.  
— Ты — олень тупой, а король — я.  
Ремус всё же обернулся, окидывая друзей тёплым взглядом, и взмахнул палочкой.  
— Вингардиум Левиоса. Отдохни, Хвост. Сохатый, оставь это, вы двое и так будете в центре внимания.  
Джеймс возмущенно взглянул на Лунатика.  
— Ладно этот блохастый тип, но ты-то, ты! Сердце мне разбиваешь!  
— Предлагаю драку, господин Сохатый, — отозвался со своей кровати Сириус. — Кровопролитную дуэль.  
— Поддерживаю, господин Бродяга. Будете ли моим секундантом?  
— Вовсе нет, предполагалось, что я буду главным участником драки, её зачинщиком.

Небо снова разукрасилось искрящимися цветами. Судя по всему, на этот раз маггловскими, так как они просто сгорали, не пытаясь никого сожрать. С улицы потянуло запахом пороха, и Сириус блаженно прикрыл глаза, забыв обо всех возможных дуэлях.

— Давай ты всё же будешь бить слизеринцев, а не всех-всех-всех? — предложил Питер. Ремус взглянул на него неодобрительно.  
— Выпускной. Вообще не время для подобных вещей.  
— Староста проснулся, — с притворным ужасом воскликнул Сириус. — Срочно, всем постам, у нас пробуждение старосты, необходимо подкрепление!  
— Я серьёзно вообще-то. Давайте никому не портить праздник, в том числе самим себе, — когда Лунатик делал такое лицо, Сириусу хотелось разом ругаться и выть от дикого чувства вины. Всё же именно из-за него Ремусу стало чего бояться, ведь так?  
— Лучше подумай о том, что если это рогатое чудовище продолжит вертеться перед зеркалом, мы вообще никуда не попадём, — Бродяга сел на кровати и вскинул палочку. — Я не шучу! Я буду драться за свой выпускной.  
— Там Лили уже ждёт наверное, — добавил Питер смущенно. — И… Марлин. Как думаете, она пойдёт со мной танцевать?  
— Нет, — уверенно ответил Бродяга.  
— Да, — с нажимом возразил Ремус. — Слушай, Джеймс… вы не могли бы с Питером уже пойти, а мы вас очень скоро догоним?  
— Ладно, — Сохатый наконец смирился и тут же машинально встрепал волосы, вызвав дикий хохот Бродяги. — Не засиживайтесь долго, а то Сириус совсем с ума сойдёт. Ты только глянь на него, а?  
Смеясь, они с Питером вышли в коридор, и на какое-то время в комнате воцарилась бархатная тишина, нарушаемая лишь доносящимся снаружи голосами. Скрипнули пружины кровати, и Ремус опустился рядом.  
— Что такое?  
— Не знаю, — Бродяга беспомощной пожал плечами. — Перегибаю что ли?  
— Ага.

Послышался грохот — видимо, лепрекон дошёл до шпиля. Сириус перекатился ближе и ткнулся лбом Ремусу в бок.

— Пообещай мне, — глухо проговорил он.  
— Что именно? — осторожно переспросил Ремус, зарываясь пальцами в чёрные волосы. Сириус тихо рассмеялся.  
— Просто пообещай.  
Лунатик помолчал, перебирая пряди, и, видимо, раздумывая, как бы отбрить помягче.  
— Бродяга… — начал он, наконец, но Сириус тут же вывернулся из-под ладони и сел на кровати, нос к носу.  
— Что ничего не закончится. Что ничего, чёрт подери, не поменяется. Что это будет лучший наш выпускной, и мы оттянемся так, как и мечтать не могли. Пошли, — он схватил Ремуса за руку, переплетая пальцы, и потянул к двери. — Будем лучшей парой, ослепительный хулиган и убийственный староста.  
Ремус вздохнул.  
— Во-первых, — заметил он, — Выпускной всего один, он по определению лучший. Во-вторых, все будет хорошо. А в-третьих, иди, я через пару минут зайду, а то неудобно.  
— Неудобно? — Сириус вскинул бровь  
— Да. Давай не будем… ты знаешь. Шокировать общественность.  
Бродяга отпустил его руку и откинулся назад, заливаясь смехом — в этот раз злым, колким, срывающимся. Медленно покачал головой и сверкнул глазами.  
— Вот я об этом. Об этом, чёрт возьми! — проговорил он, гипнотизируя приклеенный к потолку постер с высунутым из ширинки языком. Питер заколдовал его так, чтобы при появлении посторонних тот становился невидимым. Сначала чары должны были скрывать его от всех старост, но это было немного нечестно по отношению к Ремусу.  
Надо оставить потомкам. Пусть мелкота начинает волшебную жизнь с правильной музыки.  
— Ладно, как пожелаешь. Раз ты меня стесняешься, буду шокировать общественность самостоятельно. Думаю, много кто обрадуется, — Сириус склонил голову набок и вскочил на ноги.

Мы сейчас поссоримся, — с какой-то отстраненной горечью подумал он. — И тут же помиримся, когда он меня обнимет. Только вот это ничего не изменит. Ему будет все так же неудобно.  
Выпускной — всегда конец, да?

***  
— Вы всегда сможете зайти в гости, — напомнила профессор МакГонагалл.

Лили кивнула и прикусила губу. Стало еще хуже: это ее школа, черт возьми, ее дом, чего она точно не хочет — так это заходить сюда в гости. Если уж на то пошло, она, скорее, к родителям заходит в гости. Дома она — в спальне девочек, в гостиной Гриффиндора, на Астрономической башне ночью (здорово быть старостой), в Хогвартс-экспрессе. И в Большом зале, конечно.

— Я не чувствую себя взрослой, — вздохнула Лили.  
— Я тоже.  
— Да ладно?  
— Конечно, — МакГонагалл улыбнулась ей. — А вы думали, после получения диплома к вам прилетят маленькие пикси и принесут на блюдечке мудрость и ответственность?  
— Я надеялась, — Лили тихо рассмеялась.

Захотелось сказать: на самом деле вы просто притворяетесь, что взрослые, да? Так это и работает? Но она бы не решилась так сформулировать, даже сейчас, когда быть школьницей оставалось всего несколько часов, а собственное отражение в зеркале напоминало кого-то из книжки. Взрослую растерянную женщину лет двадцати пяти, если точнее. Так что Лили сказала:

— Я буду очень скучать, профессор.  
— Я тоже, Лили, — кивнула ей МакГонагалл. — Но мне кажется, мы будем видеться не так уж редко.  
Она почти никогда не называла ее «Лили», только «мисс Эванс», и поэтому Лили поняла: это намек на что-то очень серьезное. На войну.  
— Я тренировалась последние полгода, — быстро сказала она. МакГонагалл на секунду опустила глаза. — Вы оцените.  
— Берегите себя, Лили. И…  
— И мальчиков, — кивнула Лили. — Ну, парней.  
— Да.  
— Я постараюсь, профессор.  
— И помните, что я очень вами горжусь.

В свой первый день в школе Лили очень боялась. Что окажется недостаточно хороша для мира волшебников, например. Что у нее задерется юбка, а она не заметит. Что она заблудится в коридорах замка. Что все станут смеяться над тем, какая она глупая и некрасивая.  
Что ж, сейчас она, по крайней мере, не боялась заблудиться. Не зря семь лет проучилась, все такое. Когда Джеймс увидел ее, вопрос о красоте тоже перестал быть актуальным. Невозможно считать себя некрасивой, когда на тебя так смотрят.

Джеймс галантно нагнул голову и протянул ей руку. Сказал:  
— Охренеть у тебя длиннющие перчатки! Огромные просто!  
— Они бальные, — улыбнулась Лили. — А еще у меня уменьшенная бутылка с огневиски в сумочке.  
Вдалеке зазвучала тихая музыка.

***  
Дипломы были очень яркими и пахли типографской краской. Ремус подумал о подарках под елкой, завернутых в хрустящую бумагу. Справа от него Джеймс что-то шептал на ухо Лили. Слева Питер неуверенно накрыл руку Марлин своей. Сириуса было не видно, и от этого сосало под ложечкой. Что он такого сказал-то, в конце концов?

Директор взмахнул палочкой, и все как по команде замолчали.  
— Ваши дипломы, — профессор Дамблдор снова взмахнул палочкой, — будут ждать вас в спальнях, — дипломы красивым косяком полетели к выходу. — А сейчас — последний островок серьезности перед вечером безудержного веселья. Лучший выпускник этого года — Ремус Джон Люпин, и сейчас он скажет для вас несколько слов.

Он готовился. Все будет хорошо. Где, интересно, Сириус, такое тоже раз в жизни бывает. Твой чересчур повернутый на приличиях парень произносит речь перед другими выпускниками, мог бы и послушать.  
Ремус медленно направился к сцене. Пахло: духами, одеколоном, волнением, тремя видами гелей для волос, нафталином, воском, косметикой, совами, едой из кухни. На первом курсе он чуть в обморок не упал, когда впервые вошел в Большой зал. Сейчас он только прикрыл глаза на долю секунды: вырос. Всего слишком много, но ты справишься. Всегда справлялся.  
Дамблдор улыбнулся Ремусу, мигнул из-под очков. Его пурпурная парадная мантия была расшита созвездиями.”Он не так давно вернулся в школу, — автоматически отметил Ремус. — Лондоном пахнет».  
Рем прочистил горло. Они все на него смотрели: выпускники, младшие ребята, преподаватели. МакГонагалл едва заметно кивнула. Он справился. Он никого из них не подвел, никого не подверг опасности (один раз подверг, и еще какой, не смей зазнаваться), и теперь они смотрят на него со спокойной радостью. Один из тех моментов, которые вспоминаешь потом всю жизнь, да? Джеймс украдкой показал ему большой палец. Где же, блин, Сириус?

— Сонорус. Для меня большая честь сейчас выступать перед вами, но я не стану злоупотреблять этим и буду краток.

***  
Сириус вынырнул из толпы и хлопнул по спине сначала Питера, потом Джеймса. Большой Зал сейчас искрился всеми когда-либо сказанными словами, всеми прошептанными тайнами, всем смехом и криком, и глядеть на нарядных счастливых однокурсников было до невозможности хорошо — и приблизительно так же больно. Он сделал круг почёта практически по всему Хогвартсу, чтобы успокоиться и попрощаться, и пришёл в самый нужный момент. Везучий, как собака.

— Где пропадал, Бродяга? Дамблдора пропустил, — глаза Джеймса сияли.  
— Не поверишь. Бродил, — сообщил Сириус, чем вызвал тихий взрыв смеха. — Эванс, ты выглядишь отпадно. Марлин, а на тебя не посмотришь — ослепляешь.

МакКиннон чуть покраснела, поправляя серебристое платье, действительно очень красивое, и чуть отстранилась от сияющего Питера. На её лице отразилась лёгкая досада, взгляд метнулся куда-то в сторону. Сириус сунул руки в карманы, покачиваясь на носках. Оглядываться и проверять, есть ли в той стороне Доркас, ему совершенно не хотелось. Какая, в конце концов, разница?

— Не мучай девушку, Хвост, — проговорил он медленно. Взгляд всё стремился к Ремусу, но вновь и вновь соскальзывал со сцены. Нет.  
— А? — не понял Питер. — В смысле?  
— Марлин, я тебя украду, — безапелляционно сообщил Сириус, хватая тонкое девичье запястье. — Вот прямо сейчас украду. Пойдём? — он поднёс руку Марлин к губам, исполняя, наверное, главное желание половины девушек Хогвартса.

***  
— Сейчас кажется, что у нас очень много времени. И, разумеется, так и есть.

Не для всех, прямо скажем. Кого-то из нас убьют очень скоро. Чисто статистическая вероятность. Сириус протиснулся к ребятам, сказал что-то Джеймсу. Пришел все-таки послушать.

— Но важно не забывать о том, что ответственности с окончанием школы становится только больше. Каждый наш выбор может оказаться решающим, — даже если нам кажется, что это не так, даже если мы совсем об этом не думаем. Это первый урок, который стал для меня самым важным.

Сириус приобнял Марлин, и теперь они шли куда-то между рядами. На них оглядывались, головы склонялись друг к другу, Ремусу даже казалось, что он слышит тихие смешки. Может, случилось что-то? Но что такого могло случиться. Он тряхнул головой.

— Вторым уроком стало то, что этот самый выбор есть всегда. Даже если кажется, что это не так, — всегда есть выбор, ваши жизни — только в ваших руках. И это здорово.

Сириус и Марлин остановились в конце зала и о чем-то шептались. Да нет, не могло ничего случиться, иначе Джеймс бы тоже подорвался. Просто он…  
Просто он убирает волосы с лица Марлин и гладит ее по щеке.

— И в-третьих, — он стал говорить громче, и голос чуть не сорвался. — То есть, третья вещь, которую я знаю… все хрупче, чем кажется. Каждый разговор с человеком может стать последним, каждый жест, каждая встреча… И не только из-за войны, о которой не принято говорить, но вы ведь все знаете, что я имею в виду. Просто мир так устроен. Он очень хрупкий на самом деле.

В-третьих он собирался говорить о надежде. О том, что каждый заслуживает помощи. О том, что почти все можно исправить, особенно — если ты не один. И ты ведь никогда не один, даже если чувствуешь себя на дне пропасти. Сириус наколдовал в воздухе какую-то тряпку перед их с Марлин лицами и так характерно нагнулся к ней, что в глазах защипало.

— Я хотел бы поблагодарить учителей, которые терпели нас все эти годы. Вспомните сейчас, какими мы пришли сюда семь лет назад и какими стали — и оцените масштаб катастрофы, ребят. А ведь они нас каждый день видели.

В зале раздались смешки. Сириус никак не отлипал от Марлин. Рем вдохнул и выдохнул, но это не помогало. Он впился пальцами в палочку.

— И своих… друзей. Я хотел бы, чтобы мы сейчас посмотрели на тех, кто рядом, вспомнили тысячу вещей, которые мы пережили вместе, и …

Да отпусти ты ее, наконец, это неприлично уже!

— … и давайте постараемся сохранить все это…

В горле стоял комок. Он не справился — осталось чуть-чуть, но он не справился. Ладно, просто не смотри на них, просто отведи взгляд, идиот.  
Джеймс привстал со своего места и выразительно что-то ему показывал. Ремус слабо улыбнулся.

— А еще мне тут намекали, что мне будет слабо сказать, что самый лучший факультет — Гриффиндор. Но я произнес это, а про контекст мы не договаривались. У меня все, давайте веселиться.

***  
— Ты с ума сошёл, Блэк? Твой друг не оценит. И твой… — Марлин осеклась, выразительно указав глазами на сцену. Сириус пожал плечами и протянул руку, убирая с её лица светлую прядь.  
— Ты очень красивая. И  
вообще-то гриффиндорка. Нам трусость совсем не к лицу, ты в курсе?  
— Чего? — девушка сощурилась, впрочем, не вырываясь. — Ну ничего себе у тебя самомнение, Блэк…  
— Могу поделиться, бери, — сказал Сириус, глядя ей в глаза. — Пусть хоть у кого-то из вас оно будет. Разговор есть, подыграй, а? Ведь ты его не любишь, Марлин.  
— У тебя открылась легиллименция? — насмешливо поинтересовалась девушка. — Иначе с чего вдруг ты с такой уверенностью об этом заявляешь?  
— С того, как ты смотришь на Доркас Медоуз, быть может? — в тон ей поинтересовался Сириус. Повисла звенящая пауза.  
— И как я на неё смотрю? Сириус, я понимаю твоё желание видеть всех такими же, как ты…  
— Какими? — переспросил он, сверкая глазами. — Продолжай, какими? Неправильными? Ненормальными? Какой ты себя считаешь, Марлин? Какой не хочешь сделать девушку, которую любишь?  
— Отсутствие Люпина плохо на тебя влияет, Блэк. Это не твоё дело и…  
— О да, без него мне хуевато, — Сириус вдруг горько улыбнулся и, вытащив палочку, создал перед ними колышущийся полог. Со стороны это выглядело очень провоцирующе, и Марлин возмущённо хмыкнула, даже к палочке потянулась. Потом посмотрела Сириусу в глаза и смягчилась.  
— Вы поссорились, в этом дело? Было очень грустно видеть его одного. Знаешь, когда есть кто-то, кто не боится вот так прокричать о своей любви всему миру — начинаешь верить, что и для тебя это возможно. Когда-нибудь. Во сне или в сказке, — она покачала головой и шагнула вперёд, обнимая. — Но, Сириус, то, что ты делаешь, совершенно нелепо. Все про вас знают, и даже если ты меня при всех засосёшь и повалишь на стол…  
— Разве ты делаешь не то же самое? — тихо поинтересовался Сириус, наклоняясь к ней, словно для поцелуя.  
— Блэк… — только и проговорила Марлин, но все-таки обвила его руками. — У меня другое, не сравнивай даже. Он-то тебя любит.  
— Ага. Только стесняется, что я не девчонка, — саркастически перебил Сириус. Их губы были близко-близко, и от Марлин пахло помадой и духами, чем-то неуловимо напоминающими об Андромеде.  
— Это не так. Но, черт возьми… Мало кто может, как ты, бросать подобное всем в лицо. Это страшно. Можно потерять того, кого ты любишь. И все будут смеяться, да, мир такой, Сириус, чтоб тебя, Блэк, — в её глазах сверкнули слёзы, и она сердито их сморгнула. — И я тебе очень сочувствую, но предупреждаю: полезешь целоваться — брошу Инсендио.  
— Мир такой, пока мы его таким делаем, — тихо ответил Сириус. Это была фраза Ремуса, сказанная давно, не вспомнишь уже, по какому поводу. А настоящий Ремус тем временем, там, на сцене, говорил всё громче, и, похоже, ему было больно, да вот только…  
— Она моя лучшая подруга, — проговорила Марлин с той кристальной искренностью, которая встречается раз в вечность. — Я не переживу, если она от меня отвернётся.  
— Подругу не хочется целовать до стонов, — жестко оборвал её Сириус. — Ты вот очень красивая, Марлин. А мне ну совсем не хочется. Сечёшь? Ты можешь скрыть себя настоящую, найти себе Питера или кого ещё. Врать этому человеку, который будет любить тебя, иногда срываться и трахаться со случайными девушками в клубах…  
-…или даже Ступефаем. Замолчи, пожалуйста, — по щеке Марлин сбежала слезинка, размазывая тушь. Голос Ремуса там, в отдалении, срывался. Сириусу стало так хреново, что он прижался к Марлин ещё сильнее.  
— Ты смелая. Сильная. И очень хорошая. Не ври себе, не прячь себя, — жарко сказал он, чувствуя себя самым ужасным чудовищем, ломающим буквально всё, к чему ни прикоснется. — И ей тоже не ври. Пока ты ей врёшь, у неё даже шанса нет тебе ответить, понимаешь? Может, она тоже боится. Тоже любит, но не хочет разрушить дружбу.  
— Вряд ли, — Марлин покачала головой. — У неё были парни.  
— У тебя вот тоже Питер. А сейчас, в глазах всей школы, я, — Сириус тихо горько рассмеялся и снова погладил её по щеке.  
— Инсендио и Ступефай, — напомнила она. — И не делай ему больно, ну.  
— Он мне сделал, — тихо ответил Сириус, и девушка тяжело вздохнула.  
— Ты мудак, Сириус Блэк. Но спасибо. Я поговорю с ней. Ответный совет — прекрати творить херню. Ударом на удар отвечают враги. Он твой враг?

***  
— Я скажу это! Можешь хоть кулаком мне вмазать, как в старые добрые, Эванс, я скажу!  
— Не смей! Просто не смей, Поттер, иначе я уйду!  
— Да ладно, это же весело!  
Лили сжала его запястье, а другой рукой взяла за подбородок и заставила посмотреть на себя.  
— Это плохая идея, Джеймс. Так бывает.  
— Я просто хотел, чтобы все выбрали тебя королевой бала. Потому что ты этого заслуживаешь и вообще, — обиженно пробормотал он и тряхнул головой, но Лили не разжала пальцы.  
— Я этого не хочу. Я просто хочу с тобой потанцевать, хорошо?  
— Объявить всей школе… — протянул Джеймс больше по инерции.  
— Нет. Иногда — чаще всего — достаточно самых простых вещей. Если ты уверена, что твой человек их для тебя сделает.  
Вокруг них кружились парочки. Джеймс приобнял ее за талию.  
— Но ты хотя бы любишь, когда тебя кружат? — спросил он. — Я имею в виду, сильно кружат, чтобы прямо дыхание сбилось?  
— Люблю.

Кружиться Лили действительно любила, и платье шелестело, как у принцессы, но еще и по-взрослому. Перед глазами все мелькало, но она то и дело выцепляла картинки:

_Мэри смеется, запрокинув голову. Ее кудряшки уже растрепались, как она и боялась, но так ей идет даже больше.  
Питер сидит на подоконнике, болтая ногами, и делает вид, что ему весело. К нему подходит пятикурсница с Хаффлпаффа и спрашивает что-то. Питер радостно вскакивает и начинает рассказывать.  
Розье и Блейтчли танцуют с очень прямыми спинами, как заведенные куклы. Идеальные складки на платье Блейтчли явно заколдованные, и поэтому ей неудобно передвигать ноги.  
Почти Безголовый Ник танцует под потолком с Серой Дамой. Они кажутся грустными и красивыми.  
Регулус Блэк разговаривает с Мальцибером, но его взгляд так и бегает: ищет кого-то в толпе.  
Северус кивает ей и чуть поднимает бокал с шампанским, но в следующую секунду кривится и опускает глаза. Наклоняется к кому-то из слизеринцев и говорит ему что-то, глядя на Лили. Слизеринцы смеются.  
Профессор МакГонагалл танцует с профессором Дамблдором. Они улыбаются друг другу одними глазами и оба выглядят моложе лет на двадцать.  
Профессор Спраут фотографирует их на колдоаппарат.  
Марлин и Доркас держатся за руки, склонив головы друг к другу, а потом идут танцевать вдвоем. Лили пытается понять, кто поведет: они же обе в платьях, неудобно. Марлин видит, что она смотрит, испуганно вздрагивает и спотыкается. Вот черт.  
Ремус разговаривает с профессором Вектор, вежливо улыбаясь, потом вертит головой и решительно направляется к выходу._

***  
На узком балконе было ветрено и всё ещё пахло порохом, хотя запасы фейерверков, похоже, наконец-то подошли к концу. Сидящий в нише Сириус покосился на подходящего Ремуса и залпом допил утащенный из Большого Зала бокал шампанского.

— Хорошая речь, — сказал он просто для того, чтобы начать разговор. Впрочем, речь и правда была хороша.  
— Мне показалось, ты ее не слушал, — Ремус облокотился на перила и посмотрел ему в лицо. — Был занят другим.  
Сириус болтал ногами и смотрел прямо перед собой. Первый пришедший на ум ответ был послан куда подальше. Всё же Марлин была чертовски права.  
— Особенно часть про хрупкость. Ты сделал мне пиздец больно, знаешь?

Ремус вздохнул. Помедлив, он сел на пол, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне.  
— Это вопрос ответственности, — осторожно начал он. — Через несколько лет… все может измениться. Не перебивай, пожалуйста. Ты можешь влюбиться в кого-то еще. В девушку. Можешь захотеть работать в Министерстве. И такая репутация… не пойдет тебе на пользу, понимаешь?  
— То есть у нас несколько лет, значит, — Сириус хмыкнул и пристально взглянул Ремусу в глаза. — А зачем мы сейчас тогда вместе, Лунатик? Зачем всё это? Или ты думаешь, что я пробегу по всем, кто с нами учился, и сотру им память?  
— Я не говорю, что так будет, Сириус. Я говорю, что это может случиться, понимаешь? Эпатировать людей вот так — это почти как ТРИТОНы завалить.  
— Да уж, — Бродяга поморщился и протянул было руку, но в последний миг отдернул и отвернулся. — Чёрт. Я понимаю, если бы ты боялся за свою репутацию. Мне было бы пиздец больно, но я бы понял. Ну стесняешься ты меня. Бывает. Какое тогда тебе вообще дело… — он осёкся, чувствуя, что подошёл к какой-то очень нехорошей черте.  
— Ты все время… — Ремус сделал неопределенный жест. — Все время ходишь по грани, и я очень боюсь, что когда-нибудь ты ее переступишь. Сделаешь что-то, что потом тебе навредит. И это… — он замялся. — Это на самом деле очень красиво, это завораживает. Но мне так страшно за тебя.  
— Рем, — Сириус оглянулся и посмотрел почти по-взрослому. — Все и так в курсе про нас с тобой. Это не может уже никак никому навредить. Чёрт, — он придвинулся ближе и протянул руку, касаясь щеки. — Я…  
Рем громко выдохнул.  
— Да. Наверно, это было глупо, — он протянул руку его обнять, но все-таки опустил ее. — Зачем ты с ней целовался?  
— Хотел сделать больно в ответ, — честно ответил Бродяга. — Только мы не целовались. Говорили… о её проблемах, а занавес я поставил, чтобы… ну ты понимаешь. Рем… — он осёкся, понимая, что в этой ситуации следует извиниться. Только вот делать это Сириус совершенно не умел.

— Вы были бы хорошей парой, — вздохнул Ремус. — Такие красивые оба.  
— Блять, ты серьёзно? — Сириус даже на ноги вскочил, обиженно смотря на Рема. — Серьёзно говоришь, что шёл бы я к ней? Или это удар за удар?  
— Я сто раз говорил, Бродяга! Ты можешь получить кого угодно, а выбрал — темную тварь своего пола без всякого будущего!

Сириус очень долго смотрел на него, и в голове проносились все их предыдущие ссоры на ту же тему. И было больно — оттого, что Лунатик, чтоб его, продолжает считать себя чёрт знает кем, а ещё оттого, что не слышит, не верит, не понимает, что в их случае ещё не очевидно, кому на самом деле повезло.

— Ладно, окей. Считай, что ты меня убедил, — очень медленно ответил Сириус, продолжая идти по тонкой-тонкой грани. — Пойду предложение ей сделаю. Шафером будешь?  
— Ты сейчас издеваешься, но я действительно думаю то, что сказал. Я обычно этого не говорю, потому что бессмысленно, ты слишком упрямый. А сейчас вот не удержался.

Подул ветер. Внизу скрипнула Дракучая Ива. Дальше, в Запретном лесу, что-то затрещало.

— Вопрос остаётся. Ну может не с ней, но раз уж мне надо найти женщину, раз ты, следом за моей семейкой, имеешь мнение о том, как мне жить правильно, а я, упрямец такой, счастья своего не понимаю, — Сириус выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы и снова сел, оказавшись близко-близко. — Но шафер-то всё равно понадобится. Придёшь? Или что, тут тоже у тебя есть мнение, как мне будет лучше? Зачем ты вообще сюда пришёл, если все так? — не замечая этого, он сжал плечо Рема до боли.  
— Приду, — Ремус встретился с ним взглядом. — Я правда хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
Сириус почувствовал, как внутри что-то ломается.  
— Хватит, — чуть слышно проговорил он и встряхнул Рема за плечо, а потом прижался. — Хватит! Хватит, чёрт возьми! Любому, кто сделал бы с тобой то, что ты делаешь с собой сам, я набил бы морду. Хватит!  
Ремус медленно кивнул.  
— Прости.  
Сириус обнял его крепче, не поднимая глаз.  
— Знаешь, больше всего я был бы счастлив, если бы мы сегодня танцевали там, со всеми. И… мне тоже, черт возьми, страшно, Рем. Что рано или поздно ты решишь пойти в своей защите меня от себя ещё дальше. И что я тебя потеряю, — голос сорвался. — Почему ты пришёл? Разве со всем этим ты не должен был обрадоваться?  
Ремус напрягся на секунду, но потом расслабился и обнял его в ответ.  
— Я никуда от тебя не денусь, пока ты сам не захочешь. Обещаю. И… наверно, ты прав, все и так знают. Мы можем пойти танцевать сейчас. Только я не умею.

***  
— Бродяга, Лунатик, сюда! — заорал им Джеймс через весь Большой зал. Учитывая, что он сиял, как новенький галеон, и обнимал Лили в самом центре шумной толпы, сейчас должно было случиться То Самое. Предложение. Сириус и Ремус переглянулись и, пряча улыбки, двинулись на импровизированную сцену.  
— Брат. Можем поговорить? — Регулус Блэк, ещё более бледный и худой, чем обычно, поймал Сириуса за рукав практически у самой цели, чем вызвал недовольное рычание.  
— Да чтоб вас всех! И я ж тебе теперь не брат, забыл? — Бродяга оскалился и покрепче обнял попытавшегося было отстраниться Ремуса. На лице Регулуса не дрогнул ни один мускул, оно вообще, как у всех этих проклятых аристократов, куда больше напоминало маску.  
— Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой вдвоём, — младший Блэк аккуратным жестом разгладил и без того идеальные манжеты, и подчеркнуто вежливо кивнул Ремусу. — Если это возможно, разумеется.  
— Невозможно, — отрезал Сириус, не дав Лунатику и шанса решить вопрос мирно. — И бессмысленно. Все, что знаю я, знает он. Только если это очередные сопли про то, что у твоей матери сердце болит — не трудись, давно доказано, что у неё его нет.  
Глаза Регулуса потемнели, рука дернулась к карману жилета — к палочке. Кто-то из толпы присвистнул. То ли заметил их разговор и решил, что вечер стал достаточно томным для очередной гриффиндорско-слизеринской драки, то ли — и от мыслей об этом заныли все зубы — отмечая их с Ремом объятия. Ну и ладно. Пусть смотрят, уроды, пусть любуются.  
— Хорошо, — младший Блэк кивнул, и Сириус со злой тоской подумал, что он сейчас просто развернётся и уйдёт, однако нет, брат вздохнул и понизил голос. — Я лишь хочу попросить вас, господа, быть сегодня крайне осторожным и не лезть ни в какие… стычки.  
— Вау, — только и ответил Бродяга, не обращая внимания на то, как напряглось под его пальцами плечо Рема. — Если ты забыл, мы только что выпустились, так что будь ты хоть трижды старостой…  
— Сириус! — раздражённо перебил младший, и в этот момент их лица были невозможно, до боли похожими. Но это длилось всего лишь краткий миг, после же слизеринец снова стал слизеринцем.  
— Мне, знаешь ли, просто не слишком хочется, чтобы тебя похоронили, как собаку, на кладбище для магглов и их выродков.  
Сириус, наконец, отпустил Лунатика и выхватил палочку.  
— Выпускной, — напомнил Рем, оттесняя его плечом, и очень вежливо улыбнулся Регулусу. — Не будем никому его портить. С чего ему умирать? Ты же понимаешь, что то, как ты подал нам информацию, не поможет вообще ничем.  
— Поможет, — с ноткой упрямства возразил младший Блэк. — Если вы прислушаетесь и не будете никуда лезть. У вас праздник — так празднуйте. Мои поздравления… брат, — и, развернувшись, Регулус скрылся в толпе.

Сириус, нахмурившись, пихнул Лунатика в плечо, собираясь высказать все свои мысли по поводу подобных влезаний в семейные разборки, но Джеймс махал с таким зверским лицом, что все выяснения отношений пришлось отложить до лучших времён, а пока что броситься на помощь другу, так стремящемуся в семейное рабство. Ну или на помощь Эванс, которая, по понятным причинам, была не в курсе ситуации и казалась взволнованной.

— Все в сборе, отлично. Вы достали где-то шляться, — Джеймс выдохнул и взлохматил волосы ещё сильнее. Сириус покосился на Рема с крайне несчастным лицом, непонимающе вскинул бровь в ответ на обиженный взгляд Питера и стянул с ближайшего летающего подноса два бокала с шампанским.  
— Давай уже, — тихо проворчал Бродяга, отпивая. — Я не выдержу это слишком долго.  
— Друзья, у меня есть очень важное объявление, — Джеймс не стал пользоваться Сонорусом, просто возвысил голос, однако так уж получилось, что все вокруг начали оборачиваться. Ещё бы, сам Золотой Поттер чего-то там вещает, интересно! Сириус улыбнулся с внезапно нахлынувшей нежностью и подмигнул Лили.  
— Но для начала… — Джеймс снова запустил пальцы в волосы, но тут же сердито отдернул руку. Лицо у него горело, как у третьекурсника, зовущего понравившуюся девочку в Хогсмид.  
— Лили, — Джеймс нежно взял девушку за руку и замолчал. Пауза становилась слишком длинной.  
— Джеймс? — непонимающе переспросила Лили и зябко повела плечами: быть в центре такого рода внимания нравилось Поттеру, а вовсе не ей.  
Сохатый глубоко вздохнул, выдохнул, а потом вдруг резко опустился на одно колено, как в романах или маггловских фильмах.  
— Лили, черт возьми, пока-что- Эванс… Ты будешь моей женой?  
Ремус, Сириус и Питер вскинули палочки, разом осыпая пару белоснежными лепестками. Лили изумлённо выдохнула и закрыла лицо ладонью. Её щёки пылали. Со всех сторон донеслись ахи, восторженный девичий писк и умиленные смешки.  
— Лили? — тихо повторил Джеймс, и такой неуверенности в его голосе не слышал никто и никогда.  
— Да, — едва слышно ответила Лили, и Сохатый, радостно завопив, вскочил и схватил её на руки, кружась на месте.  
— Да! — орал он. — Да! У меня будет самая лучшая жена, завидуйте все! Миссис Лили Поттер!  
Сириус с широкой улыбкой взглянул на Ремуса, и его лепестки превратились в маленькие серебристые звездочки.  
— Итак, — накружившись, проорал Джеймс, прижимая к себе Лили. — Итак, объявление! Весь гриффиндор приглашен на грандиозную гулянку! Еееей!

Однокурсники радостно загалдели поздравления, пробиваясь поближе к счастливой паре, и только в дальнем конце Большого Зала выскользнул в ночь один нескладный черноволосый слизеринец.

— А ты права, — шепнул Джеймс, не в силах разжать объятия.  
— В чем? — тихо поинтересовалась Лили.  
— Что когда рядом ты, остальные нафиг не сдались и даже бесят. Сбежим? — и Сохатый хитро подмигнул.

***  
Марлин и Доркас сидели на ступеньках голова к голове, вытянув ноги, и тихо разговаривали. В коридоре было прохладнее, и Питер, поежившись, поправил и без того нормально сидящую рубашку. Хотелось повернуться и тихо юркнуть обратно в зал. Он прикрыл глаза на секунду и шагнул к ним. Девушки не заметили, как он подходит. Никто обычно не замечал.

— Марлин?  
Она подняла голову и посмотрела на него — пьяная, самоуверенная, веселая. Они были бы идеальной парой с Сириусом, было в них обоих что-то такое… Невольно начинаешь краснеть, когда смотришь, и тянет говорить всякие глупости, лишь бы не молчать.  
— Что?  
Она смотрела на него со снисходительным любопытством, но потом все-таки вспомнила и погрустнела.  
— Я поговорить хотел. Можно?  
Секундная заминка; хочется провалиться сквозь землю.  
— Конечно.

Она быстро поцеловала Доркас в висок и встала. Питер старался не смотреть на ее ноги, но все равно посмотрел, конечно. Почему бы ей не быть в вечернем платье в пол, как нормальным девушкам? И снова подумал: потому же, почему Сириус остался в косухе. Особая порода людей, которым можно все и всегда.

Стук ее каблуков эхом разносился по пустому коридору. Питер все не решался начать говорить: заранее слышал, как она рассмеется ему в лицо. Но молчать с каждой секундой становилось глупее.

— Марлин, мы… мы больше не встречаемся?  
— Пит, — ответила она с такой интонацией, что его передернуло. — Мы ведь и не встречались толком. Ну, в Хогсмид сходили, целовались иногда.  
— Но мы же были в одной группе на зельях!  
Она тихо рассмеялась.  
— Слушай. Прости, я не подумала, что это может что-то для тебя значить. Просто… такое дело, — она заглянула ему в глаза и медленно улыбнулась, как будто засветилась изнутри. — Мне на самом деле девочки нравятся. Всегда нравились. Да. Мне до сих пор неудобно вот так вот громко это говорить, конечно, но гриффиндорка я или кто? А потом, ты точно нормально отнесешься, у вас Сириус же и Ремус.  
— Да, — тихо сказал Питер. — У нас Сириус.

Возвращаясь в Большой зал, Питер увидел несколько фигур в коридоре и привычно замер, достал палочку. Слизеринцы увлеченно обсуждали что-то и не заметили, как он подходил. Пройти мимо с поднятой головой? Что они тебе сделают, на выпускном балу-то? Но ноги уже несли его обратно, что, впрочем, оказалось даже лучше. Питер зашел за угол и перекинулся в крысу. Мир тут же стал больше, но это было хорошо: в таком огромном мире никому нет дела до маленькой крысы. Тебя никто не замечает, а ты — ты видишь всё.  
— Да все празднуют, в том и суть! — жарко доказывал Мальцибер. — Безопаснее только в Сочельник.  
— Если для тебя мир до сих пор ограничен стенами школы, то я очень тебе сочувствую, — Розье теребил перчатку. — Аврорат, по-твоему, тоже наш выпускной празднует? Или эти, — последнее слово он выплюнул с презрительным испугом.  
— Глава этих — старик, — торжествующе возразил Мальцибер. — И он всю ночь проторчит в зале, я более, чем уверен. А еще, господа, вы забываете, что у магглов тоже выпускной.  
— В любом случае, мы уже сказали Люциусу, что всех перетопим, — припечатал Эйвери. — Слизерин не отступает, парни.

Танцующих стало значительно меньше, а у тех, кто остался, вид был упорный и исступленный. Тут и там на полу или трансфигурированных стульях сидели компании. Преподаватели общались за своим столом, подчеркнуто не глядя, кто что наливает в кубки. Какой-то мелкий рейвенкловец играл с портретами в пантомиму.  
Перекидываться в человека у всех на глазах было нельзя, а уходить ему не хотелось. Внезапно стала невыносима даже мысль о том, чтобы остаться одному, — даже на пару минут, чтобы перекинуться. Не думай о том, что после школы почти наверняка останешься один. Крысой не думать проще.  
Мародеры, конечно, заняли самый удобный подоконник. Джеймс и Лили забрались на него и сидели, держась за руки. Ремус и Сириус устроились рядом на полу: Сириус расстелил свою куртку. Питер забрался между ними и в очередной раз вспомнил, как сильно он обожает запах кожи. При этом все равно хотелось цапнуть Сириуса за палец: быть может, Марлин, не поговори он с ней… Впрочем, причем тут Сириус? Кому-то на роду написано быть неудачником.

— Я хочу купаться, — протянул Сириус, откидывая голову. — Пойдемте, а?  
— Там холодно, — возразила Лили.  
— Вода за день нагрелась, в самый раз, — тут же возразил Джеймс.  
— Правда?  
— Справедливости ради, там всегда холодная вода, — заметил Ремус. — Но прогуляться было бы весело.  
— О да, — Сириус закатил глаза. — Хоть какой-то движ, а? Пожалуйста.  
— Есть идея, — Джеймс одним изящным быстрым движением соскочил с подоконника. — Идемте, классно будет!  
Они засобирались. Питер отбежал в угол и понял, что его не заметили. Секунд семь ему было привычно больно, но потом Ремус сказал:  
— Погодите, а Хвост где? Надо его позвать же.  
Когда ты крыса, можно не контролировать выражение лица. Забраться к любому из них на плечо, и выглядеть…да неважно, как. Никто не думает, как выглядит крыса.

Они шли по гулким коридорам, осторожно обходя целующиеся парочки и хихикающих школьников. Ремус хотел сказать что-то, когда мимо пронесся младшекурсник, но промолчал и переглянулся с Лили. Оба заулыбались.  
— Отвратительно, что должность старосты не переходит с тобой во взрослый мир, — заметила Лили. — Это теперь никому нельзя делать замечания, представить боюсь.  
— О, можешь делать мне, — обрадовался Джеймс. — Можешь даже баллы снять, ммм, моя строгая…  
Лили посмотрела на него, и он тут же замолчал. Как у некоторых людей такое получается, интересно?  
Джеймс вынул палочку, постучал по какому-то камню в стене. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а потом в потолке открылось крохотное окошко. Из него медленно спустилась веревка.  
— Теперь наверх, — ухмыльнулся Джеймс и первым обхватил ее руками. — Блин, а это сложнее, чем я думал.  
— Зато приключение, — возразил Сириус.  
Питер в очередной раз порадовался, что остался пока крысой: ни за что бы вот так не вскарабкался. Ремус улыбнулся Лили и поднял палочку.  
— Неа, — она покачала головой. — Я хочу посмотреть, когда он догадается.  
— Догадаюсь о чем? — крикнул Джеймс уже сверху. — Народ, вы идете или как?  
Лили выразительно посмотрела на свою платье. Потом показала ногу в туфле и снова посмотрела на Джеймса.  
— Что?  
— Ну, — пожал плечами Ремус. — Ты же не из-за галантности в него влюбилась?  
Он взмахнул палочкой, и веревка превратилась в лестницу.  
— Но какого хрена? Рем, у нее такое же «непревзойденно» по трансфе, как и у нас, в чем прикол вообще?!

С крыши были видны: башни замка, квиддичное поле, теплицы, озеро, Запретный лес, Хогсмид, вокзал и совсем вдалеке — холмы. Все это сейчас было синевато-серым, словно залитым одной и той же краской. Где-то уже пел соловей, а в совятне деловито ухали совы. Послышался едва различимый гудок поезда.  
— Рассвет скоро, — довольно констатировал Сириус и улегся на спину, раскинув руки. Ремус, помедлив, лег рядом с ним. Лили поколдовала над своей сумочкой и достала оттуда бутылку огневиски.  
— За то, чтоб дальше все было еще лучше, — тихо сказала она. Отпила и передала бутылку Джеймсу.  
— По кругу, — серьезно подтвердил он.  
Питер загадал: если обо мне вспомнят, то все и правда будет неплохо. О «еще лучше» он даже не мечтал: нужно быть реалистом. Джеймс передал бутылку Сириусу, Сириус — Ремусу. Ремус вернул ее Лили.  
Несколько минут все молчали, потом Ремус сказал:  
— Столько всего изменилось за эти семь лет. Никогда не думал, что все получится… вот так.  
— В смысле, вот так хорошо? — обеспокоенно переспросил Сириус.  
— Конечно.

Они повернули друг к другу головы и просто смотрели, как в дурацких маггловских фильмах. Джеймс с неожиданной нежностью поднес руку Лили к губам.

— На первом курсе я думала, что выйду замуж лет в тридцать, — задумчиво сказала Лили. — Чтобы сначала делать карьеру, путешествовать и всячески радоваться жизни.  
— Мы будем радоваться жизни, — серьезно сказал Джеймс. — Еще как будем, обещаю.  
— Я знаю, Джеймс.  
— И путешествовать. Мы можем взять напрокат машину и отправиться колесить по Европе. Мне подарили деньги на выпускной, а Сириус унаследовал целую кучу.  
— Вчетвером в одной машине? — переспросила Лили. — Целыми днями? Мы же поубиваем друг друга.  
— За семь лет в одной комнате не поубивали же, — возразил Сириус. — Ну, с Хвостом в смысле.  
Питер перекинулся в человека.  
— Никакой поездки у вас не получится, — сказал он злее, чем планировал. — Потому что война. Они даже сегодня собираются напасть на магглов, если хотите знать!


	2. Chapter 2

_We're the flowers in the dustbin,  
We're the poison in your human machine,  
We're the future, your future  
Sex Pistols_

  
\- От тебя никакой пользы, Хвост! Почему ты просто не мог пойти за ними?! - рыкнул Сириус. После третьей подряд аппарации у него всегда жутко портилось настроение. Впрочем, сейчас уставшими выглядели уже все, поэтому Джеймс не стал влезать, только рассеянно похлопал Бродягу по плечу: мол, уймись. Успокаивать лучшего друга конкретно сейчас как-то не хотелось.

\- Я… не подумал, - едва слышно ответил побледневший Питер. - И их было трое, Бродяга. А я - один.

\- Трое - не восемь, - отрезал тот, пиная телефонную будку. Лили, устало выдохнув, присела на ближайшую скамейку. Трансфигурированные кроссовки постепенно снова превращались в туфли, и на несколько мгновений Джеймс завис, любуясь, как она колдует, возвращая им удобную форму. Где-то вдалеке зашелся хриплым смехом маггловский выпускник, напоминая о том, для чего они здесь.

\- Да успокойтесь, найдём сейчас, - Сохатый встрепенулся и окинул приунывших друзей горящим взглядом. - Ладно, Итон стоит себе спокойно, Винчестер ползает на бровях, но всё чисто, в Олд Траффорде вообще тоска. Даже в Брайтоне, хоть и шторм, но нормально. Давайте, ребят, куда еще могли направиться эти уроды?

\- Они сказали “потопим”, значит, надо искать рядом с водой и что-то… знаковое, я думаю, - тихо заметил Питер, и Джеймс с каким-то неприятным чувством осознал, что друг их… боится, что ли? Стесняется? Что за бред, в любом случае!

\- Ты бы поменьше думал и побольше делал, - отбрил его Бродяга, снова пиная многострадальную будку. Пьяный маггловский выпускник продолжал надрываться. Джеймс вдруг почувствовал себя нифига не взрослым и нифига же не крутым. При этом и вернуться назад в Хогвартс, отступить, аврорат вызвать, было бы глупо и подло. Никто их не послушает. А если и послушает… Не успеют - вон небо уже светлеть начинает и звёзды кажутся особенно крупными и дрожащими.

\- Потопим… - пробормотала себе под нос Лили. - Белые скалы Довера?

\- Если мы будем все вместе прыгать по всей стране, мы приползём к ним полудохлыми, - резко проговорил Сириус. - Разделимся?

\- Не-а, в маггловских фильмах это всегда очень плохо заканчивается, - Джеймс сунул руки в карманы и безмятежно присвистнул, обычно это всех успокаивало. - Давайте попробуем на скалы.

\- Эй! - пьяный маггловский парень, наконец, вырулил в их переулок и радостно замахал рукой. - Эй, вы чего здесь, пошли с нами, ребят! Там сейчас тако-о-ое будет.

\- Спасибо, приятель, у нас свои планы, - ухмыльнулся Джеймс, махнув в ответ, и аккуратно достал палочку.

\- Настоящий рок-концерт на корабле! Вся набережная как один - н-на! - он выбросил вверх кулак и, не удержав равновесие, свалился на землю. Сириус тут же ломанулся к нему, как собака, взявшая след.

\- Что за концерт? - поинтересовался он, тряся парня за плечо. К счастью, тот был совершенно дружелюбен, словно укуренный в ноль хаффлпаффец.

\- Sex Pistols же, братюнь! Ух, поддадут жару! Представь, целый корабль, а если его раскачать…

Джеймс и Сириус обменялись взглядами.

\- Главный вопрос - могут ли они хоть откуда-то узнать о маггловских концертах… - пискнул Питер. - Ну то есть… они же не следят специально.

\- Северус мог знать, - очень тихо откликнулась Лили и отвела глаза. Джеймс, закипая, вскинул палочку и бросил на маггловского подростка слабый Морфеус. Лондон всё ещё казался тихим и мирным - разве что громкие вопли выпускников раздавались тут и там, но пока что в них не было страха, лишь пьяный восторг.

\- Попробуем сначала на скалы. Да ладно, не так уж вы и устали, - решил Джеймс и ободряюще улыбнулся.

Конечно же, он выбрал неверно.

Когда они оказались на берегу Темзы, практически валящиеся с ног от бесконечных аппараций, то вначале показалось, что ничего такого не происходит. Ну то есть из воды били снопы искр, а на палубе скакали фигуры в плащах. Но публика, по крайней мере часть её, радостно визжала, вскидывая кулаки в воздух, а значит - всё происходящее было частью шоу. Так же, как и злые полицейские на катерах, пытающиеся перехватить кораблик. Сириус уже коротко рыкнул, собираясь высказать всё, что он думает обо всех вокруг, но тут одна из фигур взмахнула рукой - и первый катер раскололся на разом вспыхнувшие части.  
Бомбарда Максима.

Чёрт. Время как будто застыло на секунду, и Джеймс увидел: разноцветные лучи заклинаний, их отражения в черной воде, маггловские сирены вдалеке. И еще он услышал крики. Визг, мат, сдавленные ругательства. На небе начал выступать знакомый по колдографиям контур, и все словно сдвинулось и стало происходить в ускоренном режиме.

\- Давайте! - крикнул Сириус.  
\- Твою мать, - пробормотала Лили.

Он ринулся к причалу - Сириус уже бросал заклинания в мотор катера. Они поплыли к кораблю - неестественно быстро, рывками - и его слегка затошнило. Неважно, все это сейчас неважно.

\- Где Ремус? - спросила Лили где-то рядом.  
\- Аппарировал. Ему нормально, он оборотень, - бросил Сириус, и Джеймс хотел как-то это исправить, но было поздно и тоже сейчас неважно.  
\- Что ж, это многое объясняет, - заметила Лили. - Джеймс, надень уже свою мантию.  
\- Давай ты.  
\- Нет. Не спорь, не сейчас.

И он послушался, накинул чертову мантию. Сосредоточься, ну. Это не игра, это как у взрослых. Люди умирают.

Это казалось таким абстрактным -”люди умирают” - а потом они поднялись на палубу, и Джеймс чуть не споткнулся о труп. Молодой парень, его возраста, и на лице все еще выражение пьяного недоумения.

\- Экспеллиармус! Инсендио! Ступефай!

Чёрная фигура в маске с криками покатилась по палубе, сбивая с себя пламя. Не ожидавшие магического отпора Пожиратели беспорядочно заметались - но лишь на несколько мгновений. А потом воздух наполнился разноцветными вспышками заклинаний.

\- Менто Менорес! Ахеллитус! Лаэза Кордис!

Взмыло в воздух окровавленное тело маггла, прикрывая тёмных магов живым щитом, и где-то сзади ругнулся Сириус, попавший по несчастному Ступефаем. Бесило, что ничего непонятно: сколько их? Кто побеждает? Щиты и атаки, просто щиты и атаки, думать будешь потом.

\- Протего! Конъюктивитус! Парабеллум! Импедимента! Агуаменти! Таранталлегра!

Все время слушал: не закричит ли Лили. Казалось, что ее крик он узнает среди всех прочих. А вдруг нет? Мерлин, не думай об этом, пожалуйста.  
Он все еще был невидим: по нему если и били, то вслепую. Джеймс заставил себя остановиться и оценить ситуацию. В ушах стучала кровь.  
Несколько неподвижных тел, четыре фигуры в масках. Один - дуэлится с Ремусом, второй - с Сириусом, третий - с Лили. Непонятно, где Питер, только бы не… Нет, не думай об этом. Четвертый пытался оставить в небе эту хренову метку. Джеймс налетел на него:

\- Ступефай! Риктусемпра! Инсендио! Инкарцеро!

Он не успел отразить последнюю, и Джеймс смотрел, как фигуру в плаще и маске сковывают магически веревки… ему вдруг стало холодно, и воздух странно содрогнулся.

\- Блядь, - сказал Сириус где-то рядом.

В воздухе парила темная фигура, черная даже на фоне ночного неба.

\- Достаточно, - холодный мужской голос как будто звучал у них в головах. - Вы славно поработали, теперь уходите.

Джеймс выругался от неожиданности и разочарования, бросил вверх бессильный Ступефай. Вокруг него раздавались хлопки аппараций. Громко стонал маггл. А спустя пару секунд стало тихо, и Джеймс яростно сдернул с себя мантию и завертел головой. Вроде бы все… И тут снова послышались хлопки.

\- Аврорат! Всем бросить палочки!  
\- Вы до хрена опоздали! - рыкнул Сириус, оказываясь плечом к плечу. Палочку он, конечно же, не бросил. Джеймс покосился на него, окинул взглядом уставших Лили и Рема, и принял решение.  
\- Валим.

Что было у него в голове в этот момент, он и сам не понимал. Нет, ну в школе же всегда прокатывало, с чего бы теперь не прокатило? Однако аврорат оказался чуть быстрее профессоров, и падая от Ступефая, Сохатый успел только зло подумать, что пусть только попробуют атаковать Лили. А потом вокруг разлилась тьма.

***

Они снова о нём забыли. После очередной аппарации он просто рухнул на залитый алкоголем асфальт, как мешок с тряпьём, а они - помчались совершать подвиги. Становиться героями. Короче, делать то, что и обычно. Зачем им слишком слабый товарищ? Без которого они вообще бы о сегодняшней бойне не узнали, между прочим!  
Питер съежился у перил, смотря на мелькающие над катером вспышки. Его друзья были там и в любой момент могли умереть. Быть может, это уже случилось… Нет, нет, нет. От мысли о том, что Ремус, или Джеймс, или даже Сириус могут уже лежать и смотреть остановившемся взглядом в чёрное небо стало слишком, до боли тошно. Единственные его друзья… только друзья ли? Эта мысль сжимала горло всё сильнее, и больше всего хотелось превратиться в крысу и юркнуть куда подальше. Крыса не думает и не чувствует, крысе из-за такого не бывает больно и плохо. Но он не перекидывался: чувствовал, что это будет сейчас - конец. Разломать себя до основания.

От запаха крови и гари немилосердно мутило. Питер размазал по грязному лицу слёзы. Правильным поступком было бы найти способ добраться до них. Ха. Зачем он им там, бесполезный балласт? Последняя фраза прозвучала в голове голосом Блэка. Питер отвернулся и побрёл было прочь - но тут же дорогу ему преградила фигура в чёрном балахоне и маске.

Во рту пересохло. Он смотрел на свою возможную смерть и даже не мог поднять палочку. Никто не поможет ему. Он умрёт один. Как и был один, всегда, всегда, всегда…

\- Жалкое зрелище, - голос из-под маски звучал глухо, но отдалённо знакомо. - Даже не попытаешься защититься?

Питер сморщился и всё же поднял палочку. Рука дрожала.  
Чёрная фигура хмыкнула и медленно кивнула.

\- А я уж решил, что у тебя прорезался мозг. Быть на стороне смертников, которым плевать на твои жалкие потуги показаться стоящим - и на твою жалкую жизнь, если уж на то пошло. Или же быть с теми, кто сумеет тебя оценить по достоинству.

Питер сглотнул и непонимающе затряс головой, а потом тоненько, истерично засмеялся. Они его что, вербуют?

\- Я полукровка, - напомнил он, дрожа всем телом. - Это… глупо!

\- Это меньшая из твоих проблем, - ответил Пожиратель и внезапно исчез с громким хлопком. Питер почти минуту стоял на месте, глотая ночной воздух и борясь с подступающей истерикой. А после - всё же обернулся на корабль.

Тот плыл себе спокойно, настолько мирный и обычный, что только идиот не понял бы, что задействованы деиллюционные чары. Питер не был идиотом, только неудачником. Он покачал головой и двинулся прочь. Домой.

***

Придя в себя, Лили подумала: платье. Если оно разорвалось больше, чем в паре мест, останутся следы. Потом, конечно, пришло все остальное: стыд за то, что они не спасли столько народу, страх за ребят, раздражение, что аврорат, как всегда, поздно и ловит не тех, и еще подсознательное, почти неоформившееся: Джеймс, Джеймс, Джеймс. Но несколько секунд она лежала на полу с закрытыми глазами и думала о своем платье, пока мужской голос говорил:

\- Даже если я вам верю - а я этого не утверждаю, заметьте, - так вот, даже если я вам верю: почему было не аппарировать в аврорат? Почему не рассказать об этом взрослым волшебникам?  
\- Мы все уже совершеннолетние, сэр, - рассудительно объяснял Ремус, но его перебивали:  
\- Да не в этом дело, Мерлиновы подтяжки! Опытным волшебникам, тем, кто не в первый раз имеет дело с темной магией!  
\- У нас было мало сведений, - вздохнул Ремус. - Был риск, что нам не поверят, и тогда драгоценное время было бы потеряно.  
\- Мы ведь их спасли! - встрял Сириус, и Лили наконец-то открыла глаза и села.

Они были, кажется, в комнате для допросов, - или кто знает, как это называлось в аврорате. Джеймс лежал рядом с ней на полу, без сознания, но дышал, точно. Она переползла к нему и приложила два пальца к шее. Пульс, дыхание. Нормально. Ремус сидел на стуле напротив человека в темной аврорской форме с раздраженным выражением лица и светлыми волосами, напоминавшими воронье гнездо. На вид ему было лет сорок, лицо украшали несколько характерных шрамов. Странно, кстати, что шрамы Ремуса никогда… Ладно, это потом. Сириус мерял шагами комнату, как будто зарядкой занимался.

\- Вам повезло, - рявкнул раздраженный аврор. - А могло - не повезти, и было бы у нас еще четыре трупа!  
\- Возможно, они еще не умеют творить Аваду, - заметил Ремус. - Потому что по крайней мере часть из них - школьники, то есть, выпускники. Мы слышали, что они планируют… ну, акцию.

Где, кстати, Питер? Лили попыталась вспомнить, видела ли она его на корабле, но воспоминания были смазанными: чары и щиты, и снова щиты, и скользкая палуба под ногами…

Джеймс очнулся, тихо застонал и тут же сжал ее руку. Секунду он смотрел на нее с отчаянным беспокойством, а потом вскочил на ноги.

\- Сколько магглов погибло? - требовательно спросил он, как будто со своей командой по квиддичу разговаривал. Внутри у Лили что-то болезненно сжалось.  
\- Двое всего, - ответил аврор. - Тоже повезло.  
\- Или же мы молодцы, - заметил Сириус. - Почему бы вам это не признать?  
\- Палочку, мистер Блэк, - аврор вздохнул и на секунду чем-то напомнил МакГонагалл. - Приори Инкантатем.

Лили все-таки поднялась на ноги и встала рядом с Джеймсом. Она чувствовала себя очень взрослой и очень маленькой одновременно.

\- Мы были там всего минуты четыре, - нейтрально заметил Ремус, ухмыляясь себе под нос.  
\- Да, пятнадцать чар за четыре минуты впечатляют, - проворчал аврор, - но это не отменяет того факта, что вы - четверо идиотов. В соседнем зале предоставьте воспоминания о последних тридцати минутах и не покидайте пределов Британии в течении двух недель. Можете быть свободны.  
\- Я, к слову говоря, как раз собирался становиться аврором, - сообщил Сириус, и Лили мысленно застонала. - И, сдаётся мне, сегодняшняя ночь отлично показала, на что я способен.

Светловолосый аврор ответил ему тяжелым молчаливым взглядом, но Сириус, конечно же, не собирался сдаваться, и какое-то время они просто играли в гляделки.

\- Экзамены в аврорат сдаются всеми в общем порядке, - аврор дёрнул щекой, то ли раздражённо, то ли скрывая усмешку. - А ещё в аврорате выполняют приказы, мистер Блэк, причём с первого раза. Свободны.

***

Сириус злился. Больше от усталости, конечно, но и то, что Питер говорил с ними через губу и даже не сразу ответил на зеркало, тоже раздражало изрядно. Можно подумать, Хвосту хуже всех пришлось, ага. Да он даже до корабля не дошёл, придурок.

Только вот вся эта злость испарилась, стоило увидеть глаза друга, красные, отчаянные и, чёрт возьми, испуганные. Он торчал рядом со своим домом, не заходя внутрь, и на попытку Джеймса хлопнуть по спине отшатнулся, по-детски скривившись.

\- Вы живы, - и всё. Понимай как хочешь.  
Сириус очень медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, а потом вдруг ухмыльнулся как можно беззаботнее.  
\- Мы пиздец волновались, куда ты вообще делся? А ещё нас потом аврорат повязал, представляешь. Ты от них что ли свалил?

Хвост ответил почти ненавидящим взглядом. Да что тут происходит, можно подумать, его прокляли, и он видит вместо всех вокруг Нюнчиков!

\- Тебя самого не ранили? - спросил Ремус. Интересно, хоть он понимает, что происходит?  
\- Нет, - Питер вздохнул и опустил голову. - Некому было. Вы забыли меня на берегу, - он вдруг визгливо засмеялся, и от этого звука Сириусу стало очень, очень неуютно. - Как и всегда, впрочем. В дом, наверное, хотите зайти и отдохнуть? Пожалуйста.  
\- Питер, - тихо и серьёзно позвал Джеймс. - Что происходит?  
Питер вскинул на него глаза на секунду.  
\- Ничего, Сохатый. Мы… давайте…  
\- Заберем дипломы? - мягко подсказала Лили. - Нам же в школу нужно, вообще-то.  
\- Да! - Питер согласился так радостно, как будто она предложила отправиться рождественские подарки покупать. - Нам нужно в школу, ребят!

Сириусу жуть как захотелось поспорить, не дать уйти от темы. Чёрный пёс внутри просто струной вытянулся, силясь раскопать эти неловкие попытки спрятать под фигнёй что-то чрезвычайно важное. Какие-такие секреты могут быть у друзей? И Лили, блин, взяла и помешала им дожать и всё наладить!

Но ещё больше сейчас Сириусу хотелось спать и чтобы эта действительно незабываемая ночь уже закончилась.  
И в Большой Зал пожрать.  
И похвастаться перед Макгонагалл, как они спасли сотни магглов.

Питер, в конце концов, был с ними долгие семь лет, а значит - не убежит. Поговорят позже, когда оба будут в более адекватном для бесед состоянии. Сириус улыбнулся другу, не обращая внимания на ответный очень сложный взгляд, и кивнул.

\- Погнали. Ничего так выпускной, а?

Не глядя, он поймал руку Ремуса и сжал, переплетая пальцы.

***

За завтраком в Большом зале все сидели притихшие, как будто придавленные чем-то. Сириус и Джеймс обменивались со слизеринским столом презрительными взглядами. Ремус составлял в уме список, с кем нужно будет успеть попрощаться: все профессора, мадам Помфри, Полная дама, Пивз, Почти Безголовый Ник, дуэльный клуб, ребята с Рейвенкло, с которыми он готовил проект по рунам, и еще нужно заглянуть в последний раз в совятню… О ночи он почти не думал: бой вышел скомканным, слишком быстрым, почти ненастоящим. Он представлял себе раньше, как все будет, и выходило намного осмысленнее.

Из учителей за завтраком почти никого не было, но, когда они уже заканчивали, в зал вошел профессор Дамблдор и сразу же направился к их столу. «Сейчас будут отработки, да?» - пробормотал Джеймс, и они устало, почти через силу заулыбались.

\- Доброе утро, - Дамблдор тоже выглядел немного притихшим. Ремусу стало совсем грустно. – Вы не могли бы зайти в мой кабинет после завтрака? Все пятеро.  
\- «Все пятеро», - радостно повторил Джеймс, глядя в спину уходящему директору. – Смотри, Лили, ты теперь официально одна из нас.  
\- Да, - улыбнулась Лили. – Я еще вчера об этом подумала.

Фоукс высунул голову из-под крыла и неодобрительно посмотрел на вошедших. Портреты директоров тоже хмурились, и это было так трогательно привычно. Рядом с Дамблдором сидела профессор МакГонагалл. Она кивнула им с легкой полуулыбкой.

\- Аврор Грюм рассказал мне о ваших ночных приключениях, - начал Дамблдор, приглашая их садиться.  
\- Питер слышал, кто это был, профессор, - начал Сириус. – Почему бы аврорату не арестовать…  
\- Мистер Блэк, - профессор МакГонагалл подняла брови. – Мы больше не будем снимать с вас баллы, но это не значит, что внезапно стало допустимым перебивать старших.

Сириус дернул головой и молча пожал плечами. На его языке это почти означало извинение. Дамблдор подмигнул им.

\- Со вчерашнего дня вы официально взрослые. Теперь придется понять, что во взрослом мире все не так просто, как кажется, и не так справедливо, как нам бы хотелось.  
\- Ну да, - Джеймс раздраженно взъерошил волосы. – Ненавижу это все.  
\- Расскажите нам с профессором МакГонагалл, что случилось.

Пока Сириус и Джеймс рассказывали, дополняя и перебивая друг друга, Ремус скользил взглядом по знакомым лицам. Питер ерзал на стуле, красный как рак, хотя его хвалили за информацию, а о том, что он не сражался потом с ними, упомянули лишь вскользь. Лили осторожно встала и подошла к фениксу. Наклонилась к нему, чтобы почесать перышки. Она казалась взрослой и спокойной, как будто была сейчас ближе к профессорам, чем к ним. Сириус и Джеймс говорили, переглядываясь и жестикулируя, и Ремус в очередной раз залюбовался тем, как легко они друг друга понимают. И еще им явно становилось легче, когда они говорили, как будто распрямлялись какие-то скрытые пружины. Дамблдор невозмутимо кивал - Ремус подумал, что он, наверно, для этого и попросил их рассказать. Чтобы им самим стало легче. МакГонагалл поймала его взгляд и кивнула, как будто подбадривая его, но Ремусу сейчас не было тяжело. Может быть, темные твари вообще проще переносят такие вещи. Сражаться, в конце концов, в их природе.

\- Что вы обо всем этом думаете? – тихо спросила МакГонагалл.  
\- Что аврорат…  
\- Да ладно вам, мистер Блэк, - она улыбнулась, и Ремус вдруг вспомнил, какое лицо у нее было, когда она сидела на квиддичном матче и думала, что никто на нее не смотрит. – Оказаться на допросе – конечно, неприятный опыт, но неужели намного хуже школьных выволочек?  
\- Да не в этом дело! – Сириус даже вскочил. – Я сам буду аврором, и я думал, что они… ну… - он потерянно вздохнул.  
\- Что они будут лучше выполнять свои обязанности, - закончил Ремус. – Я понимаю, что мы ходим по кругу, но авроры видели наши воспоминания. Почему Мальцибера, Розье и Эйвери даже не допросили, хотя Питер слышал, как они все это планировали. А Люциус Малфой, они же упомянули, что это он…  
\- Ремус, - Дамблдор грустно посмотрел на него поверх очков. – Ты действительно считаешь, что, если аврорат подозревает в чем-то Люциуса Малфоя, они могут просто вызвать его на допрос?  
\- Ну я так считаю, - буркнул Джеймс. – Почему, блин, нет?  
\- Потому что он половину департаментов министерства спонсирует, - Лили отвлеклась от феникса и грустно посмотрела на Джеймса. – А семьи Розье и Эйвери уже лет четыреста в Визенгамоте, а Мальцибер… не знаю.  
\- А Мальцибер-старший – заместитель главы ДОМПа, - закончила МакГонагалл. – Не говоря уже о том, что прямых улик у вас нет, на поле боя все были в масках.  
\- Нам не победить, - тихо сказал Питер. Ремус взял его за руку, но он как будто не почувствовал прикосновения.  
\- Я так не думаю, Питер, - Дамблдор поймал его взгляд и подмигнул. – Просто это не такая война, где действуют в открытую. Ты что-то хотела сказать, Лили?

Лили развернулась к нему и теперь смотрела с радостным ожиданием, как будто сейчас должны были вручить кубок школы, а она уже знала, какой факультет победил.

\- Ничего, профессор, - улыбнулась она. – Просто очень жду, что вы сейчас предложите.  
«Орден», - сообразил Ремус. Они, конечно, слышали об Ордене Феникса, и то, что они в него вступят, даже не обсуждалось. Но Мерлин, неужели прямо сейчас? Он переглянулся с Сириусом – тот тоже сиял, как новенький галеон.

\- Это, к сожалению, не награда, - вздохнул Дамблдор. – Это очень ответственно и очень опасно, и я не считал бы себя вправе предлагать вам это, будь ситуация хоть немного лучше.

\- МЕРЛИНОВЫ КАЛЬСОНЫ! – завопил Джеймс. – Вы предлагаете нам вступить в Орден?! Прямо сейчас?! Да это лучшее, что я…

Он полез обниматься сначала с Сириусом, потом – с Лили. Питер натянуто улыбнулся. Ремус смотрел на профессора МакГонагалл. Она выглядела очень старой и очень грустной, хотя и улыбалась.


	3. Chapter 3

_Отставить панику, мы не умрём, а станем звёздами «Титаника»._   
_Слава КПСС_

  
В Косом переулке было не протолкнуться. Обычное дело для конца августа, когда родители, вне зависимости от того, волшебники они или магглы, бросаются закупать своим детям всё необходимое для школы, а дети, в свою очередь, носятся повсюду, ловя последние кусочки лета. Если не обращать внимания на стоящих тут и там авроров, можно было бы решить, что они просто вернулись в прошлое, и сейчас где-то за спиной раздастся весёлый голос мамы, пытающейся отвлечь отца от очередной лавки с чудесами.

Но не замечать их Джеймс не мог. Тёмная форма, усталые, настороженные взгляды. Палочки у бедра, чтобы мгновенно выхватить.

Когда Мародеры впервые попали на собрание Ордена, восторженные и готовые прямо сейчас куда-то бежать и драться за справедливость, на краткий момент Сохатый почувствовал страх. Лишь на миг, после на смену пришла решимость сделать так, чтобы у них всё обязательно получилось, плевать, насколько неравны силы. Но, Мерлинова борода, как же их было мало. Когда в спальне гриффиндора после отбоя Мародеры шепотом фантазировали о том, как и за какие подвиги попадут в Орден, то им представлялась огромная армия, куда больше всех авроров вместе взятых. Оказалось же, что взрослых магов не так уж много. Да и не взрослых не сильно больше — Алиса и Фрэнк, только-только ставшие официальными аврорами, еще несколько человек, да их пятеро. И всё.

Что ж. Значит победим так. В конце концов, с ними был Дамблдор, стоящий сотню Пожирателей.

Джеймс ухмыльнулся и приобнял со спины Лили, объясняющую очередным магглам, как пользоваться совой и где покупать котлы, форму и палочку.

— Мы недавно были у… как вы сказали, мистера Олливандера? — робко ответила светловолосая растерянная маггла, приглаживая непослушные хвостики своей дочки. — Но он сказал, что теперь палочки продают только волшебникам. Может, можно как-то иначе их купить? Я думала написать директору, но так и не поняла, как объяснить птице адрес…

Джеймс и Лили мрачно переглянулись. Собственно, из-за этого они и пришли сегодня в Косой переулок. Пожиратели, как и положено змеям, не всегда действовали открыто и страшно. Последние недели, напротив, все их действия были осторожными, подковёрными — и крайне мерзкими. Вначале Джеймсу казалось, что враги просто-напросто тупые. Теперь же он видел, как такие уколы мало-помалу расшатывают магический мир, делая его… ну, неправильным?

— Это ошибка, и мы как раз пришли её исправить! — заверил женщину Джеймс, очаровательно улыбаясь. — Вы пока с формой разберитесь, там ничего сложного, и приходите через час — всё вам продадут.  
— Точно? Мне сказали, что это нарушение закона, — маггла вскинула на него неуверенный взгляд.  
— Совершенно точно, — мягко проговорила Лили. — Палочки продаются свободно, так было, есть и будет всегда, уверяю вас.  
— Спасибо, — маггла благодарно закивала. — Просто столько нового, пока не во всём разобралась. Милая, пойдём.

Они скрылись в шумной толпе, и Лили какое-то время смотрела им вслед, печальная и тихая.

— Эй, — Джеймс прижал её к себе и быстро поцеловал в висок. — Мы сейчас всё поправим, чего ты?  
— Ничего, — Лили покачала головой и провела ладонью по глазам. — Просто… она такая маленькая и милая. И её мама. А они уже хотят их смерти.  
— Они уроды, — Джеймс пожал плечами. — Слушай, да всё будет хорошо. Им сейчас совершенно ничего не угрожает, старик Олливандер — мирный, ну запугали его, так поправим сейчас, ага?

Лили ничего не ответила, только кивнула, и Джеймс потянул её за руку сквозь шумное и яркое человеческое море.

Лавка Олливандера не менялась веками, хотя сейчас, с несколько более высокого роста, казалась ещё теснее. Джеймс покосился на продолжающий звенеть колокольчик и двинулся вдоль стеллажей, сунув руки в карманы и беззаботно посвистывая. За переговоры отвечала Лили, он же собирался проверить, не висит ли где незаметное проклятие или ещё какая дрянь, влияющая на разум старика.

Из глубины магазинчика раздались шаркающие шаги, и мистер Олливандер, ещё более лохматый, чем обычно, вышел к прилавку.

— Мистер Поттер, — сухо кивнул он. — Мисс…  
— Эванс, — напомнила Лили беззаботно, однако Джеймса всё равно кольнуло злостью. Может, конечно, старик просто позабыл, в его возрасте немудрено. Но почему тогда вспомнил чистокровного его? Он же нормальный был, разве нет?  
— Я бы хотела поговорить с вами, мистер Олливандер, — спокойно продолжила Лили. — Пока я шла к вам, мне встретилась женщина, мама первокурсницы. Она сказала, что вы почему-то не продали им палочку.  
— Я больше не продаю палочки неволшебникам. Вы должны понимать, такое время, — Олливандер говорил очень тихо, скорей под нос бубнил, но Джеймс всё равно с разгорающейся всё сильнее злостью слышал каждое слово. — Моя семья производит волшебные палочки с 382-го года до нашей эры, и прервать эту линию… Немыслимо, просто немыслимо. Я не могу себе позволить так рисковать.  
— Вам угрожали? Послушайте, всё, что происходит сейчас, незаконно и просто-напросто нелепо. Если вы и другие продавцы магических товаров будете молчать о подобном, то просто покажете, что с вами можно и дальше вести себя подобным образом. И кто знает, каким будет следующее требование, — рассудительно заметила Лили, и Джеймс ощутил прилив невозможной нежности. Какая же она всё-таки волшебная, что может не беситься, а спокойно говорить в любой ситуации.

Вокруг меж тем роилась магия, множество остаточных следов. Нормально для места, где собраны сотни, если не тысячи, волшебных палочек. Джеймс закрыл глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться. Есть ли рядом тьма? Да, определённо. Было ли это заклинанием или артефактом?

— Послушайте… — мистер Олливандер беспокойно кашлянул. — Это явно не тот разговор, который стоит вести здесь и сейчас. Повсюду уши, а у меня — покупатель, если вы не заметили.  
— Я пока думаю, — откликнулся со своего места Джеймс, не открывая глаз.  
— Я могу вам помочь, — мягко проговорила Лили. Какое-то время Олливандер молчал, а потом тяжело вздохнул.  
— Что же, что же… Хорошо, мисс Эванс, давайте побеседуем в более приватной обстановке. Быть может, чаю?  
— Спасибо, не откажусь.

Олливандер скрылся в глубине магазина, и Джеймс быстро взглянул на Лили и пожал плечами. Если проклятие и было, то явно хорошо замаскированное. Ну или же на самом старике мог обнаружиться Империус. Другой вопрос, что если не обнаружится — мастер выгонит их взашей и будет совершенно прав.

— Отвлеки его, — одними губами попросил Джеймс и вскинул палочку. — Коллопортус!

Лили кивнула и двинулась следом за Олливандером.

— Давайте я вам помогу, — донесся из глубины помещения её звонкий голос. Джеймс развернулся и начертил в воздухе узор, не так давно показанный Дамблдором. Ну же, ну. Тут чисто. Тут тоже чисто. Тут… Ахеллитус? Ладно, допустим, законом не запрещено. Где же Империус, где же чертов…

Круциатус.

Джеймс вздрогнул, невольно отводя палочку от проклятого места, но темная магия словно бы осталась на ней, повисла отвратительными гниющими ошметками.

На этом месте, мерлиновы кальсоны, использовали Круциатус и, судя по силе следа, не раз и не два. Чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.

Из глубины магазина доносился убаюкивающий голос Лили. Олливандер отвечал совсем неслышно, и возможно стоило подождать подольше, вдруг удастся узнать что-то полезное. Да только вот Круциатус. И чай, в который так легко добавить зелье. И…

— Лили! — позвал Джеймс куда взволнованнее, чем собирался. — Я тут вспомнил, нам срочно нужно…

Впереди что-то оглушительно взорвалось. Криков не последовало — и это испугало ещё сильнее. Джеймс бегом рванулся вперед, не глядя откидывая с дороги разваливающийся стул. Нечаянное препятствие угодило в стеллаж и палочки посыпались на пол, отчаянно стреляя искрами. Черт, черт, черт.

— Лили!

Её нигде не было видно, и сердце пропустило удар. Зато навстречу из клубов дыма обернулся мистер Олливандер, только вот морщины сбегали с его лица, а волосы медленно втягивались в череп.

— Зря, — только и сказал он высоким, чертовски молодым голосом. — Экспеллиармус!  
— Парабеллум!

Лже-Олливандер наступал, заваливая Сохатого бесконечными боевыми заклятиями. Чёрт, после того, как тот самый принимавший их светловолосый аврор — Аластор Грюм — занялся обучением новых членов Ордена, Джеймсу казалось, что он стал в тысячу раз быстрее и круче. Но сейчас это было совершенно незаметно, он мог лишь отступать, отступать и отступать, пока его спина не коснулась запертой двери. Пожиратель, его совсем юное лицо казалось смутно знакомым, криво ухмыльнулся, вскидывая палочку.

— Ступефай! — раздался откуда-то из глубины магазина отчаянный голос Лили, и противнику пришлось броситься на пол, уходя из-под чары. Только вот и его ответная долететь успела — и Сохатый вскрикнул, вскидывая к лицу руки — глаза заливала кровь.  
— Джеймс!

Страх в её голосе заставил вскинуться, не обращая внимания на раны. От кровопотери шумело в голове, и Инкарцеро улетело в сторону. К несчастью — снова в стеллаж с волшебными палочками.

Серия взрывов, прокатившаяся по магазинчику, заставила рухнуть на пол, прикрывая голову. Пальцы заскользили по чему-то липкому и горячему. Да ладно, это столько крови что ли? Плевать! Лили, Лили, там же Лили, вот что важно…

Взрывные волны продолжали прокатываться по несчастному магазинчику. Джеймс вслепую полз на голос Лили, выкрикивающий какие-то чары, крепко сжав палочку. И в этот раз его Инкарцеро достигло цели.

— И что вы будете делать? Пытать? — мальчишка был бледен, как мел, но ухмылялся от уха до уха, вольготно привалившись к стене. Джеймс наконец-то вспомнил его — слизеринец на пару курсов помладше. Прав Сириус — это змеиное гнездо надо под корень вывести, и почему только профессор Дамблдор этого не понимает?

Целебные заклинания Лили остановили кровь и уняли боль, однако слабость все равно оставалась, и самым правильным, конечно, было бы позвать кого-то из взрослых. Ну или уйти, прихватив с собой пленника. Но ни то, ни другое не было бы выполненным заданием. Они не переубедили Олливандера, они, черт возьми, даже не представляли, где старик находится и жив ли вообще.

— Мы не такие как вы, — заметила Лили, вертя в руках волшебную палочку. — Но ты скажешь нам…  
— И как же ты этого добьешься, грязнокровка?

Кровь зашумела в ушах, и Джеймс метнулся вперед, ткнув палочкой в горло Пожирателю. Тот засмеялся, но глаза у него были совершенно перепуганные.

— Джеймс! — Лили схватила его за руку, оттаскивая. — Не надо, пожалуйста!  
— Не смей так её называть, — прорычал Сохатый, не двигаясь с места. — Если я ещё раз услышу…  
— То что, что? Вы, Орден, ничего не можете, — мальчишка словно бы специально нарывался, и от этого становилось так противно, что Джеймсу пришлось резко вскинуть голову, борясь с тошнотой. Впрочем, быть может, это были последствия боя.  
— Мы можем вызвать аврорат, — Лили говорила спокойно, но Сохатый заметил, что она тоже взволнована. — И они заинтересуются, зачем тебе было выдавать себя за другого человека. А также колдовать, будучи несовершеннолетним.

Мальчишка посмотрел на неё с ненавистью, а потом вдруг странно задвигал лицом. Лили и Джеймс непонимающе переглянулись. На невербалку это похоже не было, на какой-то странный ритуал…  
Изо рта Пожирателя пошла пена, и весь он начал содрогаться в конвульсиях.

— Яд? — в ужасе закричала Лили, и бросилась на помощь, вскидывая палочку. Пожиратель, очевидно, только этого и ждал — он встрепенулся, сбрасывая с себя ослабшие магические путы и поймал девушку за руку.  
— Акцио, палочка! Круцио!

Экспеллиармус Джеймса успел освободить только палочку Лили, заклинание же из родного оружия Пожирателя прошло. Весь мир залил ужасный крик, её крик — чёрт возьми, чёрт возьми, чёрт возьми!

Джеймс бросился на помощь, пытаясь хотя бы своим телом разорвать чару. Пусть лучше по нему, что угодно, кто угодно, только не Лили, только не её боль — это слишком невыносимо!

Они рухнулся на пол вместе — и в тот же миг раздался хлопок аппарации.  
— Пиздец, — зло и совершенно беспомощно прошептал Джеймс, прижимая Лили к себе. — Какой же, блядь, пиздец.  
Лили ему не ответила. Она беззвучно плакала.

***  
В качестве штаб-квартиры Ордена использовалось старое складское помещение в порту Дартмута. Идеально для отработки боевых чар, но в плане уюта — полный провал. Жалко, что Грюм выбирал, а не Дамблдор. Они, конечно, поставили там плитку, натаскали чашек и много бутылок огневиски, покидали пледы на пол, но все равно — ни на секунду не забываешь о том, что ты на фронте. А Ремус очень хотел бы забывать, хоть иногда.  
Едва аппарировав, он принюхался, не выпуская руки Сириуса. Джеймс и Лили. Кровь. Вот черт. Он потянул Сириуса к ним, за ящики, и тот пошел, медленно, как механическая игрушка.

Они сидели прямо на полу, обнявшись. Лили плакала, Джеймс неловко гладил ее по спине, и стекающая с его лица кровь заливала ее мантию. Ремус опустился рядом на колени.

— Какие чары? Позвать старших?  
— Гребаный Круциатус. На ней. Мне просто кровь останови.  
Ремус посмотрел на Сириуса, доставая палочку. Он так и стоял, глядя на них, но, кажется, не видя. Скверно.  
— Сириус, — попросил Рем, пытаясь почувствовать себя старостой. — Сделай чаю, пожалуйста, хорошо?  
Сириус кивнул и медленно пошел к плитке.  
— Вульнера Санентур. Акцио бадьян. Подожди, не шевелись.

Рана на лбу Джеймса затягивалась на глазах — что ж, хоть что-то хорошее. А еще они живы и практически невредимы.

Лили села поудобнее, вытерла слезы.  
— Что с Сириусом? — тихо спросила она.  
— Он убил Пожирателя.  
— Твою мать, — протянул Джеймс. Ремус успел испугаться, что он начнет восхищаться или вроде того, но он просто повторил: — Твою мать.  
И, кажется, побледнел еще сильнее.

Сириус с помощью палочки разливал им чай по чашкам, глядя прямо перед собой. Джеймс хлопнул его по плечу, и он дернулся, как от удара. Чайник с громким стуком упал на пол.

— К черту чай, — заявил Джеймс, изо всех сил копируя свои школьные интонации. — Нам просто необходимо нажраться, вот что!

Ремусу показалось, что стаканы звенят очень громко, и огневиски тоже льется почти оглушительно. Лили шмыгнула носом и попыталась взять Сириуса за руку, но он вырвался и отшатнулся от них на пару шагов.

— Хватит, блядь, меня трогать!  
— Это война, — голос Джеймса звучал неуверенно.  
— Ты думаешь, я не знаю?! Он кричал, Сохатый, я думал, что кто-то из своих его потушит! Но он кричал и кричал, и мы все просто продолжали палить друг в друга чарами, блин!

Ремус обнял его, изо всех сил прижимая к себе. Сириус рванулся несколько раз, но он не отпускал, и в конце концов Сириус уткнулся ему в плечо и разрыдался.

— Кто это был? — тихо спросила Лили.  
— Гринграсс вроде бы, — ответил Рем, гладя Сириуса по голове. — Не уверен, они в масках были. А вас кто так?  
— Маленький Крауч.  
— Ого.

Сириус вздрагивал у него в руках. Нужно было сказать ему что-то успокаивающее, но слов не было. Ремус поцеловал его в макушку. У него самого тоже еще стоял в ушах этот крик. «Я мог бы его спасти, — подумал Ремус. — Успел бы, нас двое на двое осталось». Но тогда это даже не пришло ему в голову.

Через несколько минут Лили сказала:  
— Нужно Дамблдору сообщить. Или Грюму. Мы так и не нашли Олливандера, Крауч был под обороткой в него. А вы?..  
— Нам повезло, — объяснил Ремус, и Сириус особенно сильно дернулся у него в руках. — Мы разговаривали с Чизвеллом, а они как раз пришли устраивать атаку.  
Джеймс глотнул огневиски прямо из горла и растерянно пожал плечами.  
— Ты права, — кивнул он и, вопросительно на всех посмотрев, достал зачарованный галеон.  
Сириус вытер слезы и не глядя протянул руку за бутылкой огневиски.  
— Хватит так на меня смотреть, — сказал он, отпив несколько глотков и поморщившись.  
— Прости.  
— И хватит извиняться, ну!  
Они оба рассмеялись — вымученно, не по-настоящему, но все-таки это было неплохо.

Через пару минут к ним аппарировал Грюм. Он невозмутимо убрал палочкой лужу от чайника, потом молча его помыл.  
— Ну? — наконец спросил он. — Вы до утра молчать собираетесь?

Ремус почувствовал, как Сириус позади него напрягается, как перед атакой. Блин, нет, ну нельзя так, пусть лучше его идиотом считают.

— Сейчас, — кивнул он. — Полминуты. Сириус, Джеймс, срочно на пару слов.  
Они отошли за стенку из ящиков, и Ремус зашептал:  
— Твой байк же здесь где-то как раз? Садитесь на него оба, кладете невидимость и летаете полчаса.  
— Не нужно… — начал Сириус, но Джеймс подмигнул ему и улыбнулся совсем по-старому.  
— Лунатик, ты гений.

Лили уже рассказывала Грюму: Косой переулок, лавка Олливандера, Крауч… Грюм по очереди сверлил их взглядом.

— Отлично держишься после Круциатуса, — заметил он. Лили шмыгнула носом и собиралась возразить, но Грюм только молча отмахнулся. — Люпин, куда ты дел этих двоих?  
— Они скоро вернутся, — ухмыльнулся Рем. — Это правда нужно, мы… убили Пожирателя, в общем. То есть, Сириус.  
— И решил в честь этого попасться маггловской полиции? Не думай, что я не слышал про мотоцикл.  
— Он не попадется.  
— Кончай ухмыляться, как будто вы еще школьники, Люпин. Детство кончилось, уясните уже.  
— Мы заметили, — хмыкнула Лили.  
— Ну и прекратили стоять тут и себя жалеть, оба. В «Кабанью голову» за едой, чтоб через десять минут вернулись. И вот кстати скажи мне, Эванс…  
— Да?  
— Ты лично столкнулась с действием оборотного зелья. Ты проверила вообще, Люпин это или Волдеморт под обороткой?  
— Нет, сэр. Я была слишком занята тем, что ревела после Круциатуса.  
— Ну и дура. Люпин?  
— Я знаю их запах.  
— Вырастил тебя Дамблдор на свою голову. Давайте за жратвой.

Ремус думал, что ему кусок в горло не полезет, но, когда Сириус и Джеймс вернулись, — раскрасневшиеся, лохматые, — он приканчивал уже второй кусок пирога и останавливаться не собирался. Лили демонстрировала Грюму свое умением пить огневиски, не морщась, и Джеймс, увидев это, широко улыбнулся. Сириус рухнул на трансфигурированный стул рядом с Ремом и незаметно накрыл его руку своей.

— Имей в виду, Блэк, — прищурился Грюм. — Когда маггловская полиция накроет тебя вместе с твоей развалюхой, я немедленно от тебя отрекусь.  
— Трижды? — уточнил Ремус, а Сириус заметил:  
— Зря вы так о Джеймсе, он ведь и обидеться может!

Ремус пытался запомнить на будущее, как будто делал пометки в воображаемом блокноте: не обсуждать то, что и так ясно. Не забывать о простых удовольствиях, вроде еды или полетов. Следить друг за другом. Молчать — хреново, лучше хоть что-нибудь, но говорить. Это казалось таким простым и очевидным, но потом он вспоминал лицо Сириуса, когда они вернулись с задания, и внутри снова что-то сжималось. И крики эти. Нужно будет как следует вымотаться вечером, чтобы они оба уснули без сновидений.

— Почему они именно сегодня вдруг проснулись? — спросил Джеймс. — Память о подготовке к школе, что ли?  
Грюм пожал плечами.  
— Существуют темные ритуалы, которые могут временно придать силы всем участникам. Возможно, дело в этом.  
— Питер и Пруэтты, — Лили вздрогнула. — И еще Фрэнк и Алиса, и Кингсли Шеклболт, и Гестия Джонс! Они все вернулись?  
— Расчетное время сбора — девять вечера, — напомнил Грюм. — Сейчас еще шести нет. Не дергайся, Эванс.  
— Можно проверить, — поддержал ее Джеймс. — Вы же знаете их маршруты?  
— Рискуя что-нибудь им испортить, Поттер? Вы и то не пропали, а они куда опытнее. Сиди и ешь.  
Сириус посмотрел на Грюма почти с ненавистью, и Рем шепнул ему на ухо:  
— Наверняка Дамблдор этим занимается.  
Сириус успокоенно кивнул, но Грюм, конечно, услышал:  
— Люпин, ты собираешься возглавить Орден? Нет? Тогда заткнись и не пытайся быть умнее старших. Блэк, вопросы?  
— Никаких, — процедил Сириус.

Ужин подходил к концу, когда раздался хлопок аппарации.  
— Добрый вечер, — мягко сказал Дамблдор, и в помещении как будто стало немного теплее. — Кажется, я как раз к десерту.

Пока Дамблдор наливал себе чай и откусывал от пирожного, Грюм вполголоса рассказывал ему об их заданиях. Дамблдор невозмутимо кивал, изредка поглядывая на них поверх очков.

— Что ж, очень хорошо. Думаю, вас порадует новость, что Олливандер цел и в безопасности. Его действительно держали в плену Пожиратели, но Кингсли и Лонгботтомам удалось его освободить.  
— Отлично, — улыбнулся Джеймс, и Дамблдор подмигнул ему.  
— Было очень кстати, что вы так рано обнаружили его исчезновение. А что касается вас, — он посмотрел на Сириуса и Ремуса, — вы спасли человека, и это — главное.  
Сириус тихо выдохнул.  
— Но и вашей паре, и вашей, — продолжил Дамблдор, — в идеале следовало бы позвать на помощь других членов Ордена, разумеется. Для этого и существуют зачарованные галеоны.  
— А не чтобы анекдоты по ним травить, — вставил Грюм.  
— Это был всего один анекдот, короткий! И это было полтора месяца назад! — вскинулся Джеймс, и все рассмеялись.  
— А теперь к менее приятному, — продолжил Дамблдор. — Ремус, у меня есть к тебе просьба, мы не могли бы?..

Они с Дамблдором шли вдоль реки, вдвоем. Запахи порта и воды успели стать почти домашними. Ремус смотрел, как в воде отражаются фасады домов и деревья, а на горизонте чернеют силуэты кораблей.

— Ты ведь знаешь, кто сейчас вожак оборотней? — спросил Дамблдор, ставя глушилку.  
Ремус сглотнул.  
— Фенрир.  
— Да. Оборотни пока не присоединились к Волдеморту, хотя он активно ведет с ними переговоры. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты узнал, чего именно они хотят и не может ли быть такого, что Волдеморт их обманывает, а они не замечают?  
— Но как же я это узнаю?  
— Для начала можешь прийти к ним и спросить. У меня есть сведения о том, где сейчас стая.

В голове зашумело. Ремус остановился, вдохнул и выдохнул и все-таки вцепился в руку Дамблдора. Казалось, что земля уходит из-под ног.

— А потом мне нужно будет остаться и попробовать их убедить? — уточнил он, уже зная ответ.  
— Это было бы идеально. Понимаешь, оборотни, как правило, не трогают своих.  
— Тем более, что это Фенрир меня обратил.  
— Да. Ремус, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста. Как только тебе покажется, что ты не в безопасности, что ты больше так не можешь, что ты сходишь с ума, что тебе слишком больно, — уходи оттуда, не раздумывая. Даже если ты поговоришь с ними один раз — уже будет отлично.  
— Но будет лучше, если я стану шпионом.  
Дамблдор вздохнул.  
— Это так, но я не хочу, чтобы ты слишком собой рисковал.

Ремус кивнул. Хотелось сказать: но я ведь неплохой боевик, может, я полезнее как боевик? И еще: да у меня же семь «непревзойденно» на ТРИТОНах на лице написано, как же мне к ним вписаться? И, конечно: я не хочу оставлять ребят. Я не хочу, чтобы Сириус сражался без меня, чтобы Орден сражался без меня. Я не могу один, я с одиннадцати лет с ними. А если я загрызу кого-нибудь в полнолуние?

— В стае намного легче сохранять разум при трасформации, не волнуйся, — сочувственно заметил Дамблдор, и Ремус мучительно покраснел. — Я знаю, что тебе очень сложно, Ремус. И мне больно, что я вынужден об этом просить. Повторю еще раз: уходи, как только покажется, что все это — чересчур.

«Все это уже чересчур, — подумал Ремус. — Сириус человека сегодня убил, а полнолуние через четыре дня, так что мне, получается, самое позднее завтра вечером уходить, чтобы успеть завязать хоть какие-то отношения». Он ответил:

— Ничего, сэр, я справлюсь.

***  
Гидеону и Фабиану Пруэттам было слегка за тридцать, но они вечно ухмылялись и хихикали, как подростки. Раньше Питер думал, что братья так снимают напряжение, но, кажется, им это просто нравилось. Чаще всего Питер был не против, но сейчас ему хотелось крикнуть: «Хватит уже дурачиться! Нас же убить могут, настоящими Авадами, вы что, не понимаете?!»

— Отличная история, мальчики. Хотите чаю?

Главе управления по связям с магглами Матильде Хортон было лет шестьдесят. Одета она была очень по-волшебному: расшитое серебряными нитями темное платье в пол с рукавами-фонариками, шляпка с огромной фигуркой стрекозы, изящная трость. Но наручные часы на кожаном ремешке безошибочно выдавали в ней магглорожденную.

— Было бы отлично, — кивнул Фабиан. — Это Питер Петтигрю, наш друг.

Питер смущенно кивнул. Теперь вот Матильда Хортон знает его имя, и если вдруг ее будут пытать… Хватит, блин. Вы здесь как раз затем, чтобы ее не пытали!

Гидеон взъерошил ярко-рыжие волосы и взмахнул палочкой, проверяя кабинет на темные чары и проклятия.

— Вы не попросили об охране? — спросил Фабиан.  
— Попросила, дорогой. Но если к каждому чиновнику приставлять охрану, штат министерства придется расширить втрое.  
— Да нет, блин, — вздохнул Фабиан. — В том-то и дело, что вы — не каждый чиновник. Они непременно сделают вас одной из своих целей, если уже не сделали.

— Пит? — тихо позвал Гидеон. — Смотри, вот здесь.  
Угол старинного книжного шкафа действительно фонил чем-то неприятным. Прослушка? Черт, а ведь похоже.  
— Это явно артефакт, — сказал Питер.  
— Так я и думал, — кивнул Гидеон. — Не возражаете? Редукто!

Но перед тем, как взорваться, артефакт сбил их с ног. В голове как будто что-то лопнуло, в спину ударилась влажная земля… Когда Питер открыл глаза, вокруг было какое-то болото. Перед ними возвышались фигуры в масках Пожирателей. Питер снова закрыл глаза, надеясь, что все это сейчас исчезнет, но со всех сторон послышалось:  
— Ступефай!  
— Инкарцеро!  
— Ахеллитус!  
— Авада Кедавра!  
— Инсендио!

Питер заставил себя открыть глаза и вскочить, и даже поднял палочку, — и тут перед глазами вспыхнула зелень.

Он перекинулся в крысу инстинктивно, и только потом, когда чужие ноги вдруг стали казаться огромными, понял, что произошло. Близнецы Пруэтты действительно были очень хороши: они встали по обеим сторонам от Хортон и молниеносно отражали заклинания, успевая даже атаковать иногда. Пожирателей было шестеро.

— Аппарируйте! — крикнул Гидеон, уклоняясь от очередной чары.  
— Ну уж нет, молодые люди, я вас не брошу!

Хортон тоже начала кидаться заклинаниями. С нее слетела шляпка, и пустые стрекозиные глаза смотрели на Питера с укоризной. Соберись, давай. Что бы сделал Джеймс? Или Сириус?

Он все-таки перекинулся обратно.  
— Ступефай!

Пожиратель уклонился от чары и кинул в него Петрификус. Питер поставил щит. Он сражался, Господи, он правда сражался, как взрослый! Его скрутили магические веревки.  
Рухнув на землю, он немедленно начал захлебываться. Это еще не было болотом как таковым, но его, кажется, стало засасывать. Совсем чуть-чуть, но он ведь даже пошевелиться толком не мог, разве что головой вертеть. Питер дернулся и ушел под воду, рванулся наверх, вдохнул, но голова тут же снова оказалась под водой. Он снова попробовал всплыть, но только погрузился еще глубже. Хотелось закричать, но нельзя было открывать рот, и он только дрыгался, надеясь, что кто-нибудь заметит. Где-то далеко раздавались крики и треск. Потом чья-то рука схватила его, дернула вверх, но выпустила. Питер вскрикнул от разочарования, в рот набилась вода. Потом он все-таки вдохнул, но стало больно, и он потерял сознание.

— Расступитесь. Ренервейт. Диагнозис.  
Питер открыл глаза, и его тут же вырвало. В глаза бил яркий свет, но, главное, пол был твердым. Он потрогал его руками и так остался на четвереньках на всякий случай.  
— Все в порядке, — сказала целительница и отошла. Питер гладил пальцами пол и не мог остановиться.  
— Эй, — рядом с ним показалась рыжая голова. — Ты в порядке?  
Питер нерешительно кивнул.  
— Отлично. Короче, Фабиан нас прикрыл, бросил веерное, и удалось аппарировать. Только его зацепило Лаэзой и Инсендио, откачивают сейчас. Хортон тоже поранили, но несильно. Ты встать-то можешь?  
Питер вцепился в его руку и поднялся.  
— Отлично, — Гидеон подмигнул ему, как ни в чем не бывало. — Рад, что ты не превратился в жабу, а то ищи еще деву с поцелуйчиками, а? Слушай, я пойду побуду с братом тогда, а ты аппарируй в Орден и расскажи все. Ну или я расскажу попозже.

Оставшись один, Питер стоял в коридоре Мунго очень долго, не замечая, что его толкают со всех сторон. А потом все-таки аппарировал.

Они сидели вокруг стола, все четверо. Питер ринулся к ним.  
— Блин! — в кои-то веки ему было, что рассказать. — Блин, парни, я сражался, я кинул в него Ступефай и чуть не умер, и…  
— Все живы? — быстро спросил Сириус и, когда Питер кивнул, повернулся к Ремусу, продолжая фразу: — Это безумие, Лунатик, ты не можешь вот так вот уйти!  
— Это задание Ордена! — возражал Ремус. — Перестань меня стыдить, Сириус, это не моя прихоть! Ты думаешь, я этого хочу, что ли?!  
— Так откажись!  
— Больше некому это сделать!  
— Давай я сейчас пойду к Дамблдору и сам ему…  
— Не ломай ты комедию, ради Бога!  
— Я ломаю комедию, значит?! Ладно!

Сириус вылетел на улицу, хлопнув дверью. Ремус растерянно затряс головой и выбежал за ним. Питер сел на освободившийся стул. Глотнул огневиски, почти не чувствуя вкуса.

— Что случилось? — тихо спросил он.  
— Лили круциатили, Сириус убил Пожирателя, а Ремуса отправляют на задание к оборотням, — объяснил Джеймс, отбирая у него бутылку, чтобы отпить самому. — Охрененный денек, в общем.  
— Ого, — выдохнул Питер. — Прямо убил? Неужели Авадой?  
— Ты больной, Хвост? — Джеймс даже скривился. — Инсендио.  
— А. Ну, это тоже очень круто. Даже круче, чем Авадой, потому что…  
— «Круто», серьезно? — Джеймс устало откинулся на спинку стула и закрыл глаза. — Какой же ты идиот все-таки, а.  
— Это не круто, — объяснила Лили. — Это очень тяжело.  
— А.  
— Ну, а с тобой что было?

Теперь все пережитое им казалось куда мельче, конечно, но Питер все равно рассказал: артефакт, болото, битва с Пожирателями, его связали Инкарцеро и он чуть не утонул…

— А чего ты в крысу-то не перекинулся? — хмыкнул Джеймс. — Веревки бы спали.  
— Я… не сообразил.  
— Ясно, — Джеймс откинулся на спинку стула, очевидно, уже потеряв к другу всяческий интерес. — Как думаете, уже надо за этими двумя идти?


	4. Chapter 4

_Златокудрый пидорас, ангелок-хранитель,_  
_Ты смотри, не отвлекись, мне бы жить, да, жить бы._  
_Только жимолость созрела, опала, как с куста._  
_Мчит троллейбус бытия, и в нём все заняты места._  
_Слава КПСС_

— А если понадобится помощь? — с сомнением уточнила Лили, и Сириус, махнув рукой, так сильно откинулся назад, что его голова оказалась за пузырём заглушки. Шум обычного маггловского паба на мгновение оглушил. Вообще это было гениально — спрятаться вот так, на самом виду. Даже если кто и попробует пошпионить, вместо Орденских секретов получит крайне ценную информацию о том, какие команды сойдутся в четвертьфинале, и кто кому сколько денег задолжал.

— Понадобится — позовём Пруэттов, у них как раз никаких дел нет, — отмахнулся Сириус, возвращаясь к ребятам.

— Но, Бродяга, Грюм сказал, что если ты ещё раз начнёшь сам раздавать указания членам Ордена… — пискнул Питер, но тут же сник под красноречивым взглядом.

— Грюм может засунуть своё недовольство себе куда-нибудь поглубже. Это наши с ними личные дела, — Сириус, пожалуй, излишне поспешно отхлебнул стоящее перед ним пиво, судя по горестному воплю Сохатого — его.

Им не хватало только Ремуса, и, несмотря на то, что всё было объективно неплохо, Сириус чувствовал эту нехватку всем собой. Как будто руку отпилили.

— Скоро придёт, — тихо шепнула Лили, словно бы прочитав мысли. — Я всем сообщение направила.

— Не легилименть, — на всякий случай сурово проговорил Сириус. С тех пор, как в аврорате его начали обучать ментальной магии, он осознал две вещи. У всех есть слабые места — в его случае чертова ментальная магия. И — что Грюм просто отвратительный, мерзкий, ужасный учитель, а в Хогвартсе были лучшие. И самые терпеливые.

— У тебя на лице всё написано, чего силы тратить, — фыркнул Джеймс, тыкая друга кулаком в плечо. — Ладно, милая, меня слишком распирает, при Лунатике повторим ещё раз.

— Мы ещё не всё обсудили, — Лили чуть смущенно улыбнулась, и Сириус тут же почуял неладное.  
— Рассказывайте, — потребовал он. — Что вы задумали?  
— Свадьбу, — сияя, как новенький галеон, объявил Джеймс. — Конечно, не как мы планировали, на весь Хогвартс…  
— Как ты планировал, — вставила Лили строго, но глаза её смеялись.  
— Как я планировал, — легко согласился Джеймс. — Короче пирушки на всех не будет, только самые близкие, но нам, чёрт возьми, нужен сейчас праздник и кусочек света. И моя миссис Поттер должна уже стать ею официально.

Сириус нахмурился. Нет, если бы вокруг не было войны, он бы, конечно, поддержал друга. Но война была.

— Это всё охуенно, но почти все ваши друзья в Ордене. Вы хотите забрать столько бойцов на один день? Что вы как дети, вообще не время сейчас.  
— Воу! Бродяга, на тебе прям остаются аврорские наслоения, — весело выкрикнул Джеймс. — Никакого веселья, только работа?  
— Да не в том дело… — Сириус разозлённо взглянул на Питера. Тот съежился, не выступая ни за, ни против. В общем-то, ожидаемо.  
— Я тебя хотел пригласить шафером вообще-то! Но теперь может и передумаю. Привет, Лунатик, на свадьбу придёшь?

Сердце пропустило удар, и Сириус обернулся, снова вываливаясь из пузыря заглушки, и с улыбкой вскочил на ноги. Будь он в собачьей форме, его хвост сейчас бы без остановки вилял. Как же он чертовски соскучился, а!

— Рем! — он бросился обниматься, однако ответные объятия оказались какими-то сухими.  
— Не здесь, Бродяга, — Ремус сдержанно улыбнулся и протянул руку Джеймсу. — Что за свадьба, об одной вы уже объявляли.  
— Они решили всё же устроить гулянку, — скрывая разочарование, ответил Сириус и упал на своё место. — Лучше время выбрали, да?  
— Ну, а почему бы и нет? — Ремус пожал плечами. — Вы уже давно собираетесь.  
— Вот-вот, — хохотнул Джеймс.

Всё казалось таким обыденным и простым. Ну спорят они. Ну Ремус отстаивает противоположную точку зрения. Ну, черт возьми, больше соскучился по остальным. Отводит взгляд. И руку. И…

Нет. Всё было неправильно, и от этой неправильности Сириус чувствовал, как встает дыбом шерсть. Он мрачно замолчал, однако Ремус в этот раз не обратил на происходящее ровным счетом никакого внимания. В конце концов, Сириусу и самому надоело сидеть молча, и он втянулся в обсуждение ничего не значащих шуточек. Ничего, у них будет весь вечер.

— Надолго ты ещё? — спросил Сириус, прижимаясь к Рему после паба.  
— Не знаю, — Лунатик вздохнул немного виновато — хоть одна нормальная эмоция за весь вечер, — и пробежал кончиками пальцев по щеке. Сириус потянулся вперед, но нет, Ремус уже отворачивался.  
— Устал жутко.  
— Понятно. Без выходных, хуже, чем аврору? — неловко пошутил Сириус. — Давай хоть пройдёмся?  
— Нет. Мне ещё заскочить надо, — Ремус покачал головой. Глаза у него были словно затуманены. — В следующий раз.

Он соврал.

***  
Джеймса ранили на следующей же вылазке. Пожиратели появились со всех сторон, будто у них в запасах обнаружился целый склад мантий-невидимок. Аврорат прибыл практически сразу, и Сириус, захваченный азартом погони, бросился вместе с ними за убегающими чёрными фигурами. И пропустил летящую Джеймсу в спину чару. Чёрт возьми, ну почему эти уроды стреляли не в него?

Заклинание сначало показалось ерундовым — ну раны, ну кровь течёт, тоже мне. Не Терменцио, не Лаэза, не непростиловка. Однако, никакие медицинские чары не могли закрыть расходящиеся края, и через какое-то время побледневший, но не перестающий шутить Джеймс просто-напросто рухнул на землю, и часть Ордена, прихватив раненных, отступила в штаб.

— Спокойно, держи Анальгезис, я вызываю Мунго, — приказал до отвращения спокойный Грюм. Сириус удерживал заклятие, держа друга за руку, и ему было настолько паршиво, насколько вообще возможно. И еще отчего-то рыдала рядом Лили. Можно подумать, в первый раз зацепило, ну.

— Мне показалось, я знакомый голос слышал. Блять, как будто в воде плаваю, ты прикинь, — поделился ощущениями Сохатый. — Поправь мне очки, а? Личный аврор-сиделка.

— Только попробуй сдохнуть, тупое копытное, — Сириус скрипнул зубами, вымученно улыбаясь. Не помчись он вместе с другими аврорами, конечно, успел бы прикрыть. Чёрт. Идиот рисующийся.

Раздался хлопок аппарации и на кафельный пол опустилась бледная как мел Гестия Джонс.

— Проклятие какое-то, но терпимо, — ответила она на незаданный вопрос. — Что-то мы сегодня сдаём.

— И не говори, — согласился Джеймс, закрывая глаза.

— Эй! Не смей, мне сказали заставлять тебя болтать, — Сириус легко встряхнул друга за плечо, и сам же вздрогнул, когда тот поморщился и тихо застонал. — Тебе нельзя отключаться, придурок, всю жизнь болтаешь — болтай и сейчас.

— Да я в порядке, что ты как наседка…

Ещё один хлопок. Блядь, кто там ещё?

— Ремус, к Альбусу, быстро, — скомандовал Грюм, и Сириус обернулся, вздрогнув.

— Лунатик? — едва слышно позвал он. Отлично, чёрт возьми, как же повезло — он-то сумеет справиться с новым заклинанием, и всё с Джеймсом будет хорошо без Мунго.  
Ремус действительно скользнул по раненым взглядом, но тут же обернулся к Грюму, вопросительно поднимая брови.

— Под контролем. Быстрее, — коротко бросил тот.

Ремус кивнул и стремительно скрылся за дверью. Палочка Сириуса сама собой ушла в сторону, и Джеймс зашипел сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Блядь, да не отключаюсь я, хватит, Бродяга.

Сириус встряхнулся и вновь наложил Анальгезис. Поднять голову и что-то сказать он просто не мог.

***  
Больше всего Сириусу, конечно, нравилось работать в паре с Ремусом. Когда Ремус отправился на свое сверхважное задание, его стали ставить с Джеймсом и Лили, и это тоже было здорово. Но в последний месяц их размеренные плановые вылазки все чаще заменяли теплеющие в карманах галеоны: крики о помощи, когда нужен весь Орден, чем быстрее, тем лучше. Сириус надеялся, что он, по крайней мере, устанет психовать и привыкнет. Но привыкнуть было невозможно.

— Твою мать, — Джеймс яростно взъерошил волосы. — А как понять, в состоянии ли ты аппарировать?

— Если голова кружится до тошноты, не рискуй, — ответила Алиса. — Если просто шатает немного, то можно.

Они с Лили сидели по обе стороны от Фрэнка, пытаясь остановить распространение сразу двух Терменцио. Рем бы… Нет, не сейчас. Остальные раненые лежали на полу в тошнотворно ровный ряд, как трупы в морге. Грюм делал для них портключ в Мунго. В ванной лилась вода, но все равно было слышно, как Оливер Лич воет там на одной ноте после трех Круциатусов. Еще минута — и они не успели бы.

Джеймс попробовал встать, но сполз обратно по стенке.  
— Как ты? — спросил Сириус. Звук собственного голоса ужасно бесил.  
— Нормально. Просто оглушали часто, а так я в порядке. Я могу…  
— Сиди, — бросил Грюм. — Полминуты еще, и готово будет.

Питер вошел в комнату и как будто бы незаметно сел рядом с Сириусом. Все, блин, были в курсе, что он перекидывается в крысу при малейшей опасности, но у всех постоянно находились дела поважнее, чем обсуждать это.

— Скоро здесь будут лежать настоящие трупы, — тихо сказал Питер.  
— Если не перестанешь ныть, первый будет твоим, — отрезал Грюм. — Все, готово. Эванс, иди сюда, помоги мне. Блэк, ты цел?  
— Конечно, он цел, — пробормотал Питер, и вот это уже было чересчур. Сириус схватил его за руку — очень холодную и влажную от пота.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — прищурился он.  
— Ну, это правда. Я не помню, когда Сириуса в последний раз ранили.  
— Потому что он драться умеет, — отрезал Джеймс.  
— Ну-ну. А Кингсли не умеет, по-твоему? Или Пруэтты?  
Сириус сжал его руку так, что Питер вскрикнул.  
— Да говори уже! Почему?!  
— Сам знаешь! — Питер поднял на него глаза, и Сириус увидел, что он чуть не плачет. — Ты Блэк, вот почему! Тебя стараются не трогать!

Джеймс попробовал встать, но споткнулся и рухнул на пол, яростно зарычав. Сириус отпустил руку Питера и залепил ему пощечину — изо всех сил, так что его голова резко мотнулась назад, как тряпичная.

— Не смей так говорить! — рявкнул он. — Как тебе вообще могло прийти в голову?  
— Да все об этом думают, — пробормотал Питер, яростно растирая щеку. — Самые умные просто не приходят сражаться. Ремус, например.  
— Он на задании Дамблдора!  
— Ага. В следующий раз я тоже буду на задании Дамблдора… Бродяга.

Джеймс говорил что-то о крысах и норах, но Сириус не слышал: слишком шумела в ушах кровь. Он вскочил, саданул со всей силы кулаком в стену и выскочил в коридор, а потом — на улицу. Хлопнул дверью так, словно убить кого-то пытался, и громко выматерился. Но все это не помогло.

Питер говорил со злости, он так делал иногда, очень редко, но делал. Но черт возьми, им ведь действительно не хватало Ремуса. Всем объективно не хватало, не только ему. Он аппарировал домой, запретив себе думать о том, что сейчас сделает. Это компрометировало Ремуса, Орден и, возможно, Дамблдора. Это было самоубийственно глупо и по-мальчишески истерично. Ему необходимо было поговорить с Лунатиком.

Он всегда сбивался на сложных ритуалах, особенно — в одиночку. Но руки двигались быстро и уверенно, голос четко выговаривал формулы, по границе магического круга зажигались и гасли руны. Я, Сириус Блэк Третий, своей волей волшебника заклинаю… И да помогут мне все стихии, все силы земные, подземные и небесные… Мне нужно перенестись к Ремусу Джону Люпину, так близко, как только возможно. Сейчас же.

На аврорском экзамене у него получилось со второго раза. Сейчас — с первого. Кругом был какой-то лес, пахло дождем и гнилью, и еще немного — дымом костра. Сириус проморгался, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь кроме кустов и деревьев, потом, плюнув, перекинулся в собаку и принюхался. С севера пахло агрессивными дикими животными, угрозой и темными проклятиями. И это самую малость, но напоминало запах Ремуса. Он тихонько заскулил, щелкнул сам на себя зубами и побежал на запах.

Вспоминал, как они бегали по Запретному лесу, конечно. Нельзя было вспоминать, нужно было быть взрослым и сильным, но — все равно вспоминал. Он перепрыгивал через Ремуса, и Ремус ворчал, конечно, но Сириус знал, что ему все равно нравится. А как-то раз они с Джеймсом повалили его в озеро…

— За идиотов нас держишь? Спекули Верто!

Перед ним стояли трое: женщина лет сорока и двое мужчин помоложе. На него наставили три палочки.

— Так было проще вас найти, — как можно независимее объяснил Сириус. — Я не собирался прятаться.  
— Ну-ну. А надо тебе чего?  
— Поговорить с Ремусом Люпином. Отведите меня к нему.  
— Можете, тебе еще и ботинки вылизать, нет? Магнус, сбегай.

Теперь Сириус видел несколько костров и фигуры вокруг них. И еще — нечто вроде палаток. Женщина мрачно рассматривала его. У нее был огромный красный шрам на всю щеку, а на плече — недавняя рваная рана. Послышались шаги, и Сириус узнал знакомый силуэт. Ремус шел к нему в компании еще двух парней. Было темно и, возможно, из-за этого выражение лица Ремуса показалось ему почти злым.

— Ну? — спросил он.  
— Мы не можем поговорить наедине?  
Мерлин, как же он все-таки рад был его видеть, несмотря ни на что.  
— О чем? — Ремус закатил глаза.  
— О… — он все-таки прикусил язык в последний момент. — О Дамблдоре?

Несколько секунд было очень тихо. Потом Ремус дернул головой, сделал к нему пару шагов и кивнул ему на уходящую вдаль от лагеря тропинку. Они молча спустились в какой-то овраг, и Ремус вдруг схватил Сириуса за шею и наклонил его голову к своей.

— Что случилось? Быстро!  
— Н-ничего. Атака была, пытали…  
— Убили кого-то? Господи, Джеймса?!  
— Нет, никого.  
— Тогда какого хера?!

Ремус почти зарычал. Теперь, когда они стояли голова к голове, Сириус видел все: оскаленные зубы, свежие царапины, прищуренные глаза. И запах, блин, он его даже человеком чувствовал!

— Как… твои дела?  
— Теперь вот будут херово, — Ремус сплюнул на землю, и именно этот жест как будто поставил все на свои места. Они вдвоем сейчас, никто за ними не следит, и Ремус, его Ремус, ни за что не стал бы изображать из себя вот такое.  
— А как продвигается твоя миссия? — холодно поинтересовался Сириус. — Не знаешь случайно, когда она закончится?  
— А что?  
— Ордену тебя не хватает, если ты вдруг забыл! Твое место — у нас, а не среди этих тварей!  
— Давай я сам буду решать, где мое место, Блэк! Проваливай отсюда!

И прежде, чем Сириус успел что-то сказать, Рем столкнул его в овраг — со всей силы, так что он перевернулся несколько раз, и в рот набилась земля и палые листья. Когда Сириус встал, Рема уже не было.

***  
В кабинете Макгонагалл, конечно же, был урок — и какие-то младшекурсники во все глаза смотрели на вихрем врывающегося Сириуса Блэка. «А разве его так и не отпустили после выпускного?» — пронзительным шепотом поинтересовалась какая-то гриффиндорская девочка. В любое другое время подобная известность бы польстила.

— Профессор, простите, мне срочно нужно к директору, а пароль не работает, — с порога сообщил Сириус, тяжело дыша. — Вы не могли бы…  
— Конечно, мистер Блэк. Пожалуйста, продолжайте изучать последнее заклинание, — профессор Макгонагалл обвела класс строгим взглядом, под которым шепотки и смешки неизбежно стихали, и стремительно вышла в коридор. — Сириус, Боже, что произошло? Почему не галеоном?  
— Это не всего Ордена касается, но мне очень нужно, — Бродяга даже поймал бывшего декана за руку. — Ремус… С ним черт-те что творится. А Дамблдор его туда отправил. Пожалуйста, профессор!  
— Успокойтесь, — судя по лицу Макгонагалл, она не совсем понимала, о чем говорит Сириус, однако вместо долгих выяснений сразу же направилась к директорскому кабинету. В душе разлилось тепло. Всё-таки какая же она гриффиндорка. И какая же самая-самая лучшая.

В директорском кабинете Сириус оказывался регулярно, и каждый раз, кроме самого последнего, представлял из себя разного рода отповеди. Правда, в одиночку на ковёр он попадал редко. Обычно их было четверо. Джеймс, лежащий сейчас в Мунго. Питер, ставший настоящей крысой. И Ремус… Чёрт, Ремус.

— Сириус, — глаза директора тревожно поблескивали, и выглядел он чрезвычайно уставшим. — Что-то случилось? Пожалуйста, садись. Будешь чай?  
— Нет, — Сириус упал на стул и какое-то время молчал, тупо разглядывая столешницу. А потом начал говорить, горячо, путанно, сбиваясь с одного события на другое. С Ремусом что-то не так. Ремус теряет в этой блядской стае себя и превращается в чудовище. Проходит мимо раненного Джеймса. И…  
— Задание всё ещё есть? Он же не… не предал нас? — глаза немилосердно щипало.  
— Ремус выполняет мой приказ, — голос Дамблдора был максимально спокоен, только вот это не помогало. — Это очень тяжелое бремя, которое никому больше не по плечу. Но нам необходимо понять оборотней. Представь, что будет, если каждое полнолуние они начнут выходить на охоту вместе с Пожирателями? Нам и без того не хватает людей.  
— Но эта стая его съедает. Он на себя не похож, — умоляюще проговорил Сириус. — И если он переметнётся на их сторону…  
— Стой, — Дамблдор вскинул ладонь. — Послушай сам себя, Сириус. Ты считаешь, что Ремус может нас предать?  
— Я не знаю, — во рту стало горько. — Нет. Он не может. Сам. Но он там меняется, понимаете? Сколько будет длиться это чертово задание?  
— На этот вопрос я ответить не могу, — директор покачал головой почти виновато. — Но Ремус знает, что если ему станет невыносимо, он может прервать его в любой момент.  
— Он не прервёт. Он не хочет вас подвести. Как и все мы, — Сириус сжал кулаки, снова тупо глядя перед собой. — Отзовите его. Я чувствую, просто чувствую, что он сходит с ума. Когда я сегодня видел его в стае…  
— Ты делал что? — совсем другим голосом переспросил Дамблдор. Потом снял очки и медленно их протёр.  
— Переместился к нему ритуалом. Мне надо было… поймите…  
— Твой разорванный труп или ты, обращенный в оборотня, действительно, очень помогли бы и Ордену, и Ремусу, — жестко оборвал Дамблдор. — Сириус, это не шутки и не детские шалости. Если ты хочешь вмешаться в такое дело, ты должен предупредить Орден, понимаешь?  
— Понимаю, — Сириус посмотрел почти жалобно. — Но он… правда…

Дамблдор тяжело вздохнул и нацепил очки обратно. Жесткость схлынула с его лица, вернув невозможную усталость.

— Постарайся быть осторожнее. Я не хочу хоронить тех, кого помню маленькими детьми… Что касается Ремуса — если ты считаешь, что это необходимо, и что он не справляется, но не признает это, — напомни, что он может уйти. Но прошу тебя, — голос директора вновь лязгнул железом. — Никогда не возвращайся в стаю оборотней.


	5. Chapter 5

_Значит, наповал_  
_Значит, напролом_  
_Значит, насовсем_  
_Значит, ураган_  
_Значит, как всегда —_  
_В пламени брода нет._  
_Егор Летов_

Сириус с отвращением смял пустую пачку сигарет и отбросил её за спину, не глядя. Хуже уже не будет, за последние недели дом превратился в такой же сарай, как и созданный Грюмом штаб, — и от этой их глубинной похожести хотелось орать до сорванного горла, но не то, чтобы это сейчас было главной проблемой. А вот то, что Рем не возвращался уже третью неделю… Может, загрызли. Может, окончательно сошёл с ума. И то, и другое — пиздец.

Сириус зло потряс головой, отгоняя отчаяние, и двинулся к шкафу, по дороге сбив батарею пустых бутылок. Свадьба Джеймса и Лили сияла где-то на горизонте путеводной звездой, но её света всё равно не хватало. Слишком холодно и пусто, слишком больно и, чёрт возьми, страшно.

Всю жизнь, стоило Бродяге узнать лохматый секрет, тот не уставал доказывать Ремусу, что тот — ни черта не тёмная тварь, а хороший, чёрт возьми человек, хороший и сильный, способный удержать зверя на коротком поводке. А после, когда Сириусу довелось и со зверем познакомиться поближе — что в Запретном Лесу, что во время самых страстных и близких минут, когда тот всё равно пробивался сквозь все человеческие рамки и запреты — он его даже полюбил. Как часть Ремуса, которую никуда не деть. Нельзя любить только кусок человека, чёрт возьми, ни худший, ни лучший. А теперь — теперь зверь отнимал у него самое важное.

Или нет? Или это сам Ремус… меняется?

Освежающее заклинание, чистая клетчатая рубашка, косуха… Сириус смотрел на своё небритое отражение, и больше всего ему хотелось разбить зеркало. В последнюю их встречу они знатно поругались. Сириус тогда орал, что просто вырубит его заклинанием, что Дамблдор, чёрт возьми, разрешил, и все размахивал палочкой, никак не решаясь правда бросить Ступефай. Глаза Ремуса поблескивали желтым, и совершенно ненормально было видеть эти искры здесь и сейчас. Он обычно в таких ситуациях молчал — или говорил до отвращения правильные и спокойные вещи, от которых Сириус взвивался ещё сильнее, до крика и дрожащих рук. А тут, видно, надоело — и Ремус с рычанием начал орать в ответ. О том, что Сириус не делает легче. О том, что эти трагедии ему уже вот где. Что в лесу спокойнее.

И последнее, конечно, было ложью — ну, хотелось в это верить, по крайней мере. Но менее больно от этого не становилось.

— Ну и пошёл ты, живи тут один тогда, раз тебе от меня так хуево! — заорал Сириус в ответ и хлопнул дверью, собирая вещи — ну то есть раскидывая их по всей квартире. Когда он вышел обратно — Ремуса уже не было, и от этого стало так горько, что единственным адекватным выходом показалось свалить в ближайший маггловский бар и нажраться там до полной невменяемости. А потом летать на мотоцикле — хах, именно Ремус говорил, что это лучшее лекарство.

А потом была серия заданий, и ночевал Сириус у Поттеров да пару раз у Питера. Хвост радовался до крысиного визга, скорее всего просто оттого, что так у него появлялась защита — умеющая сражаться и, блядь, чистокровная. Что ж, хоть кому-то хорошо…  
А когда Сириус всё же вернулся домой, всё встретило его ровно таким же, как он оставлял. То есть Ремус не приходил. Или приходил, увидел, что никого нет, и тоже решил проявить характер. Чёрт.

Зеркало всё же разлетелось сотней осколков. Сириус задумчиво лизнул порез и вздохнул. Ладно. Хватит драм. У лучшего друга свадьба через пару часов, и явиться на неё следует во всеоружии.

В прихожей щелкнул замок. Палочка тут же оказалась в руке — аврорские и грюмские уроки не прошли даром. Сириус отступил в сторону, готовый в любой момент выстрелить в возможного врага…

— Бродяга?

В первый момент захотелось броситься навстречу родному голосу, прижать к себе и никогда уже больше не отпускать. Но злость и усталость навалились удушливой волной буквально секунду спустя.

— Надо же. И чего это ты явился? — поинтересовался Сириус, выходя в прихожую. Лицо его дрогнуло только в первый миг — когда он увидел, насколько Рем бледный, сколько на нём свежих ссадин и какой у него взгляд — загнанный и в то же время… слишком жёлтый. Чёрт. Что он с собой делает? Нахрена он с собой это делает? И не может ли быть так, что…

— Свадьба Лили и Джеймса, — тихо напомнил Ремус. — Я подумал…

— Вау! Ты не разучился ещё в лесу? Новые друзья нормально это воспринимают, Люпин? — Сириус привалился плечом к стене, скрестив руки на груди. Впрочем, долго оставаться спокойным не получилось всё равно, и он сорвался на крик:  
— Тебя не было три блядских недели! Я три блядских недели думал, живой ты вообще или тебя загрызли! А теперь ты приходишь и что-то мне вот так просто говоришь?!

— Мы можем хотя бы сегодня не ссориться? Я очень устал. Выполняя задание Ордена, — глухо проговорил Ремус, отводя взгляд, и Сириус с каким-то мерзким удовлетворением осознал, что тот зол, бесконечно зол.

— Которое Орден уже отменил, но, видимо, тебе слишком понравилось.

— Что? — тихо переспросил Ремус и вдруг улыбнулся — если подобный оскал ещё можно отнести к улыбке. Взгляд у него стал хищным и внимательным. Так смотрят на врага.

— А то, что ты ёбнулся окончательно с этим всем! — ненавидя себя за это, Сириус невольно отступил на шаг назад. — Посмотри на себя! Тебя перед полнолунием так не выворачивало, как сейчас!

— Ну надо же. Ты наконец сподобился увидеть меня настоящего, а не то, что ты себе придумал? Сколько раз я повторял, что я — тёмная тварь, но нет, тебе же всегда виднее! — голос Ремуса взлетел выше и он сделал шаг вперёд, а потом ещё один, и теперь нависал — чёрт возьми, они же почти одного роста — над Сириусом.

Палочка сама выпрыгнула в руку, и какое-то время оба молча на неё смотрели. А потом Ремус презрительно хмыкнул, и Сириус, не выдержав, съездил ему по лицу. Ну, вернее попытался.

Вот летит кулак — а вот спина взрывается болью от столкновения со стеной, и выбивает из груди дыхание, и глаза Рема вдруг оказываются у самого лица, пылающие хищным янтарём, не человеческие…

Ремус отшатнулся и отвернулся, обхватив себя руками. Сириус, пытаясь отдышаться, отлепился от стены. В ушах стучала кровь, все инстинкты орали о том, что надо продолжать бой. Бей или беги. В его случае только одно — бей, бей, бей.

— Лунатик? — неуверенно позвал Сириус. Рем не двинулся с места. — Короче. Ты оттуда сваливаешь. Мы прямо сейчас, до свадьбы, идём к Дамблдору и говорим, что у тебя крыша поехала и ты больше не можешь выполнять это задание, — голос Сириуса становился увереннее с каждым новым словом. — Иначе — не смей ни сюда возвращаться, ни, тем более, идти к…

— К нормальным людям? — Ремус стремительно обернулся и снова приблизился вплотную. — Рядом с которыми не место таким, как я?

— Если ты предпочитаешь стать ненормальным, то, пожалуй, да! — ответил Сириус, отстранённо думая, что Ремус чует страх. И это сейчас очень, очень, очень скверно.  
Обычно, в другой жизни, ещё до этой херни с заданием, они в таких ситуациях всё же взаимно тормозили. Обнимали друг друга. Успокаивались. Но не сейчас.

— Я услышал тебя. Не бойся. Больше не потревожу.

Дверь оглушительно грохнула о косяк. Сириус, обхватив голову, медленно осел на пол.

***

За окном кружились в бесконечном вальсе пушистые снежинки. Лили подозревала, что кто-то из приглашенных профессоров немного поколдовал с погодой, зная, как она любит тихую метель, и от этих мыслей на сердце становилось светло-светло. Их личная сказка в самом центре шторма. Вчера они все были на войне, завтра будут на ней же. Но сегодняшний день принадлежит лишь им с Джеймсом и тем, кто им дорог.

Лили крутанулась на месте, позволяя платью взметнуться красивыми складками, и совершенно по-девчоночьи улыбнулась. Марлин и Алиса, переглянувшись, показали ей оттопыренные большие пальцы.

— Джеймс с ума сойдет, — мягко проговорила Алиса, первой из подружек ставшая миссис.  
— Или наоборот в ум придёт, минус на минус, все дела, — Марлин скорчила рожицу и вскинула палочку. — Давай поправлю причёску. Ты у Поттера, что ли, эту дурацкую привычку переняла, всё растрёпывать?  
— Готовлюсь соответствовать новой фамилии.

Они рассмеялись, обнимаясь все втроём. Внизу звучали командные голоса миссис Поттер и мамы, отцы же, как подозревала Лили, уже успели ретироваться куда-нибудь в безопасное место с парой бутылок сливочного пива. Петуния отправила поздравительную открытку, где пространно извинялась, что не сумеет прийти. Это было ожидаемо, но оттого не менее больно. Тихий голосок надежды внутри пищал, что вдруг старшая сестра передумает. Однако даже если нет, глупо самой себе портить праздник.

В окно постучала сова, и Лили бросилась к подоконнику. Свежий ветер швырнул в лицо пригоршню снега. Было немного тревожно отматывать от птичьей лапки записку — хотя рассудительная часть и доказывала, что Орден о любых проблемах сообщил бы по галеону или патронусом.

— Что там такое? — поинтересовалась из-за спины Марлин. Лили несколько раз перечитала короткую строчку, написанную в спешке, но родным почерком.

_«Дорогие Лили и Джеймс!  
Поздравляю вас. Простите, я не смогу прийти. Счастья вам, вы больше всех его заслужили.  
С любовью, Рем»._

Первой мыслью было сообщить Дамблдору — вдруг с Ремусом что-то случилось? Ну не мог он просто взять и передумать приходить на их с Джеймсом свадьбу. Второй — что, возможно, это будет глупо, просто так отвлекать директора. Может, Ремус просто устал? Его уже столько времени не видно, да и Сириус на все вопросы о нем только огрызается.

— Девочки, дайте чернила и перо, — попросила Лили, ласково вороша перышки совы и усаживаясь на подоконник.

_«Дорогой Рем!  
И я, и Джеймс очень по тебе соскучились. Мы так давно не виделись, я волнуюсь. Пожалуйста, заскочи хотя бы ненадолго.  
С любовью, Лили»._

— Миссис уже-Лонгботтом, следующий тост с вас, поделитесь мудростью семейной жизни — ухмыляясь от уха до уха, заявил Сириус, салютуя девушке бокалом. Лили под столом переплела пальцы с Джеймсом. Самый счастливый день всё же несколько омрачался тем, что один друг пришёл мрачнее тучи и на аккуратный вопрос о втором потребовал никогда больше о нём не спрашивать. Второй же… Ремуса всё ещё не было, и, несмотря на то, что Дамблдор заверил, что тот в безопасности, легче не становилось.

— Танцы! Хватит болтать уже, — заявила Алиса, никогда особо не умеющая длинно и красиво говорить, тем более, по требованию.

— Поддерживаю! — заявила Лили, поднимаясь изо стола и мягко улыбаясь Сириусу. Тот был всё еще бледен, хотя и пытался скрыть своё состояние за показной весёлостью. Да что же у них там случилось?!

— Ладно. Шафер, сделай нам красиво, — Джеймс улыбнулся и повёл Лили в центр зала, Сириус же, ухмыляясь, двинулся следом. Интересно, что в этот раз: лепестки, свет, музыка?  
Оказалось — нетающий снег, взвившийся вокруг них. Лили восторженно вскрикнула, распахивая глаза. Они словно очутились внутри стеклянного шара, и это было настолько сказочно, что и вдохнуть невозможно. Полились звуки вальса, и Джеймс повёл, глядя ей в глаза. Лили улыбалась и мечтала лишь о том, чтобы это мгновение не заканчивалось как можно дольше.

Однако последние ноты повисли над потолком, снег исчез, и Лили, всё ещё счастливая и расслабленная, потянулась к Джеймсу за поцелуем. И замерла, увидев, как тот напрягся, смотря куда-то за её спину. Мгновенно стало страшно, и затылка коснулось ледяное дыхание войны.

Лили обернулась, выхватывая палочку. И выдохнула.

В дверях стоял Ремус. И это было единственной положительной новостью. Потому что выглядел он так, будто только что сражался, применяя не самые светлые заклинания. А ещё потому, что перед ним с палочкой в боевой позиции замер Сириус.

— Уходи! Я сказал тебе, не смей сюда являться! — прорычал он, и Джеймс отмер и бросился к друзьям.  
— Эй, вы оба с дуба рухнули?!  
— Я пришёл на свадьбу к друзьям. Не к тебе, — низким, не своим голосом ответил Ремус. — Отойди.  
— Сохатый, он сейчас… — Сириус не произнёс слово «опасен», но оно словно повисло в воздухе, и Лили возмущенно встрепенулась. Но взглянула на Ремуса, действительно больше напоминающего сейчас оборотней из учебников ЗОТИ, а не её старого друга, и промолчала, кусая губы. Джеймс нахмурился, оборачиваясь и словно прикрывая Сириуса плечом (от Рема, серьёзно?!).  
— Не понял. Что именно…  
— Ты не подойдёшь к ним. Только через мой труп! — голос Сириуса взлетел вверх.

Ремус молча переводил взгляд с одного на другого, тяжело дыша. Лили вгляделась в его лицо, и под ложечкой засосало. Желтоватый отблеск в глазах? Манера показывать зубы — он никогда раньше так не делал, это же Ремус, блин! Но главное, конечно, взгляд. Лили видела Рема испуганным, рассерженным, грустным, но никогда — настолько затравленным. То ли бросится сейчас, то ли расплачется.

Но Ремус остановил взгляд на Сириусе и оскалился еще сильнее.  
— Давай, Бродяга, расскажи им, почему только через твой труп. Почему я опасен для нормальных людей, а?  
— Прекратите! — всё же воскликнула Лили, кидаясь к ним. Сириус бросил на неё короткий яростный взгляд, от которого стало страшно и холодно.  
— Сохатый, не пускай её, — почти приказал он, шагая вплотную к Ремусу — палочка к горлу.  
— Что?! — Лили задохнулась от возмущения, но Джеймс с виноватым видом действительно встал между ней и друзьями. — Не смейте драться на моей свадьбе!  
— Не буду я ничего рассказывать, — хрипло проговорил Сириус. — Ты сам всё понимаешь. И либо делаешь, как я тогда сказал…  
На мгновение лицо Ремуса пугающе напомнило волчью морду.  
— Либо? — недобро уточнил он.  
Лили стало страшно, что сейчас Сириус сболтнёт какую-то совершенно идиотскую глупость, и всё уже никогда не станет как прежде. Но он молчал, смотря куда-то сквозь Ремуса.  
— Либо я сам сделаю верный выбор, раз не можешь ты, — размеренно проговорил Сириус. — Инкарцеро.

Следующие секунды слились в один кошмар. Летящая на пол волшебная палочка, стремительное, словно смазанное во времени движение Ремуса, неестественно выкрученная рука Сириуса…

— Нет! — крикнула Лили, но Джеймс, обняв, потащил её в сторону. Лицо у него было белее мела.

Сириус вскинул голову, глядя Рему прямо в глаза. А потом ринулся вперёд, со всей дури — даже смотреть было больно — врезая в челюсть левый кулак. Они успели сцепиться одним рычащим клубком — а потом Джеймс всё же отмер и раскидал их магией по разным сторонам, бросаясь к Бродяге.

— Тихо, уймись, хватит, — отрывисто говорил он, не давая другу вновь ринуться в драку, и спасибо Мерлину, потому что Лили смогла, не думая о возможных сложностях, крепко обнять Ремуса.  
— Что с тобой происходит? — тихо спросила она.

И лёд треснул.

***

Ремус сидел на крыльце с чашкой горячего шоколада, в которую то и дело падали все никак не унимающиеся снежинки. Сириус постоял в дверях, кусая губы, и медленно приблизился:  
— Можно?

Ремус пожал плечами. После долгого разговора с Лили, а потом и с Дамблдором, он уже не выглядел как иллюстрация в учебнике ЗОТИ, просто был очень грустным и уставшим. Сириус сел рядом, слегка касаясь плечом.

— Я мудак, — проговорил он, покосившись. — Но черт возьми, тебе было плохо, а ты ничего с этим не делал!  
— Забей, — всё-таки ответил Ремус негромко. — Ничего такого ты не сказал. Как твоя рука?  
— Да вот как раз сказал, — Сириус покачал головой. — Что с ней будет, нормально всё. Послушай. Если бы меня отправили к Пожирателям шпионом как блядского Блэка, и я бы бегал и кидал во всех Авады, пытал, был бы с ними на одной волне — то ты бы тоже разозлился и попытался за шкирку вытащить меня из места, которое меня жрёт, что, нет?  
— Я никого там не убивал, — Ремус устало потёр лицо. — Слушай, серьёзно, всё в порядке.

Сириусу было, что на это ответить — о, просто до фига всего. Но вместо этого он просто прижался боком и тихо, по-собачьи вздохнул. Спустя несколько секунд Ремус протянул ему свою чашку.

БОНУС

Сириус щёлкает выключателем, на какое-то время переставая видеть вообще что-либо, и слепо шагает вперед. Он никогда не делал так раньше, он вообще не заморачивался, темно или светло, и Рем, конечно же, напридумывает себе кучу всякой херни, но иначе — невыносимо. Невыносимо видеть новые шрамы. Невыносимо от того, насколько резкими и дергаными стали движения. Даже от изменившегося взгляда — невыносимо. Хотя несколько лет назад во всех укромных уголках Хогвартса это не смущало совершенно. Какая разница, когда сорвет твоего парня, если он — твой, весь, целиком?

— Завтра рано вставать, — говорит Ремус прямо в губы, и по спине пробегает дрожь. Сириус сглатывает и кивает, вцепляясь ему в плечи. Чёрт возьми. Почему же так сложно?  
— И я не то, чтобы…  
— Заткнись, — бросает Сириус зло, и тут же добавляяет тише, почти жалобно. — Пожалуйста, заткнись, не надо.

Они стоят вплотную и молчат, а свет фонарей, пробивающийся через жалюзи, наконец рисует в темноте силуэты и линии. И его глаза. Человеческие, усталые, свои.

— Послушай, — Сириус задыхается, мысли рассыпаются между пальцев, и он просто упирается лбом в лоб. — Послушай меня…

Ремус слушает, а потом, видимо отчаявшись дождаться хоть чего-то связного, подцепляет за ремень и притягивает к себе ещё ближе. И целует. Нежно, медленно, осторожно.  
И у Сириуса слетают все предохранители.  
Они не были вместе несколько месяцев.  
Это невыносимо.  
Незаконно.  
Неправильно.

В горле Ремуса клокочет рычание и он пытается отстраниться, но Сириус вцепляется в плечи ногтями.  
— Не смей!  
— Бродяга, я…  
— Не смей уходить!

В следующий момент его спина впечатывается в стену, и Ремус хрипло дышит куда-то в шею, борется сам с собой, как тогда, в школе. Сириус предпочел бы любую боль, только не эти баррикады, вновь любовно выстраиваемые между ними.

— Без тебя так хуево, — шепчет он в самое ухо и медленно ведет языком по виску. Ремус отталкивает его — только вот отлетать некуда, и Сириус приваливается к стене, одним движением стягивает с себя футболку.

— Ты даже сам не хочешь. Я же чую, — слишком низким, не своим голосом произносит Ремус, и от этой хищной вибрации Сириус плывёт окончательно.  
Хотя нельзя не признать, что это желание отличается от всего, что было прежде. В нём слишком много боли и страха.

— А ты — хочешь? — с вызовом отвечает Сириус, понимая, что, если ответ будет отрицательный, то он, черт возьми, просто расплачется на этом полу.

Но ответ, к счастью, верный.

Кажется, под конец у Ремуса даже трансформируются когти — человеческими ногтями так царапать проблематично. Сириус рвано дышит и молчит, чтобы глупо по-щенячьи не заскулить, и от боли плывёт в глазах, но вместе с тем — хорошо, как же бесконечно хорошо от того, что они снова вместе, что Рем снова — его, а он — Рема.

— Не уходи никогда больше… — шепчет Сириус, прикрывая глаза. — Чёрт, как же я скучал…

Ремус качает головой и тянется к палочке, не поднимая глаз.


	6. Chapter 6

_Со своею судьбой в рулетку поиграть на большой войне,_   
_Убивать и ходить под смертью, если можно, то это не мне._   
_Lumen_

  
Регулус с некоторой досадой добавил очередное матушкино письмо к аккуратной стопке предыдущих и перевернул страницу. Библиотека Лестрейнджей ни в какое сравнение не шла с библиотекой Блэков, однако Тёмный Лорд любезно доставал для него особо редкие фолианты, которые не встретишь и в Запретной секции. Древняя мудрость смотрела с этих страниц, и даже прикасаться к ним было удовольствием, куда более тонким, нежели те, которым предавались товарищи.

Регулус бросил короткий холодный взгляд на истерично хохочущую Беллатрису, однако воздержался от замечаний, дабы не позорить родную кровь. Выпивка, дуэли, отработка непростительных заклинаний на домовых эльфах — всё это, на его взгляд, не пристало тем, кто собирается вести магический мир в светлое будущее. Лучше бы помогли ему глубже вникнуть в суть Метки и иной магии, скрытой от глаз обывателей. Как высоко они могли бы взлететь все вместе, если бы прочие аристократические мозги не были бы вечно затуманены разнообразными излишествами. Аристократ должен подавать пример. Как его отец и, тем паче, дражайшая матушка. Вальбурга Блэк так и не произнесла этих слов — «Пожиратель Смерти», однако без каких-либо вопросов позволила сыну не явиться домой на Рождественские каникулы, что, безусловно, говорило о её полнейшем одобрении.  
Жалко лишь, что нельзя ничего ей рассказать. Не только, чтобы защитить и товарищей, и семью от преступного аврората и не менее преступного Ордена. Куда более важной причиной, хотя Регулус старался и не признаваться себе в ней, было то, что фамилия Риддл не значилась в 28 священных родах. Скорее всего, это означало лишь одно — Тёмный Лорд сохранял тайну того, кем был его отец на самом деле. Быть может, это было слишком шокирующим или просто неуместным. В любом случае, столь могущественный и талантливый волшебник просто обязан быть чистокровным.

Только вот матушку подобными доводами не убедить.

Ничего, когда Тёмный Лорд придёт к власти, всё это будет совершенно неважно.

— Ну что, малыш Регулус, ты так и не рассказал нам, для чего Лорду понадобился твой эльф. У Блэков они какие-то особенные? — поинтересовался Крауч, перегибаясь через соседнее кресло и беспардонно отнимая книгу. Регулусу с трудом удалось сдержаться и не выхватить палочку, дабы на месте наказать наглеца. Крауч вообще-то был его ровесником, однако, как и многие другие молодые Пожиратели, подхватил это детское прозвище от Беллы и теперь использовал при каждом удобном случае.

— Полагаю, если Лорд решит об этом сообщить тебе, он это сделает, — скомкано ответил Регулус. — Отдай.

Крауч скривился и вернул книгу. Последние месяцы Белла отчего-то таскала его с собой на все задания, и от этого было слегка досадно. Нет, не потому, что сестра выбрала не его — тоже мне, можно подумать просто размахивать палочкой, пусть и совершая тёмное колдовство, важнее для их общего дела, нежели изучать древние тайны. Нет. Досадовал он оттого, что Крауч совершенно забывал о субординации. Ничего, Тёмный Лорд отлично напомнил о ней с утра, когда попросил Кричера именно у него.

От воспоминаний в груди разлилось тепло, и Регулус слабо улыбнулся.

— Детям об этом знать рановато, милый, — рассмеялась Беллатриса, поигрывая палочкой.  
— Могла бы и рассказать, — надулся Крауч, и Регулус поднял книгу повыше, скрывая выражение лица. Учитывая, что Беллатриса уже трижды пыталась незаметно провести легилименцию, ничего она не знала, просто блефовала. И от этого тоже было крайне приятно — равно как и оттого, что его окклюменция защищала на совесть.  
— Никто не мешает тебе узнать. Возьми ещё одного эльфа Блэков да проверь, чем он отличается от других… внутри, — глаза Беллатрисы безумно блеснули, а Крауч засиял, словно ему дали конфетку. Отвратительно.  
— Я считаю, что вы снова собираетесь тратить время на бессмысленные и жестокие глупости, вместо того, чтобы направить его на общее благо, — слишком высоким голосом проговорил Регулус и зло поморщился. Брат почему-то умел говорить так, чтобы его слушали. А вот он…

Брат. С тех пор, как от той же вездесущей Беллатрисы стало известно, что Сириус теперь и в этом поганом Ордене, и, вместе с тем, в аврорате, каждое возвращение Пожирателей с боевых вылазок вызывало отвратительный приступ тревоги. Регулус ни о чем не говорил матери: не хотел переживать ту бурю, которая неизбежно последовала бы за подобным известием. И потому эту ношу ему нужно было нести самому, каждый раз с замиранием сердца слушая имена убитых предателей крови.

Сириуса пока среди них не было. И это «пока» жгло похлеще яда василиска. Блэка может убить только Блэк. И лучше бы, право слово, старшему умереть от его руки.  
Только вот сможет ли он?

— Малыш Регулус опять нас покинул, — пропела Беллатриса, садясь на подлокотник его кресла. От неё пахло какими-то французскими духами, тёмной магией — и смертью, если у той вообще есть какой-то запах. Захотелось отодвинуться, но куда там, сестра прижалась близко-близко, на грани приличий, и цепко поймала за подбородок. На всякий случай Регулус очистил свой разум, готовясь отражать очередную ментальную атаку, но нет, в этот раз Белла просто решила… Мерлин её знает, что она решила. Последнее время в ней всё ярче проступало безумие. Начнёшь тут верить трусливым дилетантам, считающим, что тёмная магия непременно разъедает душу.

— Ты должен помнить, малыш Регулус, важнее всего — семья… После Лорда, разумеется, — Беллатриса вдруг отпустила его и бросилась прочь, по пути разбив заклинанием какую-то старинную китайскую вазу. Регулус потряс головой и хотел было уточнить, с чего вдруг сестрица решила об этом заговорить, но тут в гостиной стало словно бы холоднее.

— Мой Лорд, — донеслось со всех сторон. Регулус обернулся, чувствуя, как сердце затапливает радость. Он боготворил Волдеморта, как можно боготворить лишь того, кто полностью понимает все твои чаяния и идеалы — и воплощает их в жизнь, щедро делясь своим могуществом со всеми вокруг. Он был особенный. Больше, чем лидер. Больше, чем просто могущественный маг.

Если глядя на Беллатрису можно было усомниться, уж не правы ли поборники со всех сторон урезанной магии, лишенный тёмных её глубин, то Волдеморт разбивал в пух и прах все их жалкие доводы. Он оставался человеком — красивым, властным, породистым.  
«Всё же его отец должен быть чистокровным, не может быть иначе, ” — зачарованно подумал Регулус, осторожно экранируя свой разум. Не из страха, нет, просто и ему, и Лорду было бы неловко.

— Крауч. Это была очень глупая ошибка. Мы побеседуем с тобой позже. Блэк. Уделишь мне пару минут, — Лорд стремительно двинулся к противоположной двери, взмахнув мантией.  
Регулус, в очередной раз совершенно зачарованный этим умением приказывать так по-королевски, двинулся следом. По дороге он с некоторым удивлением отметил, что Крауч не выглядит умирающим от зависти, скорее испуганным. Странно.

Волдеморт остановился у камина, и Регулус почувствовал, как над ними появляется заглушка.

— Мой Лорд?  
— Я хотел бы поблагодарить тебя, Регулус. Твоя вещь очень мне помогла, — Волдеморт коротко кивнул. — Я не забуду об этом.  
— Я и весь род Блэков всегда к вашим услугам, мой Лорд, — только вдолбленное матушкой воспитание позволило лишь коротко поклониться, а не улыбнуться во весь рот.  
— Но, к сожалению, я не смогу вернуть тебе твоего слугу, он погиб. Можешь взять любого эльфа Лестрейнджей взамен.

Регулус замер буквально на секунду, но тут же с достоинством кивнул. Домовые эльфы, конечно, были просто расходным материалом, и Тёмный Лорд, пожелай он, мог бы забрать их всех, но…

Но Кричер был с ним с самого детства.

Регулус лихорадочно размышлял, как аккуратней спросить подробности, но Волдеморт, словно бы почувствовав, что что-то не так, приблизился и положил ладонь ему на плечо.

— Всегда нужно чем-то жертвовать, Регулус. Не стоит жалеть о вещах. Чем старше ты будешь становиться, тем чаще их придётся тратить для более важного.  
Почему-то конкретно сейчас вместо восторга от мудрости Регулус почувствовал досаду — и сразу же на всякий случай закрыл свой разум окклюменцией.  
— Да, мой Лорд…  
— Можешь идти. И помни: о том, что произошло, должны знать лишь мы двое, — на мгновение хватка на плече стала стальной, и у Регулуса сбилось дыхание. Но вот Лорд вновь светски улыбнулся, и всё стало почти как прежде.

Теперь заглянуть к матери нужно было хотя бы для того, чтобы объяснить, куда подевался старый эльф и почему не вернулась даже его голова. Регулус был зол — на себя в первую очередь, ведь испытывать столь сильные эмоции по такому ничтожному поводу, пожалуй, было не очень правильно. Но он все вспоминал и вспоминал, как смешно метнулись длинные уши, когда Кричер кланялся Лорду, и как старый эльф обещал всё исполнить в лучшем виде, а ещё — как он пёк самое лучшее печенье. И, конечно же, новый домовик будет делать всё то же самое, и возможно ещё и лучше, но…

Регулус неспешно прошёл вдоль комода с выставленными головами эльфов, и вдруг впереди кто-то застонал.

Палочка прыгнула в руку, а сердце забилось как сумасшедшее. Дом на Гриммо был неплохо защищён, спасибо отцу, однако от Ордена и аврората можно было ожидать чего угодно. Медленно Регулус приблизился к источнику звука — к лежащей в темном углу бесформенной куче. И на него взглянули два огромных воспалённых глаза.

— Молодой хозяин Регулус! Кричер не виноват, Кричер делал всё, что говорил человек, которому его отдал молодой хозяин! Кричер не виноват, но всё равно накажет себя, да, благородный дом Блэков не заслуживает такого слуги, плохой, плохой Кричер… — эльф принялся биться головой о единственное, до чего мог дотянуться — об пол, и какое-то время Регулус просто тупо смотрел на него, не понимая.  
— Прекрати, — привычно приказал он и склонился над эльфом. — Ты ранен? Лорд сказал, что ты мертв…  
— Кричер уже в полном порядке и готов служить благороднейшему дому Блэков и молодому хозяину, самому чистому и лучшему…  
— Ты ранен, — уже утвердительно проговорил Регулус. В висках глухо стучала кровь. Всему непременно должно было найтись разумное объяснение, и чем быстрее он его получит, тем будет лучше.  
— Мерзкое, злое зелье выжигало Кричеру всё-всё внутри, но человек, которому хозяин приказал подчиняться, — а ведь он поганый полукровка, если бы только моя дражайшая хозяйка знала — этот человек смеялся и заставлял Кричера пить ещё и ещё, пока не опустеет чаша. И Кричеру было больно, так больно, но Кричер пил, Кричер никогда не позволит себе опозорить благороднейший…  
— Не смей так говорить о Лорде и тем более говорить об этом матушке, — холодно оборвал Регулус, и домовой эльф снова принялся биться головой об пол. — Хватит, я же сказал. До конца сегодняшнего дня я запрещаю тебе себя наказывать. И объясни уже толком… Тебе больно сейчас? — последний вопрос получился каким-то совершенно детским. Кричер всхлипнул, утирая глаза наволочкой.  
— Молодой хозяин такой благородный и добрый, Кричер не заслуживает его! Кричеру уже не больно, он лежал и все жгло, и он видел ужасные вещи, такие ужасные, что он и не думал, что такие бывают, но только когда… человек, которому хозяин приказал повиноваться, ушёл, Кричер дополз до озера и выпил воды. И стало лучше, много лучше, но мертвецы, много-много мертвецов… — эльф задрожал крупной дрожью. Регулус прикрыл глаза, переваривая имеющиеся крупицы информации.  
— Начни сначала, — даже не приказал, а попросил он.

— Человек, которому молодой благороднейший хозяин приказал подчиняться, привёл Кричера к пещере. Он творил какие-то чары, и Кричер виноват, Кричер не знает, что это, но вокруг было очень холодно, так холодно и так темно… А потом к Кричеру начали ползти мертвецы, полчище мертвецов, и они заползали в пещеру, и когда человек сказал Кричеру войти, Кричер увидел, что они уходят в большое озеро, как будто и не было. Тогда человек, которому молодой хозяин по своей доброте приказал подчиняться, приказал плыть через озеро на лодке — и Кричер все сделал, Кричер никогда не подведёт молодого хозяина. А там… Там… — эльф сглотнул, и его лицо исказилось ужасом. Регулус не торопил, только негромко позвал другого домовика — и лишь когда тот не появился, понял, что успел машинально бросить заглушку. Что же. Долохов мог бы им гордиться.  
— Там стояла огромная чаша и в ней было зелье, злое, злое зелье, но человек, к которому молодой хозяин так добр, приказал пить, пока оно не закончится, и оно было ужасным, но Кричер пил, пока мог, а потом проклятый человек поил его насильно, и только когда показалось дно, он бросил Кричера, и Кричер полз к воде, но ему запретили пить, — домовой эльф прижал уши, словно бы ждал удара, и Регулус лишь покачал головой.  
— Дальше.  
— Человек, который незаслуженно пользуется добротой благороднейшего дома Блэков, положил в чашу медальон, злой медальон, тёмный медальон, и чаша снова наполнилась. Кричер еще подумал, только не снова, только не опять, — домовой эльф всхлипнул. — Но человек рассмеялся и уплыл на лодке, а Кричер дополз до воды. И тогда его схватили мертвецы, много-много мертвецов, целое озеро. Но Кричер использовал магию, Кричер не мог подвести молодого хозяина, он должен был вернуться и понести наказание. И вот Кричер здесь.

Регулус молчал, теребя манжеты — глупая, с детства оставшаяся привычка. Всё это не укладывалось у него в голове. Почему Лорд так поступил? Зачем ему так надёжно прятать в глуши могущественный артефакт? Зачем он, наконец, солгал?

— Никому об этом не рассказывай, Кричер. Это приказ, — Регулус снял заглушку. — И ты не будешь работать, пока полностью не поправишься. Это тоже приказ. Ты всё сделал хорошо, я доволен. Отдыхай, — и, не слушая причитаний эльфа, Регулус почти бегом бросился вглубь дома. В библиотеку.

***  
Все время казалось, что за ним наблюдают. В конце концов, его самого почти никогда не замечали в облике крысы, а у Джеймса была мантия невидимости. Что, если за ним сейчас тоже следят чьи-то невидимые глаза? В школе Питер не думал об этом — но в школе ему обычно и страшно не было. Сейчас ему было страшно каждую минуту.

— Да ладно, — Мальцибер хлопнул его по плечу, и Питер вздрогнул. — Не убьем же мы тебя, расслабься.  
— Пока, — уточнил Розье, и оба наигранно расхохотались.

Позови они его в шикарное аристократическое поместье, Питер бы не пришел. Но они сидели в «Розе и Драконе» — пабе на углу Косого и Лютного. Это успокаивало: сюда любой может и просто так зайти. Они как-то заходили сюда просто так с Ремусом, когда покупали Сириусу билеты на Роллингов на день рождения. От мысли о Ремусе и Сириусе стало совсем тошно.

— Я не хочу, чтобы меня видели, — пробормотал Питер, ненавидя себя за подобострастный тон. Голос в голове тут же услужливо подсказал: а с тем же Сириусом у тебя другой тон, Хвостик? Себе хотя бы не ври.  
— В это помещение вход по паролю, — Розье тут же посерьезнел. — Обычные волшебники даже не знают, что здесь отдельный зал есть. Не переживай, мы все понимаем.  
— Везет вам, значит, — вздохнул Питер. — Я вот не понимаю ничего. Вы же не любите магглорожденных. Мы для вас не люди, нет?

Это «нет» прозвучало так жалко. Он залпом опрокинул в себя полкружки эля и закашлялся. Розье с Мальцибером переглянулись и синхронно закатили глаза.

— Это сильно упрощенная картина нашего мировоззрения, — несколько заученно возразил Мальцибер. — Разумеется, нам бы очень не понравился магглорожденный министр магии, например. Но это не значит, что мы не хотим с вами сотрудничать. Вы ведь тоже волшебники, в конце концов.  
— «Тоже».  
— На правду не обижаются, Петтигрю, — они снова переглянулись и на секунду напомнили ему Джеймса и Сириуса.

Питер толком не умел обижаться. Просто ему время от времени хотелось перестать существовать. Или спрятаться в темное место и вылезти через несколько лет, когда все уже станет хорошо и не придется… ничего вот этого не придется. Он помолчал и всё-таки спросил:  
— Зачем я вам?  
Они пожали плечами.  
— Ты умный, — сказал Розье, и даже Мальцибер, кажется, удивился. — Мозги — это же не школьные отметки, да? Из вашей компании умнее всех на самом деле ты.  
— Нет, Ремус, — машинально возразил Питер. Это же очевидно: Ремус умнее всех, Сириус смелее всех, Джеймс — самый упорный и самый изобретательный. А Питер — ну, он просто Питер.  
— Люпин? — саркастически переспросил Розье. — Который даже на работу никуда не устроился?

Питер отпил еще эля, стараясь не ерзать. Отчаянно хотелось поставить его на место — или хотя бы попробовать. Никто не смеет говорить о Ремусе гадости. Но еще ему было приятно — самую малость, но было. Никто никогда не говорил, что он умнее Ремуса. Друзья в ответ на такое предположение расхохотались бы ему в лицо.

— Ты всего не знаешь, — дипломатично заметил Питер.  
— Да что там знать? В школе он подлизывал Дамблдору, а теперь школа закончилась — и все, некому. А без Дамблдора не так уж он и крут, а?  
Питер улыбнулся на секунду, но тут же вскочил, чуть не опрокинув стул.  
— Ты все-таки… — а ведь они наверняка уже Аваду выучили. — Ну не надо так-то прямо, — он посмотрел на Розье почти с мольбой.  
— Ладно-ладно, — Розье примирительно поднял ладони и заглянул Питеру в лицо. — Не буду, прости. Садись.

Питер представил: он встает и идет к выходу (Сириус на его месте сказал бы что-нибудь блистательно-уничижительное, но и так сойдет). Может быть, даже дверью хлопает. А вслед ему летят две синхронные Авады.

— Потому что если вы будете… вот так, то я просто уйду, — все-таки сказал он.  
Они кивнули. Мальцибер отправился к камину заказать им еще эля.  
— Время, в которое мы живем, — это время выбора, — продолжил Розье. — И самое мерзкое, что может случиться с человеком, — когда этот выбор делают за него. Когда кто-то пытается диктовать, как ему поступить, будь то его друзья или его бывший директор. Вот скажи мне, тебя вообще спрашивали, хочешь ли ты вступить в Орден Феникса? Именно тебя, отдельно от Блэка и Поттера?

Питер пожал плечами. Мальцибер поставил перед ними новые полные кружки, и он спрятал за своей пылающее лицо. Слизеринцы молчали, дожидаясь ответа.

— Я мог сказать, что не хочу. Меня предупреждали, что будет сложно.  
— Вот представь, — воодушевленно продолжил Розье. — Стажеры аврората готовятся давать присягу. «Я отвергаю тьму в себе и тьму в мире, я обещаю помнить, что свет не погаснет даже в самую темную ночь» — действительно красивый текст, я без иронии сейчас. И тут один из стажеров выходит из строя и говорит: «Знаете, я передумал, отвергать метафорическую тьму — все-таки не главное дело моей жизни». Скажи, невозможно такое представить? Знаешь, почему? Потому что этим стажерам на самом деле не дают выбора.  
— Я не то чтобы отказываюсь отвергать тьму, — вздохнул Питер. — Просто из меня плохой боевик.  
— Это, кстати, абсолютно нормально, — заметил Мальцибер. — У нас не все сражаются. Снейп почти нет, например. У людей разные сильные стороны.

Ремус на его месте сказал бы: «Ваш Лорд тоже не сражается, это трусость, а не сильная сторона». Хотя Ремус просто не оказался бы на его месте.

— Это так, — он робко улыбнулся. — Но… я не смогу быть с вами, ребят. Все равно вы убиваете людей, что бы ты сейчас ни говорил.  
— Ой, — они оба скривились. — Ты хочешь сказать, что вы не убиваете людей?  
— Мы… мы ведь защищаемся. Вы первые начали.  
— Что ты как маленький… — начал Мальцибер, но Розье тронул его за руку и сказал:  
— Давай я. Мы начали первые, потому что нам есть, за что бороться. Мы сделали свой выбор сами, в отличие от вас, мальчиков Дамблдора. Ради своей борьбы мы готовы пойти на некоторые жертвы — и каждый сам определяет для себя, на какие именно. Финансовый вклад в общее дело, например, тоже вклад, и весьма важный. И информационный вклад — тоже.  
— «Информационный вклад»? — «шпионить», это ведь называется «шпионить». — Ладно, хорошо, я подумаю. Спасибо, что позвали.  
— Останься еще ненадолго, — сказал Мальцибер.

Он не спеша расстегнул манжету. Питер подумал: вот сейчас, например, он хочет сделать выбор уйти отсюда.

— Я пойду, — сказал он, оставаясь сидеть.  
— Еще пару минут.

Все так же не торопясь, Мальцибер закатал рукав. У него на коже темнела странная татуировка — змея, выползающая из черепа. Питер не знал, что это, но ринулся к двери. Дернул ее — заперта. Мальцибер коснулся своей татуировки волшебной палочкой.

— Алохомора! Вы же сказали, что я смогу уйти.

Но они как будто перестали его слушать. Замерли, улыбаясь и полуприкрыв глаза. Раздался тихий хлопок аппарации.

Питер смотрел на возникшего перед ним человека и думал: «Но сюда же нельзя аппарировать». Как будто если не думать о более страшных вещах, то ничего страшного и не произойдет. Так глупо. Потом вспомнил: легилименция же! — и отчаянно заморгал. Мальцибер и Розье захихикали.

— Я могу преодолевать простую защиту от аппарации, Питер, — объяснил Волдеморт. — Не бойся. Я знаю, что ты пришел с миром. Мальчики, оставьте нас.

Питер не помнил, как они уходили, как хлопнула дверь, как он сел обратно. В голове были только зеленые вспышки Авады и еще — крики людей, которых пытают Круциатусами.  
Наконец Волдеморт сказал:  
— Посмотри на меня.

И Питер послушно посмотрел. Глаза Темного Лорда были карими, но поблескивали красноватым. У него были изящные черты лица и тонкие губы, но было очень понятно, что это лицо — не человеческое. Больше, чем человеческое. «Власть», — понял Питер. Лицо Темного Лорда излучало власть и могущество, которые невозможно было не чувствовать. На мгновение он подумал: «Каково же это — быть им? Быть настолько сильным, настолько выше всех остальных?» И тут же стало страшно: он ведь читает мысли, вдруг это оскорбительно, такое думать?

Волдеморт тихо рассмеялся.  
— Меня это не оскорбляет, не переживай. Но подумай вот о чем: когда эта война будет выиграна, неужели я оставлю тех, кто помог мне? Неужели не поделюсь с ними своим могуществом?

И Питер понял — поделится. Его так много, что Темный Лорд даже не заметит, а ему, Питеру, с избытком хватит, чтобы…

— Чтобы больше никто не посмел тобой пренебрегать.

Голос Волдеморта напоминал змеиное шипение, но Питер этого не заметил.

***  
Сириус яростно потер кулаком глаза. Хотелось кинуть на себя пару чар для бодрости, но Грюм замечал такие вещи и говорил что-нибудь ехидное. Или молчал и просто смотрел, тоже мало приятного. И ведь даже распространяться не будешь, что всю ночь был на орденском дежурстве: запрещенная законом тайная организация, чтоб ее. Коллеги наверняка думают, что он регулярно устраивает у себя эпатажные вечеринки, поэтому такой сонный. Ну-ну.

На него вообще косились: не сидел три курса стажером, как нормальные люди, и конечно же, это потому, что он Блэк, а не из-за приказа министерства сократить срок обучения в связи с военным положением. Предрассудки важнее бумажек, а? Даже если это бумажки с приказами. Рем в школе любил цитировать маггловское: «Нужно бежать изо всех сил, чтобы оставаться на месте».

По крайней мере, аврорская форма немного напоминала любимую косуху. Сириус вдохнул запах кожи и улыбнулся себе под нос, входя в штаб.  
— Я не опоздал, — объявил он. — До девяти еще полминуты.

Но никто даже головы в его сторону не повернул. Фрэнк левитировал к нему свиток с министерской печатью. Придуманная уже шутка замерла на языке. «В связи с обострением социальной напряженности…сотрудникам аврората с сегодняшнего дня… разрешается… заклятия, ранее называемые непростительными, а именно…». Он потер лоб, перечитал еще раз. Буквы так и прыгали перед глазами.

— Какого хера?  
По комнате пронесся одобрительный шепот, но, стоило Грюму поднять голову, все затихли.  
— Что именно какого хера, Блэк?  
— Минчум хочет, чтобы мы в Пожирателей превратились?!  
Грюм угрюмо посмотрел на него, обвел глазами комнату. Он не спешил отвечать, но Сириус знал, что прав, так что на него это не действовало.  
— Продолжай, Блэк. И все остальные тоже — давайте, высказывайтесь.  
— Это же скотство, — голос звучал по-детски, но плевать ему было с высокой башни. — Он не может заставить нас применять темную магию!  
— Мы давали присягу с ней бороться, — Алиса встала рядом с ним, и Сириус благодарно выдохнул. Со всех сторон раздалось:  
— Она разрушает душу!  
— Говно, а не приказ!  
— А завтра он что, суды отменит?! Давайте просто авадить всех на месте, вот заживем-то!  
Грюм по очереди сверлил их взглядом, но вдруг рявкнул так, что начавший говорить что-то о тьме Робардс замолчал на полуслове:  
— Всё, все высказались?! А теперь я скажу! У вас в уставе что-то написано об обсуждении деятельности министерства? Лонгботтом? Блэк? Сэвидж? Ничего, правда? А знаете, почему? Потому что мы, блядь, выполняем приказы, а не языками треплем! Если министерство сочло, что такие меры необходимы, — значит, так и есть. Наше дело — идти и исполнять, ясно?  
— Не вполне, — тихо сказал Сэвидж. — А если приказ министерства преступен?  
— Идет война, если ты не заметил. Если министерство считает, что нам иначе не победить, — значит, так и есть. А если кого-то из вас что-то не устраивает — это не Азкабан, блядь, я никого не держу. Сдали значки и на выход, оставайтесь чистенькими.  
Все потерянно переглядывались. Было так тихо, что Сириус слышал, как Грюм тяжело, почти с присвистом дышит. А потом Аманда Этвуд расплакалась.  
— Кому надо прорыдаться или срочно пожалеть себя — выйдете на пять минут, — бросил Грюм. — Остальные садятся и слушают.

Грюм говорил намного резче и отрывистее обычного, как будто все они куда-то торопились. Хотелось, чтобы он замолчал, чтобы можно было сесть и подумать. Только что он подумает: «Какой пиздец»? Это он и так понимает. Да все они понимают, чего уж. Сириус уселся прямо на пол, не заморачиваясь на трансфигурацию. Многие поступили так же.

— Появление такого приказа, — продолжил Грюм чуть спокойнее, — не означает, что мы должны немедленно убивать и пытать всех, кого мы задерживаем. Непростительные заклятия допустимо применять в бою, когда силы явно неравны и иначе вы не справитесь. Позавчера, как всем вам известно, Пожиратели убили семью из пятерых магглов, а над домом Мины Морвиль оставили Метку и, если бы не вмешательство неизвестных волшебников…  
— Да не ломайте вы хоть сейчас эту комедию, — фыркнула Алиса. — А вот если аврорат столкнется с неизвестными волшебниками — нам тоже кидать непростисловку?  
— Твои намеки…  
— Намеки?! Ладно, скажу еще прямее: Орден Феникса вне закона, и если…  
— Силенцио! — Все возмущенно ахнули. Алиса медленно приложила руку ко рту.  
— Что ж, хотя бы не Круциатус, — Сириус планировал молчать, пока не успокоится, но это было сильнее него.  
— Силенцио, Блэк. Всем острякам предлагаю написать в «Пророк», они как раз сатирического колумниста ищут. Для остальных повторяю…

Сириус вышел — да что там, выбежал — обратно в коридор. На секунду показалось, что ему снова двенадцать и вчера начались летние каникулы. Спрятаться в темном углу и сидеть там весь день. Поджечь что-нибудь. Подраться. Хотелось кричать, но не было, сука, голоса.  
Очертить вокруг себя глушилку и орать, орать, материться, пока не охрипнешь. Ты ведь уже взрослый, почему осталось это бессилие? Hello darkness my old friend.

Шаги Сириуса эхом отдавались в коридоре. Как будто он ходил в клетке или в тюремной камере.

— Привет, — Алиса вышла к нему. — Действие заклинания кончилось.  
Но теперь даже орать не хотелось.  
— Знаешь, — продолжила она. — Когда я только стала аврором, нас отправили на задание… Мужик темными артефактами приторговывал, ничего особенного, но он запаниковал и активировал один из них. Повалил такой дым, вдыхаешь — и как будто пьяная. Я не сразу поняла, что происходит, — она нервно заправила за ухо прядь волос. — Попала Терменцио во Фрэнка, в общем.  
Сириус хотел сказать, что он не бил по своим, просто возражал, но Алиса продолжила:  
— А если бы это была Авада? Если бы я тогда…  
— Это пиздец.  
— Да.  
Хотелось спросить: «Что же нам теперь делать?» Но это ведь так не работает. Так что он предложил:  
— Напьемся вечером?  
Она подмигнула, и Сириус тут же вспомнил ее в гостиной Гриффиндора, когда они выиграли кубок по квиддичу. Алиса танцевала на столе, а вокруг ее головы летали трансфигурированные снитчи. Тогда она тоже подмигнула и протянула ему какой-то коктейль — вроде бы это даже его первый алкоголь был.  
— Спрашиваешь!  
Улыбка у нее осталась такой же.

Когда они вернулись с общий зал, все по-прежнему смотрели на Грюма. А перед ним в большом прозрачном ящике резвились крысы.

— Империус относится с тем немногим чарам, где жест может быть произвольным, однако кончик палочки должен указывать на объект. Помогает выбирать голову и представлять, как в мозг объекта направляется луч или, к примеру, молния.  
— Не объекта, — сказала Алиса. — Крысы. Они, кстати, умнее кошек.  
Грюм повернулся к ней, и Сириусу показалось, что он сейчас снова ее заколдует. Но вместо этого он сказал:  
— Отлично, Лонгботтом, будешь первой. Прикажи одной из крыс выпрыгнуть из ящика.

Очень медленно — или Сириусу просто так показалось — Алиса подошла к ящику. Крыс было пять: четверо серых и одна — белая, с красными глазами. Сириус подумал, что она обязательно выберет белую. Мысли были очень неповоротливыми, как будто и он успел надышаться того дыма. Алиса подняла палочку.

— Империо!  
Крысы резвились, как ни в чем не бывало.  
— Империо! Империо! ИМПЕРИО!  
— Орать не стоит, — сказал Грюм. — Представь, что твоя палочка — продолжение руки, и ты как будто пальцем показываешь, что твоей крысе делать.  
Алиса кивнула, поправила волосы.  
— Империо!  
Крыса насмешливо на нее посмотрела. Алиса шмыгнула носом.  
— Империо!  
— Давайте я, — Фрэнк поднялся и подошел к ним. — Можно я попробую?  
— Давайте лучше вы, сэр, — сказал Сириус, глядя Грюму в лицо. — Покажите нам, как это делается. Круциатус, например.

Вдруг показалось, что сейчас он продемонстрирует Круциатус не на крысе. Хотя и не на Сириусе, конечно. Может быть, на себе. Грюм поднял палочку.  
— Империо! — и крыса выскочила из ящика. Белая крыса. — Империо! — Крыса встала на задние лапы и неестественно закосолапила к Сириусу. У нее был жуткий стеклянный взгляд. Немного похоже на Питера, когда он в крысином облике чего-то очень боялся. Как «замереть от ужаса», только ты физически не можешь замереть. Делаешь, что тебе скажут. Сириус наставил на крысу свою палочку:  
— Авада Кедавра!

Зеленая вспышка. Перекошенные лица ребят. Грюм кивнул ему, собираясь что-то сказать, и Сириус понял, что нет, он не может сейчас это услышать, что бы это ни было. Он сорвал с себя значок и швырнул его на пол — хотелось под ноги Грюму, но получилось куда-то в угол.  
— Всем удачи, — буркнул он и снова вылетел за дверь, теперь уже — навсегда.

***  
— Ремус! — в глазах Лили стояли злые слёзы, рука, сжимающая «Ежедневный Пророк», дрожала. — Ты видел это?  
— Очевидно, нет, — Лунатик со вздохом взял газету, подозревая, что ему совершенно не хочется знать, о чём бы там ни написали. Но Лили это было нужно, а значит, можно и потерпеть.

В последнее время хороших новостей просто не было. Либо смерти, либо бессмысленные угрозы Министерства, либо новые преступления Пожирателей. Дамблдор мог сколько угодно говорить, что он молодец, что только благодаря нему рейды оборотней не начались несколько полнолуний назад, но Ремус отлично понимал, что директор просто его жалеет. Справься он лучше, умей убеждать — ничего из этого бы не случилось, и все те почти ещё дети, которых он, к несчастью, теперь знал по именам, не были бы обречены умереть под боевыми заклятиями авроров и Ордена. Предварительно передав своё проклятие дальше.

— Как Визенгамот мог такое позволить! Дамблдор должен с этим что-то сделать, они же просто… просто… — Лили бессильно махнула рукой. Ремус, встряхнув головой, всё же пробежал по смятой странице взглядом.  
«Трепещите, враги закона и Магической Британии», «расширение полномочий аврората», «возможность применять Непростительные заклинания».  
Он медленно опустил руку с газетным листом и посмотрел на Лили почти растерянно.  
— Какого?..  
— Представь, что с ними всеми будет! — голос Лили звенел от возмущения. — Представь, в кого они превратятся!

Ремус представлял — и всё бы отдал, чтобы прекратить это делать. Он, разумеется, не поверил Сириусу, когда тот заливал, что у него тоже поехала бы крыша, окунись он во тьму всем собой. Только вот проверять это предположение не хотелось совершенно. А ещё были Фрэнк и Алиса, и Грюм, и Кингсли, и…  
…и понятно, почему Бродяга пару часов назад был настолько на взводе, и с готовностью пошёл на самое скучное и обыденное задание.

— Нам нужно поговорить с Дамблдором, Рем! Объяснить ему…  
— Я думаю, он в курсе. Но аврорат подчиняется не ему, — всё же заметил Ремус. — И я согласен с тобой, что это ужасно и несправедливо, но…  
— Но что, мы ничего не будем с этим делать?!

Ремус поморщился, отстраненно думая, что, быть может, ему от новости скорее тревожно, а не отвратительно просто потому, что он вообще-то тёмная тварь. А вот остальным может быть и тяжело. Чёрт, вот почему нельзя просто взять всё самое грязное на себя, не пачкая этим остальных?

Захлопали аппарации. Время общего сбора. Ремус прикрыл ладонью глаза, ловя знакомые запахи, сейчас смазанные страхом, злостью и бесконечной опустошенностью. И следом тёмных заклинаний — от чего дыбом вставала шерсть на загривке и жутко хотелось зарычать. Он покачал головой, скрестив руки на груди.

— Привет всем! — только близнецы Пруэтт, кажется, не замечали общей гнетущей атмосферы, и сейчас это не разряжало обстановку, а, напротив, на контрасте вскрывало весь пиздец. Появившийся неподалёку Джеймс, впрочем, с готовностью им ухмыльнулся. Может, просто ещё был не в курсе.  
— Какие у нас новости? — громко поинтересовалась Лили, не отводя взгляда от авроров, которые сейчас стояли, сбившись одной стайкой, все до одного — кроме Сириуса. — Что, Ордену тоже теперь можно?  
— Можно что? — поинтересовался Джеймс, подходя ближе. Ремус, не глядя, сунул ему газету.  
— Применять непростиловку! — последнее слово прозвучало как пощечина, и Грюм резко развернулся, встречаясь с Лили взглядом. Глаза у него было настолько уставшими, что у Ремуса засосало под ложечкой. Какого черта происходит вообще?!  
Алиса шагнула было вперед, собираясь что-то сказать, но прикусила губу и отвернулась, пряча лицо на плече Фрэнка.

— Я попрошу у всех минуту внимания, — звучный голос Дамблдора, как и всегда, заставил замолчать всех. Даже Лили, кусая губы, просто смотрела на него. Джеймс рядом дочитал «Пророк» и сосредоточенно начал сминать газету в шар.  
— Друзья. Я понимаю, что последние новости всех нас взволновали, — Дамблдор окинул Орден взглядом. — Я понимаю, что вы растеряны, злы и напуганы. Но я прошу вас только об одном. Помните, что единственное наше оружие — то, что мы вместе. И если сейчас мы начнем делиться на более и менее правильных, — голос директора возвысился и загремел под потолком. — То мы заранее проиграли. Приказ, отданный аврорату — преступен. Но аврорат не может этот приказ нарушить. И если все порядочные, честные и благородные авроры уйдут — у нас не останется союзников. Я прошу вас не осуждать своих товарищей по оружию, им и так очень, очень тяжело, — Ремус заметил, что Лили всё-таки заплакала, и опустил голову. — Тем же, кто работает в аврорате… Помните, что простой путь — не всегда самый правильный.  
— Он никогда не самый правильный, блядь, — едва слышно прошипел Джеймс.  
— Непростительные заклятия, как и любая тёмная магия, очень опасны для того, кто их использует. Поэтому если есть возможность избежать этого — я прошу вас, воспользуйтесь ею.

Такого тихого и пришибленного собрания у Ордена не было, наверное, никогда. Уже в самом конце, когда все расходились, к Ремусу вдруг подошёл Питер.  
— Лунатик, мне очень нужно с тобой поговорить.

Ремус бросил на друга короткий взгляд, машинально отметив запах слёз и всё тех же тёмных заклинаний — что было крайне странно, Питер же не аврор. По-хорошему, конечно, стоило поговорить, вдруг случилось что-то важное, но…

— Это терпит до завтра? — виновато спросил Ремус, — Просто Сириус…  
— Да, — Питер вдруг истерично коротко хохотнул. — Да, конечно. Сириус.  
— Хвост, если это срочно, то конечно давай поговорим сейчас, — отогнав вспыхнувшее раздражение, проговорил Ремус. — Но если нет… Пойми, он же тоже аврор, и им разрешили непростиловку, а его даже тут не было!  
— Да не срочно. Ты не волнуйся. Потом поговорим, — и Питер совершенно не своим жестом хлопнул Ремуса по спине.


	7. Chapter 7

_Убей во мне слабость, убей во мне жалость, убей во мне совесть_  
_Я выгляжу слишком довольным_  
_Мне всё равно будет больно_  
_Я из тех, кто выжат смехом_  
_Я не из тех, кто воспитан любовью_  
_TOL_

Столовая министерства Магии напоминала Марлин Большой зал Хогвартса, разве что совы в середине обеда не влетали. И еще шоколадный пудинг был не такой вкусный — видит Мерлин, Марлин скучала по настоящему шоколадному пудингу!

Тео и Оливия уже пообедали, так что Марлин быстро взяла себе картофельную запеканку и устроилась в углу с номером «Пророка». Статья Доркас была на третьей странице, и Марлин невольно ухмыльнулась, вспоминая, как Доркас полночи грызла перья и комкала бумагу. И еще виртуозно ругалась — кажется, это особенный талант журналистов. В статье рассматривались результаты расширения полномочий аврората — и автор как мог намекал, что эта реформа была ошибкой. Писать о таком прямо было нельзя. Магглы называли подобное цензурой и боролись изо всех сил, но большинство волшебников не понимало, что плохого в том, что работники министерства контролируют главную газету страны.

На первой полосе была новость о волнениях среди великанов — и подавляющем его «доблестном аврорате», разумеется. Чуть ниже — заметка о внезапном исчезновении Дерека Кормака. На второй странице — рассуждения о разнице гоблинских и магических законов, занудные, как лекции профессора Биннса. Потом, на третьей, — статья Доркас, и только на четвертой, коротко «Еще семь Меток Пожирателей над маггловскими зданиями». Спасибо, что хотя бы перед комиксом и головоломкой.

Марлин фыркнула. Аврорат победоносно отступает, а Пожиратели трусливо убивают никому не нужных магглов. Она ведь не единственная полукровка, как все вообще могут… Впрочем, Доркас вот пишет ироничные статьи. Аврорат сражается с великанами и она очень надеется, что не кидается при этом Авадами направо и налево. А она сама?..

Кабинет мистера Коппера находился сразу за отделом Тайн. Марлин привычно помахала рукой плавающим в сосудах мозгам, скорчила гримасу своим отражениям в стеклянных шарах и без стука открыла знакомую дверь.

— Марлин, — Коппер галантно привстал с кресла, тут же, впрочем, плюхаясь обратно. — У вас очередная гениальная идея, а?  
— Да, — она широко улыбнулась. — На этот раз я хочу проверить, как действует экспериментальный детектор темной магии.  
— Маггловское слово, — Коппер поморщился. — Вы имеете в виду артефакт, указывающий на текущее или недавнее применение темной магии?  
— Именно. Мы добиваемся, чтобы он определял время применения с точностью до двух минут, и я подумала, что Черные Метки — отличный способ проверить, получается ли.  
Коппер тяжело вздохнул.  
— Красивая молодая девушка, — пробормотал он. — Нужно вам вмешиваться во всю эту… все это… Пусть ДОМП с этим разбирается.  
— ДОМП не очень-то интересуется магглами, им бы с волшебниками разобраться, мистер Коппер.  
— И это…  
— Абсолютно логично, да, — Марлин закатила глаза. — В общем, я иду смотреть на следы Черных Меток. Возьму в ДОМПе информацию о том, когда именно их убрали, и посмотрю, что покажет наш новый артефакт, — Коппер колебался, и пришлось добавить: — За него наверняка дадут министерскую премию и еще, может, статью напишут. Моя… подруга работает в «Пророке»…  
— Вот как, — улыбнулся Коппер. — Тогда ладно, отправляйтесь. Проживем пару часов без вашего общества.  
Марлин благодарно кивнула и выскочила за дверь, прежде чем он придумает очередной неуместный комплимент.

Первую Метку оставили в Труро. Секретарь в ДОМПе дал Марлин переписать адрес и даже глянуть в свою сводку (короткое кожаное платье творит чудеса). Так что она уже знала: два трупа, женщина и ребенок. Пыталась себя подготовить, хотя как к такому подготовишься?  
В Труро лил мелкий дождь, так что пришлось прятаться в переулке и быстренько трансфигурировать себе плащ. Ветер швырял холодные капли прямо в глаза. Пахло морем и помойкой.

Нужный ей дом стоял в самом конце улицы, почти на отшибе. Одноэтажный, грязновато-голубой, он производил гнетущее впечатление. Марлин постучала в дверь:  
— Здравствуйте, я из полиции, можно с вами поговорить?

Ей открыл парень лет двадцати пяти, высокий, с взлохмаченными волосами и потерянным выражением лица (неудивительно, да?). Гостиная казалась бедной, но уютной — фикусы на подоконнике, потертый ковер, разноцветные детские кубики в углу. Марлин попробовала сглотнуть и не смогла.

Парень показал ей на кресло и устроился напротив. Его движения были странными, как будто он отходил после наркоза или был вовсе не человеком. Куклой, например. Или роботом из фильмов.

— Что произошло вчера? — неловко спросила Марлин.  
— Жена умерла от сердечного приступа, а дочка… синдром внезапной детской смерти, так они сказали. Я был в пабе, вернулся и нашел их.

Говорил он тоже странно, как будто английский ему не родной. Или, скорее, как будто никакой язык ему не родной. Странная интонация, паузы в нелогичных местах. Марлин встретилась с ним взглядом и вдруг поняла: остаточный Конфундус и, возможно, остаточный Обливиэйт из-за Метки. Поэтому он так легко ее и впустил, да? От ярости стало сложно вдохнуть, хотя, казалось бы: что им еще делать? Обычная схема при работе с магглами, которые столкнулись с волшебством. Или что, было бы лучше, если бы он помнил Метку?

— Я… очень вам соболезную.  
— Спасибо.  
— У вас есть семья?  
— Была, — он говорил тускло и смотрел на свои сцепленные на коленях руки.  
— Родители?  
— Да… есть.  
— Позвоните им.  
— Зачем?  
Чтобы ты не был один, когда Конфундус перестанет действовать.  
— Так нужно.  
— Хорошо.

Он автоматически потянулся к телефону, и Марлин малодушно попрощалась и сбежала.  
У парня в саду стоял салатовый трехколесный велосипед. У нее в детстве тоже был салатовый, очень похожий. Дождь перестал, так что Марлин сняла дождевик и комкала его в руках, глядя на то, как он медленно превращается обратно в пакет из супермаркета. Больнее всего было из-за этого Конфундуса.

Хватило пятиминутного разговора, чтобы Доркас с ней согласилась. Они аппарировали к Лили в тот же вечер.

— Привет, — Марлин смущенно ей улыбнулась. — Прости, что мы не предупредили, гриффиндорская спонтанность и все такое.

«Гриффиндорская» прозвучало глупо, как будто школа закончилась сто лет назад и теперь ссылаться на нее — все равно, что вспоминать истории из далекого детства.

— Ничего страшного, — улыбнулась Лили. — Я рада вас видеть.

Они не виделись с ее свадьбы. Лили проводила их на кухню, разлила фруктовый чай. Она всегда была самой взрослой и самой терпеливой среди девчонок, не зря же ее сделали старостой, — но сейчас это была не несколько напускная серьезность старосты, а нечто другое. Никак не получалось уловить, что же в ней изменилось.

— Читала твою статью в «Пророке», — заметила Лили, ставя на стол вазочку с печеньем. — Мне очень понравилось.  
— Спасибо, — Доркас широко улыбнулась и чуть покраснела. — Я хотела написать прямее, но министерство не пропустило бы.  
— Понимаю, — вздохнула Лили. — Решениями министерства разрешено только восхищаться. Мне иногда кажется, что Пожиратели уже победили.  
— Об этом мы и хотели поговорить, — кивнула Доркас, включая в себе журналистскую дипломатию. — Мы с Марлин… хотим сделать что-нибудь для того, чтобы они не победили.  
— Вы уже делаете, — Лили пожала плечами. — Ты пишешь правдивые статьи, а Марлин создает очень полезные артефакты.  
— Ну да, — ухмыльнулась Марлин. — Но мы еще хотим просто надрать им задницы.  
— Сражаться с ними? — уточнила Лили.  
— Да.  
— А почему вы пришли с этим ко мне?  
— Потому что я зассала прийти к Дамблдору, — призналась Марлин. — А ты еще на седьмом курсе говорила, что нужно сражаться, если потребуется — в обход закона.  
Лили задумчиво откусила печенье.  
— Я могу вам помочь, потому что мы знакомы с детства, — осторожно начала она. — Это тайна, мы ведь действительно вне закона. И кстати, — она глянула Марлин в глаза: — Какую книжку ты обожала на третьем курсе?  
— «Отверженных», а что? К чему это вообще?..  
Лили кивнула.  
— Доркас, во что превратился твой боггарт на ЗОТС?  
— В келпи. Это что, тест какой-то?  
— Да, — Лили улыбнулась. — Проверка на то, что вы — это вы, а не Волдеморт под обороткой.  
Марлин хотела сказать, что не стоит вслух произносить его имя. Но вместо этого она заметила:  
— Он наверняка отличный легилимент, так что тебе не стоило смотреть при этом нам в глаза.  
Лили одобрительно кивнула и вдруг стала чуть больше напоминать себя прежнюю.

***

Питер уже какое-то время подумывал о том, не прорезать ли ему маленькую кошачью дверцу, чтобы возвращаться домой в крысином облике. От родителей он съехал, попросив в долг у Сириуса — с матерью было спокойнее, однако каждую ночь просыпаться в поту и красться к ней, чтобы проверить, не лежит ли в кровати труп… Кто вообще смог бы это выдержать?

Питер, впрочем, знал ответ. Его друзья. Сумасшедшие, храбрые, нечеловечески храбрые друзья. Которых он предавал снова и снова, пусть пока что его «информационная помощь» и не привела ни к одной смерти орденца. Долго так продолжаться, конечно же, не могло, и кошачья дверца смогла бы защитить от неизбежных вопросов. Только вот он опоздал. Что поделать — неудачник.

Когда его потянуло вглубь квартиры заклинанием, а дверь захлопнулась за спиной, Питер не выдержал — заверещал самым постыдным образом. И тут же почувствовал, как горло сжимает Ахеллитус.

— Заткнись, — процедил Снейп холодно и насмешливо. Черт. Неужели он не знает?

— Я же… ваш, — проскулил Питер, падая на пол и отчаянно царапая горло. Снейп шагнул ближе, иронично вскидывая бровь. Некстати вспомнились все те случаи, когда они стояли в точно таком же положении, просто поменявшись местами. Нюнчик извивался полураздавленным червяком на земле, траве, полу, а Питер смотрел на него сверху вниз, и ему было так хорошо — да, немного страшно, что все может поменяться, но больше хорошо. Потому что именно в эти моменты его переполняла сила и ощущение, что он имеет значение. И рядом всегда были Джеймс, Ремус и Сириус.

— А теперь их нет, — черт, как он мог забыть, что Нюн… Снейп владеет легилименцией. — Так что там ты лепетал? Чей ты?  
— Ваш… — прохрипел Питер. — Шпион… Пожалуйста…  
— Довольно посредственный. Пока что ничего из твоих жалких потуг не доказало, что ты действительно на нашей стороне. Как думаешь, хоть кто-то расстроится, если ты здесь и закончишься, Хвостик? Или, может, ты надеешься, что твои друзья за тобой придут? — последние слова Снейпа так и сочились ядом. Питер закрыл глаза, стараясь не заплакать. Нет, на то, что ребята за ним придут, он не надеялся. Не идиот.

— Назови мне хоть одну причину сохранить твою жалкую жизнь, Хвост, — издевательски протянул Снейп, однако глаза его нехорошо блестели. Тоже, видно, вспомнил. Питер облизал пересохшие губы, отчаянно пытаясь представить, как бы в этой ситуации поступил Сириус.  
— Круцио!

Действие заклятия уже закончилось, а Питер всё кричал и кричал, захлебываясь соплями и сотрясаясь всем телом. Ему казалось, что каждую его кость, каждый сустав, каждую клеточку тела облили кислотой — а потом вновь собрали воедино. После такого вообще восстанавливаются? Почему, почему, черт возьми, здесь лежит и страдает именно он, а не тот же Блэк?!

— Можешь его позвать, — голос Снейпа доносился словно бы издалека. — Будет забавно. Ренервейт.

Блаженный туман, хотя бы слегка притупляющий кошмар происходящего, развеялся. Питер, всхлипывая, сжался на полу в комочек.

— Пожалуйста… — только и смог пролепетать он. — Не надо…  
— Гриффиндорец, — протянул Снейп презрительно. — Все вы такие. Как моллюски. Твердая раковина, но надави посильнее — и она треснет, забрызгав всё слизью… Ты не ответил, а я не хочу ждать. Причина сохранить тебе жизнь?  
— Я не хотел… над тобой издеваться тогда… — попробовал соврать Питер и, судя по всему, это был крайне неверный ответ. Снейп побелел как полотно и вскинул палочку, недобро поблескивая глазами. Взвизгнув, Питер попытался перекинуться в крысу, но не вышло.

— Прости, прости меня! Я что угодно сделаю, только не убивай, умоляю!  
Снейп смотрел на него сверху вниз, и на его лице явно боролись желание мести и что-то ещё.  
— Адрес Поттеров, — наконец, процедил он. Питер затрясся, кусая губы.  
— Я не знаю. Все дома защищены чарами и…  
— Круцио!

В этот раз было еще хреновей, и, даже когда заклинание развеялось, накатывающие волны боли заставляли снова и снова дергаться в мучительных конвульсиях. А вдруг это навсегда, после скольки там секунд наступают необратимые последствия? Питер скорчился в приступе мучительной рвоты. Самым хреновым было то, что адрес он знал. И Снейп по идее вполне мог прочитать в его памяти. Но — и это Питер понимал очень четко — он не станет этого делать. Ведь куда приятней видеть, как школьный враг переступает через всё, что ему дорого. Всё и всех.

Хотя он ведь уже их предал. Так какая разница?

Внутри всё мерзко дрожало, когда Питер разлепил запекшиеся губы и прошептал.  
— Годрикова впадина, 31.  
— Так просто. Так скучно.  
Снейп ухмылялся, и наступающую истерику вдруг заслонила злость.  
— Тёмный Лорд обещал мне…  
— Не смей упоминать его имя, ты этого не достоин, — Снейп крутанул палочку меж пальцев. — Продолжим. Адрес штаба Ордена Феникса.  
— Е-если я это выдам, то стану бесполезен и рассекречен, — выкрикнул Питер, нащупывая в кармане палочку. Ведь он бы вполне мог выхватить её и бросить Ступефай, он уже это делал, он… он гриффиндорец, в конце-то концов!  
— А если не выдашь — умрешь. Авада Кедавра!

Слепящая зелёная вспышка пролетела мимо, но несколько секунд Питер не мог понять, жив он или нет. Перед глазами плыло, в ушах звенело — и почему-то этот звон до боли напоминал смех остальных Мародеров. Он лежал и скулил, уже даже не пытаясь достать палочку или придумать какой-то спасительный ответ. Он проиграл. Он всё равно не выживет. Так какая разница?

— Т-туда нельзя… там нет адреса… но я могу провести… — прошелестел Питер и зарыдал в голос. Снейп фыркнул, поддевая его носком ботинка.

— Как же ты жалок. Вставай. Если ты попробуешь обмануть — помни, что смерть может быть очень медленной и очень мучительной. Мне нужно узнать, когда там будет мало народу, но при этом — кто-то из верхушки. Дамблдор. Или Грюм.

***

В школе Марлин отлично давались чары, и она, конечно, рассчитывала, что и в Ордене будет не из последних. Но тренировки в Ордене ни в какое сравнение не шли со школой. Когда в школе у Марлин что-то получалось, профессор Флитвик с энтузиазмом кивал ей, расплываясь в улыбке. Когда у нее что-то получалось на тренировке, Аластор Грюм просто не обращал внимания. Когда в школе что-то ей не давалось, профессор Флитвик вставал рядом и медленно повторял движение, чтобы она подстраивалась и копировала. Что касается Аластора Грюма, он:

— МакКиннон! — намного громче, чем было необходимо. — Тот, кого ты пытаешься закрыть такими щитами, умер уже трижды и еще столько же раз перевернулся в гробу!  
— Вообще-то это ее первая тренировка, — заметила Алиса.  
— Пусть тогда на роже у себя напишет, что это ее первый бой, а то Пожиратели ведь не в курсе будут! МакКиннон, в пару с Эванс и, пока не выстоишь против нее хоть минуту, домой не уйдешь!  
— Не расстраивайся, — кивнула ей Лили. — На нашей первой тренировке Джеймс вообще полез на Грюма с кулаками.  
— Я не расстраиваюсь, — соврала Марлин. — Тоже мне.  
— А почему, кстати, вы называете нас по фамилиям? — спросила Доркас. — Тоска по маггловской армии?  
— Статью об этом напиши. Давайте, я не собираюсь до утра тут с вами сидеть!

Склад так и гудел от чар, перед глазами рябило от вспышек. Когда Марлин перестала чувствовать руку с палочкой, Грюм наконец-то объявил десятиминутный перерыв. Все рухнули на пол там же, где стояли, и Марлин ухмыльнулась себе под нос: не одной ей сложно. Убедившись, что Грюм вне зоны слышимости, она спросила:

— Почему он так?  
— Боится за нас, мне кажется, — пожала плечами Лили. — Ты быстро привыкнешь, правда.  
Ремус не глядя левитировал к ним с Лили бутылку воды. Они с Сириусом переговаривались о чем-то, сидя голова к голове. Доркас лежала на полу, раскинув руки и закрыв глаза.  
— А почему Питера нет? — спросила Марлин. — Он не с вами, что ли?  
— Ты что, с нами, конечно, — оскорбилась Лили. — Он написал, что его задержали на работе.  
— В Отделе магического хозяйства?  
— Ну да.

Марлин молча глотнула из бутылки. Отдел магического хозяйства закончил работу пару часов назад, но, знай она, как тут мучают юных волшебников, тоже, может быть, прогуляла бы. Грюм уже возвращался к ним. Марлин показалось, что он смотрит на нее с садистской радостью.

Спустя час Марлин была готова променять что угодно на горячую ванну — но зато выстояла против Лили две минуты, а потом еще две — против Джеймса.

— Через неделю в это же время, — напомнил Грюм. — Медоуз, МакКиннон, останьтесь.

Кто бы сомневался.

— Имейте в виду, я в шаге от убийства, — заметила запыхавшаяся Доркас, сдувая со лба кудрявую прядь. — И меня даже оправдают ввиду исключительных лишений, которые я тут претерпеваю.

Грюм тоже выглядел уставшим, так что спорить не стал, даже бросил: «Неплохо справились» — не забыв, правда, скривиться.

— В следующий раз будете учиться творить Патронусов. Дамблдор придумал, как с их помощью передавать сообщения, так что это особенно важно.  
— На случай, если нам оторвут руку, в которой мы держим зачарованный галеон? — уточнила Марлин.  
— Именно, — кивнул Грюм. — Ваши галеоны, кстати, через неделю будут готовы. В общем, подумайте над своими самыми счастливыми воспоминаниями, чтоб не тупить на тренировке. Свободны, аппарируйте.  
— Мы пройдемся, — ответила Доркас. — На море посмотрим, все такое.

Марлин благодарно улыбнулась ей: у нее тоже не было сил прямо сейчас аппарировать.  
Снаружи уже стемнело. Истошно орали чайки.

— Так сложно поверить, что это все… ну, существует, — заметила Доркас. — Мне всегда казалось, что либо война — кровь, крики, окопы какие-нибудь, — либо мирная жизнь и на работу к девяти каждое утро. А оно, оказывается, рядом.

Марлин кивнула. Они вышли к берегу и медленно пошли вдоль воды, глядя, как в ней отражаются фонари. Силуэты кораблей были совсем черными на фоне темного неба.

— Я не могу поверить, что тебя могут убить, — продолжила Доркас. — Или меня, или Лили.  
— Когда любишь кого-то, веришь, что он никогда не умрет.  
Доркас улыбнулась и взяла ее за руку, но покачала головой.  
— Я не об этом. Просто все слишком нормальное, понимаешь?  
Марлин понимала. Но еще она помнила салатовый трехколесный велосипед в саду у того маггла.

Хотелось в отпуск. Или нет. Скорее, хотелось быть девчонкой, которая идет вдоль пристани со своей девушкой и мечтает об отпуске. О поездке по Европе, о том, как они аппарируют в крохотные деревни и бродят всю ночь, загадывают желания на падающие звезды, купаются в черной-черной воде. Встречают рассвет и ложатся спать, чтобы днем попробовать пятьдесят четыре вкуса итальянского мороженого.

Только вот Марлин больше не была той девчонкой. Марлин думала о Метках на небе и колдографиях с траурными лентами у входа в Министерство.

Послышался хлопок аппарации. Потом — еще один. И еще. И еще. И еще. Доркас сжала ее руку, а долю секунды спустя они молча рванули обратно в штаб. Перед дверью обе остановились. На самом краю обзора что-то едва заметно мерцало. Глушилка. Твою же мать.

— Аппарируй, — шепнула Марлин. — Позови всех.

И открыла дверь с ноги, потому что — а что еще ей оставалось?

К ней синхронно повернулись пятеро фигур в масках. Грюм лежал на полу, связанный сразу несколькими Инкарцеро. Сверкнул на Марлин глазами. Мгновение ей казалось, что они все застыли, как мухи в янтаре. Тусклый свет маггловской лампочки под потолком, пыль на углах, фигуры в масках и длинных мантиях кажутся гротескными. Марлин подняла палочку — и в нее градом посыпались чары.

Не думать. Не анализировать. Не останавливаться. Ты — животное, доверься инстинктам. Твое тело умнее тебя, и телу страх — полезен. Хотя даже для страха все слишком быстро.

— Бомбарда Максима! — и в Пожирателей полетели коробки, ящики, доски, кирпичи и штукатурка.  
— Фумос! — и склад заволокло густым дымом.

Дальше — пальнуть пару раз, чтобы они не расслаблялись, нырнуть на пол и ползти вперед, к Грюму. Минуту продержаться, сейчас вернутся ребята. В нее летели: три Авады, два Круциатуса, Лаэза, Ахеллитус, два Ступефая, Сектумсемпра. Марлин добралась до Грюма, сняла веревки — и тут послышались хлопки аппараций. Она даже не обрадовалась — просто моргнула — но этого хватило. «Экспульсо!» Грюм толкает ее еще ниже, хотя она и так ведь лежит, и резко вдыхает, как будто давится чем-то. Дым рассеивается, но это, скорее, хорошо, потому что она могла бы задеть своих. А так — вскочить и прикрывать их: Ремуса, Сириуса, Джеймса, Фрэнка, Лили, Алису. И Доркас, конечно. Пожиратели аппарируют один за другим. Марлин улыбается, ищет глазами Доркас, но та смотрит ей за спину и бледнеет. И только тогда Марлин слышит сдавленный стон. Экспульсо не пролетело мимо. Просто Грюм закрыл ее собой.

Крови очень много, и даже ее туфли — в крови. Вместо половины тела у Грюма — кровавое месиво. «Анальгезис», — колдует Марлин. Странно, но ее рука не дрожит. Ремус опускается на пол, и Марлин видит, как раздуваются его ноздри. Он поднимает палочку, и кровь вроде как начинает течь медленнее.

— Аппарируем его в Мунго! — срывающимся голосом кричит Сириус. И тут же: — Нет, не смейте его аппарировать!  
— Позови Дамблдора или Кингсли, — говорит Лили, но Сириус ее не слышит. Он смотрит на Грюма. Его глаза — огромные и совершенно чёрные.

Аластор внимательно, с усилием смотрит на них единственным глазом, и это особенно страшно. Он подмигивает Марлин, и тут уже она не выдерживает и начинает реветь.

Через пару минут все вроде как кончилось. Фрэнк привел колдомедиков, над Грюмом поколдовали и все-таки отправили в Мунго. Также в Мунго отправили Джеймса и Алису, но с ними, кажется, ничего серьезного. Доркас медленно качала головой и пыталась отпить из бутылки, но струйка воды стекала по подбородку.

— Тихо, — сказала Марлин. Обняла ее, хотя собственные руки казались чужими. — Все закончилось, мы выжили. Доркас молча помотала головой, и Марлин, в целом, понимала: ничего не закончилось. Все, блин, только началось.

— Он умереть может, — говорил в углу Сириус. — Он умереть может, а я его ненавидел, — Ремус шептал ему что-то успокаивающее, но Сириус срывался на крик: — Да нет, он же знает, что я мудак! И сам не лучше! Пойдем к нему, а? Сейчас?

Ремус тихо возражал, но Марлин догадывалась, что максимум через пару минут они оба аппарируют в Мунго. Доркас немного расслабилась у нее в руках, и стало почти хорошо.  
Но где, черт побери, всё это время был Питер?

***

Регулус вошел в тайный зал «Розы и Дракона» несколько стремительнее, нежели позволяли приличия, и швырнул перед Эваном выпуск «Ежедневного Пророка». Фамильный Блэковский перстень сердито стукнул о столешницу, неприятно напомнив об отвратительных манерах старшего брата.

— Я бы хотел получить объяснения, Розье, — сухо процедил Регулус. Эван даже не изменился в лице, продолжая с удовольствием потягивать огневиски. Невозможно было не залюбоваться им в этот момент, но разливающийся внутри яд страха и возмущения просто не позволял Регулусу свернуть тему. — Это Сектумсемпра, — проговорил он, присаживаясь на свободный диван.

— А по-моему, просто газета. Прошу тебя, говори по порядку, я ещё не научился читать твои мысли. А жаль, — губы Эвана тронула тонкая усмешка, и от этого, как и обычно, тут же пересохло во рту.

— За что мы убили Тейлора? — понизив голос, спросил Регулус. — Он полукровка, в конце концов! Он не в Ордене и не в аврорате! Мы — элита Магической Британии, мы должны подавать пример, а не просто размахивать палочками направо и налево как… как преступники!

— С чего ты вообще взял, что это мы? — Эван поморщился и всё-таки взял газету. Пробежал по ней ленивым взглядом и пожал плечами.

— Потому что он умер от многочисленных резаных ран. Которые пытался заживить и не смог, будучи колдомедиком. Потому что эта чара — авторская, — Регулусу вдруг стало очень, очень обидно. Просто оттого, что его круг, те, кому он принёс присягу верности, ему… просто-напросто лгут? Творят безумие, вместо того, чтобы строить дивный новый мир? Регулус покачал головой и мрачно отвернулся.

— Не думаю. Снейп, конечно, молодец, но всего лишь полукровка. Вряд ли он создал что-то настолько уж уникальное, — Эван беспечно откинул газету на стол. — Только не говори мне, что уже практически наследник Блэков будет страдать от смерти какого-то незнакомого предателя крови? Ты же помнишь — только мы всегда будем на твоей стороне. Змеиный клубок.

Регулус с болью посмотрел на него. Серьёзно? Использовать их слизеринскую общность для того, чтобы оправдать… это?!

— И воздержись от подобных высказываний при Лорде, — глаза Эвана сверкнули сталью. — Я бы не хотел, чтобы у тебя возникли проблемы или чтобы кто-то посчитал твою преданность недостаточной.

— Преданность?! — Регулус задохнулся возмущением, и глубоко вдохнул, готовясь к длинной тираде, но в это время его Метка взорвалась болью. Лорд звал. Судя по испуганному лицу Эвана — его тоже.

— Объясни мне… — вновь начал Регулус, но Эван вдруг грубо отмахнулся.

— Не сейчас, — и стремительно двинулся к двери.

Регулус пошёл за ним как во сне. Метка пульсировала тягучей болью.

Когда они аппарировали в особняк Лестренджей, там были практически все Пожиратели. И змея — то есть маледиктус — свернувшаяся за плечом Лорда. Почти все стояли, опустив головы, и это было… неправильно?

— Все здесь, — глаза Волдеморта отливали алым, а от голоса по спине вдруг пробежал холодок. — Хорошо, хорошо… Мальцибер, Розье, Снейп, оба Кэрроу, сюда, — каждое слово камнем падало в бархатную тишину. Это было крайне неразумным, недостойным истинного слизеринца желанием, однако Регулусу крайне захотелось тоже сделать несколько шагов вперед и встать рядом с Эваном, защищая — смешно, разве от их Лорда нужно кого-то защищать?

Он сдержался, само собой. Что может пойти не так? Даже если названные и сделали что-то недостойное…

— Итак. Вы считаете, что можете без моего приказа убивать кого-то из верхушки Ордена и рассекречивать моих шпионов, верно я понял? — очень спокойно спросил Волдеморт. Тихо и нервно рассмеялась где-то в тени Беллатриса.  
— Мой Лорд, мы хотели сделать вам подарок, — Розье изящно поклонился. — Мы…  
— Разрушив мои планы?  
— Петтигрю всё равно ни на что не способен, — каркнул со своего места Снейп, Волдеморт чуть сощурился.  
— Ты считаешь, что лучше меня это знаешь?  
— Я…  
— Заткнись, — коротко прорычал ему Розье и сделал ещё шаг вперед. — Мой Лорд, мы…  
— Ты теперь отвечаешь за них? Быть может, и приказ шёл от тебя? — губы Волдеморта чуть дрогнули, и на какое-то время Регулусу показалось, что всё, гроза миновала. А потом Лорд так же холодно произнёс лишь одно слово.  
— Круцио.

Стены дрогнули от дикого, нечеловеческого крика. Когда Регулус читал о непростительных заклятиях, сеньорских заклятиях, несущих в себе древние традиции вассалитета, он представлял себе нечто совсем иное. Не то, что его… его друг будет извиваться от боли на блестящем паркете, и кричать, кричать, невозможно кричать, а Лорд, его обожаемый Лорд будет просто смотреть на него и улыбаться. Это было ненормально! Неправильно! Не…

— Тихо, с ума сошёл, — Люциус вдруг до боли впился в его плечо, оттаскивая назад. Регулус сам не заметил, как подошел практически к линии остальных провинившихся.  
— Быстро вытри лицо, ты позоришь свой род, — также негромко шепнул Люциус, протягивая вышитый платок. — Что с тобой такое?

Регулус не знал, что ему ответить. Он пытался смотреть куда угодно, только не на бьющегося в агонии Эвана, и его взгляд наткнулся на Розье-старшего. Тот улыбался совершенно благостно и потягивал белое вино. У отца и сына был абсолютно одинаковый жест.

Не выдержав, Регулус прижал платок ко рту, пытаясь обуздать приступ тошноты. Люциус покачал головой и оттащил его подальше, за колонны.

— Будь осторожней. Здесь не школа, я не сумею тебя защитить, — проговорил Люциус в самое ухо. Крик Эвана наконец стих, и Лорд продолжил говорить, но Регулус не различал отдельных слов. Мир вокруг рвался по швам, а чистокровные волшебники валились на пол, вопя от боли.

— Я заслужил это, — Эван криво и страшно улыбнулся. — Я действовал в обход приказа, а у нас — война.  
— Ты хотел как лучше.  
— Я ослушался Лорда.

Совещание уже закончилось. Старшие разговаривали за столом, тихо чокаясь бокалами. Захотелось подойти к ним и… Регулус глубоко вдохнул.

— Мне нужно домой, — вздохнул он.  
— Хорошо. И не бери в голову. Только… Рег?  
Вспомнился третий курс, когда на них напал непонятно откуда взявшийся акромантул. У Эвана тогда дрожали руки, и он тоже избегал смотреть ему в глаза.  
— Да?  
— Ты не мог бы меня аппарировать? Только не говори никому.  
— Конечно.

Он долго не мог заснуть. С одной стороны, Эван прав. Эта их вылазка была большой глупостью, и он сам ведь пытался сказать ему то же самое. С другой стороны, Лорд пытал его и улыбался.

— Кричер?

Его эльф пришел бы, даже окажись Регулус где-нибудь в Австралии. После того поручения Волдеморта Кричер выглядел больным и дряхлым.

— Что угодно молодому господину?  
— Скажи мне… Лорд улыбался, когда заставлял тебя пить яд?  
Лицо эльфа исказила судорога. Он замялся и опустил голову, прежде чем выдавить:  
— Да, господин.


	8. Chapter 8

_Так что к чёрту жалеть себя, к чёрту рефлексии, всё поменяется быстро_   
_Пока кто-то спасается бегством, откуда-то вдруг появляется трикстер_   
_И ведёт нас ещё дальше, ещё дольше_   
_Всё не так, как раньше: лёд все тоньше_   
_Нас всё меньше, и хоть это тяжко_   
_Выживает сильнейший, но побеждает неваляшка_   
_Oxxxymiron_

  
Сириус провел в Мунго почти сутки. Ремус, Джеймс, Лили, Логботтомы, Пруэтты приходили и уходили, переглядывались, разговаривали о чем-то. Иногда Сириусу в руку совали стаканчик с чаем, тогда он машинально пил. Все остальное время он мерял шагами коридор: туда-сюда, туда-сюда. Когда уставал, опускался на диван или прямо на пол. Фикус на подоконнике хотелось испепелить. Каждые несколько часов Сириус спрашивал, не пустят ли его к Грюму. Не пускали.

— Бродяга, — ему на плечо легла рука Ремуса. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Сириус молча помотал головой. Ремус хотел сказать еще что-то, но заглянул ему в лицо и не стал. Вместо этого пошел разговаривать с целителями. Сириус даже ухмыльнулся: этот тихий голос старосты даже мертвого мог убедить подняться из могилы ненадолго. Или МакГонагалл — не снимать с них баллы за шастанье в Хогсмиде во внеурочное время, а это еще сложнее.

— Две минуты, — сурово объявила целительница. — И держите себя в руках.

Сириус провел пальцами по щекам, проверяя, не осталось ли слез. Лица он не чувствовал.  
Грюм буквально мерцал от колдомедицинских чар. Левую сторону его лица закрывали бинты, даже сейчас, спустя сутки, окровавленные. Губы почти не отличались цветом от землисто-бледного лица и были плотно сжаты то ли от боли, то ли из-за судороги. Сириус коснулся лежащей на одеяле руки, и Грюм вдруг открыл уцелевший глаз. Ремус удивленно выдохнул. Грюм посмотрел сначала на него, потом — на Сириуса, вопросительно подняв бровь.

— Все в порядке, — быстро сказал Ремус. — Мы просто…  
Грюм с усилием проскрипел:  
— Тогда домой, оба.  
— Как вы? — глупо спросил Сириус.  
Грюм, кажется, усмехнулся.  
— Домой. Ордену вы нужны… нормальными.  
— Простите, — зачем-то сказал Ремус и потянул его за рукав. Сириус еще раз посмотрел на Грюма, но тот уже снова закрыл глаз. Тогда он все-таки дал себя увести.

Порт-ключами они без крайней необходимости не пользовались, так что аппарировали на соседнюю с домом улицу, чтобы не нарваться на засаду. Небо чистое, странных звуков нет, артефакт-детектор темной магии молчит. Через пелену тревоги прорвалась первая за долгое время мысль: «Как же я устал». Ноги тут же словно сделались чугунными. Но тут Ремус дернул его за руку: «Здесь кто-то есть!» Сириус рефлекторно выхватил палочку, пригнулся и только потом — прищурился. У крыльца темнел чей-то силуэт.  
— Добрый вечер. Не атакуйте сразу, пожалуйста, я один.  
Последнее было чертовски вовремя, потому что Сириус уже начал творить Инкарцеро. Использовать его брата для какой-то мерзкой ловушки — какой же цинизм, а! Хотя и эффективно: любого другого он сходу приложил бы чем-то посильнее Инкарцеро. Ремус принюхался, повертел головой.  
— Он действительно один, — тихо сказал он. — Здравствуй, Регулус.

Палочку Рег сдал, а они с Ремусом не опускали свои, но Сириус все равно чувствовал себя солдатом на посту. Не расслабляться, только не расслабляться. Брат сидел напротив них бледный, с очень прямой спиной, и в огромном кресле казался еще младше.

— Обыщи его еще раз, — процедил Сириус.  
— Только что обыскивал.  
— Тогда говори уже. Только учти, — он сжал кулак, — учти, станешь врать, что ты не Пожиратель, — убью, честное слово.  
— Да, — тихо сказал Регулус. — Я в курсе, что у тебя хорошо получается убивать.  
Сириус до боли сжал зубы.  
— Регулус, — заговорил Ремус. — Зачем ты пришел?  
— Мне нужно, — он сглотнул. — Поделиться информацией.  
— Чтобы заманить нас в ловушку? — уточнил Сириус.  
Регулус опустил голову.  
— Мне больше не к кому было пойти.

Сириус уже был готов швырнуть ему в лицо колкость об аврорате, или о родителях, или о хреновой актерской игре, которой их не разжалобить. Но Регулус вдруг скривил губы и расплакался. Он пытался сдерживаться, но громко шмыгал носом, как в детстве.  
Как когда они забрались на чердак и его атаковала душащая мантия. Как когда Сириус сидел на крыше и, фальшивя, орал «Rebel, rebel» назло родителям, а Регулус умолял его спуститься и замолчать, как будто от этого его жизнь зависела. Как когда Сириус кричал, что ничего общего не желает иметь с этим домом. Он так не хотел вспоминать все это.

— Я сделаю тебе чаю, — Ремус, кажется, тоже был растерян.  
— Лучше огневиски. Мне уже исполнилось семнадцать.

И он рассмеялся, не прекращая плакать. Как Ремус, когда они узнали, что он оборотень, а потом Джеймс по-дурацки пошутил про «эти дни».

— Я понимаю, что вы мне не верите, — после порции огневиски лицо Регулуса пошло красными пятнами, а глаза все еще блестели от слез. — Я бы и сам себе не поверил на вашем месте, но у меня было два пути: сдохнуть или рассказать вам, а потом сдохнуть.  
— Мы не будем тебя убивать, — возразил Ремус. — Мы, вообще-то, не убиваем тех, кто не нападает.  
Регулус истерично хихикнул.  
— Да не вы, Мерлин! Лорд.

Сириус вздохнул. Он ненавидел быть правильным старшим братом и еще — чего-то не понимать, а теперь приходилось переживать и то, и другое одновременно.

— Почему твой Лорд хочет тебя убить?  
— Пока не хочет. Но я знаю, как убить его, и собираюсь это сделать. Налейте мне еще выпить, пожалуйста.  
Ремус плеснул ему совсем чуть-чуть и, когда Регулус выпил, кивнул:  
— Рассказывай.

Регулус говорил долго и очень размеренно. В сочетании со все еще полными слез глазами и красными пятнами на щеках это смотрелось особенно странно, но еще — невозможно было ему не верить. Точнее, не так: очень хотелось ему поверить. Больше жизни, на самом деле. Но ведь он, Сириус, — чёрт возьми, аврор, пусть бывший и недоделанный, и значит обязан проявить твердость? Если истории Регулуса так просто поверить — значит, это отличная ловушка, ведь так? Он переглянулся с Ремом, но тот казался не менее растерянным.

— Почему ты решил, что это именно крестраж? — спросил, наконец, Ремус.  
Регулус закатил глаза и на секунду стал чем-то похож на самого Ремуса. Тайный орден отличников с тупыми друзьями, чтоб его.  
— Что еще нужно прятать так, чтобы любой нашедший — умер? И о чем еще Лорд не сообщит даже самым верным соратникам — а он не сообщал, я точно знаю. Это он-то, который о любом мало-мальском успехе объявляет так, словно мы всю страну завоевали или философский камень нашли? — Регулус презрительно улыбнулся. — Я долго изучал этот вопрос, пару дней провел…  
— … В библиотеке, — закончил Сириус.  
— Даже не в одной, — Регулус тихо рассмеялся. Теперь он выглядел спокойнее. — Кроме того, он одержим идеей бессмертия, это проскакивает тут и там.  
— Мания величия, — заметил Ремус. — У маггловских психиатров есть такое понятие.  
Регулус кивнул.  
— Я одного не понимаю, — Сириус принялся ходить по комнате, пытаясь упорядочить мысли. — Ты же лет с тринадцати от него фанател.  
— «Фанател»? Что это?  
— Мерлин, ну, слюни пускал, так понятнее? Хранил вырезки из газет про него, когда он еще был Томом Риддлом, — Регулус кивнул. — Как можно вот так вот ничего не замечать, а потом взять — и заметить?  
Регулус устало потер лоб. Им всем бы поспать сейчас, вот что.  
— Просто я умею думать, — с тенью прежней снисходительности объяснил брат. — И знаешь, так тоже бывает: видишь что-то очень яркое и как будто просыпаешься. Как будто все остальные живут в наведенной иллюзии, но ты — уже нет, и обратно в неё нырнуть не получится, даже если бы захотелось.  
— А тебе хочется? — мягко спросил Ремус. — Нырнуть.  
Регулус дернул головой.  
— Нет. Мне хочется его убить.  
— Давайте ужинать. Или завтракать, книзл его разберет.

— Вообще-то, — заметил Регулус, отправляя в рот ломтик картошки. — Вы можете попросить Дамблдора меня пролегилиментить. Чтобы вы точно знали, что я не лгу.  
— Вообще-то можем, — фыркнул Сириус и нехотя добавил. — Только его сейчас нет в стране.  
— Мы можем подождать его возвращения, — Ремус пожал плечами.  
— Нет, — Регулус даже вилку отложил. — Лорд — отличный легилимент, и я, конечно, не заметил, чтобы он меня прочитал, и старался все прятать, и… — его передернуло. — Но это, к сожалению, совсем ничего не гарантирует.  
— То есть у нас мало времени.  
— Его вообще нет. Но, знаете, я пойму, если вы не станете мне помогать. Просто хотелось, чтобы вы знали на случай, если у меня не получится.

Сириус давно не чувствовал себя настолько разобранным, почти физически состоящим из разных кусков. Ему очень хотелось верить Регулусу. Он не имел права верить Регулусу. Он многое отдал бы сейчас за возможность с кем-нибудь посоветоваться. Он знал, что сейчас никому рассказывать нельзя. Он просто мечтал съездить Регулусу кулаком по морде — за все те годы, когда он был на стороне родителей, за побитый взгляд, преследовавший его каждый раз, стоило Сириусу немного побыть собой, за дурацкое, бесполезное предупреждение, которое он швырнул ему на выпускном, как кость. И он хотел стиснуть его в объятиях — крепко, до боли, — и не отпускать, пока не закончится война, пока кто-нибудь другой, умнее и старше, не убьет Тома Риддла.

Но никого другого не было. Только они.

— Это кажется сложным, но не невозможным, — ухмыльнулся Ремус. — Нам просто нужно придумать план.  
— То есть вы мне верите? — Регулус очень по-слизерински поднял бровь, и Сириус отрезал:  
— Этого мы не говорили. Просто это тот случай, когда стоит рискнуть. И, боюсь, долго думать над планом мы тоже не сможем. Время!

— Никого, — терпеливо ответил Ремус на незаданный вопрос. Они втроем стояли перед отвесной, почти белой скалой, и прибой осыпал их миллионом пахнущим йодом брызг. Само место ощущалось насквозь пропитанным магией, хотя ничего тёмного Сириус и не чувствовал. Возможно, потому что сам хоть немного, но принадлежал к этой проклятой чистокровной своре.

— Есть ещё одна проблема, — тихо сказал Регулус. После освежающего заклинания все последствия виски исчезли с его лица, и он вновь выглядел бледным испуганным ребёнком. — Войти туда может только один взрослый. И ещё кто-то — несовершеннолетний, или домовой эльф… не знаю, кто ещё.  
— Очень своевременная информация, — вздохнул Ремус. Сириус бросил на брата мрачный взгляд.  
— Я сам только сейчас понял… — убито проговорил Регулус, отступая на шаг. — С подобными заклинаниями мне сталкиваться ещё не доводилось. Но есть и хорошая новость. Я соврал, а ты, — он поморщился, глядя на брата, — не вспомнил. Семнадцати мне ещё нет.  
— Если это не единственное, в чем ты соврал… — Сириус осёкся. Угрожать, когда не сумеешь выполнить угрозу, было тупо. Совсем тупо. А убить мелкого он бы не смог. Так же, как и отдать в Азкабан. Или что ещё там можно сделать — своим позволить, ха… Сириус медленно покачал головой и посмотрел на Ремуса.  
— С ним иду я.  
— Не уверен, что это хорошая идея, Бродяга. Я почую, если что-то пойдёт не так, — до зубовного скрежета спокойно ответил Рем.  
— А меня они не станут убивать, чтобы не разбазаривать текущие во мне чистые помои, — парировал Сириус.

Регулус скривился и отвернулся, и отчего-то от этого разом стало противно и приятно.

— Слушай, серьёзно. Ни ты, ни я не хотим рисковать вторым. Но отправить меня, а тебя оставить страховать — логично, — Сириус выделил последнее слово. Ремус очень долго смотрел на него в ответ и, наконец, кивнул.  
— Ладно. Ты прав. Тогда если вас не будет больше часа или если мне покажется, что что-то идёт не так, — вызываю Орден.  
— Да, — Сириус помолчал, а потом шагнул ближе, быстро целуя Ремуса в уголок губ. — И не волнуйся, эй! И не из таких передряг выбирались!

Это было ложью, такого безумия, как путешествие с Пожирателем Смерти за могущественным артефактом, им ещё творить не доводилось. Что же. Всё бывает в первый раз.

— Кто-то должен пролить свою кровь для того, чтобы войти, — ледяным тоном проговорил Регулус, продолжая подчеркнуто смотреть в сторону. — Чтобы не вызывать последующих подозрений, могу ли это сделать я?  
— Говори по-нормальному, — одернул брата Сириус. — Можешь.

Сейчас он отчего-то совершенно забыл о том, что аврорский значок так и остался где-то в Министерстве — интересно, что с ними делают, ритуально сжигают? — и чувствовал себя разом до безумия сильным и таким же злым. Он — щит, закрывающий Магическую Британию от любой тьмы, он всегда знает, как правильно, он… Судя по мрачному взгляду Ремуса, он творит очередную лютую и крайне опасную фигню, но что ж поделаешь.

— Не смей мне… — взвился было Регулус, но осекся и покачал головой. — Ладно.  
— Удачи, — тихо проговорил Ремус, крепко обнимая на прощание.

Маленькая лодка скользила по чёрной глади воды, и время от времени весло задевало чью-то безжизненную руку или голову. Сириус невольно замирал каждый гребаный раз. По идее инферналы не должны были нападать до того, как кто бы то ни было не окажется в воде. Ну вернее так считали Регулус (ха-ха) и Рем. Но все равно рука нет-нет да и пыталась бросить ненужный кусок дерева и метнуться к спасительной палочке. Так он уже дважды чуть не уронил весло — это было бы бесславно, так как его пришлось бы доставать, и вот от человеческой плоти инферналы вполне могли пробудиться.

— Я думаю, пить буду я? — Регулус кутался в мантию, и смотрел на брата разом вызывающе и испуганно. — По словам Кричера зелье действует как, — он зябко вздрогнул. — Аналог Круциатуса с одновременным воздействием на ментальный план, а ты вряд ли захочешь оказаться в беспомощном состоянии рядом с… врагом, — последнее слово так и сочилось ядом.

Сириусу очень захотелось если не съездить младшему по лицу, то хоть встряхнуть за шкирку, однако отпускать весла и застревать в центре озера ради этой сомнительной радости он был не готов.

— А если ты сдохнешь в процессе? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Сириус.  
— Что же. Значит, как ты выразился, сдохну. И, может, всё-таки позволишь мне помочь грести? Или боишься, что я не справлюсь с этим интеллектуальным маггловским трудом?

Сириус усмехнулся, но промолчал. Честно говоря, теперь он уже не был так уверен в адекватности своего решения. Орден все равно не стал бы вызывать аврорат, а напади на них сам Волдеморт — что, не отбились бы? Столько раз уже отбивались! Поэтому всё происходящее могло быть ловушкой — а он, в свою очередь, феерическим идиотом. Только вот страх и боль в глазах младшего брата, неважно, чем вызванные, всё ещё не позволяли просто взять и отмахнуться.

— Я более чем уверен, что зелье не убивает. Домашние эльфы, конечно, отличаются от нас, но не настолько сильно. Для уничтожения незваных гостей тут полное озеро инферналов, к тому же куда разумнее взять нарушителя живым и допросить. Иными словами, моей жизни, если она тебя вдруг заинтересовала, ничего не угрожает. А с точки зрения бравого аврора этот выбор более адекватен, нежели пить незнакомое зелье самому.

Чертовски верное замечание, угу.

— Если только это, напротив, не какой-нибудь Феликс Фелицис, после которого ты станешь сильнее, и у тебя появится шанс против меня, — не удержался Сириус, и младший тут же вспыхнул и вскинулся, сверкая глазами.  
— Что? Думаешь, я и так тебя не положу?  
— Разве что расплачешься и я пожалею. Но ладно, считай, ты меня уговорил, раз так рвёшься — выпьешь, — проговорил Сириус и аккуратно причалил к берегу. — Но сначала проверь, нельзя ли обойтись просто магией.  
— Это было бы слишком просто, — потускневшим голосом ответил Регулус. Что, мелкий, ждал, что тебя уговаривать будут? Ха.

Они сошли на берег и медленно приблизились к большой чаше. Изумрудная жидкость в ней так и искрилась магией. И опять же — не темной, просто странной. Сириус глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь. План появился в голове мгновенно, теперь оставалось не налажать.

— Ладонями зачерпывать? — поинтересовался он, хмурясь, и Регулус посмотрел на него почти с ужасом.  
— Ты совсем со своими маглолюбскими друзьями человеческий облик потерял? — он взмахнул палочкой и трансфигурировал из свего перстня изящный кубок.  
— Сюда дай, — Сириус выхватил кубок и коснулся его палочкой. — И перед тем, как начинать операцию, идешь по всему острову и смотришь, нет ли вокруг каких-то следящих чар. Чему вас там только учат в Пожирателях? Или ты там особенный, только из-за фамилии держишься?

Лицо Регулуса пошло красными пятнами, глаза заблестели. Он отвернулся и взмахнул палочкой, послушно творя заклинания, но Сириус почти услышал всхлип. Может, впрочем, показалось. Главное — брат отвернулся, а значит ничто не мешало зачерпнуть полный кубок зелья и, в последний раз подумав о том, какой же он, на самом деле, легковерный идиот, и как Рег будет торжествовать, если это всё-таки ловушка, — опрокинуть его в себя.  
Горло обожгло огнём. Это было похоже разом на кислоту и тот мерзкий яд, который подлил ему Снейп на четвертом курсе. Сириус зарычал и, не удержав равновесия, тяжело навалился на чашу. Оттуда, из сияющего изумрудного марева, донеслись ещё далекие, но уже пугающие голоса.

— Сириус! — Регулус рывком обернулся, испуганный и злой, и подскочил вплотную, пытаясь выхватить кубок. — Ты опять мне солгал! Ты же сказал, что я, мы же договорились, гриффиндорец ты проклятый!

Глаза у него и правда были мокрые. Но злые. Это хорошо. Злость всегда лучше соплей.

— Если ты сейчас отнимешь и выпьешь сам — с шансами потеряем сознание оба, мы не знаем, как эта дрянь действует, — в голосе Сириуса промелькнуло самодовольство. — Так что заткнись и успокойся. Если ты врал — тебе же лучше. Если нет… переживу, я покрепче буду.  
— Ты всегда, всегда меня обманываешь! — горько прокричал Регулус. — Это… мерзко!  
— Уймись, — Сириус всё-таки вырвался из хватки брата, зачерпнул следующий кубок и тут же его осушил. В этот раз было хуже — успевшая притупиться боль вспыхнула с новой силой, в глазах поплыло, а сердце зашлось в бешеном темпе. Регулус подхватил, подставил плечо и снова попытался отнять кубок. И сейчас, к сожалению, у него были все шансы на успех.  
— Ты сказал, что выпить должен кто-то один. И это буду я, — прорычал Сириус, собираясь с силами и отталкивая брата. Ещё один чёртов кубок, ещё один глоток ядовитой кислоты.  
Мысль о том, что это ловушка, совершенно точно ловушка, в которую он так глупо попал, вспыхнула в голове до невозможности ярко. Он был почти уверен в этом. Только ведь это ничего не меняло.  
— Блядь… — Сириус на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а потом вскинул палочку. — Экспекто Патронум!

Естественно, получилось не с первого раза, но Сириус всегда был упрямее любых обстоятельств. Серебристая собака смешно наклонила голову набок. Регулус опустился рядом, обхватив себя за плечи и глядя куда-то в пустоту. Возможно, ему было стыдно.

— Маршрут — Джеймс, Питер, Ремус. Джеймсу и Питеру — ребята, я… — он осёкся, пытаясь сдержать стон боли, — очень вас люблю. Мой брат сказал, что уходит из Пожирателей. И я пошёл с ним. Тут должен был быть артефакт, называется крестраж, — рычание всё-таки вырвалось из груди, что же, ну хоть не тупой стон боли. — Блядь… Ремус всё знает, заберите его, пожалуйста, тут ловушка, а он полезет один. Джеймс. Спасибо, что у меня брат был. Береги Лилс, и Рема береги, ему хуево будет… И будь нормальным батей, а? Питер. Ты лучше, чем ты о себе думаешь. Никому не позволяй делать себе больно. Дальше к Ремусу… — Сириус шагнул в сторону, отшатываясь от поднявшегося на ноги брата. — Я люблю тебя. Пожалуйста, живи и будь счастлив с кем-то ещё. Всё. Лети.

Собака качнула головой и взмыла в воздух, стрелой проносясь над черными, вздымающимися волнами.

— Сириус… — голос Регулуса доносился как сквозь вату, и от этого отчего-то было смешно — и больно.  
— Да не дрейфь. Все успеем. Только помни, сам же сказал, нельзя останавливаться, — и Сириус залпом выпил следующий кубок.

Когда серебристый пес растворился в предрассветной серости, Ремус умер. Тело продолжало делать что-то: кидалось на камень, творило все известные заклинания, щедро обливало скалу собственной кровью. Когда о камень разбилась зеленая вспышка Авады, Ремус опустил руку. Войти сможет только один — и точка. Сильная древняя магия.  
Только вот вошли — двое, и один предал второго. Но ничего, когда-нибудь он выйдет обратно — и тогда Ремус его убьет. Он даже мрачного удовлетворения не почувствовал: мертвым такое недоступно. Море шумело в ушах. Перед глазами появлялись Патронусы: олень, крыса, снова олень, лань, крыса, олень, лань, олень, олень, олень. «Где он», «Что с Сириусом», «Ради Мерлина, ответь хоть что-нибудь». Как будто он мог сейчас сотворить Патронуса. Ремус закрыл глаза.

Пахло двумя. Он вскочил, поднял палочку, выволок Регулуса из лодки, чуть не забыв об инферналах. Сириус был без сознания и очень бледен, но дышал, дышал, дышал. Ремус поднял его заклинанием и бережно опустил рядом с собой. Регулуса он не отпускал, чтобы в случае чего немедленно перегрызть ему глотку.

— Какого хрена?! Что с ним?!

Регулус смотрел на него огромными от испуга глазами. От него пахло страхом и болью, и еще магией, очень темной — Ремуса чуть не стошнило.

— Что у тебя с лицом? — пробормотал Регулус.  
— Что ты сделал с Сириусом?!  
— Часть охраны крестража… я ведь предупреждал… хотел сам выпить, но он не дал… Мерлин…

Возвращаться к жизни было очень больно. Рем громко выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, наклонился над Сириусом. Как будто множественный Круциатус, Господи. И истощение, его словно выпили. За темной тварью очнулся настоящий он, Ремус, и этот Ремус подумал: «Регулус не смог бы так, это не уровень школьника, даже очень талантливого». И вспомнил: «Он действительно рассказывал, как Кричера заставили что-то выпить».  
Регулус так и стоял, застыв в неестественной позе, словно Ремус все еще его держал.

— Ты не можешь… привести его в себя? — пробормотал он.

Ремус задумался, дыша медленно и ровно, надеясь, что лицо постепенно становится больше похоже на человеческое.

— Лучше не рисковать, наверно, а то ему будет очень больно, — вообще-то сделать больно себе, а не брату, было очень в духе Сириуса. — Прости, что набросился. И не пугайся.  
— У тебя глаза были абсолютно желтые.  
— Я оборотень. Но я очень хорошо себя контролирую… обычно.  
Они оба сдавленно рассмеялись.  
— Все еще не уверен, — тихо сказал Регулус. — Темный Лорд может знать обо мне. Нужно уничтожить его, да? Или сначала в Мунго?

Ремус наклонился над Сириусом, сотворил диагностические чары. Ответственность сжимала виски.

— Ему не становится хуже, нормально. Ты знаешь, как уничтожить крестраж?  
— Яд василиска или заклинание Адского пламени.  
Ремус присвистнул бы, будь он посильнее. Посмотрел на Регулуса с мрачной, безумной веселостью.  
— То есть сейчас — никак.  
Регулус понимающе хмыкнул. Потом вздохнул, решаясь на что-то, посмотрел на Сириуса.  
— Аппарируй его в Мунго. Я останусь и все сделаю. Если не удастся сдержать — тут камни и море, идеальная местность. За сутки само выгорит. А информацию вам я передал.

Ремус вгляделся в его лицо. Как же он похож на Сириуса и как же непохож, а. Возможно, следовало все еще сомневаться в нем — но Ремус не мог.

— Пара минут ничего не решит. Подожди меня, вместе сделаем.  
— Ты… разве сможешь?  
— Я оборотень, Регулус. У меня естественная склонность к темной магии.

Проблема с Адским пламенем состоит в том, что вызвать его гораздо проще, чем потом контролировать. Огонь сжирает все на своем пути, не разбирая живое и неживое, своих и чужих, создателя и жертву. Самое катастрофическое заклинание Адского пламени в 1811 году сожгло целый магический городок и окружающий его лес на территории современного штата Калифорния, США. Адское пламя называют также «ловушкой для дурака» — относительно легко вызвать, невероятно сложно потушить. Наряду с непростительными заклятиями запрещено к использованию во всех странах мира.

Ремус думал об этом, когда аппарировал Сириуса в Мунго и сдавал колдомедикам. Пытался спрятаться за информацией, как в детстве, когда он утыкался в первую попавшуюся книгу в вечер перед полнолунием. Как и в детстве, помогало плохо.

Регулус сидел, прислонившись к скале. Перед ним лежал медальон — золото и изумруды, дорогой и древний, так и фонивший темной магией.

— Ты пришел, — заметил Регулус. — Спасибо. Как он перенес аппарацию?  
— Без ухудшений. Ты когда-нибудь творил Адское пламя, Регулус?  
— Нет. Но много читал о нем.  
— Я тоже.

Они переглянулись. Возможно, в какой-нибудь другой жизни они могли бы подружиться. Обмениваться редкими книгами, работать в Отделе Тайн или Департаменте Магических Исследований. Но один из них — оборотень, второй — Пожиратель. Бывший, но это уже неважно. Потому что они оба, конечно, погибнут. Не настолько они крутые волшебники.

— Давай все-таки я, — сказал Ремус. — Я старше и выносливее. Не обижайся, пожалуйста, это правда.  
— Ты полезнее на войне, — возразил Регулус. — Я действительно довольно посредственен в боевой магии.

Перед ними появился очередной серебристый олень. «Ремус, вас нет дома, никто ничего не знает, не молчи».

— Ты еще не всю информацию передал, — заметил Ремус. — Имена Пожирателей, ваша штаб-квартира, планы Лорда.  
— Это правда, — внезапно согласился Регулус. — Хорошо, сделай ты, я попробую успеть аппарировать. Только отправь сначала Патронуса, ради Мерлина, а то меня члены Ордена убьют, не выслушав.

Ремус кивнул. Закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Сириус жив, они уничтожат крестраж и победят Волдеморта, уяснил? Теперь к главному:  
 _— Меня зовут Альбус Дамблдор, я руковожу школой Хогвартс. Я пришел, чтобы лично пригласить тебя, Ремус, поступить на первый курс. Я знаю о твоей проблеме, но, уверен, она решаема. Это твои шахматы? Давай сыграем партию, и я расскажу, как здорово я все придумал._

_— Погоди, ты серьезно считаешь, что мы возьмем и перестанет с тобой дружить? Ладно бы ты загрыз кого-нибудь, так нет ведь! Рем, эй, ну чего ты ревешь? Я опять что-то не так сказал?_

_— Лунатик… я люблю тебя._

— Экспекто Патронум! Джеймс, Сириус жив, он в Мунго, навестите его, он все расскажет. Регулус Блэк на нашей стороне, выслушай его. Передай это Питеру, пожалуйста.

Патронус всегда сложно ему давался, а сейчас, после всего произошедшего, требовалась максимально сконцентрироваться, буквально раствориться в своих самых счастливых воспоминаниях. _Добрые глаза Дамблдора за очками-полумесяцами, ухмылка Джеймса, беззащитное, открытое до боли лицо Сириуса…_ Волк получился очень ярким и немедленно умчался вдаль. Периферийным зрением Ремус увидел, как Регулус поднимает палочку. Черт, ну договаривались ведь, кто ж так делает! Хотя он знал, кто еще так делает. Сириус.

Потом произошло странное. Прежде, чем Ремус успел хоть что-то сделать, вокруг Регулуса вырос непроницаемый купол. Рем коснулся его, применил пару заклинаний — ничего. Перед Регулусом появилась темноволосая женщина в длинном темном платье, строгая и очень красивая, похожая на обоих братьев, но чуть больше — на Сириуса. Миссис Блэк. Ремус несколько раз видел ее на Кингс Кросс.

— Регулус! — позвал он, но Регулус его не слышал. Он не отрываясь смотрел на наваждение.

— Зачем ты все это делаешь, Регулус? — строго спросила миссис Блэк. — Я лишилась одного сына, так неужели теперь ты хочешь лишить меня и второго? Я люблю тебя, люблю больше всех на свете, больше старшего, но ты должен соответствовать, сынок.  
— Ты не знаешь… всего, — тихо ответил Регулус. — Я могу объяснить.  
— Тут нечего объяснять, — миссис Блэк презрительно скривилась. — Тебе еще слишком мало лет, ты не понимаешь, что сильные люди вынуждены иногда идти на жертвы ради всеобщего блага.

(Ремус кричал очень громко, до сорванных связок, но Регулус не слышал. Тогда он начал швыряться чарами в чертов купол, но он не поддавался. Ремус по-звериному зарычал и принялся колотить по нему кулаками. Нет, нет, нет, послушай меня, да послушай же меня!)

— Ты не понимаешь, мам. Ему необязательно было убивать Кричера. Ему необязательно пытать нас Круциатусами. Да и убивать магглов ему, вообще-то, необязательно! Ему просто…  
— Но ведь Кричер жив, — прогремел голос миссис Блэк. — Или дело просто в том, что он пытал твоего… — она презрительно скривилась. — Как это у вас называется? Дружка? Парня? Как будто мне одного сына-извращенца не хватало.  
Регулус закрыл лицо руками и тихо, измученно застонал.

(Ремус набрал несколько камней и принялся швыряться ими в купол, рискуя зашибить самого Регулуса, но к черту, потом разберется. Купол даже не дрогнул).

— Я уверена, что ты примешь правильное решение, мой дорогой, — подытожила миссис Блэк. — Убей оборотня и возвращайся к Лорду.  
Регулус медленно отнял руки от лица — оно было мокрым от слез.  
— Ты… никто не знает про Эвана. И что он оборотень… я сам только что…

(«РЕГУЛУС!» — собственный хрип звучал страшно).

— Какой я все-таки идиот, — прошептал Регулус и поднял палочку.

Мгновение — и их окружило пламя. Купол рассеялся, и послышался крик — громкий, человеческий. Потом он затих, в ушах затрещал огонь. Ремус видел, что еще секунда — и Регулус упадет, а огонь был совсем рядом. Это не было похоже на пламя Инсендио. Казалось, что на них готовы наброситься разъяренные звери, древние и злые, как сама тьма. Непонятно, как Регулус держал его даже ту секунду, которая потребовалась Ремусу, чтобы:

— Аппарейт!

От жара невозможно было вдохнуть, но он крепко сжимал запястье Регулуса, а остальное было неважно.


	9. Chapter 9

_Выбора нет — свет или свет!_   
_plastika_

  
Питеру не хотелось просыпаться. Дом Поттеров всегда казался ему тихой уютной гаванью, куда не прилетит никакой шторм. Сейчас шторм в лице Северуса Снейпа сотоварищи прилететь мог — и именно из-за его, Питера, трусости и слабости. Чёрт. Разъедающая ненависть к себе не утихала ни на секунду, и ее постоянно подогревали другие люди.

Грюм умирает, его глаз точно не восстановится никакими чарами.

Штаб рассекречен. Пожиратели ударили ещё в несколько точек — раненые, раненые, раненые.

Сириус не выходит из Мунго, сторожит Грюмовскую палату.

А максимум через пару дней Метка на руке снова призывно потеплеет — и Питеру придётся снова идти к Пожирателям. И сдавать кого-то ещё.

Он зажмурился, пытаясь сдержать испуганные слёзы, — и замер. Обострившийся слух уловил самый желанный и самый ненавистный голос на свете. Марлин.

После её предательства (брось, она никого не предавала, это ты жалкий неудачник) Питер решил, что самое верное — никогда её больше не видеть. И всё бы получилось, не притащись она в Орден, прихватив с собой свою… подружку. Что же, теперь не видеть их было просто невозможно, а девчонки, словно бы издеваясь, вечно держались за руки, переглядывались, одним словом, демонстрировали ему своё счастье. Как же Питер ненавидел их в эти моменты. Но больше, конечно же, себя самого. В конце концов, будь на его месте Сириус, Марлин просто не смогла бы так поступить.

Ситуацию немного спасало то, что на тренировки к Грюму Питер не ходил, слишком уж это было бессмысленно. То есть можно было видеть этих двоих реже. Ну, раньше…  
Что ей, черт возьми, понадобилось от Поттеров?

Питер перекинулся в крысу и быстро выбежал из гостевой комнаты. В последнее время перевоплощения давались ему особенно легко. Единственный талант, очевидно.

Крысиный слух был тоньше, а потому ещё только подбегая к лестнице Питер услышал негодующий голос Джеймса:  
— Марлин, ты перегрелась. Пойди и отдохни, то, что ты говоришь, звучит как бред.  
— Но о местонахождении штаба знали только члены Ордена, Джеймс! — упрямо повторила Марлин, и Питер мелко задрожал, резко осознав, о чём она говорит. — И я не могу заподозрить никого, кроме…  
— А его можешь? — холодно перебил Джеймс. — Не забывай, что он мой друг!  
— Давайте успокоимся. Марлин, милая, я понимаю, что Питер не так часто участвует в боях, но он полность предан нашему делу. Я не вижу ни одной причины думать иначе. — мягко заметила Лили. — Многим сейчас страшно. Думаешь, я не боюсь? За себя, за Джима, за мальчиков, теперь ещё и за вас. Но это же не значит, что я тоже предательница?  
— Лили, это не то!  
— У тебя нет никаких аргументов, Марлин, — припечатал Джеймс, наступая. — И я не позволю…  
— Джеймс!

Питер прикрыл глаза. Безумно захотелось шмыгнуть куда-нибудь в отнорок, перебежать сад и просто скрыться в городской канализации. Наверное, у крысы не будет болеть Метка, и через какое-то время его забудут и друзья, которым он нафиг не сдался, но которые, тем не менее, зачем-то его защищают, и Лорд. Через сколько-то лет он и сам позабудет, что когда-то был человеком. Может быть так — правильно. Может…

Он уже поворачивался, собираясь претворить в жизнь свой безумный план. И тут снизу донесся голос Сириуса.

— Ребята, я очень вас люблю…

Питер во все глаза смотрел на серебристую собаку, говорящую совершенно ненормальные, неправильные, дурацкие вещи. Сириус же чистокровный, Сириусу же законы не писаны, с Сириусом же совершенно точно никогда и ничего не случится, так какого он с ними прощается? С Джеймсом… а потом, вскинув морду к лестнице, с ним.

Питер невольно принял человеческий облик и сделал несколько шагов навстречу. В глазах стояли слёзы.

— Он же не… — только и выдохнул он, беспомощно глядя на Джеймса. Тот ответил совершенно бешеным взглядом, а потом выхватил палочку.

Патронусы не создавались — ещё бы, думать о самом лучшем, будучи уверенным, что твой друг мертв или умирает, ха! Питер прикрыл глаза, пытаясь абстрагироваться от криков Джеймса. Обычно он представлял себе маленького же себя на руках у матери — самое спокойное время, что уж. Или как они вчетвером стояли над поверженным врагом, Нюнчиком или кем-то ещё. Но теперь эти воспоминания распадались на лоскуты, слишком уж звенели в голове последние слова Сириуса. Он… правда так считает? Что он, Питер, не ничтожество?

Ярко-серебряная крыса растворилась в воздухе, и уже более-менее взявший себя в руки Джеймс кивнул, ободряюще улыбнувшись.

«Мерлин, ” — только и подумал Питер: «Я не смогу потерять еще и его, пусть лучше убьют… нет, нет, нет, почему вообще кто-то должен умирать, это нечестно, это неправильно!»

Сознание выхватывало отдельные моменты — бесконечные аппарации, кричащий Джеймс, испуганная Лили, замершая Марлин — что, тут уже не считаешь себя лучше всех, не умеешь пока Патронус? А я могу, смотри, смотри, как я могу…

А потом Ремус все же прислал ответный Патронус — и легче не стало.

Мунго за этот год уже успела стать привычным местом. Питер помнил в лицо практически всех колдомедиков, и даже сменившихся уборщиков сразу же подмечал. Пахло зельями, чарами и кровью — тоже слишком знакомый запах.

«Так не должно быть. Мы только после школы, мы должны путешествовать, любить, радоваться жизни, а не помнить, какой запах у крови и смерти, ” — с болью подумал он, и Лили, обернувшись, положила ладонь ему на плечо. Марлин осталась в доме Сириуса и Ремуса — вызывать Орден. Джеймс орал на уставшую целительницу со стопкой пергамента в руках.

— Я ещё раз повторяю, к нему сейчас нельзя никому, он в очень тяжелом состоянии, если вы будете так же орать в палате, лучше вы ему не сделаете, — говорила она с бесконечным, пугающим терпением.  
— Это мой лучший друг, вы права не имеете меня не пускать! — рычал в ответ Джеймс. Очень не хватало Ремуса, тот бы сумел всех успокоить и договориться.  
— Мы действительно можем пока подождать в коридоре, — попыталась утихомирить мужа Лили. Питер крутанул в разом взмокших пальцах волшебную палочку — в голове промелькнула мысль, что если бы сейчас использовать Империус…  
— Пожалуйста, — очень тихо проговорил он вместо этого. — Мы думали… что он уже мертв, понимаете?

Целительница перевела на него взгляд и вздохнула. Кто-то позвал ее из соседней палаты и, пожав плечами, она кивнула.

— Недолго. Если ему станет хуже или вы будете нарушать порядок, я попрошу охрану, чтобы вас вообще больше сюда не пускали, ясно?

Над Сириусом переливались вспышки заклинаний, и выглядел он хоть и целым, но очень, очень истощенным. Джеймс рванулся прямо от двери и упал рядом с койкой на колени, схватил за руку.

— Блядь, — только и проговорил он. — Блядь, блядь, блядь, что ты нас не позвал, куда ты один полез…

Медленно приблизившийся следом Питер осторожно коснулся лица друга. Сириус вздрогнул и открыл глаза.

— Где… — выдохнул он, бешено озираясь по сторонам.  
— Бродяга! Всё в порядке, ты в Мунго, чёрт, куда ты полез вообще, нахрена, ты же знаешь, что твой братец ненормальный, ты… — затараторил Джеймс, облегченно выдыхая.  
— Джим, не волнуй его ещё сильнее, — тихо заметила Лили, побледнев. Питер закусил губу. Ладно, Бродяга жив, Бродягу его предательство не зацепило.  
— Где Ремус… — прохрипел Сириус, все так же пытаясь подняться.  
Все на мгновение замерли.  
— Блядь, — вновь простонал Джеймс, совершенно беспомощно оглядываясь. — Блядь, блядь, блядь.

Ремус единственный был с Питером нормальным всегда. Иногда, когда ребята слишком выделывались, тот даже думал, что, быть может, если бы они дружили вдвоём, им было бы ещё лучше. Тихий, спокойный, и в этом случае точно лучший друг, который защитит и при этом в тебе нуждается. Потом Хвост правда вспоминал о нежелании Рема драться, и забираться на самую вершину, и…

Возможно, он мертв. Скорее всего, он мертв.

И Сириус с шансами тоже умрет, промучившись какое-то время.

А значит, терять совершенно нечего.

— Ребят, я должен вам сказать кое-что, — отчетливо проговорил Питер, чувствуя, как сердце начинает биться где-то у самого горла.  
— Надо Рема найти, — глухо ответил ему Джеймс, глядя совершенно растерянными глазами. — Потому что про ловушку он мог не понять, и…  
— Мы дождемся Ордена, — отрезала Лили. — Я тоже волнуюсь за Рема, но…  
— Сириус, — не обращая внимания на друзей, продолжил Питер. — Ты сказал, что я лучше, чем я думаю, но ты не прав. Я вас предал. Я вас всех предал. И Грюм попался из-за меня. Вы — наверное нет, но… — он дернул плечом. Говорить правду оказалось внезапно просто — как будто летишь камнем с горы, и остановиться, не разрушать свою жизнь уже невозможно.  
— Питер, что ты несёшь? — зло рыкнул Джеймс. — Если…  
— Я стал Пожирателем Смерти, — отчетливо проговорил Питер и задрал рукав. На коже послушно проступила змея.

Вскрикнула Лили, отшатнулся Джеймс… и только все еще невменяемый от лекарств Сириус поморщился.

— Второй раз… вы меня на этом не поймаете, — и откинулся на подушку, закрывая глаза.

***

Регулус удивлялся бы всему намного сильнее, если бы не усталость. Аппарировав, они с Ремусом ввалились в дом и упали на пол. Лежали так несколько вечностей, не думая вообще ни о чем. А потом бравая орденская компания решила проверить дом Сириуса еще раз, и следующие несколько часов были, кажется, самыми громкими в жизни Регулуса. Джеймс Поттер сходу связал его Инкарцеро, потом, послушавшись Ремуса, развязал, потом связал снова, потом все-таки развязал окончательно. При этом он обвинял, спрашивал, извинялся, обвинял еще раз, орал, матерился, опять извинялся, и всему этому, казалось, не было конца. Потом Лили Поттер все-таки его заткнула, но только затем, чтобы начать разговаривать самой — и это было еще хуже, потому что она, в отличие от мужа, требовала, чтобы Регулус ей отвечал. Потом они аппарировали в Мунго к Сириусу — там хотя бы не разрешали орать, но Сириус и Ремус мастерски делали это шепотом. Когда колдомедики все-таки их выставили, Регулус выдохнул с облегчением. Но около дома их уже ждали Марлин МакКиннон и Доркас Медоуз, которым также требовалось бурно выразить всю гамму своих эмоций.

Питтер Петтигрю все это время молчал, но жался в углу он с таким лицом, что, возможно, лучше бы ему было орать.

Потом Джеймс Поттер покосился на Петтигрю, посерьезнел и предложил провести совещание малым составом Ордена. Все закивали и почти синхронно покосились на Регулуса, так что он поспешно и с некоторым облегчением сказал, что прогуляется по саду.  
Нужно было, конечно, спать, но он сомневался, что уснет сейчас. Последние события мелькали в голове сумасшедшими картинками: Сириус, озеро, крестраж, Патронусы, Ремус, Адское пламя. И еще мамино лицо, конечно. Регулус знал, что это было всего лишь наваждение, но это знание почти не помогало. Мама казалась такой настоящей. И как, интересно, он в следующий раз будет смотреть ей в глаза?

Сириус и Ремус жили в доме дяди Альфарда. Он так кстати завещал его старшему племяннику, как будто догадывался о чем-то. Может, впрочем, и правда догадывался — с него бы сталось. Меряя шагами знакомые дорожки, Регулус вспоминал дядю. Он всегда умудрялся сочетать в себе несочетаемое. Хитрость и доброту, например. Уважение и любовь. Независимость и вежливость. Его любили и Сириус, и родители, — а такого, кажется, Регулус больше ни о ком не мог сказать. Как Альфард Блэк умудрялся находить этот баланс? Удастся ли когда-нибудь нечто подобное ему, Регулусу?

— Привет, — Лили Поттер подошла к нему совсем тихо. — Я не помешаю?  
Регулус смущенно пожал плечами.  
— Да нет, я ведь ничего не делаю. А ваше собрание уже закончилось?  
— Практически. Там Джеймс и Марлин спорят о будущем магической Британии, это надолго.  
— И каково же ее будущее?  
Лили усмехнулась.  
— По-британски туманно. Завтра возвращается профессор Дамблдор, расскажешь ему все, хорошо?

Регулус кивнул. Они шли тихо какое-то время, и это было неплохо. Как будто он не один. Как будто можно перестать держать оборону. Тут же встрепенувшись от этой опасной мысли, Регулус спросил:

— Ты мне веришь?  
— Да, — просто ответила Лили.  
— Почему?  
— Ремус сказал, что ты действительно уничтожил крестраж. Что он был очень темным и очень сильным, такое не подделаешь.

Регулусу стало очень приятно, но он зачем-то спросил:

— Но это ведь все равно может быть какой-нибудь ловушкой? Дьявольским гамбитом, чтобы втереться к вам в доверие?

Лили задумчиво накрутила на палец прядь волос.

— Может, наверно. Но в конечном счете вообще все может быть дьявольским планом. Но не верить ничему нельзя, потому что иначе какой смысл жить и что-то делать? И в конечном итоге ты просто делаешь выбор. Сам проводишь эту грань: эти — свои, им я верю всегда, это — правда, и правдой останется. Понимаешь?  
— Но ты ведь можешь ошибиться.  
— Значит, будешь отвечать за свои ошибки. Это жизнь.  
— Не уверен, что я смогу кому-то верить. Теперь.

Лили хотела что-то сказать, но осеклась. Посмотрела на него, а потом бросилась на шею и молча обняла, очень крепко.

— Будет лучше, — тихо сказала она. — Со временем.  
— Надеюсь.

Регулус вдруг подумал об эволюции. О первых вышедших из воды рыбах, которые учатся дышать и ходить. Какими растерянными они, должно быть, себя чувствовали. Лили сказала:

— Ремус собирался еще раз заскочить к Сириусу в больницу. А я пойду поговорю с Питером. Увидимся завтра на собрании, да?  
— Да… Подожди, — он смущенно посмотрел в землю. — Думаешь, Ремус согласится, если я попрошу пойти с ним?

Лили казалась удивленной.

— Конечно. Я для этого и сказала.

***

Новый штаб Ордена Феникса тоже находился в бывшем складском помещении, только теперь — в Дублине. Народ собирался, перешучивался про милые сердцу ящики, а Регулус думал: «Как же их мало». И еще: «Что же им сейчас устроит Дамблдор».

Но Дамблдор слушал молча — сперва его, потом Люпина. Под его пристальным взглядом было неловко. Когда Люпин закончил, Дамблдор спросил:  
— Почему вы никому не сообщили, куда идете, Ремус?  
Люпин вздохнул.  
— Нам казалось, что у нас мало времени, сэр.  
— Вам казалось.  
— Да.  
— Вы вполне могли погибнуть там все трое.  
— О да. Десятью разными способами.  
— И тогда о крестраже никто бы так и не узнал.

Люпин густо покраснел. Джеймс Поттер хотел возразить что-то, но, встретившись взглядом с Дамблдором, промолчал.

— Это было очень глупо, сэр. И безответственно.  
— Да. Я надеюсь, что в следующий раз вы так не поступите. И остальные, кстати, тоже.  
Все закивали. Джеймс Поттер все-таки вставил:  
— Но они ведь все равно молодцы, правда?  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся Дамблдор.

Регулус закрыл лицо руками. Пытался не думать о Круциатусе, но все равно думал, не мог не думать. Крик Эвана звучал у него в голове, и сейчас казалось, что он звучал там постоянно, просто Регулус как будто привык и перестал его замечать. Что, возможно, поэтому ему и было так плохо. Хотелось остаться одному, по-настоящему одному. Жить на острове, чтобы вокруг шумело море и кричали чайки, а людей чтобы не было — вообще никого. Чтобы даже совы не долетали. Или лечь спать, а проснуться лет через двести, и попробовать прожить жизнь еще раз, с самого начала.

Интонация Дамблдора слегка изменилась, и Регулус заставил себя слушать.

— То, что крестраж уничтожен, — отлично, — говорил директор. — Но, к сожалению, этого мало. У меня есть все основания полагать, что он не был единственным.

Со всех сторон послышались изумленные возгласы. Дамблдор позволил им пошептаться с полминуты, а потом эффектным жестом положил что-то на стол. Все, конечно, принялись толкаться и наклоняться, чтобы рассмотреть предмет получше, но Регулусу хватило беглого взгляда, чтобы понять, что это. На вид — обычное кольцо с чёрным камнем. На деле…  
Магический след был уникальным и очень темным — и очень, до тошноты похожим на след от медальона. Медальон — то, что он него осталось, — лежал рядом, и, пока остальные сличали лежащую на обоих предметах магию, Регулус медленно проваливался куда-то под воду.

Дамблдор говорил правильные, но очевидные вещи: «Сейчас главное — понять, сколько их, найти и уничтожить, но я прошу вас не делать этого в одиночку. И еще одна просьба, очень настоятельная: то, что вы сегодня узнали, не должно выйти за пределы этой комнаты». Регулус слушал, конечно, и соглашался, но в ушах так и шумела вода. Он тонул.

— Питер, мне нужно поговорить с тобой наедине. А потом — с тобой, Регулус, так что не уходи никуда.

Регулус кивнул. Ему все равно было некуда идти.

Все расходились, тихо о чем-то разговаривая. Он натянул на себя милое, но усталое выражение лица. Ему говорили что-то сочувственное — Ремус, Лили, Доркас. Он кивал и улыбался. Да, нужно выспаться. Конечно, мы справимся. Спасибо, что верите, ребята.  
Ему было плевать, верят они или нет. Они все равно не справятся. Задача с бесконечным количеством неизвестных. Битва с бессмертным противником. Поход самоубийц.

Зал опустел. В другом углу Дамблдор говорил что-то спокойное и доброжелательное. Петтигрю молчал, потом разрыдался, и Дамблдор поставил глушилку. Регулус понятия не имел, что там происходит, и ему было плевать. Он лежал на дне, а солнечные блики были — очень далеко сверху.

— Регулус.

Даже поднимать голову было бессмысленно.

— Регулус.

Дамблдор сел на пол рядом с ним, облокотившись на соседний ящик. Регулус безучастно разглядывал вышитый узор на его мантии.  
— Что с тобой?

Регулус пожал плечами. Дамблдор не стал настаивать, но и уходить не стал. Они сидели рядом довольно долго, и сначала Регулусу казалось, что он так ничего и не скажет, но потом, когда за окном стало совсем темно, он все-таки выдавил:  
— Все так бессмысленно.  
— Почему ты так думаешь?

Какое-то чувство в нем, кажется, все-таки поднималось. Раздражение.

— Простите, сэр, но мне не дано понять этот глупый энтузиазм! Мы и один-то крестраж еле уничтожили. Я думал… — вдруг сдавило горло.  
— Что этого будет достаточно для победы? — мягко подсказал Дамблдор. Регулус кивнул. — Но вы ведь действительно очень приблизили победу. Обыграли втроем самого Темного Лорда, разве это не повод если не для энтузиазма, то хотя бы для радости?  
— Да нет же! Потому что их много, и мы понятия не имеем, сколько их и как их искать и… — он покачал головой.  
— Раньше мы вообще не знали, что они существуют, Регулус.

Дамблдор осторожно положил руку ему на плечо, и тогда он не выдержал — разревелся. Не как в последнее время или в школе — напрягая все мышцы, отворачивая лицо, чтобы никто по возможности не заметил, — а как в детстве, еще до ссоры с Сириусом, еще до того, как родители начали требовать «быть мужчиной». Он трясся и громко всхлипывал, и это было невероятно стыдно, конечно, и вообще неприемлемо, но как же это было хорошо. Как будто он наконец-то глотнул воздуха.

— У меня ничего нет, — шептал он, всхлипывая, — больше ничего не осталось, и мы все равно проиграем…  
Дамблдор приобнял его за плечи.  
— Еще бы тебе так не казалось, — тихо сказал он.  
— Мне не кажется, это правда.  
— Ты разочаровался в своих старых друзьях, но, возможно, обретешь новых. И ты помирился с братом.  
— Терпеть его не могу.  
— С ним бывает непросто, но зато он умрет за тебя, если понадобится. Как и другие члены Ордена.  
— Они все время орут и ничего не понимают.

Регулус знал, что все это звучит жалко, но в этом было странное удовольствие. Как будто чем больше гадостей он говорил, тем меньше оставалось внутри.

— Не говори, — улыбнулся Дамблдор, и Регулус невольно рассмеялся.  
— Я верил Лорду, я считал его особенным. Таким сильным, таким умным, и он так красиво говорит.  
— А потом ты понял, что это не сила, а жестокость. — Регулус кивнул. — Зато с жестокостью справиться гораздо проще, а слабости Тома Риддла делают его ограниченным. Достаточно перестать любить его или бояться — и вот уже подросток уничтожает часть его души, спрятанную в медальоне.  
— Я думал, что умру там. Умер бы, если бы не Сириус и Ремус. Но это ведь не сила, мы же чуть не погибли.  
— Вы были готовы погибнуть друг за друга. Если это не сила…

Регулус кивнул. Они посидели молча еще немного, но теперь это было намного приятнее. Как будто он медленно приходил в себя после болезни.

— Я хороший окклюмент, — тихо сказал Регулус. Дамблдор молчал. — Я мог бы вернуться туда и попробовать узнать что-нибудь о других крестражах. Я довольно сдержан, так что они не должны заметить, что со мной что-то не так.  
— Это было бы очень полезно, — кивнул Дамблдор. — Я понимаю, что тебе будет очень тяжело, но, по крайней мере, у тебя будет там союзник.  
— Союзник?! — Регулус не скрывал удивления.  
— Питер Петтигрю. Он тоже будет работать у Пожирателей под прикрытием. Это, конечно, все равно опасно и довольно противно, но, по крайней мере, вы сможете приглядывать друг за другом.  
— Получается, что он… что он уже…  
— Он совершил ошибку, как и ты в свое время. Но теперь он хочет ее исправить. Думаю, ты понимаешь, как важно для Питера, чтобы его не судили.  
Регулус поспешно кивнул.  
— Кроме того, он умеет творить Патронус, — заметил он как можно небрежнее. — Это точно пригодится, если нас все-таки раскроют.  
— Да, — согласился Дамблдор. — Ведь неизвестно, сколько времени понадобится тебе, чтобы его выучить.  
— Вы меня переоцениваете, сэр. Я творил темную магию.  
— Это, конечно, мешает, но на твоем месте я бы все равно попробовал научиться. По большому счету дело ведь в том, что у тебя в душе.

Все отчего-то думают, что легилименты читают окружающих как раскрытую книгу. Друзей, родных, любимых. Глупости. Регулус никогда даже не пытался узнать, что думают родители, или брат, или Эван. Наверное, просто боялся того, что может увидеть. Или же Дамблдор всё-таки не ошибся, и в его душе оставалось что-то светлое?

Да кто сейчас разберёт.

Несколько дней в Хогвартсе совершенно не развеяли воспоминания о крестраже, но помогли переключиться на идеального старосту и прийти в особняк Розье спокойным и собранным. Так что теперь Регулус с абсолютно прямой спиной сидел на до безвкусия роскошном кожаном диване и вертел в руках стакан виски. Эван полулежал рядом, пуская в потолок струйки дыма, такой расслабленный и хищный.

Злая память подкидывала вовсе не те воспоминания, которые помогли бы Регулусу сейчас. К примеру — как Ремус и Сириус шепотом ругаются в больнице, а потом, не глядя друг на друга, переплетают пальцы. Или как Сириус целует Ремуса в уголок губ перед тем, как отправиться в ту чертову пещеру. Или…

— Кажется, это первый раз, когда я слышу от тебя столь амбициозные заявления, — лениво протянул Эван и слегка усмехнулся. — Люди меняются, малыш Регулус?  
— Я хочу быть полезным Лорду, — отрезал Регулус, слегка покраснев. — К тому же, не думаешь же ты, что я попал на наш факультет случайно?  
— Такого я не сказал бы никогда, — очень серьёзно ответил Эван. Регулус тоскливо крутанул волшебную палочку и притянул к себе бутылку.  
— Выпьем ещё? В Хогвартсе без вас стало совсем скучно.  
— Представляю, — Эван кивнул и протянул пустой стакан.

Опохмеляющее зелье, выпитое до встречи, позволяло Регулусу не пьянеть совершенно, и от этого было разом легко и сложно.

— Твой отец — один из его ближайших соратников, — медленно проговорил он, облизывая губы. — И если уж у Лорда есть особое оружие, то хранится оно у вас. Артефакты, способные управлять самой жизнью и смертью, Эван. Неужели тебе не интересно?

— Знаешь, Рег, я не то, чтобы много задумывался о смерти, — Эван опрокинул в себя стакан и блаженно зажмурился. Кот. Чёрный, породистый, опасный кот, к которому так и хочется протянуть руку, зарыться в шелковистый мех.

Регулус, не выдержав, потянулся поправить ему волосы. Эван отшатнулся. На мгновение в темных глазах проскользнул страх, тут же, впрочем, сменившийся прежней расслабленной негой, но было поздно. Регулус слишком хорошо помнил его крик. Черт возьми, да он мечтал о нем забыть, но слышал каждую ночь.

— И всё же. Разве сейчас в фаворе, не мы и не Лестрейнджи? Почему он выбрал вас?  
— Да не нас он выбрал, — почти с раздражением простонал Эван, протягивая пустой стакан. — С чего ты вообще вбил себе это в голову?  
— А кого же тогда? — янтарная жидкость медленно разливалась по льдинкам. Как расплавленное солнце. Как сам Эван.  
— Не могу сказать. И не думаю, что твоя самодеятельность его порадует. Не высовывайся, Рег, — Эван вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

«Прости», — подумал Регулус и направил палочку на висок друга.: «Легилименс!»

_Обида, черная, разъедающая, совсем детская — отец никогда ранее не запрещал Эвану ничего, и всегда был на его стороне. Сложно быть золотым мальчиком, а потом вдруг оказаться не самым главным._

_Планы, сотни планов как вернуть расположение, как не попасться, как сделать семью Розье ещё более великой, подвинув всех остальных._

_Подслушанный разговор — и белое от злости лицо Розье-старшего. «Назови хоть одну причину не применять Конфундус?»_

_«Малфой показал себя достаточно верным. Он заслужил эту милость, ” — холодный шипящий, некогда самый важный голос._

— Рег? — Эван качнул головой, невольно разрывая контакт с палочкой. — Кажется, мне и в самом деле хватит. Да и тебе бы возвращаться. Если ты завалишь ТРИТОНы, будет слишком смешно.

— Не завалю, — ответил Регулус, не в силах отодвинуться. Ресницы Эвана подрагивали, и весь он был — тут, настоящий, живой, родной.

Что бы сделал Сириус на его месте? У Сириуса же всегда, черт возьми, всё получается.  
Регулус глотнул воздуха, словно перед прыжком в черную-черную воду — и наклонился, целуя робко, едва ощутимо.

У Эвана были очень теплые и мягкие губы.

И очень непонимающий взгляд, когда он распахнул глаза. Непонимание быстро сменилось… отвращением, очевидно. Эван оттолкнул его и встряхнулся. Голос его звучал холоднее льда.

— Ты с ума сошёл, Рег?

Регулус поднялся — ноги подгибались.

— Мне пора, — быстро сказал он. В глазах щипало. Чёрт возьми, да за эту неделю он рыдал больше, чем за всё детство! Стоило лишь начать…

Эван не стал его останавливать — и, пожалуй, это было правильно.


	10. Chapter 10

_Пусть месяц провоцирует нас на обман,_  
_Пусть испарение земли бьёт, как дурман,_  
_Пусть каждый пень нам как капкан,_  
_Пусть хлещет кровь из наших ран,_  
_Но мы пройдём с тобою путь через туман._  
_Сектор Газа_

  
Джеймс привык, что его друзья довольно быстро приходили в себя. Ремус по понятным причинам, а Сириус и Питер просто стратегически не попадались колдомедикам. Ну какие-то переломы после квиддичных матчей или неудачно взорвавшееся заклинание, подумаешь. Полежишь ночь в Больничном крыле — и все уже в порядке.

Поэтому сейчас, когда Бродяга сначала умудрился чуть было не закончиться, а потом на какое-то время застрял в Мунго, Джеймс чувствовал себя довольно странно. Дамблдор говорил с ними несколько раз: видимо, по опыту понимал, что с первого Мародеры не понимают. У Ордена был новый план — налёт на особняк Малфоев. Но, в отличие от предыдущей самоубийственной вылазки, сейчас никто не будет действовать без приказа, тебе это точно понятно, Сириус?

Сириус бесился, ругался сквозь зубы, но, в общем-то, не спорил — наверное, ему неожиданно хватило.

Но пока он лежал в чертовом Мунго, Джеймс успел настолько заскучать по бьющей ключом жизни, что сейчас, когда друг наконец-то вернулся в строй, тормозить его не мог совершенно. Да и что плохого в том, чтобы погулять по Лютному переулку, ну?

— Кто это рисует вообще? Руки ему повыдергивать, — то ли смеялся, то ли злился Сириус, отрывая от стены очередной плакат «Разыскивается авроратом». — Ну ты посмотри, это вообще кто, Нюнчика что ли изобразить попытались?

— Да не, больше похож на Мальцибера, просто зачем-то нос удлинили. Может он анимаг-цапля? — Джеймс полной грудью вдохнул сладкий весенний воздух и взмахнул палочкой, вырывая пергамент из рук друга и устремляя на крышу. — Ты больше не в аврорате, не твоя проблема.

— У меня другая проблема, о да, — кисло проговорил Сириус. — Не, ну ты представь, а Рему это все нормально. И то, что мы сидим теперь все как крысы под корягой, и что это… чудо мелкое, если вдруг, переедет к нам. Ну ты прикинь, а?

— Ну это ж Рем, — пожал плечами Джеймс. — Забей.

Сириус что-то зло проворчал, и это тоже вызвало прилив эйфории. Они были живы, бесконечно живы, молоды, полны сил, и победа, пусть трудная, выстраданная, уже маячила где-то на горизонте. Как сейчас вообще можно быть несчастным, когда весна, и любовь, и война…

— Сохатый… — совсем другим голосом позвал Сириус, и Джеймс, проследив за его взглядом, присвистнул. Из небольшой лавки выходила Нарцисса Блэк… то есть уже Малфой, а за ней ковылял эльф с целым ворохом свертков.

— Идея есть, — так же тихо прошептал Сириус, весь превращаясь в натянутую струной гончую. — Я же её брат, я могу напроситься в гости…

— Дамблдор тебя закопает, чтобы уже не мучался, — насмешливо ответил Джеймс. Однако отвести взгляд от Нарциссы тоже не мог — такой шанс, ну как можно им не воспользоваться? Героям всегда везет, но чтобы быть героем, нужно не бояться влезать во все передряги, какие подкидывает судьба.

— Просто попробуем. Я уверен, что она не в Пожирателях, не её тема, — Сириус сжал плечо друга. — Если что — просто аппарируем, проблем-то!

В его голосе послышалась настоящая мольба — и Джеймс не выдержал, кивнул. В общем-то — ну что им угрожает?

— Цисса, привет! — заорал Сириус, тут же устремляясь навстречу кузине. — Какими судьбами?

Нарцисса медленно обернулась, и Джеймс невольно поморщился — в Хогвартсе она, конечно, всё равно была надутой слизеринкой, но казалась всё-таки живой девушкой, а не мраморной статуей.

— Я не могу с тобой разговаривать, Сириус. Люди могут заметить, — ядовито и одновременно как-то обиженно проговорила Нарцисса. Ни одного лишнего жеста, ни одной лишней эмоции. Джеймс почувствовал, что закипает.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — поморщившись, проговорил Сириус. Брови Нарциссы все же на мгновение взлетели вверх, и даже Джеймс несколько опешил.

— Боюсь, мой муж будет крайне не рад, если узнает, что я спонсирую… позор рода, которого выгнали даже из аврората, — процедила Нарцисса, однако сделала несколько шагов навстречу. Джеймс опустил руку в карман, сжимая палочку, хотя и не был уверен, что именно задумал друг. Оглушать жену Малфоя на малолюдной, но все же не пустой улице было как-то… тупо.

— Твой муж меня не интересует совершенно, — холодно ответил Сириус. — А вот моя мать — да.

На взгляд Джеймса это были уже не козыри, а просто какая-то глупость, на которую не купится никто, хоть чуть-чуть знающий внутренние проблемы этой дурацкой семейки. Но Нарцисса отчего-то купилась — закусила на мгновение губу, потупила взгляд.

— Тут довольно сложно чем-то помочь, Сириус. Ты сделал всё для того, чтобы семья тебя возненавидела. Не представляю, чем я теперь могу быть тебе полезна.

— Может, поговорим не посреди Лютного переулка? — подал голос Джеймс. Слишком уж напрягало всё происходящее. Нарцисса посмотрела на него безрадостно.

— А Поттер твой личный духовник, или почему он таскается за тобой и сейчас?

— Цисси, — Сириус схватил сестру за руку, демонстрируя всё свое обаяние. — Я понимаю твоё недоверие, но мне тоже непросто, чёрт… да, без друга это просто невыносимо — но нельзя же бегать от ответственности всегда. Блэки остаются Блэками. Мы можем просто поговорить втроем?

Нарцисса резким движением выдернула руку.

— Помни о приличиях, — отчеканила она, но глаза её поблескивали. — Ладно. Хорошо, я готова пригласить вас на чашку чая. Но если это обернется очередной шуткой, то, Сириус, клянусь, ты не вернешься в семью никогда.

— Я понял, — быстро проговорил Бродяга, всем своим видом демонстрируя желание идти на компромисс. Джеймс чуть улыбнулся ему. План всё ещё был тупым — верней, его попросту не было, но если они окажутся в Малфой-мэноре до налёта Ордена, то, по-крайней мере, сумеют разведать обстановку. Или — от этой мысли сладко заныло в груди — совершить чертов подвиг.

Джеймсу тоже очень-очень хотелось победить крестраж.

Пока они шли к роскошному особняку, Джеймс всё пытался незаметно дать под зад жирному белому павлину, выхаживающему по газону. Но мерзкая птица, несмотря на свои размеры, отличалась просто ужасающим проворством, поэтому выполнить даже эту нулевую часть плана не удалось.

Малфой-мэнор был слишком белым, слишком роскошным и слишком вылизанным. Честно, Джеймс предпочёл бы снова оказаться в их штаб-квартире среди грязных ящиков, заплесневевшей пиццы и злого Грюма. Тут же больше всего хотелось перевернуть горшок, провести подошвой по зеркальному паркету, короче, хоть как-то вдохнуть жизнь в эту мертвую идеальность.

— Добби, принеси гостям чай и пирожные, — распорядилась Нарцисса, наконец, остановившись посреди очередной залы. — Прошу вас, — тонкая рука указала на до отвращения узкие диванчики. Джеймс покосился на Сириуса, не очень понимая, что они собираются сейчас обсуждать. Друг, впрочем, тоже не казался особо уверенным в дальнейших действиях.

— А может, лучше дом покажешь? — почти попросил он. Джеймс поморщился. Палево. Слишком палево.

— Это не слишком уместно, Сириус, — Нарцисса довольно нервно потеребила оплетающее шею ожерелье. — Ты хотел поговорить со мной о том, как вернуться в семью, давай не отклоняться от темы.

Джеймс вновь поймал взгляд друга. Тот явно пытался что-то передать одними глазами, но вот что именно?

Долго думать Джеймс никогда не любил, поэтому, решив, что сначала стоит сделать, а потом уже разбираться, выхватил палочку.

— Морфеус!

Нарцисса вздрогнула и вскочила на ноги. Куда исчезло заклятие, Джеймс не понял, однако комната словно бы пришла в движение.

— Черт. Ступефай, — вклинился Сириус, судя по его лицу, имевший в виду вовсе не это.  
Нарцисса завизжала.

Джеймс отчаянно попытался сделать хоть что-нибудь — бросить ещё одно заклинание, схватить Сириуса за руку и оттащить к выходу, что угодно, но воздух вокруг вдруг превратился в кисель. Не шевельнуться. Не вдохнуть. Голову даже не повернуть или рот не открыть, чтобы хоть попытаться отболтаться.

— Как. Ты. Посмел. Какая же ты дрянь, Сириус! — почти выкрикнула Нарцисса. На её щеках горели алые пятна, в глазах стояли обиженные слёзы. Джеймс попытался что-то ответить или хоть ободряюще взглянуть на друга, но уплотнившийся воздух не позволил.

Да блядь, что, серьёзно? Бродягу только выпустили из палаты, а они снова влипли? Их же Грюм просто с костями сожрёт, а что не дожрёт — подключатся Рем с Дамблдором!

— Добби! — звенящим голосом позвала Нарцисса, и домовик тут же появился с подносом в руках. Чашки в Малфоевском доме тоже были весьма безвкусные и слишком маленькие. Чёрт.

— Чего изволит госпожа?

— Позови Люциуса. Скажи, что мой брат и его маглолюбский дружок напали на меня в нашем собственном доме, — Нарцисса не смотрела на Джеймса, и тот попытался воспользоваться этим. В конце концов, их же пытались учить невербалке. Может быть, если попробовать бросить на окружающее пространство Экспульсо, то защита дома спадёт? Он прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Сейчас, ещё немного…

Сзади дико закричал от боли Сириус. Джеймс дернулся, всеми силами пытаясь преодолеть сопротивление защитной магии.

— Ну надо же, какая встреча, — от знакомого голоса по спине пробежали мурашки. Нюнчик. Интересно, что ещё может произойти, чтобы ситуация стала хуже? Сам Волдеморт заявится?

Руки и ноги скрутили невидимые верёвки, и воздух наконец стал нормальным. Джеймс кулем повалился на блестящий паркет, кашляя и пытаясь отдышаться. И бешено дергаясь, чтобы повернуться и увидеть Сириуса.

Тот, по крайней мере на первый взгляд, был в порядке.

— Да ладно, сестрёнка, ты пускаешь сюда этого задохлика? Он вам диваны соплями не попортит? — ну естественно, Бродяга просто не мог не выступить. От этого разом стало смешно и злобно.

— Не передать, как я рад видеть ваши лица, — Снейп подошел ближе и теперь стоял над ними, весь светясь от триумфа. — Как же не терпится увидеть, как вы будете корчиться на полу и умолять вас добить.

— Странные у него фантазии, да? — не сдержался Джеймс. — Нездоровые.

— Может он хоть так надеется прикоснуться к Лилс? — предположил Сириус и, конечно, попал в цель. Снейп побледнел и взрезал ему по ребрам ногой, но не получил в ответ ни звука.

Чёрт, нужно выбираться. Джеймс снова прикрыл глаза, пытаясь призвать на помощь невербальную магию. Безрезультатно.

— Цисси, — хриплым от боли голосом позвал Сириус. — Я всё понял, честно. Давай ты отпустишь нас, и мы не будем устраивать безобразных сцен в твоём доме, а?

— Хорошая попытка, для такого идиота как ты, разумеется, но поздно, Блэк, — насмешливо протянул Нюнчик. Послышались удаляющийся перестук каблуков, и Джеймс открыл глаза.  
Снейп стоял над ними и касался кончиком палочки своего предплечья. Блять.

— Больше всего мне интересно, что с вами сделают в конце, когда получат из ваших куцых мозгов всё, что необходимо Лорду, — продолжил Нюнчик, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — Простая Авада? Скучно. Довести вас до состояния пускающих слюни идиотов Круциатусами? Скормить дементорам? Что скажешь, Поттер, что больше нравится?

— Ему вряд ли вообще нравятся твои эротические фантазии, Нюнчик, — очень серьёзно ответил Сириус. Джеймс хохотнул и дернулся, пытаясь хоть как-то сорвать с себя чертово Инкарцеро.

— О, я, кажется, знаю, что предложить, — вдруг заулыбался Снейп. — Идеальный вариант для обоих. Дать пообщаться с оборотнями. Возможно, они вас загрызут. А нет — ну так вы привыкшие.

Последовала очень тяжелая пауза.

— Иди нахуй, — наконец, ответил Сириус уже совсем другим голосом. А в следующий миг вокруг захлопали аппарации.

***

В присутствии Лорда Регулус теперь думал только об окклюменции. От одной мысли о том, что будет, если Лорд его прочитает, накрывало ледяным ужасом, но этот ужас был внутри, очень глубоко, словно присыпанный бесчисленными слоями снега. Регулус невольно поёжился.

Они стояли в темнице Малфой-мэнора, полукругом, и он позволил себе подумать: «Хорошо, что мы в масках. Значит, их не планируют убивать». Потом он прикрыл глаза и не думал вообще ни о чём. На Сириуса и Джеймса Регулус глянул один раз, а больше не смотрел. Для этого маска тоже оказалась как нельзя кстати.

— Адрес новой штаб-квартиры Ордена, имена всех его членов, прочие конспиративные квартиры и, разумеется, планы. Тому из вас, кто узнает, что сейчас занимает Дамблдора, я буду особенно благодарен, — тихий голос был слышен так отчетливо, словно Лорд шептал это на ухо каждому из них.

— А жопу тебе не подтереть? — криво ухмыльнулся Сириус, бледный, как снег.

— У него для этого есть П-Пожиратели, — скривился Джеймс Поттер.

Волдеморт лениво положил руку на палочку, едва заметно взмахнул, и у них в ушах зазвенели крики. Регулус зажмурился.

— Мальцибер, Розье, как раз потренируетесь. Белла, останься с ними, но сама не вступай без необходимости, пусть молодёжь учится. Я вернусь через четыре часа — проверю, как ваши успехи.

Он назвал фамилии, и это означало — конец, оставлять пленных в живых не планируют. Захотелось крикнуть: «Пожалуйста, нет, нам ведь нужны будут заложники, если что, мы сможем обменять их, правда сможем!» Он кашлянул, встретился с Лордом взглядом и вдруг почувствовал такую ненависть, что заныло под ложечкой. И эта ненависть была не его.

— Мой Лорд, вы позволите? Мне тоже нужно тренироваться.

_Сириус вышибает Бомбардой дверь в его комнату и поджигает слизеринское знамя на стене. От обиды и ненависти хочется плакать, и Регулус позволяет себе, потому что глаза все равно слезятся из-за дыма. Мама просит Сириуса снять свою ужасную маггловскую куртку хотя бы во время обеда — тогда Сириус швыряет тарелку на пол и уходит, хлопая дверью. Мама сидит неподвижно несколько секунд, и Регулус почти уверен, что в уголке ее глаза блестит слеза._

Волдеморт снисходительно улыбнулся и, кажется, перестал его читать.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он. — Остальные — на выход, не нужно их смущать.

Теперь можно было оставить только самые базовые заслонки — от Беллатрисы. Боль тут же хлынула в голову, разлилась по всему телу, — такая сильная, что захотелось съездить Сириусу кулаком по лицу: прекрати ухмыляться, идиот, тебя же сейчас будут пытать и убьют, это по-настоящему!

Беллатриса лениво устроилась в углу у выхода, облокотившись о стену и поигрывая палочкой. Оливер и Эван переглянулись: обоим лучше всего давалась Авада, но сейчас, к счастью, для неё было не время. Пока не время. Регулус лихорадочно перебирал варианты, но один был глупее другого. Эван нерешительно поднял палочку.

— Смелее, — зло ухмыльнулся ему Джеймс Поттер. — Вы всё равно уже по уши замарались в говне, хуже ты не сделаешь.

Отлично, чёрт, помоги ему.

— Круцио, Поттер!

Джеймс Поттер дернулся от испуга, но ничего не произошло. Беллатриса закатила глаза.

— Во-первых, сначала задайте вопрос. Во-вторых, допрашивайте одного, а пытайте второго.  
— Зачем? — удивился Оливер. Беллатриса облизнулась и подмигнула ему.  
— Увидишь.  
— Регулус, может быть, ты? — Оливер повернулся к нему. Эван смотрел с сочувствием и удивлением, и это было приятно даже сейчас.

Что ж, с первого раза ни у кого из них пока не получается.

— Круцио, — бесстрастно сказал Регулус.

Сириус истерически расхохотался.

— Мерлин, Рег, есть ли хоть что-то, в чём ты хорош? И почему у тебя даже сейчас как будто огромный огурец в заднице?

Регулус посмотрел ему в глаза, но Сириус быстро опустил взгляд. Он прав, нельзя рисковать себя выдать. Эван быстро сделал два шага вперед и точным ударом разбил Сириусу нос.

— Маггловский мордобой как раз ваш потолок, — заметил Джеймс Поттер, и тогда Оливер вскинул палочку:  
— Инсендио, Поттер!

Твою мать, у Оливера ведь на младших курсах всё было очень плохо с чарами. Кто бы мог подумать, что его до сих пор это так задевает! Кто бы…

— Агуаменти, — огонь тут же спал, но Джеймс Поттер продолжал кричать. Пахло паленым мясом. Регулуса затошнило.

— Да возьмите вы себя в руки, — скривилась Беллатриса. — Он не сможет ничего рассказать, если ты его сожжешь, верно? И выглядит это мерзко… Силенцио, Поттер!

— Какие же вы суки, — тихо сказал Сириус. Беллатриса улыбнулась:  
— Ты пока даже отдаленного представления не имеешь, какие, дорогой.  
— Анальгезис! — ему плевать было, как это выглядит, но Беллатриса одобрительно цокнула языком.  
— Действительно, пока он может только орать от боли, от него мало пользы.

Регулус снова поднял палочку, встав так, чтобы не видеть Джеймса (ненавидел себя за это, конечно). Он посмотрел на Сириуса, пытаясь дать ему время понять и подготовиться, и выдохнул:  
— Империо. Назови нам состав Ордена Феникса. Говори правду.

Сириус вытаращился на него, потом до него все-таки дошло. Он моргнул и изобразил стеклянный взгляд — внезапно очень похоже, Регулусу даже не по себе стало, как будто можно сотворить Империус без намерения.

— Меня не допускают на общие собрания, потому что мне всего девятнадцать, — ровно сказал Сириус. — Во главе Ордена стоит Альбус Дамблдор, обычно мы тренируемся с ним и получаем задания от него же. В моей ячейке состоят…  
— Финита Инкантатем, — танцующей походкой Беллатриса подошла к пленным. — Рег, это, конечно, очень практично, но вы ведь здесь не за этим.  
— Я думал, мы здесь затем, чтобы получить информацию.  
— Тёмный Лорд вынет из их глупых голов любую информацию за пару минут, — она погладила Сириуса по щеке, и он дернулся, как от боли. — Вы здесь для того, чтобы отточить свои навыки. Пока что они, к сожалению, далеки от совершенства. Но я расскажу Тёмному Лорду о твоей практичности.

Прошлый Регулус сказал бы: «Я не пытаю людей» и медленно удалился, хлопнув дверью чуть громче, чем принято. Потом прошлый Регулус, разумеется, беззвучно давился бы слезами в туалете. Может, разбил бы что-нибудь. Накричал бы на первого, с кем столкнется.

Но сейчас ничего этого было нельзя. Регулус боялся так сильно, что это заглушало боль.

— Блэк, если ты не расскажешь, какого дементора вы забыли в Малфой-мэноре, я сниму с Поттера Анальгезис, — это был Эван.  
— Если ты его снимешь, я не расскажу вообще ничего, — бросил Сириус.  
— Правда? — Эван издевательски улыбнулся, и Регулус не мог не заметить, что он очень красив. Даже сейчас. — Финита, Круцио.

Джеймс Поттер кричал, Сириус тоже: «пожалуйста», «мрази», «ради Бога», «Рег».

Представь, что ты не здесь. Думай, думай, думай.

— Двадцать секунд, — дрогнувшим голосом предупредил Мальцибер. Джеймс Поттер упал бы, если бы не цепи, а так он висел на них и тихо скулил.  
— Я скажу вам всё, что угодно, — тускло сказал Сириус. — Только пообещайте больше его не пытать.  
— Ты не в том положении, чтобы что-то требовать, — заметил Эван, и его голос звучал почти как обычно. Впрочем, он был несколько бледен. — Но если ты всё расскажешь, у нас не будет никаких причин его пытать.

Это было ложью. Эти четыре часа они будут отрабатывать непростильные. Беллатриса здесь, чтобы следить, чтобы они, с одной стороны, не отлынивали, а с другой — не прикончили пленных раньше срока. Или не свели с ума.

У него никогда не будет Патронуса.

— Да ладно, Бродяга, — Джеймс Поттер страшно улыбнулся. — Не доставляй им такого удовольствия. Человека пытают — человек орет, это просто тупые рефлексы. Не рассказывай ничего, перебьются.

— Вот как? — Беллатриса улыбнулась и вдруг повернула голову к Регулусу. — Рег, давай теперь Сириуса, посмотрим, как запоет Поттер.

— Он всё-таки мой брат.

— Я знаю, — она подмигнула. — Ты ведь всегда мечтал об этом в глубине души. Вспомни всю боль, которую он причинил семье, и отомсти.

Регулус действительно мечтал. Например, разбить Сириусу нос в кровь. Или чтобы он упал с метлы. Но гораздо чаще — чтобы он все понял и стал нормальным. Чтобы они с мамой приняли друг друга.

Регулус прищурился: неужели Беллатриса действительно мечтает пытать кого-то Круциатусом? А потом пауза стала слишком долгой, и он посмотрел на Сириуса очень выразительно, поднял палочку.  
— Круцио.

Сириус смотрел на него, тяжело дыша. Регулус попробовал попросить его легилименцией, но не прошло, Сириусу было слишком больно.

— Сейчас… Круцио!

Теперь до Сириуса всё-таки дошло, и он заорал. Еще через пару секунд — задёргался, довольно убедительно. Расплакаться у него, конечно, не получится, так что придется прервать.

— Я убью вас всех, — пробормотал Джеймс Поттер.  
— Ты не выживешь, — буднично объяснила Беллатриса. — Но вы с другом можете умереть людьми, а можете — кусками мяса. Выбор за вами.  
Эван уже снова поднимал палочку, и Регулус дернулся, вскинул её первым:  
— Круцио, Поттер!

И это было ошибкой. Джеймс Поттер кричать не стал, просто висел на цепях и затравленно на него смотрел. Зато у Эвана Круциатус получился.

— Я же сказал, что всё расскажу, хватит! — на секунду Регулусу показалось, что Сириус сейчас порвет цепи стихийной магией.  
— Не… смей, — прохрипел Джеймс.  
— Мы хотели ограбить Малфоев, мы знаем, что у них вагон темных артефактов. Не планировали ничего, просто возможность подвернулась… Что вам ещё нужно, ну? Состав Ордена?

— Нам нужно, — рассмеялась Беллатриса, — чтобы ты не лгал. Круцио, Поттер.

Оливер, Эван, Беллатриса — все они смотрели на Джеймса и Сириуса. Время вдруг как будто застыло на пару секунд, и Регулус сообразил. Он почти незаметно махнул палочкой и оглушил Поттера Ступефаем, а Сириуса заставил блевать. Успел даже подумать: «Невербальная магия — самый ценный навык», а потом все растерянно переглянулись.

— Я думала, они крепче, — фыркнула Беллатриса. — Ладно, перерыв пятнадцать минут.

Остаться в темнице с пленными — подозрительно. Но другого шанса может и не быть. Нужно было думать на три-четыре шага вперед, но Регулусу было слишком плохо. Будь это шахматной партией, он бы проиграл.

— Мне хочется закурить, — заметил Оливер. — Я знаю, что это отвратительная привычка, но, может, сейчас ничего страшного?  
— Белла засмеёт тебя, если увидит, — ухмыльнулся Эван. — Кроме того, это не поможет.  
— Вы можете выпить, — улыбнулся Регулус, глядя в глаза то одному, то другому.

Чем выше твой уровень как легилимента, тем тебе проще заставлять людей себе доверять. Регулус почти не пытался раньше — что там, у него и мысли-то читать без вербально компонента не всегда получалось! Но сейчас другого шанса не было, поэтому он смотрел им в глаза, чуть улыбаясь, и мысленно повторял: «Попросите малфоевского коллекционного огневиски, расслабьтесь в гостиной у камина, вам будет так хорошо и спокойно, огневиски у камина, расслабьтесь, вы ведь хотите этого».

Эван потер лоб и удивленно на него посмотрел. Улыбка Регулуса делалась все более растерянной, но тут Оливер сказал:

— У Малфоев ведь есть огневиски, который чуть ли не при Салазаре разливали. Может, нас угостят, а?

Эван наградил Регулуса последним недоуменным взглядом, но кивнул.

Главное, чтобы внезапно не вернулась Беллатриса.

***

_Он сказал «четыре часа», верно? Сколько осталось, три с половиной? Господи, я никогда не думал, что буду мечтать о смерти. Надеюсь, они убьют Сохатого первым, чтобы ему не пришлось смотреть на меня. А Регу — придется. Ремусу потом придется меня хоронить, но Регу будет хуже всего. Я буду орать здесь и скулить, а ему нужно будет стоять и смотреть._

Где-то совсем рядом мерзко лязгало железо. Сириус хотел, чтобы это закончилось, так что пришлось открыть глаза. Оказалось, что это он дергает рукой в безнадежной попытке вырваться. Заставил себя перестать. Джеймс всё ещё был без сознания, и Сириус порадовался за него.

Дверь открылась. В темницу вбежал Регулус. Пока Сириус раздумывал, насколько плохим планом будет просить его убить, мелкий остановился напротив Джеймса и поднял палочку:  
— Ренервейт! Анальгезис! Пакс Аними!

Пока Джеймс тихо стонал, он кинул Ренервейт и в Сириуса.  
— Что ты… тебя раскроют…  
— Тихо! — Рег казался разозлённым, но Сириус видел, что у него губы совсем белые от страха. — Быстро зови Кричера и проси вас отсюда вытащить.  
— А ты?..  
— Меня здесь не было, я реву в уборной. Быстро, ну!

Хотелось сказать «спасибо», «ты лучший» или вообще разреветься, но вместо этого Сириус сказал:  
— Сначала выйди из подземелья, чтобы Кричер тебя не увидел.  
— Бродяга… — Джеймс закашлялся.  
— Шшш. Молчи, он классно придумал, сейчас все станет хорошо.  
— Мы можем попробовать… все-таки сделать…  
— Что сделать?  
— Найти.  
— Ты с ума сошел?

Сохатый тряхнул головой, пытаясь поправить очки, и тихо рассмеялся. У него из носа шла кровь.

— Ты ебанутый, — резюмировал Сириус. — Кричер!  
Эльф посмотрел на него испуганно и, кажется, с болью, но у Сириуса не было времени обо всем этом думать и слушать его причитания — тоже.

— Кричер, освободи нас от цепей. Перенеси Джеймса в Мунго.  
— Мантия, — прохрипел Джеймс. — У меня в заднем кармане джинсов.

Ладно, он бывал здесь в детстве. И прятался от семейства в туалете, какая удача. Старался не топать сейчас, но получалось, кажется, плохо. Ладно, к черту.

— Рег… — он тихонько побарабанил пальцами в дверь.

Регулус тут же распахнул её, ударив его по носу. Лицо у него действительно было заплаканное.

— Почему? Что?..

— Это я, меня просто не видно. Куда Малфой положит что-то ценное, как думаешь? У них же нет домашнего хранилища или типа того? Комнаты с артефактами, не знаю?  
— Ты ебанутый.  
— Да. Быстро говори, мало времени.

Регулус закатил глаза и этим жестом напомнил Ремуса. Стало тепло и даже почти спокойно. Это как школа, ну. Кости ломило от Круциатуса, а крик Джеймса… Не думай об этом. Это как школа.

— У него есть зачарованный ящик в кабинете. Лестница справа по коридору, второй этаж, синяя дверь. Только не взрывай его, а то опять все запорешь. Попробуй пароль подобрать. Их девиз или что-то вроде того, он не очень умный.

— Я так тебя люблю.

Регулус снова разрыдался, и это было здорово: поможет его легенде.

Пока Сириус крался наверх, в голову лезли дурацкие мысли. Был бы он оборотнем — почувствовал бы сейчас по запаху, кто где. Стоп, о таком даже в шутку нельзя думать: Рем расстроится. Будь с ним Рем, он бы по запаху… Ладно, будь с ним Рем, он отговорил бы их лезть в Малфой-мэнор без плана.

И еще было смешно: он бы не вспомнил их тупой девиз, если бы не Регулус. Потому что, когда Сириусу было десять, а Регу — восемь, он еще пытался иногда не расстраивать мелкого. И мелкий начинал реветь, когда Сириус творил какую-нибудь дичь вместо того, чтобы учиться тупым чистокровным вещам.

По дороге к кабинету ему так никто и не встретился. Дверь была заперта, но внезапно хватило простой Алохоморы. Ну то есть не совсем простой, они с Питером модифицировали ее на шестом курсе, когда пытались запустить сколопендр в гостиную Слизерина. Со сколопендрами ничего не вышло, а сейчас вот пригодилось.

Сириус прикрыл за собой дверь, сел на пол и рассмеялся. По лицу текли слезы, он понимал, что будет ужасно тупо, если его сейчас поймают, но остановиться не получалось. Он смеялся и смеялся, уже почти задыхаясь, пытаясь прислушаться, не идет ли кто по коридору, и из-за тупости ситуации снова начиная хохотать. А потом внизу вскрикнула от ярости Беллатриса. Сириус изо всех сил ударил себя по щеке и подполз к столу.

Sanctimonia vincet semper. Там была куча всякой гадости, но от магической ауры какой-то тетрадки его чуть не вывернуло во второй раз. Сириус сунул ее за пазуху, скинул капюшон мантии и прошептал:  
— Кричер.  
— Молодой хозяин разбивает хозяйке сердце…  
— Я в курсе. Послушай… ты не расскажешь никому, что видел меня в этом кабинете. А теперь перенеси меня куда-нибудь подальше отсюда.

***

Зачарованный звонок разнесся по всему дому птичьей трелью. Лили выдохнула сквозь сжатые зубы и поспешила плеснуть себе в лицо холодной водой, смывая слёзы. Марлин только что ушла, но, видно, что-то забыла.

Чёрт, как же это было не в тему. Стоило двери захлопнуться за спиной подруги, Лили просто не смогла больше сдерживаться и разрыдалась на полу, по-детски обхватив колени, и несколько минут никак не могла успокоиться. Нет, обычно ей даже нравилось, что среди девчонок она была как Ремус среди Мародёров. Староста, которая всегда знает, как лучше и правильней, которая всегда поддержит, объяснит и направит. Но, Мерлинова борода, ей тоже было всего лишь девятнадцать лет, и иногда она тоже не понимала, не знала, боялась, ошибалась…

Освежающее заклинание Лили прошептала, уже открывая дверь. И тут же отпрыгнула назад, вскидывая палочку в боевую позицию.

— Назад! — ей бы хотелось произнести это спокойно и холодно, но голос предательски дрогнул. О том, каким путём пошёл Северус, она знала ещё со школы, и до сих пор во время стычек с Пожирателями иногда замирала, услышав из-под маски знакомый голос. Так страшно было, что его убьёт кто-то из её мальчишек. Ещё страшнее — что он убьет кого-то из них, и тогда…

Сложно, чёрт возьми, принять, что друг детства стал чудовищем.

— Лили, прошу тебя, — взмолился Северус, вскидывая пустые ладони. — Я пришёл просто поговорить, я даже без палочки!

— С грязнокровкой? О чём же? — Лили нервно облизала губы, не опуская палочку. Ей безумно хотелось поверить, послушать, дать шанс. Профессор прорицаний как-то сказала, что это её сущность — давать шансы. Но, видимо, у всех есть предел.

А ещё — это поставило бы под удар не только её.

— Лили… — проговорил Северус, кусая губы. Он выглядел таким несчастным и раздавленным. Как, впрочем, в любой раз, когда всё же приходил извиняться. А после вновь делал что-то, за что придётся просить прощения.

— Ты… плакала? — вдруг спросил он, и Лили невольно расхохоталась от неожиданности.  
— Это… он, это Поттер довёл тебя до слёз?

Наваждение прошло. Сейчас, зло цедя слова и сверкая глазами, Северус был куда более собой, чем секундой раньше, когда он тщетно пытался играть в раскаяние. Лили плечом вытерла вновь набежавшие слёзы.

— Это тебя не касается. Что ты хотел?

— Даже в дом не пригласишь? — каким-то странным голосом проговорил Северус.

— Своей жизнью я бы, быть может, и рискнула. Жизнью мужа — нет, — это было, пожалуй, весьма мерзко, но от перекошенного лица Северуса стало даже приятно. Лили тряхнула волосами, окончательно приходя в себя.

— Откуда ты узнал наш адрес?

— Один друг рассказал, — Северус всё так же держал раскрытые ладони перед собой, но отчего-то стало страшно, будто вокруг него всё равно творилась тёмная магия. А ведь он ещё в школе овладел невербалкой…

— Если ты… если с кем-то из них что-то случится, я никогда тебя не прощу, — всё же проговорила Лили, чувствуя себя маленькой глупой девочкой, не способной никак справиться с этим затопляющим со всех сторон злом. Безумно захотелось захлопнуть дверь перед носом Северуса и порт-ключом перенестись в Хогвартс, к Дамблдору. Но гриффиндорка она в конце концов или кто?

— Они сами, без какой-либо моей помощи сделают так, что с ними случится всё, — улыбка Северуса была совершенно змеиной, но он вдруг тряхнул волосами и вновь посмотрел почти жалобно. — Послушай. Я могу тебя защитить. Я могу помочь. Тебе, твоим родителям, даже сестре. Я не желаю тебя зла, я непреложный обет готов дать.

Лили поморщилась.

— Ты хочешь уничтожить всех магглов и грязнокровок, Северус. И я предпочту остаться с теми и другими, на их стороне.

— Ты хочешь умереть? — почти испуганно переспросил Северус.

— Хочу быть человеком, а не… — Лили презрительно покачала головой. — Ты же знаешь магловскую историю, ты знаешь, чем заканчивают такие, как твой Волдеморт.

Северус ощутимо вздрогнул.

— Не произноси…

— Волдеморт, — отчетливо проговаривая каждую букву, повторила Лили. На доме было заклинание, позволяющее обходить табу на имя Тёмного Лорда. И оставалось лишь надеяться, что находящийся рядом Пожиратель не уничтожал эту защиту.

Северус молчал, заледенев, и смотрел на неё огромными потемневшими глазами. Лили безумно хотелось видеть в них ярость. Но там была боль.

— Будь последователен, Северус, — тихо проговорила Лили и, наконец, опустила палочку.  
— Если грязнокровкам нельзя произносить имя твоего Лорда, то и мне нельзя. Если грязнокровки должны умереть — что же, попробуй, ты ведь выполняешь его приказы. Я не хочу быть в твоих глазах исключением, я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, почему.

— Не понимаю, — эхом отозвался Северус.

Лили вздохнула.

— Потому что это унизительно, быть исключением в глазах таких как ты. Быть ценной таким как ты. Словно в грязи вываляли.

Какое-то время они молчали, и у Северуса ощутимо дергалась щека.

— Я понял тебя, — наконец, тихо-тихо произнёс он, а после страшно улыбнулся — так, что Лили невольно отшатнулась вглубь дома. — Я надеюсь, ты всё же пересмотришь своё мнение через пару часов, когда станешь вдовой.

— Что? — едва слышно переспросила Лили, пальцы предательски заскользили по палочке. — Что ты…

— Твой… муж оказался ещё глупее, чем я от него ожидал. Но ничего, когда у тебя не останется защитников, я очень надеюсь, что ты подумаешь головой, Лили, в конце концов, ты была достойна Рейвенкло, и Гриффиндор не мог лишить тебя этого совсем, — голос Северуса становился всё громче и громче. — Когда двое сдохнут, а третий… я помню, что он чертов оборотень, и если я не использовал это раньше, то только из-за тебя. Теперь же…

— Ступефай, — воскликнула Лили, действуя на каких-то нечеловеческих, Грюмом вскормленных инстинктах. Заклинание вильнуло в сторону. Невербалка.

— У меня тоже есть гордость, Лили. Я люблю тебя, но это не бесконечно, — припечатал Северус и аппарировал.

Несколько секунд Лили просто смотрела на место, откуда он исчез. А потом бросилась за галеоном — создать Патронус сейчас она даже не пыталась.

***

Регулус обожал учиться. Ему нравилось всё: от чар до травологии, и не только потому, что превосходно учиться было его долгом и радовало родителей. В учебе все было заранее оговорено и понятно. Сильное Инсендио убивает инферналов. С гиппогрифом необходимо быть вежливым. Положение Луны и Сатурна влияет на эффективность ритуала. С помощью трансфигурации нельзя создать еду, но можно — жидкость.

Чем больше рискуешь, тем быстрее тебя раскроют. Если тебя раскроют, твои соратники обречены. Твои соратники ещё не твои друзья. Твои друзья теперь — твои враги. Они ещё не знают об этом, но когда узнают — тебя убьют. Если тебя убьют, твои соратники…

Нельзя. Никогда не думай о таких вещах, потому что прочитать человека — легко, пугающе, тошнотворно легко. А если кто-то из бывших друзей тебя прочитает (легилименция, логика, интуиция, везение) — тебя убьют, и тогда — смотри пункт выше.

Учиться из-за всего этого было невыносимо тяжело. Теперь Регулус обожал только спать.

— Привет.

Он возвращался из библиотеки, собираясь заняться новым любимым делом. Питер Петтигрю вырос перед ним словно из ниоткуда, и Регулус инстинктивно схватился за палочку.

— Блин, нет, пожалуйста!

Петтигрю вскрикнул и нелепо всплеснул руками, закрывая лицо. Такого его невозможно было бояться, и Регулус сначала расслабился, а потом уже вспомнил: Питер за нас, он анимаг и, скорее всего, только что превратился, поэтому и возник перед ним так внезапно.

— Прости. Нервы.

Питер покачал головой и тихо рассмеялся.

— Какой же я херовый… шпион, — пробормотал он. — И боец. И гриффиндорец.

Вообще-то это было правдой. Регулус пожал плечами. Отбой был пару часов назад (здорово быть старостой), так что коридор пустовал. Тем не менее, стоять вот так вот и разговаривать небезопасно. В их положении, конечно, была своеобразная красота: они оба как бы за Лорда, от своих (от Пожирателей) легко будет в случае чего отболтаться. Но забывать об осторожности, тем не менее, нельзя.

— Как ты проник в Хогвартс?  
— Тайный ход, — Питер неуверенно улыбнулся. — Я их много знаю.  
— Впечатляет. Мы не можем уйти в какой-нибудь тайный ход сейчас?  
— Конечно.

У Питера, вообще-то, была очень приятная улыбка. Неуверенная, да, но зато было видно, что он ловит каждое твое слово. Это льстило.

Спустя пару минут они сидели в каком-то темном коридорчике. Потолок был слишком низким, так что они не могли не только распрямиться, но даже сесть нормально, но, несмотря на это, Регулус чувствовал себя неплохо. В кои-то веки можно было расслабиться и перестать контролировать каждую мысль. Видит Мерлин, он тосковал по такой свободе.

— Я пришел рассказать, что Джеймса выпишут из Мунго через пару дней и вообще ему намного лучше, и с Сириусом тоже все хорошо.

Регулус улыбнулся, хотя тело инстинктивно вздрогнуло. Кричащие Джеймс и Сириус снились ему каждую ночь.

— Это отлично. А ты не знаешь… у Сириуса получилось тогда?

Питер казался удивленным.

— Конечно, он украл крестраж. Тебе что, никто не сказал?

— Нет. И это правильно: чем меньше я общаюсь со всеми вами, тем лучше, учитывая моё положение. Но мне было тяжело… ничего не знать, так что… — голос дрогнул, но сейчас ничего страшного, Питер ведь свой, — я очень тебе благодарен. Питер смотрел ему в лицо, и глаза у него были огромные от радости и удивления. Регулус прижал его к себе так крепко, что Питер снова вскрикнул от испуга, и — нет, не расплакался, разумеется, но его немного трясло. — Спасибо, Мерлин, я так рад тебя видеть…

Питер растерянно похлопал его по спине.

— Да что ты, я ведь не сделал ничего.  
— О нет, — Регулус сморгнул выступившие всё-таки предательские слезы. — Это для меня очень важно. Я переживал за всех, и вообще… мне тяжело одному.  
— Мне тоже.

Питер серьезно кивнул. Регулус посмотрел на него, осмысляя, и даже позволил себе немного его почитать. Мерлин, как же ему страшно и грустно.

— Но ты-то почему один?  
Питер грустно улыбнулся.  
— Не знаю. Не бери в голову, я так просто…  
— У тебя есть друзья.

_«Иногда я думаю: если я просто исчезну, когда они заметят? Через день, через два дня, через неделю? Или вообще никогда?»_

Питер не говорил этого — подумал. А сказал он просто:  
— Ты прав.  
— Война же, — Регулус почему-то смутился. — Они на самом деле тебя ценят, просто…  
— Просто им обычно не до меня.  
— Им часто вообще ни до чего, мне кажется. Я хотел бы заснуть на год или два, знаешь?  
— Или навсегда.

Регулус осторожно приобнял его за плечи.  
— Мы победим, и все станет лучше.  
Питер прильнул к нему, но грустно покачал головой.  
— Мы не победим. С чего нам побеждать, Рег? Мы знаем о крестражах, здорово, но сколько их, где они, что это за предметы — мы ничего об этом не знаем, и у нас нет никакого способа узнать…

Регулус не читал его, но у него в голове само собой прозвучало: _«Всё равно лучше, чтобы первым убили меня, потому что если ещё раз… предсмертный Патронус Сириуса и все такое… я просто не выдержу»._

— Сириуса не убьют, — тихо сказал Регулус. — Мы слишком его любим. Я знаю, что это не должно так работать, но, может быть, все-таки работает? Можно ведь верить?

Питер медленно повернул к нему голову.

— Ты меня легилиментил.  
— Нет, — Регулус покраснел. — То есть, наверно, да, но я не специально. Я даже не смотрел на тебя, прости, оно иногда получается само собой…  
— Да ничего, — Питер тряхнул головой. — Ты очень сильный легилимент, да? С тобой случалось такое раньше?

Регулус хотел сказать, что нет, не случалось, а потом вспомнил. Волна чужой ненависти и холодный взгляд Тёмного Лорда.

Ему стало страшно и хорошо.

Чем больше рискуешь, тем быстрее тебя раскроют.

Но чем больше рискуешь, тем больше получишь.

Ему нужно было в библиотеку — систематизировать всё, что он знает о легилименции. А что касается сна, — Мордред с ним, после смерти отоспится.

***

Тёмный Лорд слегка поджал губы, но Регулус выдержал его взгляд.

— Я не хочу отрывать вас от важных дел, мой Лорд. Но если бы вы смогли уделить мне четверть часа… я был бы очень благодарен.

Вокруг не зашептались — они не шептались при Лорде — но прошла некая волна удивления. Регулус не оглянулся, хотя, видит Мерлин, ему было бы приятно увидеть, что Эван за него переживает. Да и остальные — тоже.

— Я с удовольствием подарю тебе четверть часа своего времени, Регулус.

Регулус шел за ним с очень прямой спиной, глядя прямо перед собой и не думая вообще ни о чем. За ними закрылась массивная деревянная дверь, и Волдеморт опустился в тяжелое кресло перед камином, жестом пригласив Регулуса сесть во второе. Потрескивал огонь, а больше никаких звуков не было — глушилка. Казалось, что они вне времени. Застыли, как мухи в янтаре. Волдеморт смотрел на Регулуса со смесью любопытства и гордости. Лорду рассказали, как тот пытал родного брата. Подобные истории доставляли ему неожиданно сильное удовольствие.

— Простите, — Регулус смущенно покраснел. — Я не тяну время, я просто… мне сложно начать.

— Я не виню тебя в побеге пленников, — неожиданно мягко сказал Волдеморт. — Я знаю, что ты сделал всё от тебя зависящее, чтобы исполнить мой приказ.

— Может, не всё, — пробормотал Регулус. — У меня Круциатус не с первого раза получился.

— Потом тебе будет проще. Это приходит с опытом.

— Спасибо, мой Лорд. Вы очень милостивы.

_«С мальчиками вроде Блэка это можно себе это позволить»._

— О чем ты хотел поговорить?

_«Лучшие из них все равно приходят ко мне, поклоняются мне, верят мне — ты узнаешь об этом слишком поздно, глупый самовлюбленный старик»._

— Мой Лорд, не подумайте, что я не верю в нашу победу — я верю, я верю изо всех сил… Но иногда мне бывает страшно.

_«Такой маленький, такой наивный»._

— Чего же ты боишься, Регулус?

— Если вас убьют… это будет катастрофой. Концом всего.

_Страх и ярость._

— Ты думаешь, меня можно убить?

Голос как змеиное шипение. Не думай об этом.

— Вы самый могущественный волшебник своего времени, мой Лорд…

_«Всех времен»._

— Но?

— Но ведь каждого можно убить, и тогда я… и моя семья… не знаю, зачем я все это говорю…

Он сморгнул слезы, но они немедленно выступили снова. К нему приплыл кубок — Волдеморт, кажется, даже пальцем не пошевелил.

— Выпей, — горло обжигает, словно пьешь чистое пламя. — И не тревожься. Меня нельзя убить.

— Но разве это возможно?

— Для меня — да.

_«Дело в душе. Привязать её к этому миру — и никуда не денется, даже после смерти жалкого тела. Семь было бы красиво, но вовремя остановиться важнее».  
«Я преклоняюсь перед этой мудростью. Этой силой»._

— Вы победили смерть?

— Да, Регулус, я победил ее. Разве не в этом состоит единственное призвание по-настоящему великого волшебника?

— Мерлин, да. Я… простите мои сомнения.

— Прощаю. В конце концов, ты ведь всего лишь смертный.

Когда Регулус планировал это, он представлял, что потом запрется где-нибудь и даст себе волю. Поставит хорошую глушилку и будет плакать, орать, смеяться, как безумец, разбивать в кровь костяшки пальцев (Сириус так делает, а ему что, нельзя?), материться, кататься по полу. Но на эмоции не было никаких сил. Сил не осталось даже на то, чтобы на следующий день пойти на занятия. Он лежал в своей постели, смотрел в потолок и не понимал, почему он вообще всё ещё жив. Как будто он попробовал поднять гору и его придавило, но жизнь осталась. Вопреки всяким законам логики. Потом однокурсники позвали мадам Помфри, Регулуса чуть тряхнуло от какой-то чары, и он наконец-то провалился в сон. Как же он всё-таки обожал спать.

БОНУС

— Смотри, что у меня есть…

Ремус смотрит на Сириуса, и ему больно почти физически. Сириус кажется постаревшим лет на десять. Потом это ощущение проходит: Сириус улыбается всё так же по-мальчишески, и глаза у него — безумно-радостные, но что-то всё равно остается. Что-то в лице, что-то в том, как он держится.

— Вас пытали, — констатирует Ремус. Он знает всё или почти всё — только что вернулся из Мунго, и Джеймс всё ему рассказал перед тем, как вырубиться после двойной дозы успокоительных зелий. Но сейчас он не может сказать ничего другого, потому что это не укладывается в голове. На Сириуса можно орать, Сириусу можно лгать (для его же блага, если это делает Ремус, или чтобы его перехитрить — потому что Сириус доверчивый, — и это делают все остальные). Сириуса даже — он никогда не думает об этом, но понимает чисто теоретически — его даже могут убить. Как и всех их. Это война.

Но Сириуса нельзя пытать.

— В основном, Джеймса, — Сириус пожимает плечами как ни в чём не бывало. — Как он, кстати? Он рассказал всё?  
— Да. Он будет в порядке через несколько дней.  
— Хорошо, — Сириус улыбается и почти подмигивает. — Эх, такая история, сам хотел рассказать, но у меня зато есть идеальный финал…  
— Идеальный финал?! — не выдерживает Ремус. — Идеальная, блядь, история?!  
— Да я в порядке…

Ремус видит, что тот действительно в порядке физически: он интересуется колдомедициной, кроме того, это чувствуется по запаху. Он чувствует облегчение, но вырывается оно — гневом, и сейчас Ремусу абсолютно плевать, почему так происходит.

— Ты не в порядке! У тебя, блядь, с головой что-то не в порядке, если ты решил, что ломануться в Малфой-мэнор без всякого плана, — отличная идея! — Сириус молчит и только растерянно на него смотрит, и Рем, которому этого обычно достаточно, чтобы заткнуться, выпаливает в него: — Мы разрабатывали план, нормальный, продуманный, блин, а ты решил вот так вот всё похерить, да? Ты подумал вообще…

— Но я же не похерил… — наконец находится Сириус, но Рем продолжает:

— Ты подумал обо мне?! О том, как я буду — без тебя, как я, как мы все будем знать, что перед смертью над вами издевались эти сволочи, как я буду представлять, что именно они успели, блядь, с тобой сделать?!

— Рем, но я же…

— Тебе просто повезло, а могло не повезти, и тогда вы стали бы трупами, вы оба, ты и Джеймс, просто два трупа, два закруциаченных до смерти…

Сириус обнимает его. Рем пытается вырваться, но страшно повредить ему руки, так что остаётся лишь замереть.

— Мне было пиздец как страшно, — шепчет Сириус.  
— Ещё бы.  
— Я думал, что всё.  
— Пообещай мне, что никогда так не будешь — нет, не перебивай — потому что никакой ты не заговорённый. Ты потрясающий, да, ты лучший из всех, кого я знаю, ты особенный, я люблю тебя, но ничего из этого тебя не спасет, понимаешь, ты понимаешь?!

Сириус кивает, и они обнимаются уже по-другому. Злость затихает, как залитый Агуаменти костер.

— Я нашел крестраж, Рем. Прикинь, я забрал его.

Ремус плачет и прижимает его к себе, и тогда Сириус всё-таки говорит:

— Обещаю.


	11. Chapter 11

_Копим мелочь, превращаясь в копии,_   
_Детские мечты — взрослые утопии_   
_25/17_

Над домом не было Метки, и Марлин не знала, лучше от этого или хуже. Она вообще мало что знала об оборотнях — у Рема было какое-то задание в их стае, он сделал все, что мог, но считал, что этого было недостаточно, хотя Сириус возражал, что этого более, чем достаточно, — а потом Джеймс или Питер быстро меняли тему разговора.

Утром на галеоне появилась надпись — адрес, «4 жертвы», всё. Информационное, а не призыв о помощи (в конце не было восклицательного знака), но Марлин и Доркас всё равно подорвались. Новый рефлекс? Страсть к мазохизму? Она не знала.

Сейчас Доркас смотрела на трупы и дрожащими руками пыталась распаковать колдофотоаппарат. Марлин смотрела только на Доркас, потому что ей вполне хватило тяжелого, железного запаха крови, она не будет поворачивать голову. Было холодно и тихо, как в кошмарном сне.

Доркас сделала первую колдографию, а через несколько секунд захлопали аппарации.  
— Аврорат, всем бросить… Мерлин, это пресса! Как вы только умудряетесь…  
— Подвинься и ничего здесь не трогай!  
— Я сомневаюсь, что это законно, аппарируйте отсюда и не мешайте следственным действиям.  
— Через полчаса можете вернуться.  
— Не снимайте нас.  
— Без комментариев.

Доркас не собиралась просить никаких комментариев. Доркас смотрела на Алису Лонгботтом, а та делала страшные глаза: мол, проваливайте. Марлин сжала её руку, а потом вспомнила, чему её учили в школе.

В школе Марлин учили: не знаешь, как помочь человеку, — накорми его. Окей, этому её научил Мэттью Барнаби с Хаффлпаффа, её первый парень, но неважно, это был один из лучших уроков. Марлин кивнула Доркас, аппарировала, а через десять минут вернулась с целым подносом стаканчиков кофе. Половина седьмого утра всё-таки.

Авроры заулыбались, расхватали стаканчики. Доркас, успевшая оправиться, благодарно кивнула ей и снова достала колдофотоаппарат. Сама Марлин тоже пригубила кофе и всё-таки заставила себя оглядеться.

Маггловская деревенька с волшебным районом на окраине, защищенным кучей неочевидных препятствий и глушилок. Старенький деревянный дом — добротный, двухэтажный. И даже с садом — куда без него, верно? Трава и посыпанная песком дорожка были в крови. Забор выломан — оборотню для этого потребуется… несколько секунд, если она правильно помнила ЗОТС. Связаны ли оборотни с Волдемортом? Если им пришло сообщение на галеон — значит, связаны, да? Или же это паранойя, и она теперь станет связывать с Волдемортом всё зло, что есть в этом мире, от драконьей оспы до инферналов и упырей?

— Вы не могли бы дать комментарий для «Пророка»? — тихо спросила Доркас, подходя к освободившейся, кажется, Алисе. — Если у вас нет других дел, конечно.  
Алиса закатила глаза, но потом всё-таки кивнула.  
— Нападение на семью из четырех волшебников. Все погибли: Абнер и Эйнсли Хуффи и их дети, Карей, тринадцать лет, и Кендра, восемь лет. Наша доминирующая версия — оборотни, из-за характера ран и полнолуния.

Алиса казалась почти незнакомой — собранная, бледная, очень взрослая, поджатые губы как ниточка, тяжёлые желваки и огромная усталость в глазах. Хотелось обнять её и не отпускать, но Марлин тоже стояла рядом с Доркас, как взрослая, и даже достала свой детектор тёмной магии. Алиса нагнулась к ней, и несколько секунд они втроём ждали показаний. Чисто, никакой магии. Эти твари, и всё.

— Это не первое нападение оборотней, верно?  
— Да, было ещё одно два месяца назад, а в эту ночь… — Алиса нагнулась к ним совсем близко, — вроде как вломились в особняк Лестрейнджей, но там без жертв, так что туда хит-визардов отправили. Но этого не печатай, а то Лестрейнджи вынут душу и вам, и нам, договорились?  
— Да, — Доркас деловито строчила заметки. — Я без фамилии тогда.  
— И без моей фамилии тоже, — кивнула Алиса. — А то Грюм меня живьём сожрёт, что не тем занимаюсь.  
— Грюм? — переспросила Марлин.

Но больше они ничего узнать не успели. Словно из ниоткуда появился высокий мужчина с прилизанными волосами и внимательными, злыми темными глазами. Морхольд Мальцибер, заместитель главы ДОМПа.

— Могу я узнать, — холодно поинтересовался он, — как именно отделу артефактологии и «Ежедневному пророку» стало известно о преступлении? Вы ведь прибыли в числе первых, если я не ошибаюсь?  
— Граждане магической Британии имеют право знать… — бодро начала Доркас, но Мальцибер перебил:  
— Извольте ответить на вопрос, а не зубы мне заговаривать! Откуда вам стало известно…  
Он так впивался в Доркас взглядом, что Марлин потянулась к палочке (и ещё подумала о легилименции).  
— Я… имею право….  
— Откуда вы узнали?!  
— Я их вызвал, — сказал знакомый хриплый голос.

Рядом с ними стоял Аластор Грюм. Вместо его левого глаза красовался магический — странный, похожий на маггловские фантазии о роботах будущего. Грюм тяжело опирался на деревянную (кажется) ногу, на лице было несколько новых шрамов, но голос был все тот же, и он так же грозно зыркнул на Марлин и Доркас, прежде чем продолжить атаковать Мальцибера:

— Я правильно понимаю, что ваши люди собрали улики и подготовили все материалы дела, раз вы развлекаете себя общением с прессой, Морхольд?  
— Общением с прессой, Аластор, развлекает себя ваша сотрудница….  
— … которая как раз отвечает за контакты с прессой, вот ведь неловко!  
— Не знал, что у вас есть такая должность.  
— Не знал, что я должен отчитываться о распределении обязанностей в своём отделе.

Марлин захотелось его обнять. Понятно, что не здесь, и понятно, что потом она испугается и не станет, но сейчас она смотрела на Грюма так, словно он — тот самый единорог из сказок: явился к ним, и теперь всё пойдёт как по маслу. Марлин улыбнулась как могла сдержанно и сказала:

— Я испытала здесь новые артефакты, как вы и просили.  
— Отлично, мисс МакКиннон, — Грюм невозмутимо скользнул по ней взглядом. — Расскажете мне подробнее через пару минут.

Стоило Мальциберу скрыться в доме, он нагнулся к ним и процедил:  
— Валите отсюда обе, пока ещё чего не натворили! Тренировка сегодня в восемь, кстати, передайте всем.

***

Любые приказы Дамблдора казались Питеру форменным самоубийством и вызывали такую отчаянную ненависть и ужас, что могущественный легилимент просто не мог не почувствовать. Но отчего-то эта тема не поднималась — и к ненависти примешивалась мучительная благодарность.

Питера не отправляли в стаю оборотней, как Ремуса, но шпионить за самым Тёмным Лордом во время встреч с его ближним кругом, в общем-то, было примерно на том же уровне безумия. Когда он крысой скользнул в полутёмную залу в первый раз, ему казалось, что сердце бьётся просто оглушительно, вот даже Мальцибер-старший обернулся в его сторону и посмотрел почти в упор… Но оказалось — нет, в защищённом особняке Лестрейнджей, за закрытыми дверями старые Пожиратели, тот самый ближний, со школы оставшийся круг Лорда, расслаблялись настолько, что становилось даже противно.

Они вальяжно раскидывались на кожаных диванах, потягивали виски времен Салазара и обсуждали совершенно обычные вещи. Политику, своих непременно разочаровывающих детей, работу.

До тех пор, пока не приходил Лорд, — и тут в глазах этих стареющих, уверенных в себе аристократов вдруг появлялся страх. Они выпрямляли спины, словно нашкодившие дети или провинившиеся солдаты, заискивали и любые возражения формулировали практически как мольбы.

А Лорд злился, его ярость разливалась по комнате ледяной волной. Лорд не понимал, почему все его желания не реализуются мгновенно, почему связи Мальцибера и деньги Розье не способны изменить мир одним щелчком пальцев. И это было так… по-человечески. Слабо.

Когда Питер подумал об этом впервые, то бросился в вентиляцию и бежал так долго, как только мог. Чёрт побери, он действительно испытал презрение к самому Волдеморту? Он действительно назвал его так — пусть лишь в мыслях? Он…

Второй раз было легче, много легче и, уютно устроившись в складках бархатных портьер, Питер слушал, и слушал, и слушал, наслаждаясь собственной нужностью.

— Твой сын продолжает меня расстраивать, Розье. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты на него повлиял, — тонкие пальцы Волдеморта сжимали бокал шампанского.  
— Мой Лорд, одно ваше слово — и я сменю наследника, — последовали смешки, однако звучали они несколько фальшиво. Волдеморт холодно улыбнулся, и его глаза сверкнули алым.  
— Этого не требуется, мы не разбазариваем чистую кровь. Но покажи ему его место. Сам.  
— Как будет угодно моему Лорду, — Розье улыбнулся с предвкушением, и Питер отстраненно подумал, что ему всё же повезло, что папенька был магглом, при этом сбежавшим в его отрочестве. Лучше уж никакого отца, чем тот, который так радуется возможности тебя покруциатить.

— Этот дом должен охраняться лучше. Ради нашего друга — вы помните мой приказ. За каждого нашего, перешедшего черту, мы заберём троих орденцев — и я жду, когда вы исполните свой долг… И ради тех сокровищ древней магии, что мне удалось спасти от нечестивых рук. Что известно о Чаше Хельги? — Волдеморт протянул руку, и на неё взобралась огромная змея — все крысиные инстинкты завопили о необходимости как можно быстрее бежать, но Питер всё же остался. Словно бы ощутил шестым чувством, что сейчас будет что-то важное.

— Необходимо дождаться Рудольфуса, мой Лорд. Лишь Лестрейндж может открыть хранилище, а Корвус, к несчастью… — начал было Нотт.  
Волдеморт взглянул на него, и тот забился в конвульсиях. Остальные усиленно делали вид, что всё в порядке. В конце концов, Силенцио помогало сохранить лицо.

— Напомню всем — смерти нет. Корвус Лестрейндж будет возрождён, как только у нас появится достаточно магов, предавших магию — и этим лишившихся права на неё. До этого никто из вас не смеет называть его мёртвым, — ледяным тоном проговорил Волдеморт, наконец отпустив своего соратника. Тот сполз под кресло, всё ещё подрагивая от остатков Круцио.

— Мальцибер, что у тебя?  
— Грюм вернулся в строй, мой Лорд, — усталый мужчина с прилизанными волосами слегка поклонился. — Я предлагаю снова поставить его главной целью. Он станет хорошей жертвой для возвращения Корвуса.  
— Да. Дискредитировать, потом взять живым. Ещё двое… Я не буду ставить невыполнимых задач. Любые чистокровные, опозорившие себя связями с Орденом. Блэк, Поттер, Пруэтты, Лонгботтомы. И помните — время не терпит, — Волдеморт взмахнул рукой, и в бокалах Пожирателей заискрилось шампанское. — За нашу победу, джентльмены.  
— За нашу победу!

— Эй, Петтигрю, посиди с нами, — Розье-младший не замечал его с того проклятого дня вербовки. Очень по-слизерински, конечно: нужен человек — водишь вокруг него хороводы, а если с него взять нечего — то зачем? Обида, впрочем, несколько приглушилась воспоминанием о мечтательной улыбке Розье-старшего, предвкушающего общение с сыном, и — это даже больше — от кислого лица Снейпа, сидящего тут же.

— А не боишься? — поинтересовался тот, глядя исподлобья.

Питер нервно дернул плечом — и сел на диван поближе к Розье.

— Не будь таким невежливым, Северус. Он такой же полукровка, как и ты, — Розье широко по-кошачьи улыбнулся, и отчего-то от этой улыбки стало тошно. — Как твои дела, Петтигрю, какие планы?

Чёрные глаза Снейпа впились в лицо Питера, и на всякий случай тот начал представлять, как целуются Марлин и Доркас. Как податливо сминается грудь под тонкими пальцами, как с полных мокрых губ срываются стоны, как задирается до неприличия короткая юбка…  
Снейп отвернулся. Судя по его лицу — его очень сильно тошнило.

— Я бы хотел быть более полезным, — прочистив горло, сообщил Питер. Розье покивал, явно думая о чём-то постороннем.  
— Можешь начать собирать передачу в Азкабан для своего Люпина, точно полезно будет, — отрезал Снейп. Розье взглянул на него с весёлым удивлением.  
— Это ещё почему?  
— А что, думаешь он не будет к своему дружку-оборотню ходить? После школы он, впрочем, уже не так полезен, там-то хоть старостой был.

Это было так мерзко и так ниже пояса.

— Ты знаешь, он единственный был против того, чтобы тебе твоё место показывать, — неожиданно даже для самого себя проговорил Питер. Снейп обернулся и сверкнул глазами, а в следующий миг мир взорвался на куски от ужасающей боли.

— Финита! Прекрати, Северус, дай хоть немного посидеть в дружеской обстановке, — поморщился Розье. Питер, утирая слезы, медленно поднялся с пола. Его трясло и очень хотелось ляпнуть что-то ещё — но слишком уж было страшно, что внезапное покровительство Розье исчезнет так же быстро, как и появилось.

— А Люпин правда оборотень? Откуда ты знаешь? — светски поинтересовался Розье.  
— Что он тебе сделал? — проговорил Питер, глотая слёзы.  
— Знаю и всё, — прошипел Снейп, странно вздрогнув. Розье присвистнул:  
— Вообще-то это значит, что его можно использовать…  
— Не будь идиотом! По-первых, если эти трое вляпались в Орден, то Люпин, скорее всего, с ними, у них же один мозг на четверых, — выплюнул Снейп, снова глядя Питеру в глаза, однако сейчас тот был слишком несчастен и разбит для какой-либо окклюменции — но и для каких-либо внятных мыслей тоже. — А во-вторых, Эван, подумай головой, с чего оборотням нападать на нашу штаб-квартиру, когда они под нами? Явно среди них завелась крыса.

— Да нет, там какие-то разборки с Беллатрисой. Она и дементоров доведёт, ты же знаешь, — отмахнулся Розье. — И о чём ты вообще, в Орден оборотня бы точно не взяли. Это же тёмные твари, а они там чистенькие. Либо они не в курсе. Любопытно, конечно… Но повторю вопрос, откуда такие сведения про Люпина?

Питер зажмурился, стараясь думать о чём-то совершенно нейтральном.

— Потому что в школе он меня чуть не загрыз! — судя по тону Снейпа, он все эти годы мечтал наконец выговориться. — И теперь, когда он всё-таки убил парочку волшебников…  
— Да никого он не убивал! — почти заорал Питер, позабыв о любой осторожности. Розье коротко взглянул на него, пряча улыбку за бокалом.  
— А это уже аврорат разберётся, Петтигрю, как не разобрался в школе! — на щеках Снейпа отчетливо выделялись алые пятна. Питер закусил губу. Было бесконечно больно — наверное, остаточное от Круциатуса.  
— Ты обещал! — совершенно по-детски протянул он. — Ты же обещал молчать!  
— Обещал! — кивнул Снейп и зло рассмеялся. — Обещал. Из-за проклятого Дамблдора, который вечно вас покрывал. Даже если бы меня потом по частям нашли, уверен, он просто потрепал бы вас по щекам и пожурил, что не надо больше так делать. И помог бы избавиться от трупа. Потому что жизни слизеринцев не значили для него ничего. Как и законы Магической Британии, впрочем.

Питер, облизав губы, бросился к дверям, очень боясь, что в спину прилетит Круцио или даже банальное Инкарцеро.

Но нет, «соратники» отпустили его совершенно свободно. Осталось лишь хотя бы в этот раз не опоздать.

***

Все случилось слишком быстро.

Авроры — союзники, среди них много своих, нужно лишь чуть-чуть подождать, и всё решится само собой, верно?

Ремус заставлял себя не волноваться и быть максимально вежливым и готовым к диалогу — всегда ведь получалось раньше. Он был спокоен и собран, когда его арестовывали. Без пререканий сдал палочку и позволил связать себе руки. Это свои. Мы вместе боремся против Волдеморта, помни об этом.

Он был спокоен, когда ждал в пустой камере — долго, слишком, мать его, долго. И даже когда открылась дверь и в камеру вошли мрачные авроры. Чужие.

На стол перед Ремусом легли пергамент и перо.  
— Чистосердечное признание. Подписывай, — отрывисто бросил один из авроров.

Черноволосый, сероглазый, убийственно-красивый — он даже немного напоминал Сириуса. Ремус посмотрел на лист пергамента, и строчки поплыли перед глазами. Ему предлагали признаться в том, что:  
1\. Он оборотень.  
2\. В прошлое полнолуние он убил двух магглов и семью из четырех волшебников, в том числе — двоих детей.

— Я этого не делал, — смешно, но голос всё равно звучал спокойно и дружелюбно, хотя в ушах и стучала кровь. — Я всё могу объяснить. Да, я действительно оборотень, но…  
Похожий на Сириуса аврор не стал вступать в долгие споры. Он просто вскинул палочку.

— Круцио.

Что ж, по крайней мере, кому-то из аврората преступный приказ облегчил жизнь.  
Наверно, его допрашивали часа два (казалось — вечность). Империус отчего-то не применяли — возможно, просто не умели. Ремус пытался тянуть время: Грюм, Дамблдор, Кингсли — кто-нибудь придёт и объяснит им. Но никто не пришёл.

Дорогу в Азкабан Ремус не помнил — спал. Потому что после Круциатусов нужно восстанавливаться, и потому что в Азкабане вряд ли поспишь толком. А силы будут нужны — потом, когда его освободят.

Ступив на берег, Ремус понял: его не освободят.

Спустя пятнадцать минут, сидя в камере, он понял: так ему и надо. Он заслужил. Все к лучшему. Всё…

_…"Ремус, я запру дверь, и тебе будет очень больно. Просто помни, что утром это закончится, хорошо?». Отец смотрит на него с такой болью, что хочется плакать. Потом Ремус понимает, почему он так смотрел. Ремусу пять, и он уверен, что до утра просто не доживет…_

Чёрт. Не думать, не думать, не думать.

Дементоры вились вокруг камеры бесплотными тенями. Вероятно, новые заключенные казались им вкуснее. Слаще. Они ещё помнили о том, как живётся за серыми холодными волнами. Другой вопрос, что и сломаться они могли куда быстрей, и тогда кормушка бы накрылась, так?

Или же у дементоров был какой-то план обхода здания. Да, он должен быть. Это же Министерство. Всё по регламенту. Это правильно. Это хорошо. Это успокаивает.  
В соседнем коридоре кто-то тонко скуляще плакал, а с другой стороны доносился безумный смех. В какую из групп попадёт он сам, интересно?

Ремус не знал, сколько прошло времени, но вдруг дышать стало легче. Он вскинул голову, машинально отметив новый человеческий запах, и увидел маленькую сияющую мордочку. Накрыло безумной волной эйфории — Питер, тут, но как, но почему он-то, и следом тут же навалился ужас — если кто-то из друзей окажется в соседней камере, то останется только перегрызть себе вены, не дожидаясь полнолуния…

А потом Ремус понял, что для крысы Патронус слишком мал. Это была мышь. Обычная мышь. Логично — персоналу тюрьмы же нужна защита. Еды дементорам хватит и так.

— Ужин, — бесцветный усталый человечек в черной форме протянул Ремусу тарелку с сероватой овсянкой. — Так, ты у нас Люпин, новенький. По распорядку все понятно?  
Свидания возможны не ранее, чем через неделю после заключения. Письма писать можно: одно в месяц, их досматривает и отправляет администрация. Любые вопросы решаются письменным заявлением на имя коменданта — пергамент и перо можно запросить у меня, шаблоны тоже. Но не советую очень разгоняться, с поставками у нас плохо всё, иногда из своего кармана закупаю, знаешь ли.

Ремус вскинул голову, желая немедленно попросить пергамент. Но тут же подумал: а о чём ему писать? Сириуса любые слова только расстроят, а где он, ему скажут в Министерстве: информация о заключенных открытая.

— Вы знаете, что я оборотень? — вместо этого спросил Ремус. Боже, как же это было странно: буднично выговорить свою самую страшную тайну. Как будто во сне. — Цепи нужно чаровать заранее, обычные не удержат.

Служащий скользнул по нему безразличным взглядом и кивнул, словно каждый день его заключенные беспокоились о собственной безопасности для других. Впрочем, мало ли в какие стороны вело людей безумие.

— Конечно. И про семью, которую вы загрызли, и про ваш срок — вам же его огласили? Не волнуйтесь, до полнолуния ещё далеко, всё успеем. К тому же, ночами тут только заключенные, — мужчина пожал плечами.

Ремус устало поморщился:  
— Я не… ладно, к черту. Заключенные тоже люди, вообще-то.  
— Конечно, но не заковывать же вас сразу и до конца жизни? — значит, пожизненное. Что ж. В любом случае через пару месяцев тут он перестанет быть полезен Ордену — а раз так, то особой разницы нет. — Не по-людски как-то, — служащий окинул Ремуса долгим взглядом и пожевал губами. — Как по мне, нечестно это, вы ж себя не контролируете, что ж от вас, как от людей, требовать… Ладно. Я три раза в день прихожу — ну или напарник мой. Если надумаете чего — говорите. Первые месяцы все обычно пишут, это потом подуспокаиваются, — мужчина кивнул и покатил свою тележку дальше.

Патронус-мышонок скользнул следом за хозяином, и тени сразу же удлинились. Дементоры медленно подплывали ближе, аккуратно вытаскивая на поверхность самые темные воспоминания.

_«Просто Нюнчик выделывался, как бессмертный, и я решил, что это будет ему хорошим уроком.»_

_«Если я женюсь на Марлин МакКиннон, придешь на свадьбу? Может, и шафером будешь?»  
«Это я, значит, ломаю комедию? Хорошо!»_

_Его серо-голубые глаза, тонкие черты лица, растрепанные волосы. Как он светился, когда Ремус был рядом._

Нет, нет, нельзя. Так ты их только приманишь.

— Эй? — Ремус подсел к двери, криво ухмыляясь. — Вы ведь умеете разговаривать?

«А ты хочешь поговорить с нами, маленький оборотень?» — прозвучал в голове холодный низкий голос. Тьма приблизилась, протянула свой колышущийся полог: «О чем? Расскажешь, что ты один из нас, предложишь нести страх всем, кто вокруг? Как тогда, в стае? Или подаришь особо вкусное воспоминание?»

— Я не идиот, — вздохнул Ремус, отгоняя животный ужас — это просто собеседник, ну. — Вам хорошо здесь. И я не хочу нести страх всем, кто вокруг. А вкусные воспоминания — это плохие или хорошие?

«Хорошие. Светлые. То, что заставляет тебя улыбаться и создавать ту светящуюся мерзость», — черная колышущаяся тень подплыла ближе, потянулась костлявой черной рукой: «Та, про улыбающегося мальчишку, была неплоха».

А вы выпьете всё до дна, ага. Ладно, если он тут на всю жизнь, они в любом случае выпьют. А если нет… может, он будет полезен.

— Их много, — тихо сказал Ремус. — Один вопрос — одно воспоминание, идёт?

В голове раздался многоголосый смех. А потом черная фигура кивнула и подплыла ещё ближе.

«Вы, люди, так любите торговаться. Но почему бы и нет. Задавай, маленький оборотень. И если это самый частый вопрос — ответ «никак». Отсюда невозможно сбежать. Будем считать это бескорыстной затравкой беседы. Что ты хотел?»

Ремус улыбнулся — и это было больно. Похуй. Ты не анимаг, конечно, но всё равно зверь. Соберись.

— С вами связывался Волдеморт или его представители?

В голове раздался ропот, словно несколько голосов ожесточенно спорили на незнакомом языке. На мгновение стало очень, очень холодно, но зависший перед Ремусом дементор вдруг вскинул голову и зашипел — пронзительный звук пробирал до костей — и холод отступил. Если, конечно, можно считать, что находиться рядом с одним дементором лучше, чем с несколькими.

(любой заключенный ответит, что да)

(любой заключенный безумен)

«Да, маленький оборотень. Волдеморт с нами говорил».

Ремус кивнул.  
— Спасибо.

Думать о светлом хотелось, конечно, но он знал, что это будет ошибкой. Что они выпьют это светлое до донышка. Ладно, зато хотя бы несколько секунд… Ремус откинул голову, закрыл глаза (дементор выглядел жутко).

_В гараже пахнет маслом, бензином, железом, пылью. Сириус вытирает со лба пот (оставляя маленький след грязи) и подмигивает им.  
— Должно работать, — ухмыляется он. — Сначала я опробую его сам, потом — покатаю вас, идет?  
— Только в небе про нас не забудь, — смеётся Джеймс.  
— Приготовьте палочки, — предупреждает Ремус. — Чтобы поймать его, если в расчетах снова ошибка.  
— Оскорблён твоим недоверием, требую развод и моральную компенсацию, — Сириус картинно закатывает глаза.  
Потом садится на мотоцикл, разгоняется и взлетает. Всё идёт хорошо, даже отлично. Джеймс бормочет: «А вот Нимбус 1001 обгонит же мотоцикл? Стрела вряд ли, но Нимбус…». А Ремус просто смотрит на Сириуса: его силуэт на фоне неба — самое красивое, что он видел в жизни. Потом Сириус медленно спускается, тормозит прямо перед ними. Глаза у него пустые и чёрные, и чернота засасывает Рема. Он хочет вырваться, но Джеймс и Питер держат его холодными пальцами._

Дементор зашипел. Он был настолько близко, что все инстинкты — и волчьи, и человеческие, хором орали: «Беги, дурак, беги». Только бежать было некуда и уже незачем. Ремус облизал губы, стараясь унять дрожь. Дементор, подрагивая, отплыл чуть в сторону — надо же, какие они бывают гуманные к своему ужину.

Легче, впрочем, не стало.

«Хорошая плата, маленький оборотень. Продолжим? Но не переборщи, это твоё единственное богатство здесь.»

— Да, только дай мне пару минут.

Дыши глубоко и ровно. Чтобы умножить 122 на 18, сначала умножаем на 10, это будет 1220, потом на 8. Это 800 плюс 188, то есть 988. То есть 1220 плюс 988… уф, ладно.

— Что именно он… нет, блин, я и так догадываюсь. Что вы ему ответили?

«Мы верно служим Министерству, маленький оборотень. Мы отказались сейчас. Он был более жадным, чем ты, он предлагал то, что вы называете журавлём в небе. Нам же достаточно и синиц,» — дементор вновь подлетел поближе, складки мантии жадно раздувались: «Только вот чем тебе помогут мои ответы? Сейчас всё так. Но люди меняются. Люди становятся щедрей. Понимаешь, маленький оборотень? Мы ведь всегда готовы идти навстречу нашей пище. Вы же заботитесь об овцах перед тем, как их съесть. Так же и мы — о вас.»

— Поэтому я и боялся, что вы согласились, — Ремус пожал плечами. — Ох, уговор, да?  
Снова закрыл глаза, как будто это имело какой-то смысл.

_Большой Зал пахнет сотнями вещей, так что у него кружится голова. Ещё немного — и упадёт в обморок.  
— Эй, — мальчик позади него касается плеча, поправляет очки. — Не бойся, нам не надо будет сражаться ни с какими драконами, это враки всё. Просто…  
— Тихо! — цокает на них высокая строгая женщина.  
— Люпин, Ремус!  
Шляпа закрывает ему пол лица. Она не пахнет ничем, и это так приятно, что он улыбается.  
— Тут всё, кажется, понятно, — говорит женский голос в его голове, низкий и добрый. — Но на всякий случай: ты хочешь узнавать или защищать?  
— Нас не слышат сейчас?  
— Нет.  
— Я хочу туда, где я не смогу принести много вреда. Мой случай…  
— Отвечай на вопрос, мальчик. Человеческие болезни — не то, что здесь обсуждается.  
— Простите. Тогда защищать.  
— Уверен? Ты любишь знания, тебе было бы проще…  
— Да, отец учился на Рейвенкло. Но какой смысл в знании ради знания?  
— Что ж, я так и думала. Гриффиндор!  
Ему аплодируют. У стола ему пожимают руку, хлопают по плечу.  
— Это лучший факультет в мире, — говорит староста. — Поздравляю._

«Хорошие воспоминания. Сытные,» — голос в голове звучит ярко и колко, где-то вокруг шипят другие дементоры, но пока не вмешиваются: «Хочешь узнать что-то ещё, маленький оборотень, или прибережёшь на потом? Жизнь длинная, они понадобятся. Но и отказываться я не буду.»

 _Большой Зал наполняется тьмой, похожей на воду. Лица, знакомые до боли, юные, становились мертвыми._ Всё, блин, всё, хватит!

Ремус потёр виски.

— На потом, — он улыбнулся из последних сил. — Спасибо.

В голове прозвучало что-то, отдаленно напоминающее смех, и дементор медленно уплыл в коридор. Тьма внутри его плаща стала словно бы плотнее. Хоть кому-то хорошо.

А после время свилось в тугой холодный клубок. Сколько прошло — пара часов? Дней? Недель? Может, он и вовсе сидит тут уже несколько лет и просто сошёл с ума?  
Впрочем, нет. Полнолуние. Полнолуния ещё не было — смешно, что самое страшное время внезапно стало единственной удерживающей на краю ниточкой.

Трижды в день приходили служащие с едой. Их Патронусы перестали ему помогать — возможно, навсегда.

Боже, да какая уже разница, всё равно он похоронен тут живьём.

Сначала Ремус перемножал числа. Это неплохо помогало, но после он неизбежно засыпал, а спать здесь было херово. Наяву можно хоть как-то контролировать мысли, а во сне они добираются до самого светлого и шаг за шагом отравляют его, забирают себе.

_Первый поцелуй. Боуи. Секс в Выручайке. Джеймс ловит снитч. Концерт Лед Зеппелин. Мама играет на пианино. Сириус в новой косухе._

Всё отравлено холодом и пустотой, все превращаются в дементоров.

Он пытался смотреть на кусочек моря в окно. Будь как море, думай только о воде. Помогало: становилось спокойнее. Но стоило лишь чуть-чуть обрадоваться — и дементоры подплывали ближе.

Это как шахматы. Вечные шахматы. С наказаниями за ошибки.

«Я невиновен» — ошибка. Виновен во многих вещах. В самом своём существовании виновен.

«Меня любят». Ошибка. Их не существует. Они медленно и мучительно превращаются в дементоров.

«Существуют. Там, за проливом». Но не лучше ли им теперь без тебя? У Сириуса появится девушка, красивая, как он, яркая, громкая. Он, наконец, сможет всему миру заявить — я люблю, и вот мой человек, смотрите. Он ведь так мечтал об этом с тобой — и не получалось.

_Потолок в Дай Ллуэлин. На Ремусе два анальгезиса, но это не очень-то помогает. Кровь не останавливается, и он знает, несмотря на возраст, что это — плохо, очень плохо, не зря у целителей такие лица. Запахи разрывают голову изнутри. «Ещё серебрянки». Становится больнее. Кровь останавливается, но нет сил даже руку поднять. Он пытается улыбнуться родителям (разве они могли быть в палате? а может и могли, наверное, их бы пустили попрощаться с умирающим ребёнком), но совершенно не чувствует губ (они вообще остались? он вообще остался?)._

Ну еще чего. Он может играть в шахматы у себя в голове. Гамбит Морра. Гамбит Эванса.

 _Эванс. Рыжие волосы, веснушки на носу._ Ошибка, ошибка, ошибка!

Воли нет. Просто слова. Слова, слова, слова. Он мог бы жить в ореховой скорлупе и считать себя властелином мира, когда бы его не мучили дурные сны. Где не остаётся никого и ничего. От тьмы защищает любовь — но дементоры выпивают её до капли.

Не спать.

Лучше числа или шахматы. Слова предают, чувства предают, память — о, память предаёт первой. Может, они все уже там погибли.

Защита Грюнфельда. Голландский гамбит. Дебют четырех коней.


	12. Chapter 12

_Внезапно вздымается занавес, застав нас на сцене в обнимку,  
Из дырки на месте сердца капает стильный снег.  
И я не знаю слов, чтоб не заплакать.  
Ольга Арефьева_

Джеймс подумал: если кто-нибудь спросит, почему они так внезапно созвали Орден, врежет этому человеку кулаком по морде. Даже если это будет Грюм, например. Или Дамблдор. Никто, к счастью, не спросил, но желание осталось. Ударить кого-нибудь, начать орать, разнести комнату. Он знал, что проблемы так не решаются. Но, Мерлин, как же ему хотелось.

— У вас есть план? — без приветствия спросил Сириус. Он не моргая смотрел на директора и то хватал, то отпускал палочку.

— Конечно, — с мерзким спокойствием ответил Дамблдор. — Необходимо доказать, что Ремус не виноват. Тогда его немедленно оправдают.

Джеймс приготовился возражать, но Сириус успел раньше. Он вообще стал очень резким и быстрым, а еще — злым. Утром Джеймс посмотрел ему в глаза и до сих пор жалел об этом.

— Вы ебанулись? — Сириус всё-таки выхватил палочку и замахнулся ей, как обычной палкой. — Вы совсем ебанулись, да?!

— Почему Ремуса вообще арестовали? — тихо спросила Марлин, и Джеймс удивился её смелости. Сириус яростно обернулся к ней, но Лили аккуратно встала между ними.

— Те, кто не знал, что Ремус — оборотень, идите ко мне, я вкратце всё расскажу, — предложила она. Губа Лили была искусана в кровь, но в остальном она выглядела почти спокойной.

— Это слишком долго, — Питер спокойным не казался; странно, что он вообще заговорил. Но — заговорил вот, и тоже смотрел на Дамблдора с нескрываемой злостью. — Нам нужен другой план.

— Если нам повезет, это займет всего пару недель, — невозмутимо заметил Грюм, по очереди сверля их новым волшебным глазом.

— Вы… — снова начал Сириус, но Джеймс наконец-то взял себя в руки:

— Питер прав, это слишком долго, — сказал он. — Придумайте что-то ещё!

— Это война, Поттер, и пора уже…

— А это Ремус! — Сириус схватил Грюма за руку. — Это, блядь, Ремус!

— Хорошо, — Дамблдор сложил руки на груди, как будто они все ещё были в школе. Перед глазами плясали мушки. — Что вы предлагаете?

— Штурмовать Азкабан, — сказал Джеймс, уже чувствуя, что это неправильный ответ, но как же ему сейчас было плевать на это ощущение.

— Ты думаешь, что я в одиночку справлюсь со всеми дементорами Азкабана, Джеймс?

— Не только вы. Всем Орденом штурмовать!

— Чтобы весь Орден сел по соседним камерам, — отрезал Грюм. — То-то Пожиратели обрадуются.

— Орден и без того вне закона, — веско напомнил Дамблдор.

— Да как вы смеете! — голос Сириуса сорвался, но даже это его не остановило. — Может, вы Волдеморт под обороткой и есть, а?! Потому что я не вижу разницы…

Грюм поднял палочку, и Сириус несколько секунд беззвучно шевелил губами, пока не понял, что на нем Силенцио.

— … потому что вы предлагаете пожертвовать меньшим ради большего, — закончил Джеймс.  
— И это ненормально, когда речь идет о Ремусе, потому что жертвовать Ремусом мы не будем.

— Никто не предлагает жертвовать Люпином, — Грюм устало закатил глаз. — От месяца в Азкабане никто ещё не умирал, поверь мне.

— Так месяца или пары недель? — прищурился Питер.

Сириус бессильно махнул рукой и вышел, хлопнув дверью. Джеймс переглянулся с Питером — и они тоже направились к выходу.

— Простите, — пискнул всё-таки Питер.

— Это вы простите… — начал Дамблдор, но Джеймс не дослушал — тоже от души хлопнул дверью. Наверху сиял тонкий серп луны.

Сириус то и дело яростно тёр глаза, но орать перестал и, кажется, соображал хорошо и быстро. Питер делал им чай. Гостиная в Годриковой Впадине — его гостиная — впервые казалась такой же родной, как гриффиндорская спальня в Хогвартсе. Одни против всего мира. Вернут четвертого — и никто в целом мире не будет им страшен, потому что мир, вообще-то, — их, и могут они — всё. К чёрту Грюма и Дамблдора.

— У нас есть один главный козырь, — заметил Питер, левитируя к нему чашку. — Анимагия. Я думаю, её можно как-то использовать.  
Сириус восхищенно выдохнул.  
— Да так и использовать, Хвост! На нас же не будут действовать дементоры, ну!  
— Вот ты умный, — кивнул Джеймс.  
— Я?

Питер побледнел так стремительно, что Джеймс рефлекторно поддержал его под спину. Но он, кажется, не собирался терять сознание, просто растерянно тряс головой.

— Да что с тобой, блин? — не выдержал Сириус.  
— Ничего… простите. Это первый раз, когда вы это сказали.  
— Да ладно, не может быть!  
— Неважно, — отрезал Сириус. — Нам нужна Лили и, может, Марлин, да? Она вроде тоже шарит в зельях?  
Возвращаться в штаб-квартиру Ордена не хотелось до дрожи в ногах, но Питер уже вскочил, улыбаясь, как пьяный.  
— Я их приведу, не проблема! Не понял пока, зачем, но приведу!  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Джеймс, и Питер почему-то всхлипнул.

***

Записка в грудном кармане жгла похуже кислоты, но Регулус просто физически не мог от неё избавиться. Летящий почерк, едва уловимый запах знакомого одеколона, обычные шутливые фразы. Старый друг и соратник приглашает своего младшего товарища пропустить по стаканчику — ну что тут может быть не так?

Что же. К примеру, тот факт, что они больше не были соратниками после его предательства. Да и друзьями, после того злосчастного поцелуя, тоже вряд ли.

Регулус понимал, насколько глупо поступает, не предупреждая о своей отлучке в Хогсмид Орден. Понимал, насколько совершенно не по-слизерински подставляется, лишний раз рискует, и вообще ведёт себя как не думающий о последствиях баран или собственный старший братец. Однако не прийти на встречу — не мог. Зов Эвана Розье всё ещё действовал на него как Империус. И это можно было бы понять и простить, рискуй он лишь собой.

В «Розе и Драконе» было пустынно. Встрепенулся вышколенный официант и, узнав посетителя, с поклоном повёл его в тайный зал. Регулус остановился у самой двери и взглянул на себя в чёрное зеркало окна. Вдохнул и выдохнул, натянул на лицо светскую улыбку. И зашёл — словно поднялся на эшафот.

— Здравствуй, Эван.  
— Здравствуй, Рег.

Эван был один, и это давало некоторую надежду, что в этот раз вновь пронесёт. Сидел, развалившись в кресле, как обычно расслабленный и невозмутимый, только отчего-то чуть более бледный — или так просто казалось? Регулус, не сдержавшись, потянулся прочитать его эмоции, просто на всякий случай — о да, тешь себя этим оправданием, — однако не вышло. Наверное, от волнения.

Очень надеясь, что на его лице не отразилось ровным счетом ничего, Регулус устроился напротив и взмахнул палочкой, наливая себе виски.

— Как идут дела? — вежливо поинтересовался он. Эван чуть усмехнулся и мягко погладил брошь на шейном платке — выгнувшая спину черная кошка.  
— Проводишь меня в Хогвартс?

Это на самом деле было настолько в его духе — всячески пытаться удивить окружающих неожиданными вопросами, что Регулус невольно улыбнулся. Море ненависти к себе, впрочем, не уменьшилось.

— Если это очередной гениальный план выслужиться перед нашим Лордом за его спиной — разумеется, нет, я не забыл, чем закончился для тебя прошлый.

Эван поморщился.  
— Для меня и побег твоего братца закончился так же, не слышал?

Регулус медленно выдохнул, внутри всё заледенело.  
— Нет, — голос каким-то чудом не дрогнул. — Но ведь это было не твоей ошибкой, почему…  
— А я знаю, что не моей, — фыркнул Эван и вновь пригладил шейный платок. — И как раз собирался спросить, почему ты меня подставил?  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — Регулус пригубил виски. Пальцы не дрожали.  
— О том, что желание уйти и причаститься Малофоевскими запасами было не моим. Да и отчего ты не отправился с нами?  
— Постеснялся. Это преступление?

Дышать. Это просто партия в шахматы. Если быть достаточно хладнокровным и думать на пару ходов вперёд — он победит.

Только вот, Мерлин подери, почему эмоции Эвана написаны у него на лице — но совершенно не читаются?!

Регулус попробовал ещё раз, мощнее, и чуть не задохнулся от разъедающей… обиды? Что же, по-крайней мере, не Лорд под обороткой.

— Послушай, мне правда жаль, что за сложившуюся ситуацию наказали тебя, а не меня, но не кажется ли тебе несколько несправедливым…  
— Ты можешь мне чётко сказать, что не причастен к побегу Блэка и Поттера? — перебил Эван. Какие же злые и красивые у него сейчас были глаза…  
— Я не причастен к побегу Блэка и Поттера, — не дрогнувшим голосом ответил Регулус. Эван поморщился.  
— Врёшь!  
— Прости?..  
— Ты легиллиментил меня! Дважды!

Его злость хлестала кнутом. Раз, второй, третий. Регулус отложил стакан, и тут Эван вдруг вскинул палочку.  
— Экспеллиармус!

Рег вздрогнул. Особенно странно, что палочка сейчас была у него не в руках, а на перевязи, соответственно, лишь слегка вздрогнула.

— И… что это было, позволь поинтересоваться?  
— Ты предал нас. Ты всех нас предал, — почти прорычал Эван.

В ушах глухо стучало, но отчего-то Регулус чувствовал… не спокойствие даже, отупение. Будто на его душу наложили Анальгезис.

— Я не понимаю…  
— Тогда, когда это закончилось… поцелуем, — последнее слово Эван практически выплюнул. Регулус прикрыл глаза. Что тут скажешь — «прости, что люблю тебя»?  
— Обливейт, — вместо этого произнес он.

Глупо. Трусливо. Подло.

Но — быть может, это даст ему хоть какую-то фору? Передать остаток информации Ордену — и сложиться, всё равно никому он не нужен. Сириусу разве что будет больно. И маме. Но ничего, может, ещё и помирятся у его гроба.

Эван непонимающе моргнул, а потом расплылся в своей обычной улыбке.  
— О, малыш Регулус. Как дела в школе?

Регулус даже успел начать что-то отвечать, совершенно машинально, но Эван, никогда не отличавшийся особым самоконтролем, вдруг вскочил на ноги и выхватил палочку, сверкая глазами.

— А теперь и в третий раз, Рег. Сюрприз — некоторые артефакты глушат твою менталку, не ожидал? Дуэль, чёрт возьми, теперь — только дуэль. Не будешь защищаться — кину Аваду.

Чёрная кошка на шейном платке насмешливо сверкнула алмазными глазами. Он испортил всё.

Драки Регулус не помнил, тело реагировала само, на чистых инстинктах. Проиграть он не имел права, но разве мог мальчик-ботаник победить одного из лучших в их поколении боевиков?

Оказалось — мог, и когда связанный Инкарцеро Эван рухнул на пол, Регулус подошёл и совершенно спокойно снял с него брошь-артефакт. И тут же практически захлебнулся потоком чужих эмоций — обида, непонимание, злость… страх. Ужасающий страх.

— Не смей! — почти прокричал Эван. — Не смей трогать мою память! Рег! Пожалуйста…

Чёрт возьми. Это было правильно, адекватно и разумно. Это был его долг перед Орденом. Это было просто продиктовано здравым смыслом.

— Да делай ты что хочешь. Финита, — Регулус бросил на колени Эвану брошь и палочку, и отвернулся, ожидая летящей в спину Авады. Зато не будет так чертовски тяжело, да?

Но вместо этого вскочивший на ноги Эван вдруг дернул его за плечо, за грудки притянул к себе…

И поцеловал.

Мир дрогнул и поплыл. Эван целовался как бог — было бы странно, если б нет, сколько у него было девчонок, не чета Регу. Он был такой теплый и открытый, и вместе с тем било, било, бесконечно било его болью и его страхом.

— Тебя убьют, маленький идиот, — прошептал он в самые губы, и по спине Рега пробежали мурашки.  
— Не убьют, если ты не расскажешь.  
— Мой отец — его ближайший слуга, его школьный друг, — в голосе Эвана звенела боль. — Я никогда его не предам, у меня нет и никогда не было выбора.

Рег прикусил губу и закрыл глаза.

— Но ты здесь и я всё ещё жив, — наконец, ответил он.

И тогда Эван заплакал.

***

Полнолуния ещё не было, или же Ремус уже успел сойти с ума и просто ничего не помнил. Давешний дементор приходил ещё раз — вчера, неделю назад, только что? Спрашивал о чём-то, но ответить ему Ремус просто не смог, мысли путались в голове, и только стихи и воспоминания о шахматах позволяли хоть как-то держаться.

Но потом, снова и снова, он всё равно вспоминал открытую мальчишескую ухмылку Сириуса, громкие вопли Джеймса, секреты Питера и прыгающую ему на шею Лили. И разверзался ад.

Где-то на подкорке билась мысль, что так нельзя, он ведь отравит всё, он не сможет спокойно смотреть на них там, на воле. Впрочем, Ремус быстро вспоминал, что воли больше не будет никогда. Он похоронен здесь. Корм для дементоров.

А потом вдруг пришёл охранник с бумагой и чернилами.

— Вас пришли навестить. Пройдёмте в комнату для свиданий. Любые предметы, кроме еды, принимать запрещается, попытка выйти из комнаты без меня приравнивается к попытке побега. И там дементоры вокруг. Вы как, встать можете? Тут подпись нужно поставить, что ознакомлены с порядком встреч.

— Что? Да, сейчас…

Ремус смотрел снизу вверх и некоторое время не понимал, чего от него хотят. Служащий, вздохнув, нагнулся и помог ему сесть.

Рука дрожала, и подпись получилась какой-то невнятной закорючкой. Он должен был сказать что-то важное. Волдеморт? Сосредоточься, ну.

Останься прост, беседуя с царями,  
Останься честен, говоря с толпой;  
Будь прям и тверд с врагами и друзьями,  
Пусть все, в свой час, считаются с тобой;  
Наполни смыслом каждое мгновенье,  
Часов и дней неумолимый бег, —  
Тогда весь мир ты примешь, как владенье,  
Тогда, мой сын, ты будешь Человек!

Только вот у него не осталось смыслов. И он — не человек.

Сказать ребятам про Волдеморта. Быть хоть в чём-то полезным.

— Я готов.  
Подняться сам он тоже не смог, но служащий помог без слов.

— Блядь, Лунатик… — выдохнул Джеймс, с порога бросаясь к Ремусу. Схватил за плечи, встряхнул, тревожно заглядывая в глаза. Здесь почти не чувствовались дементоры, и от этого было… тревожно. Удивительно, что даже к ним привыкаешь. Ремус поморщился и попытался освободиться от объятий. За время, проведённое в камере, даже оборотни, очевидно, отвыкают от любых физических нагрузок, и сейчас он не был уверен, что не упадёт от очередной дружеской встряски. Из угла к ним метнулся чёрный пёс, встал на задние лапы, тыкаясь в лицо. Но… почему в собачьем облике?

— Полчаса! — безэмоционально напомнил охранник. — И передавать нельзя ничего, кроме еды.

— Мы поняли, закройте дверь, — практически прорычал Джеймс, не размыкая почти болезненных объятий.

Охранник послушно удалился, и его шаги ещё звучали в отдалении, когда Сириус перекинулся в человека и тоже прижался к Ремусу, взволнованно заглядывая в лицо.

— Чёрт… Говорил же, раньше надо было!  
— Раньше было нельзя, придурок.

Возмущенный писк превратился в голос, и из тёмного угла уже человеком поднялся Питер.  
— Привет, Лунатик.

Ремус смотрел на них — и не чувствовал ничего. Разве что лёгкое недоумение. Он в общем-то был в полном порядке, непонятно, чего они так смотрят. Просто — ну, у него не осталось эмоций. Без них проще.

— Давайте скажу сразу, а то мысли путаются, — он машинально обнял друзей, продолжая говорить — скорее для того, чтобы им было приятно, нежели от собственного желания. — Я спрашивал дементоров: Волдеморт приходил к ним торговаться, они не согласились, потому что не поверили. Но если он сможет убедить их — дементоры поддадутся, им не хватает стабильности. Вопрос времени, в общем. Придумайте, что ещё у них узнать, я узнаю.  
Джеймс и Сириус на мгновение замерли, а потом переглянулись с очень странными лицами.

— Ничего ты у них больше узнавать не будешь, это, блядь, дементоры, а не соседи по улице, — почти прорычал Сириус, но Джеймс на него шикнул. — В смысле, тебе уже явно хватит. Блядь. Я должен был… Ладно. Хвост?

— Иногда я вас ненавижу, — Питер приблизился и, поймав непонимающий взгляд Ремуса, прикусил губу. — Извини, будет немного больно, зато скоро уже свобода, — он протянул руку и рванул несколько волос, а потом достал из кармана фляжку с зельем.

Ремусу-до-этого-всего было бы так больно за них. Поэтому ему тоже стало немного — из уважения к тому Ремусу. Тот Ремус выучил много стихов и шахматных партий, и ещё — цитат и фактов, это тоже помогает. Ну и много валюты для дементоров ему обеспечил, молодец парень. Так что настоящий, теперешний Ремус сказал:

— Да что вы, нормально всё. Нахрена вам оборотка, расскажите лучше, что происходит. Меня не оправдают?

— Нет, они вроде как ищут того самого оборотня, но делают это слишком медленно. Ты, главное, не бойся, — попросил Джеймс, хмурясь. Питер мрачно топил волосы в зелье.

— Мы вернёмся буквально через пару часов. И всё будет хорошо, слышишь? Не сопротивляйся, — Сириус погладил Ремуса по щеке, а потом шагнул назад и вскинул палочку. Питер и Джеймс последовали его примеру.

Ремус метнулся в другой угол. Отстраненно подумал: надо же, рефлексы остаются. Рефлексы сильнее эмоций. Хотя это и логично.

— Я всё ещё не слабее вас, — тускло предупредил он. — И всё ещё не люблю, когда вы творите непонятно что за моей спиной. Какого хрена?

— С возвращением в мир живых, Лунатик, — проговорил Сириус, громко выдыхая сквозь сжатые зубы и на мгновение ухмыляясь. — Просто расслабься и…

— Меня пустили сюда с собакой — по легенде это твой пес, и он не жрёт, по хозяину скучает, — перебил Джеймс. — Оборотку у Питера не спалили, так как он перекинулся в крысу и спрятался в карман. Поэтому Сириус становится тобой, тебя трансфигурируем в собаку, и я утаскиваю тебя домой. Питер остается с Сириусом, и они в животном облике вместе валят. Понятно?

— А ещё у нас есть Феликс Фелицис, и тебе немного тоже осталось, — тихо добавил Питер.

— Спасибо, — серьезно кивнул Ремус. — Ладно, так понятнее. На вас в анимагической форме действуют дементоры?

Прежний Ремус стал бы орать, что не позволит им так собой рисковать. Этот Ремус слишком много считал. Если дементоры на них не действуют — это того стоит, да. Если только им удастся убежать. Иначе — иначе он будет виноват в их… смерти или ещё чём похуже.

Блядь, блядь, блядь!  
Боль хлынула без предупреждения: твои друзья погибнут из-за тебя, ты ничтожество, какого чёрта ты вообще их слушаешь, трус, животное, мразь.

— Вроде не действуют, — осторожно ответил Питер, и Сириус практически зарычал на него.  
— ТОЧНО не действуют! Не волнуйся, мы всё продумали. И Феликса выпили. Пара часов — и мы будем с вами.  
— А убежать как? Питеру не проплыть столько крысой, — ненавидя себя, уточнил Ремус.  
— Питер либо на мне доплывёт, либо в лодке спрячется, тут как пойдёт.  
— Либо я спрячу тебя и вернусь, сказав, что потерял крысу. Но лучше пользуйтесь лодкой, — Джеймс выглядел самым взрослым и усталым. — И времени у нас не очень много, Лунатик. Учитывая, что можем не с первого раза сделать тебя точно такой же собакой, которая вошла.

Ремуса пронзило ощущением острой, болезненной благодарности. Даже дышать стало сложно. Действуют или нет? Вспоминай, ну, вспоминай же. Анимагия. «Не имеют силы ментальные воздействия». Или «почти не имеют»? Вспоминай, идиот. Чёрт.

— Лучше бежать даже раньше, — тихо сказал Ремус, наконец. — Когда свидания, у них больше работы, а через пару часов они, наоборот, будут кормиться. Если у вас не получится сбежать сегодня, я утром вернусь и сдамся. И если они вдруг всё-таки действуют — вообще ничего не вспоминайте, это ошибка. Думайте о чём-то логичном. Перемножайте числа или вспоминайте учебники. В крайнем случае — стихи. Я готов. И, — голос вдруг предательски дрогнул, и он всхлипнул, — я вам этого не забуду.

Все трое разом рванулись, обнимая неловким четверным объятием — словно после квиддичного матча.

— Ну чего ты, Рем… Выдумал тоже, будто ты для нас так же бы не сделал. Мы сразу и свалим, как только до камеры доведут, — гораздо серьёзней проговорил Сириус.

— Ты не волнуйся, мы всё продумали, правда, — Питер смотрел взволнованно, и от него отчётливо и привычно пахло страхом, но при этом — слабо улыбался.

— Ладно, — наконец, проговорил Джеймс, отстраняясь и вскидывая палочку. — Ты пей Феликс, Бродяга — оборотку, и начинаем.

Ремус быстро осушил протянутый флакончик. Он не был уверен, не подведёт ли голос, так что просто кивнул. А потом мир мигнул и стал чёрно-белым, большим и совсем, совсем непонятным — впрочем, собачья печаль оказалась куда спокойней человеческой. Практически отдыхом.

— Нормально? — Сириус — вернее уже Ремус — встряхнул головой и нахмурился. Одежда на нём под взмахами палочек превращалась в тюремную робу.  
— Меньше мимики.  
— Ага.

Питер в последний раз смущенно улыбнулся, потрепал непонимающе сидящего пса по ушам и, спрятав пустые флакончики в карман, крысой нырнул в темноту.

В коридоре послышались приближающиеся шаги. Сириус (так странно было чуять его запах, но видеть своё лицо) скривился, потом попытался изобразить максимально нейтральное выражение.

— Ну давай. Не скучай, — проговорил он, садясь рядом с псом. — Береги его и не таскай больше по тюрьмам.

Ремус не был анимагом, так что соображать что-то было трудно. Он лизнул Сириуса в руку и грустно заскулил.

А дальше все было как в тумане. Они без проблем доплыли до безопасного берега, а после Джеймс подхватил собаку на руки и активировал порт-ключ. Знакомые запахи ударили в нос, вновь заставив заскулить — а потом трансфигурация наконец спала, и Ремус пришёл в себя в крепких объятиях друга.

— Пиздец, — резюмировал Джеймс взволнованно. — Есть, спать, душ? Чёрт, пиздец, ты бы видел себя, когда ты вошел только, это жесть какая-то.  
Ремус обнял его, чуть меньше походя на статую, но всё ещё не как раньше.  
— Спасибо, — глупо сказал он. — Пойдем на берег их караулить.  
— Слишком опасно, там же люди тоже охраняют, их может заинтересовать, чего это мы вокруг Азкабана шаримся. Ты, тем более, в розыске. Ну то есть скоро будешь, — Джеймс ободряюще улыбнулся. — Они в любом случае переместятся сюда, и уже очень скоро, вот увидишь. Вся херня позади, честно.  
Ремус покачал головой.  
— Берег довольно пустынный. Перекинься в оленя, а мне одолжи мантию, например. Или деиллюционку наложи. Джеймс, правда, я не могу ничего делать, пока они там.  
— Ладно, — махнул рукой Джеймс, — Сейчас мантию и запасную палочку тебе принесу. Но если что — сразу аппарируй, а то это будет грёбаная рекурсия.  
Ремус кивнул и до крови закусил губу.  
— Никогда этого не забуду, Господи.

Долго ждать на берегу не пришлось — вскоре на горизонте показался плывущий пес с сидящей на нём крысой. Догрёб до берега к оленю, встряхнулся и перекинулся в человека. Ремус беззвучно затрясся под мантией, потом, невидимый, притянул Сириуса к себе и обнял. Тот в первый момент непонимающе замотал головой, а потом осознал, что происходит, и крепко прижал Рема к себе.

— Всё хорошо, — шепнул он. — Чёрт возьми, мы справились! Никто больше не посмеет… Обещаю…  
— Валим, — напомнил Джеймс, возвращаясь в человеческий облик и подхватывая крысу.

Когда они аппарировали обратно, Ремус снял с себя мантию, протянул её Джеймсу. Он чувствовал себя странно, как заевшая сжатая пружина, которую никак не разжать. Хотелось идти вперёд, не останавливаясь, или таскать что-нибудь, или кидать чары. Он потер висок и рухнул на диван.

Друзья обступили его, разом взволнованные и восторженные.  
— Тебе бы поспать, может…  
— Или поесть!  
— Черт, Рем, только ты мог в грёбаном Азкабане ещё и информацию начать добывать!  
— Как с этими тварями вообще говорить можно, — Сириус поморщился и зябко повел плечами. — Сам ты невозможный, Лунатик! — он протянул руку и встрепал Рему волосы.  
Ремус заставил себя улыбнуться на прикосновение.  
— Нас там кормили, — заметил он. — Но отсутствие книг и ограниченность общения со внешним миром, даже письмами — это преступно, конечно. Как будто тебя подталкивают к тому, чтобы сойти с ума. Хотя, если принять, что Азкабан — в первую очередь подачка дементорам, это логичнее.  
Он вздохнул, посмотрел на их лица.  
— Спасибо, правда.  
— Книг? — нервно рассмеялся Сириус и сел рядом. Взял за руку — пальцы дрожали.  
— Брось, — отмахнулся Джеймс, улыбаясь. — Так говоришь, будто мы могли не прийти. Ну то есть Дамблдор, конечно, ещё бы потупил сколько-то времени, но…  
— Но полнолуние, — вздохнул Питер.  
Ремус кивнул. Поднял руку Сириуса к лицу и прижал, вдыхая запах.  
— Вы гениально придумали, — заметил он.

БОНУС

Пахнет кровью, невыносимо больно — и невыносимо приятно. Ремус сжимает кулаки. Потом он понимает, чья это кровь, — и остается только боль.  
Они лежат на полу: Сириус, Джеймс, Лили, Питер. Разорванные горла, пустые открытые глаза. Кровь на полу, кровь в их волосах, кровь у него на руках и на лице.  
На морде.  
— Давно пора было поддаться, — говорит сзади тошнотворно знакомый хриплый голос. — Ты один из нас, Ремус. Ты мой щенок.  
У Фенрира желтые звериные глаза.  
Ремус кричит, но это не помогает.  
— Это не сон, — Фенрир читает его мысли. — Тебе снились Хогвартс и Орден, а это — настоящее.

Одно дело — читать о возможных спецэффектах после Азкабана, другое — просыпаться от крика, его крика, полного ужаса и леденящего отчаяния, и перехватывать за руки, пытаясь разбудить, вырвать из кошмара, достучаться.

— Рем! Рем, очнись! — Ренервейт использовать нельзя, сознание должно, мать его, восстанавливаться само, но как же Сириус ненавидел себя в этот момент за то, что ничего, совсем ничего невозможно сделать. Только звать, звать, звать.  
— Эй, ты дома! Всё в порядке! Блядь, Люмос, — вспыхнул свет. Сириус довел яркость до максимума и вновь беспомощно позвал Рема. Что ещё делать, он, честно говоря, не понимал.

Ремус с тихим стоном открыл глаза и тут же завертел головой, тяжело дыша. Посмотрел на него испуганно и почти безумно, потом дернул к себе и обнял, пряча лицо у него на плече.

— Это просто сон. Ты в безопасности, слышишь? Никто до тебя не доберется, — очень мягко, словно больному ребенку прошептал Сириус, гладя по волосам. Было так бесконечно больно — и так бесконечно же злобно на бывших коллег, бросающих в Азкабан всех, кто подвернётся под руку.  
— И я рядом, — ещё тише прошептал он. — Всё хорошо.

Ремус медленно успокаивался.  
— Чертова привычка контролировать мысли, — заметил он как мог светски. — Чем лучше контролируешь сознание, тем эта херня сильнее, когда контроль ослабевает. Во сне, например, — он прищурился, думая о чём-то. — И, слушай, если вдруг у меня что-то случится с головой, вам придётся меня убить. Я имею в виду, не как сейчас, а серьёзнее.  
Сириус непонимающе моргнул. Потом до него дошло.  
— Ну знаешь, я уже не аврор, чтобы убивать направо и налево за страшный сон или разбитую чашку, — попытался он отшутиться, но тон получился не слишком весёлым. — И нет. Не дождёшься. Ты сбежал из Азкабана. Оттуда никто и никогда не сбегал, а тебя мы вытащили. И если у тебя крыша поедет — тоже вытащим. Потому что ты нам нужен. Мне нужен.  
— Потому что вы герои, — Ремус легко поцеловал его в щёку. — Но я серьёзно, вообще-то. Если что-нибудь с мозгом, что угодно, — нельзя будет рисковать, понимаешь?  
— Я не смогу. И Джеймс не сможет. Будем до последнего пытаться тебя вытащить. И у нас получится. Потому что, — быстрый поцелуй, — мы герои, а герои всегда спасают тех, кого любят… С чего ты вообще решил, что может стать хуже? Да, ближайшие месяцы тебе должно быть плохо. Но просто перетерпи.  
— Потому, что всё может быть, — Ремус пожал плечами. — Какой-нибудь особенно сильный Менто Менорес, опухоль мозга, да даже старческая деменция. Возможности для пиздеца безграничны. И я бы не хотел перед смертью забрать с собой ещё десяток человек.  
Сириус вздохнул и отвёл от лица Рема прядь волос.  
— Не заберёшь, это обещаю. Но убить — нет. Ты сам разве бы смог?  
Ремус поджал губы.  
— Ты не можешь этого обещать.  
Сириус терпеливо вздохнул.  
— Если я не могу обещать этого, то какой смысл обещать тебя убивать? Вот ты уже… что-то с ними сделал. Какая разница, буду ли я пытаться спасти тебя или убить?  
Ремус вздохнул.  
— Будет заметно, что это уже не я. Ладно, попрошу Дамблдора, не бери в голову.  
Сириус скрипнул зубами. Тысяча слов так и вертелись на языке, но он сдержался и просто покачал головой.  
— Этого может и не произойти, — извиняющимся тоном заметил Ремус. — Я могу умереть раньше.  
— Если честно, даже не хочу представлять жизнь без тебя, — очень тихо и серьёзно ответил Сириус и боднул его в плечо. — И нет. Не произойдёт. Ты просто сейчас видишь только худшее, и это нормально. Потом выправится. Поверь мне, пожалуйста.  
Ремус грустно улыбнулся ему.  
— Да нет, это всегда во мне. Просто сейчас труднее сдерживать. Но ты прав, всё может быть и хорошо. Прости.  
— Да я вижу. Жутко боялся, что это случится, — Сириус поднял голову и почти виновато улыбнулся. — Мы читали же. И во всех книгах — «в Азкабане почти сразу же ломаются самые слабые стороны». А у тебя это погрызание себя самого.  
— Могло быть и хуже. Мог бы начать на людей бросаться, — Ремус устроился у него на груди и устало закрыл глаза.  
— Не начал бы. Ты слишком волнуешься о других, — тихо ответил Сириус, вновь перебирая его волосы. — Спи. И помни, что всё хорошо. Я рядом. Хотя бы попытайся в это поверить.  
— Не так это работает, — сонно пробормотал Ремус. Но уже через минуту он мирно сопел.


	13. Chapter 13

_Потому что в действительности у тьмы  
Нет другого оружия, только мы  
Ася Анистратенко_

— Поверить не могу, — заметила Лили, сердито заправляя за ухо прядь волос. — Ты явно думаешь о чём-то другом и всё равно сейчас поставишь мне мат, вот как так?  
— У тебя ещё есть шансы.  
— Через несколько ходов не останется, не нужно меня успокаивать.  
Ремус горько рассмеялся.  
— Это я тебя успокаиваю?  
— Ладно, — Лили повертела на пальце своего коня — тот возмущенно замахал на неё пикой. — Что с тобой происходит, Рем?  
— Что со мной происходит? Я скрываюсь, пока не найдут настоящих преступников и меня не оправдают, а вы приходите меня подбадривать. У вас есть график посещений, да?  
Лили посмотрела на него очень растерянно, и Ремусу, конечно, немедленно стало стыдно. Он натянул свою милую улыбку, но она, кажется, испортилась после Азкабана.  
— Мы подумали, что тебе будет скучно одному.  
— Грустно.  
— Да, но что в этом…  
— Ничего, Лили. В этом нет ничего плохого. Просто иногда мне хочется побыть одному и, поверь мне, я не брошусь вскрывать себе вены, как только за очередным гостем закроется дверь.  
— Мог бы просто сказать, — она встала и сердито поправила юбку, — что у тебя другие планы и ты не хочешь меня видеть. Доркас вечером тоже не приходить?

Самое противное было то, что первыми возвращались отрицательные эмоции. Поэтому быть благодарным у него получалось плохо, а вот раздражаться — это всегда пожалуйста. И ещё стыдиться, конечно, и осознавать, какой же он мудак. Стыдиться Рем, впрочем, даже в Азкабане не переставал.

И что, собственно, его не устраивало? Разве он предпочёл бы, чтобы никто не навещал его, чтобы о нём просто забыли, может, вообще оставили бы гнить в тюрьме? Разумеется, нет. Но ему так хотелось повыть одному в пустой тёмной комнате и чтобы никто при этом не смотрел на него с сочувствием и болью.

— Не знаю, Лилс, — Ремус устало потер виски. — Наверно, я просто устал, хотя и непонятно, от чего.  
— Понятно, вообще-то. Слушай, может, тебе просто отоспаться как следует? Или…  
Она осеклась, сообразив, что ему будет неприятно упоминание о кошмарах. Щёки пылали от стыда.  
— Мне лучше. Все будет в порядке, не волнуйся.

В одиночестве можно было: материться, бродить по дому, смотреть в одну точку, пытаться расплакаться. Все это Ремус проделал. Легче не стало.

Ладно, хватит себя жалеть. Любой может принести пользу, на этом и строится победа. Даже если кому-то нельзя выходить из дома, потому что он в розыске, этот кто-то может… ну, использовать мозг, например. Попытаться придумать, как победить Волдеморта.

Сириус не хотел, чтобы в доме была библиотека («сегодня библиотека, завтра — наши гербы на стене, потом начнём жрать из серебряной посуды, а там и до голов домовиков, блин, недалеко!»), так что вместо неё у них была «комната со столом и книгами». Ремус улыбнулся: даже мысль о Сириусе сделала мир немного терпимее. Но Сириус сейчас на задании Ордена — приносит пользу, в отличие от него.

В старинных книгах о тёмной магии упоминают, как с ней бороться, но часто — иносказательно. Рем уткнулся в тяжёлый фолиант, водя пальцем по строчкам. Бумага пахла пылью и временем; это успокаивало. «Тот, кто поставит себе цель защищаться от магглов, будет не более, чем пугливым и несмышлёным юнцом. Магглы боятся нас сами, и по этой причине бороться стоит с магией, но не с ними. Не настал ещё день, когда магглы смогут придумать хоть что-то, способное принести нам вред пострашнее кратковременных неудобств». Это ведь можно как-то использовать, правда? Как будто он не видит очевидного, а оно совсем рядом: протяни руку — и коснешься. Он потянулся за каким-то блокнотом, написал: «магглы», поставил знак вопроса.

_Конечно, ты не видишь очевидного._

Я соображу, не совсем же я тупой.

_О нет. Ты не тупой и не слабый, но что ты делаешь? Сидишь взаперти._

Рано или поздно они поймают преступников, и тогда…

_И что тогда? Снова станешь изо всех сил делать вид, что ничем не отличаешься от обычного волшебника?_

В потёртом дневнике в кожаной обложке появлялись слова, но Ремус этого не замечал. Краем сознания он понимал, что это — не его мысли, но ещё, как ни парадоксально, мысли были очень… его. Как будто он не позволял себе думать это, а теперь вдруг — позволил, и всё было правдой. Очень неприятной, но правдой.

_На войне не стоит думать о том, что приятно и неприятно._

Он вспомнил лицо Сириуса, когда тот впервые убил человека. Злость, раскаяние, возмущение, боль, страстное желание взять себя в руки, из-за которого становилось только хуже, стыд из-за того, что он так по-детски расклеился, и горечь, что ему вообще приходится это делать, не то чтобы он собирался учиться кого-то убивать…  
Сириус нырнул во всё это — потому что так было нужно. Потому что это война.

_Потому что на войне невозможно остаться чистеньким._

Всю свою жизнь Ремус занимался именно этим — пытался остаться чистеньким. Но если в мирное время он мог позволить себе….

_эту блажь_

Мог позволить себе ставить выше всего собственные (весьма наивные) представления о благородстве, то теперь…

_это было бы преступно._

Он ведь может быть полезным — намного полезнее, чем он позволяет себе быть. Нужно просто отпустить себя.

_Стать собой._

Потому что он — тёмная тварь, и глупо было бы никак это не использовать.

_Преступно._

Он вспомнил лицо Фенрира. Глаза, всегда отливающие желтизной, сколотый передний зуб, грубая кожа, спутанные волосы. Принюхиваясь, Фенрир обнажал зубы. Сразу представлялось, как он перегрызает ими детское горло. Не только его, Ремуса, — десятки других детей, верно? Дети вкуснее, Ремус ведь и сам понимает, что они вкуснее.  
Фенрира все боялись — потому, что он не был человеком и принимал это.

_Он был больше, чем человеком._

Нет, он был тёмной тварью, проклятой тёмной тварью, и не скрывал этого.

_Он использовал это._

Он не побоялся это использовать — и ему, Ремусу, тоже давно пора перестать бояться. Да, он больше не будет собой. Он повернется лицом к тому, от чего все это время пытался прятаться, и раскроет объятия. Примет тьму внутри себя и позволит ей себя поглотить.

_Убьёт столько Пожирателей, что собьется со счёта._

Ребятам, конечно, будет сложно. Они привыкли к другому Ремусу — к хорошему, благородному Ремусу. Он и сам хотел бы остаться таким же — видит Бог, он хотел бы этого больше всего на свете. И чёрт, бедный Сириус!

_Не думай о Сириусе._

Сириус, Джеймс, Питер, Лили — они счастливы, что перед ними не стоит такого выбора. Они могут сохранить — душу, себя, принципы. А у Ремуса другая задача — стать идеальным оружием и победить. Чем раньше они победят, тем быстрее закончится война. Тем быстрее Пожиратели перестанут убивать ни в чём не повинных волшебников.

Он, Ремус, будет убивать только виновных — и заставит их захлебнуться в собственной крови.

Друзья будут ему благодарны.

***

— Да ничего подобного, Лилс. То, что ему плохо, не даёт ему права на тебя срываться, — Марлин сердито поправила волосы и одарила проходящую мимо парочку таким взглядом, что те невольно вздрогнули. 

Девушки сидели в парке развлечений на лавочке и ели мороженое, а в стороне, около фургончика, суетилась целая толпа — вроде бы пытались выманить забравшуюся под него собаку. Маггловский Лондон — Марлин уже отчаялась понять, более или менее безопасный, чем магический, — шумел и бурлил вечерней жизнью, спокойной и мирной, а им обеим, чёрт возьми, просто необходимо было немного выдохнуть после очередного собрания Ордена. Все орали на всех, и если раньше это было вполне привычно, то теперь Марлин почти физически ощущала, как нарастают напряжение и паранойя. Ладно Сириус, Джеймс или Грюм — они всегда любили перегнуть палку. Но сегодня сорвался вообще Фрэнк, обычно спокойный как танк.

— Всем тяжело. Но почему-то одни стараются не делать хуже всем вокруг…  
— Марлин, — Лили посмотрела на подругу неодобрительно. — Он почти три недели был в Азкабане, а сейчас заперт в собственном доме.  
— Да понимаю я, — смутившись, ответила Марлин. — Но всё равно достало. Почему все просто не могут заткнуться и…  
— И быть удобными?

Они невольно рассмеялись.  
— Ладно, я, видимо, тоже в группе бесящих и бесящихся, — Марлин откинулась на скамейку, разглядывая апельсиновые в закатном свете облака. — Доркас говорит, что война и должна быть тяжёлой. И да, не поспоришь, но… так хочется уже перейти к части, где мы празднуем победу и рассказываем о наших подвигах.  
— О да, — Лили тихонько вздохнула. — Знаешь, на самом деле мне очень стыдно.  
Марлин вопросительно вскинула бровь.  
— Ну… — Лили смущённо накрутила на палец прядь волос. — Как будто одним выпадает прямо очень много испытаний, а другим — так, по остаточному принципу. И я — явно среди этих вторых.  
— Правда? Когда ты в последний раз была в Мунго? — Лили отмахнулась, слабо улыбаясь, и какое-то время они молча наблюдали за страданиями полицейских и волонтёров, пытающихся подлезть под фургончик с пачкой собачьего корма.

— Я, кстати, вот о чём подумала, — протянула Марлин, морщась от особо громкого крика, — кого-то всё же укусили. — Нам нужно поймать оборотня, который сумеет дать показания, верно? Но чем их можно будет удержать?  
— Не то чтобы никто раньше не пытался, но это, мягко говоря, не самая простая и безопасная задача, — откликнулась Лили.  
— Это да, но у нас же есть свой оборотень! Полнолуние как раз скоро, берём его и экспериментируем.  
Лили закашлялась.  
— Это… плохая идея, Марлин. Ремусу и так досталась.  
— Но его же всё равно как-то фиксируют, цепи, наверное, какие-то! И лучше уж разок потерпеть, чем сидеть дома и медленно сходить с ума никто не знает сколько времени! Потому что если мы сумеем удержать оборотня во время трансформации, то после, ослабленного, совершенно спокойно поймаем. Он же твой друг, просто поговори с ним… Эй, ты чего?

Лили напряжённо смотрела за спину подруги, и Марлин резко обернулась, машинально потянувшись к палочке. Один из волонтёров в зелёной бейсболке отбивался от благообразной старушки. У неё в руках был длинный зонт-трость, у него — странный пистолет, видимо, из тех, что используют ветеринары.

— Живодёр! — кричала старушка, — Не смейте к нему приближаться! Полиция, куда вы смотрите?!  
— Мэм, прошу вас, это абсолютно безопасный транквилизатор. Собака уснёт, а проснётся уже в приюте, где её покормят, полечат и найдут хозяев. Не нужно на меня замахиваться…  
— Ложь! Вы хотите убить невинное существо! Полиция!

Полицейский, уже успевший познакомиться с зубами бродяги, только кривился и делал вид, что ничего не слышит. Ну надо же. Прямо как авроры.

— Лилс? — позвала Марлин, когда наблюдать за сценой стало скучновато. Подруга обернулась, и глаза её сияли непонятным восторгом.  
— Транквилизатор! — проговорила она. Марлин непонимающе моргнула.  
— Чего?  
— Рем рассказывал, что в стае в основном оборотни из укушенных магов, а даже если и магглы — Фенрир кусает детей. Они не знают про маггловский мир ничего.  
— Ага, и…? — всё ещё ни черта не понимая, протянула Марлин.  
— Они не знают, что такое пистолет, и не посчитают его оружием! И если добыть один транквилизатор, а потом усилить эффект…  
— Очень опасно, тем более такой, о, — Марлин почувствовала, как в ней зажигается поистине гриффиндорский азарт. — А значит — то, что нам нужно! Я умею Конфундус, пошли…  
— Погоди, — Лили придержала подругу за плечо. — На всякий случай позовём Алису. И подождём, когда толпа разойдётся, а то нам точно Грюм головы откусит.  
Волонтёр продолжал отбиваться от старушки, не представляя, что судьба подкинула ему ещё одно испытание.

***

Лили глубоко вдохнула, оправила длинное бордовое платье и вошла в «Кабанью голову» — словно в прорубь нырнула. Рядом не было никого из Ордена — предосторожность, чтобы оборотень точно не почуял засады, и, несмотря на то, что безопасность сделки гарантировал Наземникус, Лили было очень и очень страшно. Впрочем, может и нет ничего дурного, что её страх почуют? Было бы куда более подозрительно, будь она каменно спокойна.

«Мальчики крайне дурно на вас влияют, мисс Эванс, ” — прозвучал в голове голос Макгонагалл, и Лили невольно хихикнула. Вот уж правда.

В «Кабаньей голове» висел густой табачный дым, вместе с полумраком превращающий заведение в нечто абсолютно потустороннее. Высоко подняв голову, Лили прошла к барной стойке, старательно игнорируя заинтересованные взгляды несомненно тёмных личностей.

— Миссис Поттер, чудесно выглядите сегодня, — расплылся в улыбке протирающий стаканы невысокий мужчина со спутанными рыжими волосами и маслянисто поблескивающими чёрными глазками. — Впрочем, вы каждый день не менее обворожительны.  
— Спасибо, Наземникус, — голос чуть дрогнул, но Лили кашлянула и взяла себя в руки. — Мой спутник уже пришёл?  
— Конечно, нельзя же заставлять леди ждать, особенно такую красивую, — Наземникус подмигнул. — Пойдёмте, миссис Поттер, а по дороге я напомню вам наши правила.  
Перестук каблуков звонко разносился по пустому коридору.  
— Палочку надо сдать, сами понимаете, мы сторона нейтральная, — напевно говорил Наземникус. — Любые артефакты также запрещены, но не волнуйтесь, от меня далеко не уйдут, хе-хе.  
— Разумеется.

Ветеринарный пистолет никак не выдал себя — ещё бы, ведь на нём не было никакой магии, и Лили наконец оказалась рядом со своей добычей. Смешно, конечно, называть так оборотня.

— Ну наконец-то. А я уж решил, передумала, — мужчина неопределённого возраста, весь заросший русыми вьющимися волосами, хищно оскалился. Его глаза отливали янтарём — как у Рема на свадьбе.  
— Прошу прощения, — Лили попыталась улыбнуться как можно более светски, хотя, конечно же, было очень страшно. Наземникус может говорить что угодно, но вряд ли бросится спасать дорогую гостью от оборотня.

Мужчина с шумом втянул воздух и облизнулся, а потом вытащил из грязного заплечного мешка золотую чашу. Старинный артефакт смотрелся на грязной столешнице чужеродно и тревожно, однако след тьмы, вьющийся вокруг него, нельзя было спутать ни с чем. Внезапно у Лили перехватило горло — а что, если крестраж перехватит контроль над её разумом? Может, всё-таки следовало подстраховаться?

— Ну? Или ты просто поглазеть пришла? — грубовато напомнил о себе оборотень, а потом вдруг молниеносно выбросил вперёд руку. Лили не смогла сдержать тихого вскрика — грязные пальцы сжали запястье до боли.  
— Для чего она тебе нужна-то, куколка? Но смотри не ври, ложь воняет.  
— Любовная магия. Отпустите, пожалуйста, это несколько больно, — почти спокойным голосом ответила Лили. Оборотень, хмыкнув, разжал хватку.  
— Серьёзно?  
— Абсолютно. Вода, побывавшая в чаше, помогает забеременеть от того, кого любишь, — как можно более занудным тоном продолжила Лили. Оборотень фыркнул.  
— Бабы… Ладно, принесла Блэковскую штуку?  
— Да, — Лили кивнула. — Превращает серебро в золото. Позволишь, покажу, как работает?  
— Валяй, — оборотень расслабленно развалился на столешнице. 

Лили максимально спокойно расстегнула сумочку, пошагово вспоминая их с Ремом последнюю шахматную баталию. Как можно было бы выйти из предпоследнего шаха? Если, к примеру, подставить собственного ферзя, но убить вражеского коня…  
Только бы оборотень не почувствовал её страх, боже.  
Она покрутила в руках пистолет, отлично понимая, что у неё будет лишь одна попытка. Провал — оторванная голова. Так, ферзь, жертвовать ферзём.

— В общем, тут есть такой крючок, — вслух проговорила Лили, нажимая курок.

Оборотень рухнул посередине стола, рыча и дергаясь. Чёрт, если бы он немного в другую сторону бросился…

Лили с трудом поднялась на негнущиеся ноги. В висках стучала кровь, сердце билось где-то в горле.

Оборотень тихо скулил и пытался что-то сказать, но транквилизатора в дротик они с Марлин налили очень щедро, как бы даже не переборщили. Так что несколькими секундами спустя маггловское зелье подействовало, и русая голова бессильно упала на столешницу. Уф.

— Наземникус, — позвала Лили, пряча чашу в сумочку и на всякий случай удобнее перехватывая порт-ключ. Дверь отворилась почти сразу.  
— Ох, миссис Поттер, ну что же вы, что случилось… — рыжий человечек оглядывал комнату, и Лили практически видела, как в его глазах щёлкают счёты, оценивая «непредвиденный ущерб».  
— Моему другу стало не очень хорошо, но я знаю, как ему помочь  
Наземникус задумчиво почесал бровь.  
— Миссис Поттер, ну вы же понимаете, что друзья этого господина могут быть недовольны мной, и…  
— Неужели ты с ними не договоришься? — Лили очаровательно улыбнулась и перебросила Наземникусу пистолет. — А это маленький дружеский подарок от меня. Ты же любишь такие вещи.

Какое-то время Наземникус молчал, высчитывая, а после с тяжким вздохом протянул девушке палочку.

— Ну что вы со мной делаете, миссис Поттер. А ведь в моём деле главное — репутация.  
— Я в тебя верю, — Лили улыбнулась и покрепче обхватила бессознательного оборотня. — Бывай!

***

Отец говорил: это задача, которую можно и нужно решить. Да, тебе приходится многое скрывать и постоянно себя контролировать. Да, раз в месяц ты можешь убить кого угодно, даже меня или маму. Да, никто и никогда не должен узнать о твоем проклятии. Но я знаю, что ты справишься. Ты умный.

Дамблдор говорил: ты сильнее, чем думаешь. Ты справляешься не просто хорошо — превосходно. Тебе есть, чем гордиться.

Джеймс говорил: ты не один и никогда не будешь один. Мы знаем о тебе все и все равно мы с тобой, потому что мы твои друзья и ты классный.

Сириус говорил: я люблю тебя.

Все они ничего не понимали.

Полнолуния были только вершиной айсберга. Да, Ремус до сих пор боялся их — до гула в ушах и холодных пальцев, до липкого пота и мучительных страшных снов. Но вне полнолуний он тоже был — другим.

Каждую минуту он с мучительной ясностью осознавал, как легко будет разорвать глотку кому угодно. Легко и естественно, так же, как дышать. Амортенция для Ремуса пахла свежей кровью. До сих пор все внутри противилось, когда он творил Патронус: слишком светлая магия, слишком противная его природе.

Когда высокий холодный голос в его голове сказал: «Зачем ты ведешь безнадежный бой?», Ремус не знал, что ответить. «Потому что я лучше»? «Потому что я больше, чем мое проклятие»? «Потому что я знаю, как правильно»? Все это не было правдой.

_Прими себя таким, какой ты есть. Это твоя суть, а не болезнь. Это — то, что делает тебя сильным._

— Рем, ты где?

Ремус не услышал, как Сириус открывает дверь, — кажется, впервые. Он сунул блокнот в карман и вышел ему навстречу — улыбающийся, лучащийся новым знанием и новой силой. Сириус отшатнулся.

— Что с тобой? — потрясенно спросил он.  
— Ничего, — Ремус протянул ему руку, но Сириус сделал шаг назад. От него завоняло страхом, и это было ужасно — но в то же время часть Ремуса — его сильная, лучшая часть — хотела, чтобы страха стало еще больше.  
— Блин, что случилось-то?  
— Ничего, — повторил Ремус и улыбнулся еще шире, обнажая клыки. — Все отлично, Бродяга.  
— Ладно, — Сириус прищурился, поджал губы. Положил руку на палочку — он, видимо, думал, что незаметно. Как он смеет — Ремус никогда в жизни его пальцем не тронул! — Чем ты хотел бы заняться? Я сегодня освободился пораньше.  
— Здорово, — Ремус выразительно покосился на его лежащую на палочке руку. — Я иду убивать Пожирателей, присоединяйся, если хочешь.  
— Хочу, конечно, — Сириус тряхнул головой, всматриваясь в его лицо. — Это задание Ордена или что? Тебе сварили оборотку?  
— Нет. Но мы ведь знаем их имена, Сириус. По крайней мере, несколько. Просто найдем их и убьём. Будет весело.  
— Так, погоди, — Сириус поднял палочку. — Я должен…

Договорить он не успел. Ремус метнулся к нему, выворачивая руку, — как тогда, на свадьбе Джеймса и Лили. Тогда Сириус тоже его подозревал. Предатель. Сириус закричал от боли, и Ремусу тут же стало стыдно и больно. А еще у него тут же встал. Всегда вставал, на самом деле, — просто он раньше не обращал внимания.

— Блядь, блядь, да что с тобой? Ты мне руку сломал, какого хера, ты же дома был все это время…  
— Ты собирался кинуть в меня чару, — пожал плечами Ремус.  
— Диагностическую! На тебе явно лежит какая-то дрянь, Лунатик, ты посмотри на своё лицо в зеркале…

Сириус сморгнул слезы, сердито шмыгнул носом. Ремус поднял палочку наложить Анальгезис, но вместо этого сказал:  
— Инкарцеро.

Голова звенела ледяной пустотой. Каждая мысль в ней проступала отчетливо, ярко, как тонкие силуэты деревьев на фоне морозного январского неба. Ему давно (никогда в жизни) не было так ясно и легко.

— Какого хера, Лунатик?!  
Сириус лежал на полу — жалкий, побледневший от боли, и смотрел на него. Огромные глаза на белом лице. В них так и плещется страх: засмотрись — и провалишься. Ремус отвел взгляд.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты мне мешал.  
— Мешал сделать что, самоубиться?

Теперь ярости и обиды в его голосе было больше, чем страха. Не понимает простых вещей, вот почему он так? Только тормозит его.

_Ты нравишься ему слабым, так удобнее. Тебя сильного он боится._

Ремус и сам боялся бы себя сильного, если бы не война. Но на войне выбирать не приходится. Он все-таки сотворил обезболивающую чару и пошел к двери, не оглядываясь.

— Лунатик, послушай меня! Это не ты, я не знаю, что с тобой, но это точно не нормально!

_Это ты._

Ремус слабо улыбнулся.  
— Это я, Бродяга. Я предупреждал, просто вы не замечали.

Интересно, сколько человек он успеет убить, прежде чем его положат? Много — намного больше, чем они думают. Мерлин, как же это будет хорошо.

— Посмотри на меня.  
— Я тороплюсь.

_Почему ты вообще с ним разговариваешь?_

— Просто посмотри мне в глаза. Пожалуйста.

Он сделал еще пару шагов к двери, но Сириус повторял: «пожалуйста, пожалуйста» — и пришлось остановиться. Внутри поднималось что-то противное.

_Положи на него Силенцио._

Ремус выматерился себе под нос от раздражения, но все-таки повернулся к Сириусу. Ладно, если уж ему неймется. Только быстрее.

— Нет, посмотри мне в глаза.

Ремус дернул плечом. Почти машинально присел на пол, чтобы быть с ним на одном уровне. Сириус впился в него взглядом, и звенящую пустоту внутри сменила тревога.

— Помнишь, как на седьмом курсе мы сбежали прямо в центр Лондона в Рождество? Помнишь уличного гитариста, который играл Роллингов?  
— Причем тут…  
— Просто вспомни. Снег хрустит под подошвами и с неба падают еще снежинки. Переливаются в фонарном свете, как волшебные. Эти огоньки вокруг, все, мигает, и люди улыбаются, помнишь? Я хотел виски купить, но потом мы купили какао, и получилось даже лучше, хотя я заставил тебя пообещать, что мы никому не расскажем, что для всех мы как будто напились в хлам, помнишь? А потом целовались как в последний раз, и губы жутко обветрились.

Бегали по переулкам, чтобы магией залечить эти чертовы трещинки, но в каждом углу вырастали маглы, и мы то раздражались, то снова начинали хохотать.

— Мы ещё вышли к ёлке, — тихо сказал Ремус.  
— И на ней висели бумажки с желаниями, да. Помнишь, как какая-то старушка сказала нам, что нужно написать, о чем мечтаешь, и оно обязательно сбудется? — Во рту вдруг пересохло. Ремус кивнул. — Что ты написал, Рем?  
— Это секрет.  
— Скажи мне.

Он написал: «Чтобы это никогда не закончилось». Имел в виду — их отношения, но не только. Дружбу с парнями ещё, и молодость, и ощущение, что ты никогда не будешь один. Постеснялся ему сказать. И сейчас стеснялся.

_Это не имеет никакого отношения к твоей сути._

— Это и есть моя суть.

— Я не знаю, с кем ты сейчас разговариваешь, и мне пиздец как страшно, если честно, но, пожалуйста, вспомни тот день и посмотри на меня так же, как смотрел тогда. Мне правда очень страшно.

Черт, Сириус никогда так не разговаривал. Он никогда не боялся Рема — даже в полнолуния, когда лучше бы, блядь, боялся. Невероятно глупо, по-идиотски просто, Ремуса нужно было бояться…

_Он не понимал, насколько ты сильный._

Он понимал. Просто для него это было не главное.

От холода не осталось и следа: Ремус горел, как в лихорадке. Почему так жарко и так нехорошо, что происходит вообще? Сириус на полу — Рем действительно его связал? Да что с ним…

_Он мешает тебе._

Стоп, а ты вообще кто?

— Сириус, — Рем потеребил подбородок. — Прости, я такой идиот. Финита Инкантатем. Я сейчас. Дай мне буквально минуту и я все объясню.

Снаружи было холодно, но это был нормальный холод, настоящий, живой. Он справится: раз — и все. Аппарирует на морской берег на всякий случай.

_И ты рискнешь создать Адское Пламя? Ты-то, с твоей темной природой, с твоим трещащим по швам самоконтролем?_

— Рискну, — улыбнулся Ремус. — Я же сильный.

Всё прошло быстро и гладко: холодный ветер на щеках, старинное заклинание. В ушах кто-то закричал, и еще стало больно, как будто внутри что-то порвалось. Сириус ждал его на крыльце. Кинулся к нему, обнял, всмотрелся в лицо и снова обнял, еще крепче. Ремус плакал, Сириус, кажется, тоже. Хотелось сказать: «прости меня», «мне так стыдно», «как я вообще мог», но во рту было сухо и кружилась голова, так что они просто стояли во дворе, обнявшись.


	14. Chapter 14

_Я не знаю, но чувствую, я не вижу, но верую,  
Если вырастут крылья за спиной —  
Я хочу, чтобы были белыми.  
После 11_

— Спасибо, что пришли. Я очень рад видеть вас всех… — слово «живыми» повисло в воздухе. Голос Дамблдора звучал почти как обычно, радушно и тепло, но глаза за стеклами-половинками поблескивали слишком сильно, поэтому Сириус промолчал, только крепче сжал ладонь Ремуса.

— Я понимаю, что вы все устали, что война длится слишком долго, и вам кажется, что наших действий недостаточно. И потому вы предпринимаете что-то сами, — продолжил Дамблдор, и голос его едва заметно дрогнул. — И я хочу попросить у вас за это прощения. Я понимаю, как это тяжело. И очень горжусь вами, Лили, Ремус, это было невероятно смело. Но…

— Но нельзя ничего делать без приказа, — тихо пробормотал со своего места осмелевший за эти безумные последние недели Питер. Сириус невольно хмыкнул и отвёл взгляд.

— Оборотень, которого Лили поймала, — он же тот, который нужно? Рема скоро оправдают? — поинтересовалась Марлин.

— Да, — коротко ответил ей Грюм. — Если вы не наворотите чего-нибудь ещё за пару следующих недель.

— Я сделаю всё, чтобы слушание было назначено как можно быстрее, — тихо проговорил Дамблдор, глядя на Рема — и Сириус, не выдержав, сделал шаг вперёд между ними, прикрывая плечом — и наплевать, что Лунатика это скорее опечалит. Тоже мне. С такой невероятной скоростью он бы всё ещё был в Азкабане, и кто знает, каким бы вышел… И вышел ли бы вообще.

— Я хотел бы объяснить некоторые свои решения, — продолжал меж тем Дамблдор. — Поскольку вижу, что вы волнуетесь и не понимаете их. Я уже говорил, что крестражи — очень древняя, очень тёмная и практически не изученная магия. И не так давно я знал о них немногим больше любого из вас. Но с самого начала я знал две вещи. Первое — крестражи обладают собственной волей и могут усиливать друг друга. Именно поэтому их нельзя просто спрятать в одном месте, к примеру, здесь. И я попросил некоторых из вас о помощи.

_Джеймс тогда пожал плечами и спокойно опустил люк погреба, где среди всевозможного, оставшегося ещё от родителей старья лежали: его самая первая метла, маггловские колёса-запаски для Сириуса, ящик со старыми мячами, а теперь вот ещё поселился опаснейший артефакт и главный козырь Ордена._

_— Забавно. Вообще ничего не чувствую, перстень и перстень, — фыркнул Джеймс, но на лбу его блестели капельки пота, словно от боли. Сириус тогда не придал этому особого значения, ему даже не особо хотелось подержать крестраж самому._

_Зато несколькими неделями спустя, после Малфоевского плена, у него поплыло в глазах, стоило лишь коснуться чертового дневника, чтобы запрятать его подальше в книги. Из поместья крестраж ушёл спокойно, а вот дома заартачился. У Сириуса тогда перехватило дыхание, а в голове крутилась без остановки одна навязчивая и в общем-то даже неглупая мысль. Он ведь умнее и Дамблдора, и Грюма. Он лучше понимает, что надо — действовать, а не бесконечно размышлять, всей этой мысленной жвачкой и после войны позаниматься можно. Он ведь будет лучшим главой Ордена. Нужно лишь чуть-чуть схитрить, чуть-чуть помочь…_

_У него же так легко получилась Авада. Империус должен пройти ещё проще.  
В ту ночь Сириус не спал. Хорошо совпало, можно было поныть завуалированно, и Рем, решив, что дело в недавнем приключении с пытками, спокойно согласился пошляться по ночному Лондону. Потому что лучше уж рисковать и нарываться на ещё одну драку, чем снова и снова представлять, как просто он сдвинет с доски две мешающие фигуры и…_

_И сумеет защитить всех, кто ему дорог. Сумеет создать для Ремуса лучший мир, где ни одна тварь не посмеет что-либо сказать ему лишь из-за того, что он — оборотень.  
Потому что Рем — его оборотень, его волчонок, его…_

_«А может подерёмся, ну, в шутку? Очень надо, ” — попросил Сириус, когда сопротивляться стало невозможно, и уже даже не помнил, как выкрутился из этой сложной ситуации._

_Джеймс после признался, что и ему было непросто, перстень словно бы звал, словно бы искушал таки проверить — гриффиндорец он или нет, неужели не сдюжит? К счастью, Сохатый уже пару лет как перестал вестись на подобные детские подначки._

— Но ведь получилось же! И у Рема, и даже у Регулуса, хотя он ещё даже школу не закончил, — вырвал из воспоминаний звонкий голос Марлин. — Почему, в конце концов, вы их сами не уничтожили где-нибудь на диком острове?

— Потому что я не смог, — спокойно ответил Дамблдор, и какое-то время молчал, позволяя Ордену переварить информацию. — В противостоянии с волшебником победить может и крестраж. Правил игры мы не знаем, однако можно предположить, что испытание, которое он создаёт, зависит как от чистоты души и амбиций, так и от уровня силы. Чем сильнее волшебник — тем сложнее будет его испытание. Я полагаю, что в случае победы крестраж получает душу проигравшего волшебника в своё распоряжение. Как вы понимаете, даже после однократного такого усиления, он станет невероятно могущественным. К тому же — есть основания полагать, что воля волшебника будет полностью подчинена создателю крестража, но и собственные его знания и умения сохранятся. Так что определить со стороны, одержим ли человек, будет непросто.

В штабе повисло тяжёлое молчание. Сириус невольно закрыл глаза, всю гребанную волю направляя на одно — на необходимость дышать. Ремус мог стать марионеткой Волдеморта. Ремус на какое-то время ею и стал. И, в отличие от той чертовой зимы и не менее чертовой Джеймсовой свадьбы, сейчас Сириус не сумел бы встать между ним и другими, даже самыми любимыми и близкими. Он бы позволил убить — и других, и себя. И это было, черт возьми, совершенно невыносимо.

Сириус почувствовал тёплые ладони на плечах и слепо прижался, не открывая глаз. Ладно. Если откинуть сантименты — подчинённый воле Волдеморта Дамблдор был бы ещё хуже. Конец не только его, лично Сириуса, мира, но и всего магического.

— Именно поэтому наиболее безопасный вариант — спрятать крестражи отдельно друг от друга и подождать, пока у нас появится возможность уничтожать их… без подобных жертв.  
— Что ж, нам с Регулусом несказанно повезло, — сказал, наконец, Рем, и только Сириус услышал проскользнувшую в голосе дрожь. С разных сторон послышались смешки.  
— Повезло, — кивнул Дамблдор, улыбаясь. — Но…  
— Ещё раз рисковать нельзя, мы поняли, да, — перебил Джеймс, задумчиво ероша волосы. — Хотя так интересно теперь, а получилось ли бы у меня…  
— Интерес — очень похвально, Джеймс. Теперь представь, как интересно будет твоим друзьям и жене, когда ты пойдёшь их медленно и мучительно убивать, — скрипуче проговорил Грюм.  
— На самом деле я вовсе не хочу, чтобы вы все впали в уныние, — быстро добавил Дамблдор. — В конце концов, мы одержали победу, и это стоит отпраздновать. Но сосредоточиться сейчас я попрошу вас не на подвигах, а именно на поиске — как оставшихся крестражей, так и способов безопасно их уничтожить.  
— Если Волдеморт нашёл чашу Хельги Хаффлпафф и медальон Салазара Слизерина, то я бы на его месте добавил диадему и меч, — задумчиво проговорил Питер. Джеймс тихо взвыл.  
— Давай ты даже в шутку не будешь говорить, что бы ты сделал на месте гребаного маньяка, а? — попросил он раздражённо. Питер вздохнул.  
— Это похоже на Риддла, — кивнул Дамблдор. — Достаточно пафосно. Впрочем, это не облегчает нам поиск.  
— А разве вы как директор не можете просто взять их из любой части Хогвартса? — полюбопытствовала Лили. — Если они в школе, конечно.  
— Это было бы чудесно, — Дамблдор мечтательно улыбнулся. — Но Хогвартс хранит свои тайны даже от директоров. Иначе было бы скучно, не так ли? Что ж, если ни у кого нет других вопросов…  
— Есть. Мы с Лили хотели бы кое-что предложить, — сказала Марлин и закашлялась, внезапного смутившись. — Мы просто подумали… ну, с оборотнями же прокатило…  
— Маггловское оружие, — пришла на помощь Доркас. — Никто из магов не знает, насколько опасна, например, эта вещь, — и она вытянула из сумочки небольшой чёрный пистолет. Сириус раньше видел такие только в фильмах, да один раз муляжи на концерте, а потому, не выдержав, потянулся поближе, рассмотреть.  
— Ну и откуда оно у вас? — безрадостно поинтересовался Грюм. — На досуге решили заняться грабежами? Мне вот только ДОМПа на хвосте не хватало…  
— Мы взамен подлили им Феликса в чай, — огрызнулась Марлин.  
— И это действительно очень большой козырь, — вставила Лили. — Я против огнестрельного оружия, только в крайнем случае, но транквилизатор…  
Грюм и Дамблдор обменялись долгими взглядами.  
— Мы обязательно отдадим деньги каким-нибудь образом. Только надо сообразить, каким. Всё будет по-честному, — пообещала Лили.  
— И помните о Статуте, — улыбнулся Дамблдор, и Грюм слегка поморщился, понимая, что в этом споре безнадежно проиграл.

***

— В последнее время я много читаю о маггловских шпионах, — сказал Питер. — Знаешь, когда их обычно раскрывают?

Они сидели прямо на земле, подстелив мантии. Трава была совсем молодой и поэтому нежно-зеленой. Касаться её — как гладить детеныша какого-нибудь зверька. Повсюду набухали почки, кричали птицы, даже ручей журчал — словно они не в Запретном лесу ото всех прятались, а выбрались на пикник.

— Когда? — обречённо спросил Регулус.  
— Когда они отпускают себя. Перестают бояться. Потому что бояться постоянно невозможно, просто с ума сойдёшь, но, стоит тебе расслабиться хоть на долю секунды — и всё, конец.  
— Ты такой оптимист, Питер. Душа любой компании, а?  
— Прости, — Питер виновато пожал плечами. — Я плохой гриффиндорец, потому что мне постоянно страшно. Но зато шпион не такой плохой… наверно.  
— А я плохой слизеринец, — усмехнулся Регулус. — Ты говоришь правильные вещи, но… не знаю, меня ведь всё равно убьют. Нужно просто успеть сделать как можно больше.  
— Но почему обязательно?..  
— Такие, как я, не выживают.

Он лег на спину и прикрыл глаза, подставляя лицо ласковому весеннему солнцу. Успеть бы школу закончить — а то совсем обидно. Если повезет, получит свои «непревзойдённо» по всем обязательным предметом. Может быть, это немного утешит родителей.

— Сириус тоже любил говорить о себе очень возвышенно. Но Джеймс так хохотал над этим, что он быстро отучился.  
— Ты такой по-гриффиндорски безжалостный, — заметил Регулус.

Питер, кстати, оказался прав. Человеку в положении Регулуса нельзя было расслабляться ни на секунду, иначе — смерть. Не ты один здесь владеешь легилименцией. Не ты один здесь наблюдательный и злой.

Когда Беллатриса объявила, что среди них есть предатель, Регулус вспомнил о дневнике. Всего пара образов, пара секунд — бледное лицо Сириуса, искусанные губы и горящие глаза — «Куда Малфой положит что-то ценное, как думаешь?». Он поставил барьеры, натянул на лицо маску легкого удивления — но тех нескольких секунд, скорее всего, хватило. Потом это просто был вопрос времени.

Когда Регулус был совсем маленьким, Сириус рассказывал ему разные интересные вещи. О японских самураях, например, которые чтили честь и традиции так истово, что готовы были умереть за них — и умирали. Настоящий самурай каждое утро просыпался с мыслью: «Сегодня я умру». Когда постоянно помнишь о том, что каждый твой день может стать последним, ведешь себя достойно. Держишь лицо.

Регулус сидел на подоконнике в своей спальне и смотрел, как на горизонте показывается желтоватый краешек солнца. Думал: «Сегодня я умру». Было ужасно обидно, что он все-таки не дотянет до ТРИТОНов. Четыре недели, черт возьми, осталось.

В оконное стекло стукнула клювом сова. Сердце тут же рвануло в горло — сова Эвана, он хорошо её помнил! «Приходи в Хогсмид, нужно поговорить». Рег сбрасывал с себя пижаму и натягивал форму, наскоро умывался, проводил пальцами по волосам — и всё это время совсем не думал о смерти. Думал о глазах Эвана цвета предгрозового неба, о том, как они переглядывались за завтраком в Большом Зале и понимали друг друга без слов, о том, как он поцеловал его — несвоевременно, неуклюже, глупо — но щёки сейчас горели не только от стыда.  
— Привет.

В Хогсмиде в такую рань никого не было. Эван помнил, что Регулус просыпается с рассветом, и это как будто их связывало. Как будто обещало что-то хорошее — для Рега, для них, в будущем, от которого он успел отказаться.

— Я так соскучился, — улыбнулся Регулус. — Целую вечность нормально не разговаривали.  
— Что ж, — Розье растягивал слова чуть сильнее обычного. — Теперь мы наконец-то побеседуем. Давай найдем место, где никто не сможет нам помешать.

Они прошли мимо одного трактира, другого — но просто переглядывались и продолжали идти: повсюду лишние уши. Зато на улицах Хогсмида в такой ранний час не было ни души. Только птицы пели — очень громко, как будто создавая драматичную декорацию.

— Ненавижу легилиментов, — сказал вдруг Эван.  
— Почему?  
— Вам нельзя доверять.

Какая-то птица закричала особенно оглушительно. В нос ударил запах пыльцы. Регулус словно растворился в своих ощущениях: он тот, кто только воспринимает, а сам не думает — ничего, ни о чем. Так защищаются от легилименции. Так он в принципе чувствовал себя защищённее.

— Ты не доверяешь мне?  
— После того, как ты дважды прочёл мои мысли?

Во второй раз Регулус ничего не читал — внушил ему мысль уйти пить огневиски с Мальцибером, позволить ему освободить Сириуса и Поттера. В первый раз — да, прочитал, узнал о дневнике Лорда, но Эван ведь не заметил? А если заметил — почему молчал так долго?

— Больше двух раз, если считать школу. Легилименты не всегда это контролируют, особенно неопытные.

— «Неопытные»! — Эван остановился, тряхнул головой. Он избегал смотреть на Регулуса: возможно, боялся, что его снова прочитают. — Он водил за нос самого Тёмного Лорда и смеет говорить хоть что-то о неопытности!

— Это неправда, — собственный голос звучал глухо, словно со дна колодца. — Почему ты меня обвиняешь?

— Перестань, Рег. Ты прочитал мои мысли о дневнике, передал всё своему брату, а потом помог ему украсть его из Малфой-мэнора, — Эван замолчал на несколько секунд, с силой пнул попавшийся на дороге камень, сжал кулак. — Неужели ты думал, что сможешь его переиграть?!

— Всё это — твои беспочвенные домыслы.

— Если бы.

Что-то не сходилось. Если об этом догадался не только Эван, почему Регулус всё ещё здесь? Его должны были схватить, бросить к ногам Лорда, чтобы он вытащил из его головы всё, что можно, а потом пытать — так, чтобы он молил их об Аваде, а Беллатриса смеялась ему в лицо и облизывала губы. Но вокруг — Хогсмид, рассвет, весна и птицы, а у Эвана Розье, лучшего из слизеринцев, подрагивает голос. Почти так же, как после того Круциатуса.

— Тогда почему я всё ещё здесь? — сдался Регулус.  
— Потому что я хотел посмотреть тебе в глаза и спросить, как ты мог и почему так вышло!  
— Но вместо этого ты отводишь взгляд.  
Эван обернулся к нему.  
— Как ты мог, Рег?  
— Мне кажется, ты понимаешь.

Понимаешь, что мой домовой эльф — который понимает меня лучше, чем брат или родители, и пусть никто не смеет называть его вещью, — чуть не погиб просто потому, что Волдеморт хотел проверить свою ловушку. Понимаешь, что Волдеморту нравится, когда людям больно, — просто нравится, как Беллатрисе, только он чуть лучше умеет это скрывать. Понимаешь, что даже это табу на имя — такое пустое, дутое тщеславие, что о нём и говорить-то неловко.

Я просто старался не думать обо всём этом — но я очень плохо умею не думать. И еще Сириус, глупый и самовлюблённый, но он ведь умрёт за меня и даже не будет видеть в этом ничего особенного. И Питер, который знает, когда мне плохо, и умеет помогать, не унижая, а как бы походя. И Лили, которая проницательнее Дамблдора и добрее Питера, и еще Ремус, Джеймс, Марлин, Доркас, Логботтомы, Прюэтты — все эти восторженные идиоты, с которыми ты как будто действительно не один.

Я не могу сражаться за то, чтобы всех их не стало, понимаешь? Но и жить не смогу, кто бы ни победил.

— Эван, — Регулус взял его за руку, неожиданно горячую, и сжал изо всех сил. — Могу я попросить тебя — в память о нашей дружбе, об общем детстве, о моих — я помню, что безответных, — чувствах? Убей меня. Скажешь, что я сопротивлялся и у тебя не осталось выхода.

Эван дернул его руку так, что стало очень больно.

— С ума сошел?! Они не знают, что ты встаёшь так рано, но скоро будут здесь: Долохов, Мальцибер-старший, Яксли. Я должен буду выманить тебя из Хогвартса, а они доставят к Тёмному Лорду. Кинь в меня Сектумсемпру или Релашио, потом — Обливиэйт и иди к старику. Просто не выходи из школы — даже Лорд не сможет проникнуть в Хогвартс. По крайней мере, сразу.

Эван прикусил губу. Он тяжело дышал — тяжелее, чем после того злосчастного Круциатуса. Регулус спросил:  
— Почему?  
— Потому что там древние защиты и Дамблдор не дурак, соображай, пожалуйста.  
— Да нет же, — Регулус поморщился. Эван тем временем тянул его обратно к Хогвартсу, чтобы потом было проще убежать. — Почему ты делаешь это? Ты действительно понимаешь?

Эван молчал.  
— Почему? — упрямо повторил Регулус.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы они тебя убивали.

***

Питер не переставал бояться никогда — по крайней мере с тех пор, как ребята втянули его в эту дурацкую, бесконечную и совершенно бесполезную войну. А значит, по его же собственной логике, рассекретить его не могли. Но логика, как и вообще всё в этом мире, слишком любила над Питером потешаться.

Он услышал лишь обрывок фразы, злой, срывающийся от ярости голос Беллатрисы: «Регулус — предатель!»

Он почувствовал сковывающий ужас и вспомнил на краткий миг их недавний разговор, и нежную траву, и то, как Рег в лучших традициях Сириуса времен первых курсов отводил взгляд и тяжко вздыхал: вот, мол, страдаю, красиво страдаю, все смотрите.

А потом вдруг рядом оказался Нюнчик, и его губы даже не шевельнулись в гребанном «Легилименс», а память всё равно податливо вывернулась наизнанку. Умирающий Сириус, успокаивающий Дамблдор, тёмные коридоры Хогвартса — и даже гостиная Слизерина, вдруг ставшая теперь таким уютным, почти родным местом. И разговоры, каждый из которых подписывал Питеру смертный приговор.

Надо было превращаться в крысу и бежать. Или драться. Или хотя бы пытаться закрыться — но Питер не делал ничего из этого. Как в детстве, когда не сражённые его обаянием сверстники вдруг решали над ним подшутить, или когда в школе ребята успевали сбежать, а он оставался один на растерзание Филчу, или…

Ведь если замереть и закрыть глаза — то всё зло пройдёт мимо тебя, так?

Нет, не так.

Питер почувствовал боль — бесконечную, убивающую боль. Раньше Круциатус путал ему сознание, превращая в дрожащий комок на долгие часы, но сейчас, возможно, из-за идеальной легилименции Лорда (как он посмел пойти против этого сверхчеловека, он, позорная крыса, как он посмел…), Питер, напротив, осознавал и вспоминал всё с убийственной ясностью.

Адрес штаб-квартиры.

Крестражи — дневник и медальон уничтожены, чаша — у Лонгботтомов, перстень — у Поттеров, Годрикова впадина, вот этот дом, защищённый следующими заклятиями…  
Дамблдор боится уничтожать крестражи сам.

В случае катастрофы все должны спрятаться в Хогвартсе.

— Как интересно. Ладно Блэк, но ты, ничтожество, которому я пожаловал столько милостей. Разве в Гриффиндоре не в чести благодарность? — ледяной голос звучал разом со всех сторон, и Питер скулил, содрогаясь в своих невидимых верёвках, но не мог даже глаз закрыть. Крысы ведь тоже никуда не в состоянии деться от змеи.

— Мой Лорд, прошу вас, позвольте мне убить его не сразу, — умолял Снейп. Волдеморт никак на него не отреагировал, продолжая препарировать память Питера, вытаскивая самые важные моменты и превращая их в тлеющий кошмар.

Господи, ну хватит, ну только бы потерять сознание, или хотя бы Авада, хоть что-нибудь, так невыносимо…

— Эван, — позвал Лорд, наконец отворачиваясь от своей жертвы. Питер обмяк, беззвучно рыдая, — сознание всё ещё было кристально ясным, и всё его занимали ужас и отчаяние.  
— Мой Ло… — младший Розье вдруг осёкся и осел на пол с абсолютно стеклянным взглядом. Интересно, а его зачем?  
— Твой сын посмел предать меня, Розье.  
— Мой…  
— Молчать, — в комнате становилось всё холоднее и холоднее, и взгляд Лорда сиял алым — уже не искры, а ровный убийственный свет. — Что же. Мы нашли предателей, и все, кто связан с ними, понесут своё наказание. Но и сами эти глупцы ещё могут на что-то сгодиться. Беллатриса, я хочу самые древние драгоценности Блэков, о которых ты знаешь. Три предмета.  
— Да, мой Лорд.

Питер понял. Отчаянно, ярко, до пересохшего горла. Ещё только услышав о крестражах он задумывался: а что происходит с душами, из которых лепят эту мерзость? Что, если это и есть тот самый ад — вечное Круцио, от которого невозможно ни сойти с ума, ни умереть?

Он должен спастись.

Это были чистые инстинкты — что уж поделать, коли всю храбрость отсыпали Сириусу с Джеймсом, а весь ум — Ремусу.

Серая крыса выскочила из не успевших уменьшиться следом верёвок и молнией метнулась вдоль стены. Полыхнули вспышки — зелёные. Запахло змеёй.

Питер юркнул в дыру и выскочил в соседней зале, автоматически принимая человеческий облик. Его трясло, во рту было солоно от крови. Выбежать даже крысой с защищённой территории особняка Лестрейнджей он не сумеет — тоже не логика, чистые инстинкты. Создать сейчас Патронус — смешно. Но у него был галеон.

«Меня рассекретили, пытали, Лорд знает всё. Пока крысой скрываюсь. Спасите.»

***

Регулус не чувствовал ничего. Как будто висел в безвоздушном пространстве. Даже страшно не было. Подумал: «Может быть, нечто подобное случается после смерти? Не мыслишь, не чувствуешь, просто существуешь. Потом становишься призраком или перестаешь быть. Растворяешься в воздухе». В кабинете Дамблдора потрескивал огонь в камине, феникс внимательно следил за ним круглым черным глазом, как будто пытался легилиментить. Сложенные на коленях руки не дрожали.

— Он все равно найдет меня, — заметил Регулус. — Лорд. Лучше всего было бы сделать так, чтобы он нашел уже мой труп: тогда узнавать будет нечего.

— Умереть ты всегда успеешь, — возразил Дамблдор. — Как и все мы.

Директор взмахнул палочкой, творя очередной Патронус: поступили сведения о готовящемся штурме Хогвартса, пришлите подкрепление, и так далее. Думать об этом не хотелось — было стыдно. Зачарованный галеон вспыхивал в кармане.

— Он действительно нападет на школу, профессор?  
— Скорее всего.  
— Это нечестно. Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня кто-то умирал.  
— На войне сражений не избежать, Регулус. Крупных сражений — тоже. Но, если нам повезет, это может стать последним.

Дамблдор подмигнул ему, Регулус подумал: «Если не повезет — тоже», и тут в воздухе что-то изменилось. Стало холодно и тоскливо, как поздней осенью, пока еще не выпал снег. Или

_как будто бы вся радость ушла из этого мира_

— Оставайся рядом со мной, — голос Дамблдора слышался как будто издалека. — Пойдем, нужно организовать защиту.


	15. Chapter 15

_Свет станет тьмой, а небо станет адом,  
Падут столпы, восстанет бесов рать,  
А он придет — и просто встанет рядом,  
И мне не страшно будет умирать.  
Саша Кладбисче_

— Что бывает с людьми, когда они прогуливают работу? — спросил Джеймс, лениво наматывая на ногу одеяло.  
— Их увольняют, — Лили надевала серёжки перед зеркалом. — Будешь кофе?  
— Конечно.  
— Тогда встань и приготовь его.  
— Принято, — Джеймс преувеличенно громко вздохнул и всё-таки поднялся. — Знал бы я, что во взрослой жизни случится такая подстава, в школе пользовался бы каждой возможностью прогулять. Вообще не ходил бы на уроки.  
— Тебя бы отчислили.  
— Не факт. Я невероятно умен и талантлив.

Лили пожала плечами и ушла шуршать сумкой в коридоре. Джеймс движением палочки раздвинул шторы, и в комнату хлынули косые солнечные лучи — как будто ждали за углом, притаившись.

— Джеймс? — Голос Лили стал другим — собранным, безэмоциональным. Военный голос. — Проверь свой галеон.

«Всеобщая тревога. Эвакуация. План А». Это означало: брать крестражи и оружие и отправляться в Хогвартс, ожидается финальная битва или типа того. Джеймс продолжал удивленно таращиться на галеон и быстро-быстро застегивал пуговицы рубашки — когда пришло ещё одно послание. «Меня рассекретили, пытали, Лорд знает всё. Пока крысой скрываюсь. Спасите.»

— Вот почему эвакуация… — пробормотала Лили. — Но где он скрывается?  
— У Лестрейнджей, — Джеймс заканчивал одеваться. — Питер говорил, что там штаб-квартира.

Лили постучала волшебной палочкой по половице и отодвинула её. В открывшемся тайнике лежал перстень — Джеймса уже почти привычно шибануло раздражением и желанием его надеть.

Лили сунула крестраж в зачарованный мешочек, мешочек прикрепила к цепочке на шее. Быстро и собранно, как стажер аврората на первом задании.

— У нас конфликтующие инструкции, — Лили потерла нос.  
— Почему?.. А, да. Отправляйся в Хогвартс, мы освободим Питера и присоединимся.  
— «Мы»?

Джеймс нахмурился на секунду: наверно, он должен был возмутиться? Как если бы Лили спросила о чем-то очевидном: уверен ли он, что после вечера наступает ночь? Но вообще этот её вопрос не показался таким уж дурацким: в конце концов, инструкция от начальства важнее, и начальство выразилось ясно: план А, всем немедленно в Хогвартс. Может быть, Ремус, всегда следующий правилам, действительно отправится в Хогвартс? И Сириус, который, что бы он ни говорил, ужас как боится подвести Дамблдора и Грюма — он тоже послушается приказа?

Что ж, значит, Джеймс будет один.

— Да. Мы с ребятами, — Джеймс подмигнул жене как ни в чём не бывало. — Не волнуйся, справимся. Надерем всем морды, а?  
— Задницы, — поправила Лили. — Хочешь, я пойду с тобой?  
— Нет, — Джеймс даже затряс головой. — У тебя крестраж, нельзя приносить его к Волдеморту!

Лили вздохнула, поджала губу.

— Ты прав. Береги себя.  
— И ты. Не лезь на рожон.  
— Сам не лезь на рожон, Поттер.  
— Эванс…

Они обнялись — крепко, до боли в ребрах. Джеймс не позволил себе думать ни о чём: просто стоял посреди комнаты и обнимал жену, пока дурацкое солнце пекло ему лицо, а крестраж у неё на шее шептал всякие глупости.

— Люблю тебя.  
— И я.

Снаружи захлопали аппарации.

Джеймс толкнул Лили на пол, ринулся к двери. Подумал: «Если они пытали Питера, то знают, что крестраж у нас». Еще подумал: «Нужно было аппарировать раньше». Но мысли сейчас были не главными. Джеймс превратился — в тело, в руку, держащую палочку, в слух. Услышал, как Лили ползет к окну. Рывком открыл дверь.

— Экспеллиармус! Инсендио! Ступефай! Менто Менорес!

Снаружи стояли фигуры в плащах и масках — шесть, семь, восемь. Твою мать.  
У них с Лили, вообще-то, были портключи. Последний они использовали в прошлые выходные.

— Инсендио!  
— Агуаменти!  
— Лаэза Кордис!  
Уворот.  
— Авада Кедавра!

Уворот. Вписался щекой в крыльцо, почувствовал, как в кожу впиваются занозы. В доме Лили кричала: «Ступефай, суки!», и Джеймса как будто ударило энергетической молнией.

— Боитесь нас? — подмигнул он маске. — Могли бы сразу прислать человек пятьдесят, чего мелочиться? Релашио, Опуньо, Риктусемпра!

Было подспудное ощущение: он справится. Нападающие не знали, что они с Лили окажутся готовы. Не знали, насколько Лили хороший боевик — не хуже, чем он, а может быть, даже лучше. Успел подумать: «Мы даже не все крестражи нашли, как же мы выиграем?» Но всё равно не сомневался: выиграют. Лили выкрикивала заклинания. Двое из тех, кто атаковал Джеймса, ринулись обойти дом, чтобы атаковать Лили. Джеймс отправил им вслед пару режущих. Прорвёмся.

Он начинал уставать, но противники уставали тоже. Мог бы сейчас аппарировать — атаки стали менее частыми, он успеет. Но аппарировать раньше жены было немыслимо. Джеймс сражался.

— Давай! — крикнула Лили из комнаты. Краем глаза Джеймс увидел, как она бросает в окно вазу. — Аппарируй, сейчас!

Но он не стал: дождался, пока рядом не покажется Лили, пока не кивнёт ему и не аппарирует в Хогвартс. Прикрывал её — Джеймс здорово умел прикрывать. Потом можно было и самому.

В последний момент по нему всё-таки попали. Не Авадой, по крайней мере, и то хлеб.

Особняк Лестрейнджей находился на северо-западе, в Озерном краю. Защита не позволила Джеймсу аппарировать ко входу, но вдалеке поблескивали на солнце металлические фигуры грифонов у ворот. Особняк был окружён лесом. Вдалеке была маггловская деревушка: Джеймс едва различал звук проезжающего автомобиля, и еще пахло каминным дымом. Раненая рука болела — сильно, как будто её грызли изнутри. Но вроде как не смертельно, можно игнорировать. Кровь ещё не успокоилась после сражения, ещё шумела в висках — и Джеймс двинулся к воротам, перебегая от дерева к дереву. У него не было плана. Планы обычно Ремус придумывал.

Ладно, в конце концов, школу они уже закончили. Взрослым людям необязательно постоянно ходить вчетвером, и это никак не умаляет их дружбы. Послушаться приказа было бы для Сириуса и Ремуса — логично и правильно, на то он и приказ. Они на войне, черт возьми, и если каждый станет сам выбирать, что ему делать, всё закончится хаосом. Что касается Джеймса — из него не получится хорошего солдата. Он сразу это понял. Поэтому, кстати, и в аврорат не пошел.

К особняку Лестрейнджей вела посыпанная белой галькой дорожка. Ворота, как и весь забор, так и гудели от защитных чар. Джеймс притаился за последней ёлкой, соображая, что ему, собственно, делать.

Совсем рядом сотворили какую-то чару. Джеймс вскинул палочку, но это была всего лишь заглушка. К нему прилетела метла, а секунду спустя из чащи появились две почти невидимые фигуры под деиллюционкой.

— Я тут почти поседеть успел! — укоризненно зашептал знакомый голос. — Серьезно, Сохатый, ты бы ещё к вечеру пришел! А что? Ночь, темно, почему бы и нет?  
— На нас напали вообще-то! — Джеймс закатил глаза, улыбаясь совершенно по-детски. — Человек десять, не меньше.  
— Здесь, думаю, будет человек двадцать, — заговорил Ремус. — План такой: накладываем на тебя деиллюционку, и на метле ты пытаешься пробиться…  
— Метлу-то они все равно увидят, умники!  
— Да, но попасть по почти прозрачной цели сложнее, особенно, если цель высоко. Не залетай на их территорию, главное. Я прикрываю тебя снизу. Нападаю на них, оттягиваю внимание. План в том, чтобы они думали, что нас двое и есть. Тем временем Сириус, перекинувшись в собаку, пытается проникнуть в особняк и найти Питера. У него будут бомбочки, так что, если услышим из особняка взрыв — это будет знак, что нужно не отвлекать внимание, а реально прорываться.  
— У вас с Ремом тоже будут бомбочки, — вставил Сириус. — Кидайте не жалея, от них куча дыма!  
— Почему Бродяге вечно всё самое интересное? — по привычке возмутился Джеймс. — Я, может, тоже хочу в особняк под прикрытием!  
— Потому что он — собака, а ты — рогатый олень, — терпеливо возразил Ремус. — Вытяни руку, я залечу.

От облегчения хотелось плакать.

***

Они с Доркас встретились уже в Хогсмиде. Тренировки с Грюмом пригодились: когда на галеоне появился приказ, Марлин просто выполнила действия — автоматически, не думая вообще ни о чём. Отпросилась с работы (предлог придуман заранее), забрала из дома запасную палочку и портключи в Мунго, сунула за пояс пистолет (пару обойм запихнула в сумку). В Хогсмид перенеслась через камин в «Кабаньей голове», чтобы не тратить силы на аппарацию. Проверила, нет ли поблизости врагов (пока не было) и зашагала к Хогвартсу, сжимая в руке палочку.

И увидела впереди себя фигуру Доркас.

Рядом с ней Марлин всегда становилась глубже и умнее, как будто Доркас открывала в ней новую, неизвестную даже самой Марлин грань. Так случилось и сейчас: Марлин немедленно поняла, что на самом деле ей очень страшно и заранее больно. Потому что кто-то непременно погибнет. Потому что они сами, скорее всего, будут убивать. Как будто их всех подхватил горный поток и несёт куда-то: не захлебнуться — уже счастье, а остальное мало от тебя зависит.

Так что Марлин сделала то, что пока от неё зависело, — догнала Доркас, прижала её к себе и поцеловала.

— Сейчас так плевать на то, кто что увидит, — рассмеялась Доркас ей в шею. — Привет.  
— Привет.

У Доркас были пышные вьющиеся волосы и тёмные глаза. Она пела джаз в душе и материлась выразительнее всех на свете — и от злости, и от радости. В её кофе молока было намного больше, чем, собственно, кофе, но Доркас отказывалась это признавать, притворяясь, что у нее кофеиновая зависимость. На первом курсе она расплакалась на истории магии, потому что пожалела поссорившегося со всеми Салазара Слизерина. Она сочиняла смешные стишки про однокурсников. На третьем курсе она призналась Марлин, что не очень-то любит синий цвет, но боится, что родные рейвенкловцы начнут хуже к ней относиться, если она признается.

_«Это несправедливо! — говорит маленькая Доркас. — Синий цвет идёт блондинкам, это у вас на Гриффиндоре всё должно быть синее, тебе бы пошло. А мне идёт красный, потому что волосы тёмные». Они сидят на подоконнике и болтают ногами. Марлин протягивает ей свой красно-жёлтый шарф и берет шарф Доркас — медно-синий. Доркас немедленно трансфигурирует свою сумку в зеркало. Марлин смотрит на её круглое серьёзное лицо, а потом медленно протягивает руку и поправляет ей прядь волос. Марлин ещё не знает, почему ей так хорошо, и Доркас тоже не знает, так что они просто смотрят друг на друга и улыбаются, пока Филч не прогоняет их на следующий урок._

«Этого никто у меня не отнимет. Даже если сегодня убьют на обоих».

— Не драматизируй, — Доркас сморщила нос. — Мы можем и выжить.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, о чём я думаю? Ты всё-таки легилимент, да?  
— Нет, просто умная. Факультет обязывает.  
— А меня мой обязывает драматизировать.  
— Я знаю.  
— Доркас, — они почти у ворот Хогвартса, времени мало. Марлин больше не страшно, но, чёрт возьми, как же мало у них времени! — Спасибо тебе…  
— Говорю же, не драматизируй, — Доркас закатила глаза. — У нас есть пистолеты и палочки. Прорвёмся.

— Мисс МакКиннон, мисс Медоуз, добрый день, — профессор МакГонагалл быстро улыбнулась им у входа. — В Большой Зал к директору на совещание. Мисс Паркин, тех, кто не усидит в гостиной, отправьте помогать в лазарет, но чтоб в коридорах никого младше седьмого курса не было! Да, даже тех, у кого есть Патронусы, — пусть свои гостиные и охраняют. Мистер Пруэтт, вы закончили со взрывчаткой?

Она казалась выше и моложе — Марлин на секунду залюбовалась. И ещё подумала: «Я дома».

Пока они с Доркас бежали к Большому Залу, накатывали то тоска, то спокойствие.

— Дементоры, — Доркас даже остановилась от удивления. — А я думала: «Что за фигуры над школой?». Экспекто Патронум!

Из ее палочки вылетела серебристая сорока. По коридорам то и дело пролетали другие Патронусы. Волшебники строили баррикады, творили защитную магию, разбивались на патрули. Большинство лиц были знакомые: старые выпускники, квиддичные команды, люди с работы. Профессора направляли отряды в разные концы школы. Изредка тут и там мелькали старшекурсники — испуганные, но довольные. Марлин старалась улыбаться им как можно искреннее — хотя хотелось, конечно, наорать, чтоб валили по гостиным и не высовывались.

У входа в Большой Зал, как два стражника из легенды, стояли Грюм и Дамблдор.

— К гостиным не должно остаться вообще никакого прохода, мать вашу! Кто выживет — тот и разберёт всё! Да плевать мне на вашу внешнюю защиту: её падение — вопрос времени, дементора тебе в жопу!

— Да поняла я, не ори! — морщилась Гестия Джонс. — Группе в Зале скажи, чтобы шли потом ворота защищать, ага?

Дамблдор тем временем говорил Регулусу Блэку:  
— Ты поступил правильно, теперь просто позволь боевикам сражаться, а сам помоги друзьям выяснить…  
— Два моих лучших друга — у Волдеморта! — шипел Регулус. — И их обоих, скорее всего, пытают, причем Эвана — из-за меня! Потому что я решил, что Лорда можно обмануть глупым Обливиэйтом, что он не докопается за пару минут…  
— Ты сейчас не можешь им помочь, Регулус.  
— Я никогда никому не могу помочь! Лорд явится сюда из-за меня…  
— Не только из-за тебя, — подмигнула ему Доркас. — Пойдём, ты у нас эксперт по тёмной магии и мутным планам.

Так они и вошли в Большой Зал: воодушевлённая Доркас, растерянная Марлин и несчастный, бледный как марля Регулус. Там в одном углу суетилась мадам Помфри — больничное крыло находилось слишком далеко от входа — а в другом совещался Орден — в основном, его молодая часть.

— Привет, — Лили быстро обняла всех троих.  
— Где Сириус? — вскинулся Регулус.  
— Скорее всего, спасает Питера с Джеймсом и Ремом.  
— Блин, — Регулус тряхнул головой. — Мой брат тоже там, какого чёрта я вообще здесь делаю…  
— Помогаешь убить этого мудака, — отрезала Алиса Лонгботтом. — Нужно найти и уничтожить остальные крестражи, и тогда появится шанс покончить с этим раз и навсегда.  
— Ладно, — Регулус побледнел ещё сильнее, но взял себя в руки. — Крестражей, скорее всего, было шесть, из них мы уничтожили два, один у Лонгботтомов, ещё один — у Поттеров, остается два.

Фрэнк тихо присвистнул.

— Перстень Гонтов, школьный дневник Волдеморта, чаша Хаффлпафф, медальон Слизерина, — с нажимом повторила Лили. — Есть идеи, что ещё это может быть? И как вы уничтожили те два?..  
— Адским пламенем, — вздохнул Регулус. — В Хогвартсе его точно творить нельзя.  
Марлин вздохнула. Им не победить, очевидно же, что это невозможно! Сердце сжалось в ледяной комок.  
— Экспекто Патронум! — Фрэнк поднял палочку. — Дементоры перешли на сторону Волдеморта и время от времени прорываются, не обращайте внимание.  
— Значит, либо личная вещь, либо старинная реликвия, — продолжила Алиса. — Блин, вообще без идей.  
— Меч Годрика Гриффиндора вряд ли достанешь, — заметила Доркас. — А вот диадему Ровены Рейвенкло — вполне, если знаешь, где искать.  
— Её с основания школы не знают, где искать, — отрезал Фрэнк. — Потому что её не существует.  
— Или потому, что всем остальным было не настолько нужно, — пожала плечами Доркас. — Чаша Хаффлафф, медальон Слизерина — соображайте, это же две реликвии из четырех!  
— Допустим, Волдеморт её нашел, — Регулус примирительно поднял ладони. — Но как нам сейчас сообразить, где она?

Доркас снова пожала плечами и принялась ходить по Залу, размахивая руками. Марлин пыталась соображать, но мысли натыкались друг на друга и терялись, не успев оформиться. Диадему Рейвенкло кто только не искал — и всё без толку. Как можно вот так вот сообразить, где она?

Но Доркас, кажется, могла.

Марлин вдруг вспомнила, как они учили астрономию на пятом курсе. Марлин никогда не давалась астрономия — но она нужна для работы артефактологом, так что приходилось сжимать зубы и терпеть. Доркас она тоже не давалась — сначала. На четвертом курсе Доркас делала астрономию ночами напролёт, до самого рассвета, а результат получался — средний. Не ужасный, конечно, но ничего особенного. Доркас выслушивала профессора Синистру, записывала свои ошибки, забегала на кухню за кофе — и снова топала на Астрономическую башню. СОВы она сдала на «выше ожидаемого» — и плакала потом в туалете, улыбаясь сквозь слезы. На шестом курсе Доркас получала «выше ожидаемого» почти всегда, и это уже никого не удивляло. На ТРИТОНах по астрономии Доркас уже была первая на курсе. «Зачем тебе вообще эта астрономия?» — спросила как-то Марлин, списывая у неё очередную домашку. — «Так мучаешься с ней, врагу не пожелаешь». «Я не мучаюсь, — улыбнулась Доркас, не отрываясь от очередной карты звездного неба. — Люблю сложности».

— Нужно придумать, как его уничтожить, — пробормотала Алиса. — Я, блин, боевик, я вообще не стратег ни разу! Кто у нас самый умный? Дамблдор! Вот пусть он и…  
— Ровена Рейвенкло! — Доркас остановилась прямо перед ними. Её глаза светились безумной радостью, совсем как после бессонных ночей над картами звёздного неба. — Самая умная у нас Ровена Рейвенкло, значит нужно просто спросить того, кто её знает!  
— И кого же?  
— Серую Даму! На ней платье той же эпохи, она наверняка в курсе!  
— Она даже разговаривать с тобой не будет, — возразила Лили. — Это же Серая Дама, самое высокомерное привидение Хогвартса.  
— Ты просто не плакала у неё на груди, получив «выше ожидаемого» вместо «превосходно», — отрезала Доркас. — Я в башню Рейвенкло, Марлин, ты со мной?  
— Всегда.

Марлин показалось, что они уже выиграли.

С тихим хлопком перед ними возник домовой эльф — испуганный и как будто побитый, как, впрочем, и большинство домовых эльфов.

— Питтс? — Регулус присел перед ним на пол. — Ты от Эвана, да? Что с ним?  
— С ним всё в порядке, молодой мастер Регулус Блэк, — ответил эльф, глядя на Регулуса стеклянными глазами. — Он просит вас немедленно встретиться с ним в Хогсмиде.  
Регулус схватил эльфа за плечи, тряхнул его изо всех сил.  
— Его пытают? Скажи мне, Питтс, его пытают, да?  
— С молодым хозяином всё в порядке, — выражение лица эльфа почти не изменилось, только глаза как будто стали чуть больше. — Он просил вас немедленно…  
— Твою мать, — Регулус вскочил, доставая палочку. — Я сейчас буду.  
— Это ловушка, Рег! — возразила Лили. — Очевидно же…  
— Да, — Регулус прикусил губу. — Но мне плевать, я не собираюсь отсиживаться…  
— Еще как собираешься!  
Лили схватила его за руку.

Вдали послышался звук, немного напоминающий маггловский взрыв, потом — еще один и еще. Защитный купол атаковали. Штурм начался.

— Идем, — Доркас потянула Марлин за руку. — У нас мало времени.

***

Когда мародёры решили стать анимагами, они, конечно, думали совсем о другом. О том, что Рему больше не придётся каждое полнолуние шляться к своим демонам в одиночку. О том, что почти никому не удавалось подобное. О том, как клёво будет пробираться в женскую ванную. И о том, кто каким животным окажется, конечно. Джеймс вон орал, что обязательно будет львом, он же самый эталонный гриффиндорец.

А всё оказалось настолько проще и приземлённей.

Анимагов мало, и охранные заклинания, заточенные именно под них — та ещё редкость. Те же, что есть, сработали бы на простое животное — шерсть на загривке чёрного пса встала дыбом, и пару секунд он просто дышать не мог от ужаса. Но человеческая воля толкнула вперёд, туда, где сидела смерть, — и все инстинкты орали об этом. 

Но поорали — и перестали.

Сириус шёл по коридору так быстро, как только мог, практически утыкаясь носом в ворс ковра. Пахло: змеёй, кровью, тёмной магией, тем потом, который выступает у людей, когда их, блядь, пытают, Беллатрисой, какими-то смутно знакомыми людьми, застарело — оборотнями. Нюнчиком. Братом. Питером — но след был слишком старый и человеческий.  
Он даже не думал о том, что они могли не успеть. Что это могло оказаться ловушкой — и в итоге по стенам будут висеть все четверо. Что Питер мог снова их предать, наконец. Всё отчего-то стало кристально-ясно и вытянулось в тонкую прямую от него и до цели.  
Спасти. Притащить за шкирку в Хогвартс. Там уже разбираться.

Первая бомбочка взорвалась где-то снаружи, и Сириус невольно прижал уши. Где же ты, ну где?

По логике вещей прятаться следовало в подвале или на чердаке, но оба места были слишком очевидными. Сириус вильнул в один из коридоров — уловив скорее отголосок, чем непосредственно запах, — и на мгновение сжался в комок, прижимаясь к полу.

Крик. Полный нечеловеческого ужаса, перерастающего в нечеловеческую же боль.  
И нет, это был не Питер.

Он же всё равно не может спасти всех. Гриффиндорец — это не вечно кидающийся всем на выручку придурок, способный вот так вот тупо закончиться из-за левого чувака.

Наверное, это просто были собачьи инстинкты, да? Продолжать перебирать лапами, пока перед глазами не замаячила до тошноты провонявшая потом и кровью зала. Какой-то корчащийся на полу человек, стоящие над ним мужчины. В смокингах, сука, какие же они ёбаные мрази, давай ещё перчатки нацепите, перед тем, как убивать людей, аристократы хуевы.

Как обычно, действия были быстрее мыслей. Сириус перекинулся и бросил веерный Ступефай, отбивая чье-то ответное заклятие. Врагов было всего двое — но не мальчишки-ровесники, а взрослые, опасные маги. Розье-старший, без маски. И ещё какой-то тип с залысинами.

Менто Менорес, Опуньо, Ступефай, Парабеллум, жрите, суки, жрите!

Бой кончился так же быстро, как начался. Сириус стоял и тяжело дышал, глядя на бессознательных противников, и понимая, что надо добить, но как же сложно. А ещё сейчас сюда сбегутся нахуй все, и что он будет делать тогда, а? И вообще, бомбочки же есть, почему он… Ему в ноги ткнулось дрожащее тело. Пленник, которого пытали, практически обернулся вокруг, сжимаясь в комок и хрипло плача. Сириус нагнулся, тронул его за плечо.  
Мелкий Розье. Тот ещё слизеринский гадёныш. Интересно, он-то чем провинился, и перед кем?

Розье всхлипывал и дрожал, явно не соображая, кто перед ним. Сириус сжал зубы и вскинул палочку, трансфигурируя его в крысу и засовывая в карман.

Да похуй. Никто не заслужил подобного. Никто.

Взрыв — и комнату заволокло чёрным дымом. Перекинувшийся в пса Сириус пару раз чихнул и бросился дальше, чудом увернувшись от вспышки заклинания — отлично, просто, блядь, отлично.

Мраморные ступени, пыльные ковры, снова чёртовы змеи, дрочат они на них, что ли? 

Крыса, крыса, ну пожалуйста…

Ему повезло — нужный запах наконец мелькнул, к несчастью, правда, уже не крысиный, а человеческий. И в этот раз — за запертой дверью.

Думать всё ещё было совершенно некогда.  
— Бомбарда Максима!

В ушах зазвенело, из носа хлынула кровь. То ли предыдущие противники всё же задели, то ли защита дома начала обороняться. В целом Сириусу было плевать — он влетел в дыру в стене, готовый к ещё одной драке. Но не пришлось, Питер в комнате был один, висел на цепях с выкрученными руками, и даже не скулил, просто смотрел огромными, полными ужаса глазами.

— Бродяга… — надтреснуто пискнул он. — Ты пришёл?..  
— Сейчас, — коротко бросил Сириус, оглядывая цепи. — Алохомора! Диффиндо! Чёрт, зачарованные… сам в крысу превратись, ну?  
— Из меня… они решили… — продолжал скулить Питер, и в первый момент Сириусу захотелось хорошенько его встряхнуть, чтобы пришёл в себя.

А потом он вспомнил жмущегося к его ногам Розье. И кричащего от Круциатуса Джеймса. И собственные столько дней после дрожащие руки.

— Хвост, эй, послушай меня! Мы тебя вытащим, но перекинься в крысу! Цепи зачарованные, слышишь? Я не могу их снять сам!

Питер продолжал что-то несвязно бормотать. Ну то есть как бессвязно. Сириусу пиздец как не хотелось понимать смысл его слов — но всё равно просачивалось. Лорд опечален тем, что его крестражи в руках врагов. Лорд решил сделать ещё парочку. Питера… готовили. Блядь.

Сириус ненавидел утешать и совершенно не умел этого делать, к тому же сейчас на подобную чушь совершенно не было времени. Но рявкнуть или, там, дать подзатыльник тоже не мог, просто не получалось.

— Посмотри мне глаза, — вместо этого почти приказал он, хватая друга за плечи. — Хвост. Превратись в крысу. Он тебя не тронет, я клянусь.

Питер на мгновение замер, по-детски сморщив лицо. А потом кивнул и прикрыл глаза. И в следующую секунду завопил от боли.

— Агуаменти! Блядь… — Сириус яростно пнул раскалившиеся цепи и взмахнул палочкой. — Анальгезис! Ничего, я тебя и так вытащу, потерпи… Бомбарда Максима!

Стены брызнули осколками, чудом не поранив обоих. Питер всё так же тихонько выл — значит, обезболивающее не сработало. Мерзко пахло обугленным мясом. Зашевелилась в нагрудном кармане крыса, в смысле Розье, и на мгновение Сириусу показалось, что он сходит с ума, и ничего не получится, и они просто сдохнут тут все вместе.

Вырванные из разрушенной стены цепи весили, наверное, столько же, сколько и сам Питер, но пробовать их снова зачаровать было стремно. Ничего, и так нормально.

Сириус упрямо дотащил Питера до коридора и тут же отшатнулся, выставляя щит, однако из дыма на него вылетели не враги, а, слава Мерлину, Рем и Джеймс.

— Цепи зачарованные под анимага, и на них нихуя не действует, только по нему прилетает, — быстро сказал Сириус, пока ребята не устроили Хвосту очередную пытку. — Но втроем дотащим же?

— На метле?! Нихера, — взъерошенный Джеймс разочарованно крутанул палочку, по его лицу стекала кровь. Рем, до ужаса похожий на того-себя, который пришёл из стаи оборотней, склонился над цепью, а потом обхватил её у самых наручников.

— Если что, сразу кричи, — предупредил он, напрягая мышцы.

— Нет, — вдруг почти спокойным голосом ответил Питер, и сразу же сорвался на истерический крик. — Нет, нет, нет! Ничего у вас не получится! Какого вы вообще пришли, они сделают из меня крестраж, это вы виноваты, я не хотел, я ничего этого не хотел, я…!

Цепь лопнула с мерзким звуком, и Рем почти неслышно зарычал от боли — но в тот же миг их всё-таки атаковали, и Сириусу пришлось снова превратиться в машинально бросающий заклинания и щиты манекен из аврората.

Ступефай! Энервейт! Лаэза Кордис!

— Валим, — прокричал сзади Джеймс, и краем глаза Сириус увидел, что Ремус теперь тоже весь в крови, но стоит, а на плече у него дрожит ошалевшая, но, слава Мерлину, живая и не прикованная крыса.

Рывок — метла скрипит от натуги, но от неё не так уж много требуется…

— Авада Кедавра!  
— Экспеллиармус!

…просто вытащить их за щит родовых чар…

— Ступефай, сволочь!  
— Сектусемпра!

…и тогда всё будет…

…хорошо.

***

Под конец тайный ход Хогвартса сдавил их каменной кладкой — уже на самом входе в замок, и когда Дамблдор как директор их всё же освободил, Питер снова сорвался на истерику.

— Я не хотел, я не хотел, я не хотел! — повторял он, содрогаясь от рыданий. Он не чувствовал ровным счётом ничего, кроме огненной ярости. Сириус всегда говорил, что именно ярость спасает и превращает труса и плаксу в гриффиндорца. Но она не спасала. Она топила в горькой удушливой волне. Почему этой ярости не было, когда Нюнчик походя выпотрошил его память — всё о Регулусе, всё об Ордене, всё обо всём, чёрт возьми? Почему её не было, когда его перекидывали друг другу как тряпичную куклу? Почему?..

Ремус удерживал его до отвращения аккуратно, хотя ему явно было пиздец как больно. Не то, чтобы даже из аккуратной хватки оборотня можно было вырваться. А ещё от Ремуса так пахло кровью, его собственной кровью, что даже в человеческом облике ни с чем не спутаешь. И вся эта кровь была из-за него, Питера, — сначала чертовы цепи, потом зубы взбесившейся крысы.

Но он не мог больше злиться на себя. Просто не мог.

— Мы для вас как пушечное мясо, вам плевать на всех нас, я вас ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу! — орал Питер Дамблдору, захлёбываясь рыданиями. — Сначала вы его отправили к оборотням, потом меня, потом…

— Может его чем-то успокоительным? — всё же предложил Джеймс, и это было так нечестно, так страшно, так…

Сириус вдруг тоже оказался рядом, обнимая — сначала показалось, что только Ремуса, но нет, и его, Питера, тоже. И почему же всё это было так невыносимо?

— Я позову Мадам Помфри, — голос Дамблдора звучал до отвращения спокойно и сочувственно, и Питер вдруг потерял возможность дышать — захлестнули с головой волны вины.

Предал-то он сам. Первым. И возможностью шпионить Дамблдор его как раз защитил. И…

— Профессор, он же не крестраж ещё, с ним ничего не успели сделать? — а Ремус всё так же спокоен, будто только что не вышел вместе с ним из самого страшного кошмара. Почему они такие смелые? Как они смеют…

— Нет, с Питером всё в порядке, насколько это может быть после плена.

Сочувствие. Гребаное сочувствие.

Почему же. Так. Больно.

Питер дернулся, пытаясь вырваться из объятий друзей, хотел было сказать — много, очень много всего… но вместо этого обмяк и крепко прижался щекой к пропахшей кровью и дымом кожанке.

Как же он всё-таки всех их любил.

Так, что умереть, наверное, и правда было бы легче.


	16. Chapter 16

_А Вселенной, к сожалению, неважно,  
Кто кого любил зазря и не зазря.  
Потерять одну деталь для неё не страшно,  
Ей мешают наши путаные «я».  
Ясвена_

В свой первый вечер в Хогвартсе одиннадцатилетний Ремус чувствовал, что вот-вот потеряет сознание. Всего было слишком много: десятки, сотни людей разговаривали, смеялись, поправляли мантии, приглаживали и ерошили волосы, ели и пили, размахивали руками. Им было: весело, страшно, непривычно, неловко, спокойно, нервно, интересно. Раньше Ремус почти все свое время проводил только с родителями. Ему казалось, все эти запахи и эмоции выдержать невозможно.

Сейчас, в свой последний (будем с собой честны) день в Хогвартсе, Ремус то и дело вспоминал того мальчика. Тоже казалось, что еще немного — и он потеряет сознание. Люди вокруг творили атакующие чары и щиты, бежали и падали, прятались за импровизированными баррикадами. Смеялись и плакали. Обнимались. Им было страшно, но сильнее всего пахло — азартом и кровью.

Сириус ещё обнимал их с Питером, руки ещё ныли после тех проклятых цепей, а Ремус уже принюхивался и слушал: атаковали главный и черный входы, кроме того, купол пытались пробить сверху. Защита в центре делалась всё тоньше: вот-вот продырявят, ворвутся сюда, и тогда крики услышит не только он.

— Нам нужно к главному входу, — сказал Ремус, осторожно снимая с себя руки Сириуса и Питера. Он смотрел на Дамблдора.  
— Не сейчас, — покачал тот головой. — Вам нужно в Большой Зал — решить, что делать с крестражами. Только от вас будет зависеть, станет ли эта битва последней.  
— Но защита замка…  
Дамблдор невозмутимо подмигнул ему.  
— Я сам пойду к главному входу. Не обещаю подарить вам много времени, но что смогу — сделаю.  
— Но профессор… — тихо возразил Джеймс. — Разве вам не лучше будет разработать план?  
Дамблдор грустно покачал головой.  
— Лучшее, что я могу сделать, — дать вам время. Вы справитесь.  
— Профессор…  
— Идите.

Совсем далеко — еле различимо даже для Ремуса — послышались хлопки аппараций. Он зажмурился, прислушиваясь изо всех сил… На плечо легла рука директора.  
— Аврорат, — улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Давайте, у вас только что появилось примерно полчаса дополнительного времени.  
Ремус потерянно кивнул, стараясь не вслушиваться в крики, не думать, какой ценой им покупают сейчас время для мозгового штурма. Сердце колотилось как бешеное. А Джеймс уже тянул его за руку, говорил:  
— Давайте, ну, скорее. Быстро расправимся со всей этой фигней — возможно, даже подраться успеем.

У входа в Большой Зал их встретил Регулус — бледный, с блестящими глазами. Он бросился Сириусу на шею — и они обнялись. Сириус улыбался уголком рта, почти безумно. Питер снова расплакался.  
— Эван Розье, — затараторил Регулус, хватая Сириуса за плечи и пытаясь потрясти. — Вы не видели?..  
Сириус растерянно затряс головой, но тут у него из кармана выпрыгнула крыса и, принюхавшись, стала карабкаться по штанине Регулуса.  
— Расколдуй его, — сообразил Ремус. — И отведи потом Питера к мадам Помфри, ладно?

Из Большого Зала послышался крик — до боли знакомый. Джеймс рванул туда первым, они с Сириусом — за ним. Там на полу лежала Лили. Нелепо взмахивала руками, а в шею ей впивался обычный тонкий шнурок. Ремус рухнул рядом с ней на колени — перегрызть его, это не должно быть сложнее, чем цепи, — но Джеймс уже превратил палочку в лезвие и пытался его разрезать. Он задел её шею, и брызнула тошнотворно-яркая кровь, но не фонтаном, значит, всё нормально.

— Твою мать… — пробормотал Джеймс. Одной рукой он обнимал жену, а второй потянулся к висящему на злосчастном шнурке мешочку.  
— Отдай его мне, идиот! — Сириус схватил мешочек первым.  
Ремус похлопал глазами, чувствуя себя отвратительно тупым, а потом детали паззла наконец-то сложились.  
— Никто не открывает мешок! — рявкнул Ремус так громко, что Джеймс и Сириус удивленно на него обернулись. — Там крестраж, и он начинает творить какую-то ебанину. Возможно, Волдеморт знает, что он у нас, и пытается воздействовать через него. Или крестраж защищается сам — неважно, главное — никто не смеет его касаться, это ясно?!

Сириус с некоторым удивлением посмотрел на свои пальцы, потом решительно сунул мешок в карман. Он был очень бледен.

— Как его уничтожить? — спросил Ремус. — Мысли, идеи, предложения?  
— Несколько теорий, — к ним подошел Фрэнк Лонгботтом. — Пусть кто-нибудь ещё сотворит Патронуса, и я расскажу. Устал.  
— Экспекто Патронум, — хрипло сказала Лили, поднимая палочку. К потолку устремилась серебристая лань.  
— Спасибо. Можно попробовать мечом Гриффиндора — он как раз для тех, кто защищает своих в правом деле, а более правое дело представить сложно. Тогда это директорский кабинет и Шляпа. Там же живет феникс — в момент, когда он сгорает, пламя феникса приобретает сверхволшебные свойства. Также имеется кабинет зельеварения — Марлин наверняка знает, но они с Доркас ушли проверять другую теорию…

Сириус неотрывно смотрел на собственную руку, как будто запрещая ей тянуться к карману. Помочь ему? Но Ремус не был уверен, что справится лучше. Джеймс похлопал его по плечу и посмотрел на Фрэнка.

— Ладно, тогда мы возьмем перстень и отправимся за Шляпой, а второй крестраж…

— Второй крестраж я никому не отдам, — высоким холодным голосом сказала Алиса. — Это реликвия школы, и никто не смеет…

— Отдай её мне, — тихо сказал Джеймс.

— Нет. Что, драться будешь? Я аврор, Поттер, на пять лет тебя старше…

Фрэнк растерянно переглянулся с Джеймсом и Ремусом (Сириус все ещё сверлил взглядом собственную руку).

— Она твоя жена, — тихо сказала Лили. — Давай.

— Ты аврор, — с неожиданной нежностью заговорил Фрэнк. Он сделал к Алисе шаг, другой — и обнял её, изо всех сил прижимая к себе. — Ты аврор, и твоя задача — защищать людей от Волдеморта, так? — Алиса замерла на пару секунд, потом кивнула. — Давай этим и займемся — защитим школу от Волдеморта.

Алиса медленно кивнула. Вытянула руку с чашей и после нескольких долгих секунд разжала пальцы.

— Идем сражаться.

Фрэнк извиняющеся посмотрел на них.

— Все в порядке, — кивнул Джеймс. — Купите нам побольше времени.

— Но два крестража не должны находиться рядом, — напомнил Ремус, когда Лонгботтомы оказались достаточно далеко. — И уничтожать их следует по очереди, у нас нет права на ошибку.

Лили упрямо поджала губы. Чашу взяла она, и Джеймс теперь разрывался между ней и всё сильнее бледнеющим Сириусом. Благо хоть ведущие к директорскому кабинету коридоры были широкими. Хотя — имеет ли значение несколько футов для самого мощного тёмного артефакта?

— Тогда двое идут в кабинет и разбираются с перстнем, а двое сторожат чашу, — хрипло проговорила Лили. — Меня эта гадость сразу пытается убить, а не брать под контроль, поэтому останется у меня, это удобно…

— Да охуеть просто как удобно! — взорвался Джеймс и яростно поправил очки. 

— Учитывая, что любого второго как раз может и взять!

— И ещё это потеря времени, — поддержал Сириус, и Ремус на мгновение прикрыл глаза — когда слишком хорошо кого-то знаешь, и понимаешь, что такой голос — признак, что ему очень, очень больно… Это почти невыносимо. Но ключевое слово — почти.

— Нет, это разумное решение. Идите вдвоём, чем быстрее закончите, тем легче будет нам. Я останусь и, если что, перехвачу. Пожалуйста, давайте без споров.

Лили благодарно улыбнулась ему, и на мгновение Ремусу стало до безумия страшно — что он всё же ошибся, что крестраж снова исподволь повлиял на него, и теперь, как только ребята уйдут, сбудется его чертов послеазкабанский кошмар, и она будет лежать, вся в крови, с раскрытым горлом и остановившимся взглядом, и…

Он потряс головой, приходя в себя. Нет уж. Один раз справился — и во второй раз справится. Лили оборотня не удержит. А он её — да, к тому же, убить тёмную тварь не так уж просто.

— Ладно, — тем же надтреснутым голосом проговорил Сириус и двинулся к скрытой горгульей лестнице. Остановился у первой ступеньки и вдруг оглянулся. — Я люблю тебя, Лунатик.  
— И я тебя, Бродяга.

— Взлом директорского кабинета, опять! Блэк, Поттер, я понимаю, что телесные наказания отменили, но для вас их стоит вернуть, — сердито сообщил проснувшийся портрет Финеаса Блэка, и Джеймс громко заржал. Слишком громко, так, что голова взорвалась болью — но Сириус всё равно весело хмыкнул пару раз. Они уже разок бывали здесь, крали Шляпу, чтобы превратить в петуха. Весёлое было время, без крестражей в карманах и Пожирателей у ворот. А ведь если бы он сам встал во главе Ордена, то не было бы ничего подобного, и Рем бы не попал в тюрьму, и…

— Начинается. Возьмёшь? — почти попросил Сириус, вытаскивая из кармана мешочек.

— Ух ты, глянь, он каким-то инеем покрылся, — удивительно, что Джеймса продолжало воодушевлять буквально всё. Это разом и бесило — видимо, действие крестража, — и позволяло поверить, что жизнь так-то продолжается.

— Но хуйня в голову лезет сразу же, — уже совсем другим тоном предупредил Джеймс, и Сириус, кивнув, бросился к дремлющей на подставке Шляпе. Древний артефакт забормотал что-то сквозь сон. Само прикосновение к старой, потрёпанной, но такой мягкой, уютной, почти материнской — в нормальном смысле слова! — ткани делало так хорошо, что Сириус неловко улыбнулся. И надел Шляпу — забавно, что, как и в одиннадцать лет, она всё равно оказалась большой и наполовину закрывающей мир — тоже как материнские объятия.

— Годрик, мне очень нужна ваша помощь, — вслух проговорил Сириус, глядя на заметно позеленевшего друга. — У нас тут тёмная магия, а ещё Хогвартс штурмуют…

— Ты что, думаешь, у основателей через неё прямой канал связи, как с нашими зеркалами? — шутливо поинтересовался Джеймс, но в его голосе послышались очень неприятные нотки. Примерно тем же тоном он говорил с Нюнчиком — в общем-то, фигня, но царапнуло.  
— Мне нужен ваш меч для того, чтобы защитить…

— Да не так надо, придурок!

— Если такой умный, попробуй сам!

Сириус бросил сердитый взгляд из-под Шляпы и снова закрыл глаза. Нужно было просто напомнить себе, что сейчас на него наезжает не Джеймс, а гребаный крестраж, да и собственные слабые, тупые, мерзкие эмоции — от него же. Помнить и просто идти к своей цели.

— Пожалуйста, — тихо попросил Сириус, вспоминая, как билась на полу Лили и как ярко выделялась кровь на белой шее. — Мне так нужна твоя помощь, и ты же должен своим помогать, ты ж тоже гриффиндорец, в смысле не тоже, а…

— Блядь! — Джеймс медленно, сопротивляясь, вытаскивал перстень из мешочка. В один прыжок Сириус оказался рядом, и голове вдруг стало тяжело и холодно. Меч! Легендарное оружие скользнуло в ладонь так удобно, будто он всю жизнь подобными железяками махал, а не палочкой.

Слава Мерлину! Они так мечтали об этом малявками. Жаль, теперь было не до мечтаний.

— На пол бросай! — заорал Сириус, но Джеймс только непонимающе хлопал глазами, так и замерев с мешочком в одной руке и перстнем в другой. Но разве это проблема? За стеной целых два целителя — Лили и Ремус, так что даже серьёзную рану они затянут в момент… 

Сириус потряс головой, отгоняя наваждение. Было страшно, жутко страшно, и меч, наверное, мог от этого в любой момент испариться, решив, что трусость не вяжется с пониманием достойного гриффиндорца.

— Джеймс! — прорычал Сириус и толкнул друга плечом, пытаясь выхватить перстень. И сразу же получил неслабый удар в лицо. Они сцепились, как дикие звери.

Кувыркнулся перед глазами кабинет, с оглушительным звоном упал на пол сложный прибор из каких-то вращающихся колбочек. Когда они в последний раз так дрались? Они вообще хоть когда-нибудь дрались?

Краем сознания Сириус всё равно помнил про меч Гриффиндора, холодной тяжестью лежащий в руке, и всё старался отвести его в сторону, чтобы не поранить, но ярость, ослепительная, чёрная ярость, не позволяла прекратить драку, остановиться, выдохнуть…

Он вскочил на ноги, взъерошенный и рычащий. Чувствовал себя больше собакой, чем человеком, но сейчас это было очень кстати. Джеймс тоже поднимался, тяжело дыша, по лицу стекала кровь — блядь, он что, очки ему разбил?

Сколько ещё ты будешь им подчиняться? Ты — единственный настоящий аврор, только ты знаешь, как правильно развеять светом тьму! Иди и возьми себе власть над Орденом, и тогда никто из них не погибнет, ты защитишь их, словно своих щенков.

На горле сжималась незримая рука, перстень был прямо между ними, яркий, засасывающе-чёрный, и Сириус очень чётко понял, что, если не ударить сейчас — его унесёт в такие дебри кошмара, из которых не возвращаются.

Резануло болью горло — он лишь после осознал, что кричит — и Сириус с размаху опустил меч на крестраж. Дикий, нечеловеческий крик — а потом меч вдруг выскользнул из разом ослабевшей руки, и кровь в висках зашумела так громко, и пол оказался у самого лица.

— Сохатый! — хрипло позвал Сириус, но ответа не последовало, а повернуть голову он не мог. Перстень был так близко, что отчетливо виднелся выгравированный на нём знак — треугольник в перечеркнутом круге. Он пульсировал, наливаясь всё более хищной тьмой, а меч Гриффиндора рядом горел серебристым огнём — могущественным, но не способным победить самое страшное заклинание.

_Вы убьёте друг друга, а после вечно будете вместе. Никто из вас никогда больше не будет один. И познаете вы величие в нашем единстве._

Это было сродни Империусу. Как во сне Сириус начал медленно подниматься — будь он в собачьем облике, вся шерсть на загривке давно стояла бы дыбом. Потянулся к мечу — руку обожгло, но идущий от крестража приказ был сильнее.

— Нет… Джеймс! Рем! — в отчаянии выкрикнул Сириус. Ответа не последовало. Конец, проигрыш, смерть. И тут эту засасывающую пустоту разорвал отчаянный клёкот, и перед глазами зарябило золотым и алым.

Феникс, директорский феникс, вдруг оказался прямо перед лицом. А в следующий момент от него пошла такая волна жара, что Сириус невольно отшатнулся, всё ещё не особо соображая, кто он и что делает.

Фоукс (его же так звали, да?) горел, обхватив крыльями чёртов перстень, и тьма рвалась и рвалась из огненной темницы, продолжая упрямо звать. А потом всё исчезло — лишь кучка пепла, да меч всё продолжал лежать молчаливым упрёком, уже, правда, не полыхая праведным гневом. Пепел зашевелился — и на свет выбрался до крайности уродливый птенец.

Сириус снова рухнул на пол, дрожа всем телом. Как же хреново, да даже на аврорских тренировках так хреново не было!

— Бродяга! — Джеймс оказался рядом, перевернул его за плечо. — Эй, живой? Я нихуя не понял, сработало?

— Вроде… — хрипло ответил Сириус, вцепляясь другу в плечо. — Ты… слышал его, нет? Тебя тоже отправляли меня убить?

— Я нихуя не понял, — покачал головой Джеймс. — Вроде да…

Лицо у него и правда было разбито, а очки держались на честном слове. Какое-то время Сириус тупо разглядывал его, а потом резко обнял, прижимая к себе крепко-крепко.

— Я тебя чуть не убил!

— Со стороны было непохоже, — фыркнул Джеймс, отвечая на объятие. — Чёрт, вот же мерзость! И так обидно, что меч не сработал.

Сириус фыркнул, но кивнул. Потом отстранился и бережно коснулся артефакта.

— Возможно, он ослабил… В любом случае, феникса у нас больше нет, он когда ещё вырастет…

— Теоретически есть старящее зелье… Репаро, очки. Ладно, пойдём, ребята заждались!

Сириус медленно кивнул и протянул руку к мечу. Он не был уверен, что артефакт просто не исчезнет, в конце концов, у них нихуя не получилось, однако надёжная железная рукоять легла в руку спокойно и как будто радостно. Может, с Чашей ему будет легче?

***

— Это не значит, что я училась ради оценок! Мне нравилось, мне и сейчас нравится, у нас вся квартира завалена книгами. Но хочется ведь — чтобы тебя — хоть немного — ценили!

Доркас сердито шмыгала носом, сидя на подоконнике в башне Рейвенкло. Серая Дама то сочувственно клала ей на плечо прозрачную руку, то промакивала прозрачным же платочком уголки глаз. Марлин раньше не знала, что призраки умеют плакать. Она вообще многое открыла для себя за эти двадцать минут:

Во-первых, Доркас действительно мечтала быть первой на курсе. Марлин всегда казалось, что она просто шутит: зубрилы-отличники-с-Рейвенкло — тема для сотни неустаревающих подколов. Но, с другой стороны, — Марлин вот важно быть смелой, так почему с Доркас это должно работать иначе?

Во-вторых, Доркас все семь лет обучения в Хогвартсе ненавидела Ремуса, мать его, Люпина. Потому что Ремус всегда оказывался хоть немного, но лучше. Каждый чёртов раз. В каждом чёртовом предмете. Доркас никак, разумеется, этого не показывала, потому что завидовать глупо и ниже её достоинства. Но все эти семь лет она страдала.

— А потом Лили рассказала нам, что он оборотень, — сердито бормотала Доркас. — И теперь я даже завидовать ему не имею права, потому что все встаёт на свои места: как ещё ему было доказать, что он достоин здесь учиться? Сейчас мне ужасно стыдно, что я так злилась, но этого не вернуть, понимаете?

— Понимаю, — горько усмехнулась Серая Дама. — Ещё как понимаю, девочка.

— Ты бы не рассказывала всем, что он оборотень, — заметила Марлин.

Доркас яростно сверкнула на нее глазами.

— Во-первых, я рассказываю не всем, а своему любимому привидению. Во-вторых, не думаешь же ты, что я это просто так оставлю? — Марлин ничего не понимала, и Доркас раздраженно дёрнула плечом. — Я журналист «Пророка», Марлин. Я заставлю людей по-новому посмотреть на таких, как Ремус, и ты увидишь, лет через десять никому из прогрессивных волшебников и в голову не придёт…

— Ты намного лучше меня, — вздохнула Серая Дама. — Мне в своё время совсем не хотелось стараться искупать вину перед матерью…

За следующие десять минут Марлин также узнала, что диадема Рейвенкло существует, что Серая Дама украла её у своей матери, а спустя сотни лет рассказала некоему Тому Риддлу о том, где её спрятала. Серая Дама предполагала, что сейчас диадема может быть в Хогвартсе. Конкретного места она, впрочем, назвать не смогла.

— Это намного лучше, чем ничего, — оптимистично заметила Доркас, когда они возвращались в Большой зал.

— Конечно, — Марлин задумчиво кивнула. — А это правда, про Ремуса?

— Да. Но пообещай никогда и никому не говорить об этом.

В Большом Зале было очень пусто — только его часть, переоборудованная в полевой лазарет, успела наполниться ранеными. Отсюда были слышны звуки атаки: люди выкрикивали заклинания, время от времени пол и стены слегка вздрагивали. Скоро оборону пробьют, и тогда у них совсем не останется времени. Нужно будет встать на передовую и умереть — с честью или как получится. Будет здорово, если Пожиратели хотя бы детей не тронут.

— Марлин, Доркас? Вы ранены?

Им навстречу, сильно прихрамывая, подошел Питер Петтигрю. Он выглядел истощенным и словно обесцвеченным, как застиранная футболка, которую, по-хорошему, давно пора выбросить. Магические пытки редко оставляют настоящие следы — но, раз увидев жертву множественных Круциатусов, её потом ни с кем не перепутаешь.

— Нет. Мы искали крестраж. А ты?..

Питер криво усмехнулся.

— Был в плену у Лорда, ребята спасли. Вам нужна помощь? Боец из меня сейчас, прямо скажем, не очень, но я хочу быть полезным.

Питер смотрел на неё, как в школе, — с робкой нежностью, с приглушенным восхищением. Как будто боялся испачкать. Раньше это казалось ей смешным. Марлин, конечно, не пришло бы в голову смеяться над Питером, — но и серьезно относиться к человеку, который так смотрит, сложно.

А после школы Питер стал шпионом среди Пожирателей и теперь вот чудом остался в живых. Марлин вряд ли смогла бы так. И, кстати, вряд ли она смогла бы предлагать товарищам помощь после множественных Круциатусов.

— Мы бы не отказались, честно говоря. Смотри, один из крестражей — диадема Рейвенкло, она, скорее всего, где-то в Хогвартсе. Но мы понятия не имеем, где Волдеморт мог её здесь спрятать.

Питер задумчиво потеребил подбородок. Доркас с похожим выражением лица накручивала на палец прядь волос.

— Если это Волдеморт, то что-то изящное, верно? — задумчиво проговорила она. — При этом связанное с историей и традициями. Как думаете, можно спрятать вещь, например, в портрете?

— В первую очередь, это место, которое никто не нашел за несколько десятков лет, — добавила Марлин. — Это странно само по себе, студенты же Хогвартс вдоль и поперек облазили. Здесь нет тайных мест, о которых не знало бы полшколы!

— Так уж вдоль и поперек! — нахохлился Питер. — Студенты студентам рознь. Ты вот сколько тайных ходов из школы знаешь?  
— Шесть.  
— Блин, ладно, я тоже. А вот… а вот ты знаешь Выручай-комнату?  
— Нет.  
— То-то же. А это, между прочим, комната, которая становится тем, чем ты пожелаешь. Вот прямо чем угодно, здорово, да? И знаете, кто её обнаружил в нашей компании? Ремус Люпин!  
— Твою мать! — фыркнула Доркас. — Конечно, он, кто же ещё!  
— Подожди, — Марлин положила ей руку на плечо, но смотрела на Питера. — Комната, которая становится всем, чем пожелаешь? Например, местом, где можно что-то спрятать?  
— Вполне вероятно, — теперь Питер не стеснялся смотреть ей в лицо.  
— Ты гений, — резюмировала Марлин. — Покажешь нам эту чудесную комнату?  
— Конечно, — Питер вдруг покраснел. — Только не шути так больше, пожалуйста.  
— В смысле? Я услышала очень умную мысль и выразила восхищение. Нельзя, что ли?  
Питер опустил голову и тихо сказал:  
— Можно. Спасибо.

Выручай-комната предстала для них в виде «места, где люди прятали вещи». Марлин не была особенно впечатлена: пыльный темноватый зал, загромождённый мебелью и потрёпанными книгами (серьёзно, зачем кому-то прятать старый шкаф, помятый глобус или разорванную карту звездного неба?). Питер рассматривал всё вокруг, мечтательно улыбаясь.

Джеймс однажды прятал здесь лилии для Эванс, — заметил он. — Ну, перед тем, как ей подарить, потому что они отвратительно воняли на всю спальню, и Ремус сказал, что или он, или эти лилии, и тогда Джеймс отнес их сюда. А потом подарил их Эванс на день рождения, и она тоже сказала, что они воняют, как помойка, и Джеймс решил, что виноват Ремус…

Твою мать, — пробормотала Доркас. — Вот же она.

На уродливой гипсовой голове красовалась старинная серебряная диадема с бриллиантами. В отсутствие солнечного света они почти не блестели, но Марлин сразу поняла: настоящие. Теперь, когда она заметила диадему, больше всего на свете хотелось надеть её на голову. Всего на секундочку — что такого может случиться?

— Не трогайте её, — тихо напомнила Доркас. — Это же крестраж, сейчас как начнётся… всякое.

— Сложно будет уничтожить её, не трогая, — возразил Питер.

Марлин просто наденет диадему на голову — и сразу же поймёт, как её уничтожить, это же очевидно. Диадема делает носящего её умнее — вот она и сообразит.

— Даже не думай! — Питер схватил её за запястье. Пальцы у него были горячие и сухие, как у больного. — Если тебе сложно, просто выйди из комнаты…

— Вот ещё, сам выходи!

— Спокойно, — Доркас схватила диадему и ловко сняла её с гипсовой головы. — Из комнаты выйду я, а вы пока придумайте, как уничтожить эту погань. И не смейте возникать, я заслужила попрощаться с реликвией своего факультета, ясно?

— Допустим, — Марлин обиженно пожала плечами. — Но разве не ты здесь самая умная, как же нам придумать?..

— Ремус Люпин самый умный, — отрезала Доркас. — Только вот его здесь нет, придется вам справиться самим!

Она хлопнула дверью.Питер озадаченно почесал затылок.  
— Я правда не знаю, — вздохнул он. — Я не очень…  
Марлин застонала сквозь зубы.  
— Мы все не очень! — она хлопнула кулаком по какой-то парте. — Не очень взрослые, не очень умные, не очень смелые! Только вот люди умирают у входа в замок, и, чем дольше мы тянем резину, тем больше народа…  
— Но я действительно не знаю! — Питер тоже повысил голос. — Я плох во всём, серьёзно! Я умею только жаловаться и ныть, и всё.  
— Не всё! Что ещё ты умеешь?!  
— Бояться, блядь!  
— Ещё!  
— Поддерживать идеи Джеймса!  
— Здесь нет Джеймса! Что ещё?!  
— Превращаться в крысу!  
— Ещё!  
— Зелья и истмаг! Я не знаю, яд какой-нибудь?!

Марлин собиралась сказать что-нибудь уничижительное, но замерла на полуслове. Они с Питером посмотрели друг на друга — раскрасневшиеся, лохматые.

— Яд василиска!  
— Да!  
— Обожаю тебя!  
— Я тоже! Но как друга!  
— Да понял, не тупой. Идём?  
— Конечно.

Всё могло пойти не так тысяча и одним способом. Грюм и Дамблдор наверняка сражались сейчас с самим Волдемортом. Если, конечно, они всё ещё были живы. Как и Фрэнк, и Алиса, и Регулус, и Гестия, и Кингсли, и… Не думай об этом. Все они рассчитывают на тебя.  
Доркас держала её за руку. Она была очень бледна — из-за диадемы в другой руке, скорее всего — но больше никак не показывала, насколько ей плохо. Марлин хотелось расплакаться, Питеру, судя по его лицу, — тоже. Они продолжали идти.

— Не найдём мы никакого яда василиска, — пробормотал Питер, не останавливаясь.  
— Да. А ещё Марлин не сможет меня защитить, а после того, как какой-нибудь Лестрейндж изнасилует меня и убьёт, выйдет замуж за умницу-Люпина, — скривилась Доркас. — Это крестраж, ну. И дементоры. Не поддавайтесь.  
— Ни один из Лестрейнджей не будет тебя насиловать, — возразил Питер. — У них не стоит на магглорожденных.  
— Это должно меня обидеть или успокоить?  
— Это я как бы разряжаю атмосферу.  
— Несмешно.  
— Я знаю. Простите.  
— Да ладно, — Доркас криво улыбнулась. — Ты очень смело себя ведешь, Питер, ты ведь в курсе?  
— Да, — Марлин вынырнула ненадолго из омута страха и самобичевания. — Зря я тебя недооценивала.  
— Спасибо.

В кабинете зельеварения ничего не изменилось: аккуратные полки, светильники вдоль стен. Питер раскрывал шкафы и ящики, едва не вырывая дверцы. У него дрожали руки. Марлин пожала плечами, не сказала ничего язвительного и просто подняла палочку:  
— Акцио, яд василиска!

Ничего.

— Чему вы только научились за семь школьных лет! — Доркас вот не считала нужным воздерживаться от сарказма. — Тут стоят защитки от Акцио, сейчас сниму.  
— Что он тебе внушает? — тихо спросил Питер. — Крестраж.  
— Что стоит вырубить Ступефаем того, кто говорит колдующему под руку, — Доркас забормотала под нос латинские формулы, и помещение наполнилось лиловатым дымом без запаха. — Через минуту рассеется, и снова попробуем, — пояснила она. — А ещё… стать Министром Магии, самым молодым и успешным, ничего нового.  
— Да уж, — пожал плечами Питер. — Довольно банально.  
— Что?! А знаешь, какая у меня программа?! Профицитный бюджет, бюрократический аппарат, встроенный в систему народоправства, независимые суды, сменяемость власти! Небось и слов-то таких не знаешь, а? Инкарцеро!  
Питер поставил щит. Несколько секунд было очень тихо, а по  
том он предложил:  
— Марлин, может быть, возьмёшь у Доркас крестраж?

Марлин с жаром кивнула: взять крестраж ей хотелось больше всего на свете. Как будто всё это время она только и думала о том, как возьмёт в руки диадему, как наденет её на голову — и тогда всё наконец-то станет правильно. Марлин, наделенная заслуженной властью. Марлин, которая лучше всех на свете знает, как нужно. Марлин, которая…

— Питер, — она крепко сжала руку Доркас. — Давай лучше ты.  
— Я не смогу…  
— Я тоже. Но я намного сильнее как боевик, вы даже вдвоём со мной не справитесь.  
— Быстрее, — рявкнула Доркас. — Жалкие идиоты!  
— Ладно, — Питер протянул руку и Доркас, помедлив пару секунд, разжала пальцы. — Акцио яд василиска.

Ему в руки прилетел небольшой тёмный пузырек. Питер начал отвинчивать крышку, и тут над ним вырос прозрачный непроницаемый купол.

— Какого чёрта… — пробормотала Доркас.

Марлин молча смотрела на своего двойника за стенкой купола. Марлин-наваждение была как две капли воды похожа на неё — но красивее, сильнее и жестче. Она смотрела на Питера с жестокой снисходительной усмешкой — Марлин надеялась, что она уже давно ни на кого так не смотрит. Но лет в четырнадцать, когда она начала постоянно ловить на себе юношеские взгляды, — тогда, наверно, она примерно так и смотрела.

_— Знаешь, почему я так легко отдала тебе крестраж, солнце? — Марлин-наваждение издевательски взъерошила Питеру волосы. — Потому что тебя не жалко. Погибнешь здесь — я через пару дней и думать о тебе забуду. Хотя нет… — она задумчиво и очень эротично провела пальцем по его подбородку. — Я буду радоваться, что больше не придется терпеть твои щенячьи взгляды.  
— А мне нравятся его щенячьи взгляды, — рядом с Марлин появился Джеймс Поттер. — Я только ради этого с ним и дружу — приятно, когда на тебя постоянно смотрят с обожанием — неважно, срёшь ты, поправляешь галстук, ковыряешь в носу — Питер Петтигрю на всё будет радостно пускать слюни.  
— Это не называется «дружить», — рядом с Джеймсом появился Ремус Люпин. — Тебе просто нравится его подобострастность, но, вообще-то, давно пора это перерасти, понимаешь?  
— Да, — Сириус Блэк держал Люпина за руку. — Я вот — перерос, и теперь мне нравится только делать ему больно, — он поцеловал сперва Люпина, потом — ничуть не сопротивляющуюся Марлин.  
— Со временем Сириус перерастет и это, — снисходительно объяснил Люпин. — И тогда он просто забудет о твоём существовании…  
— Потому что где мы, а где — ты, — кивнул Джеймс Поттер, поправляя очки.  
— Зато ты все школьные годы тусил с классными ребятами, — пожала плечами Марлин. — Ты себя в зеркале видел? Для тебя это уже очень круто._

Настоящая Марлин в это время безуспешно кидалась в купол чарами. Хотелось плакать от злости: нет, она совсем не такая, и его друзья тоже — не такие, разве только самую-самую малость, но так ведь можно извратить что угодно? Найти самую крохотную червоточинку и рассматривать её, позволяя разрастись, пока не останется ничего кроме? Но это ведь не будет правдой? Не будет?..

Питер скрючился на полу и беспомощно утирал слёзы. Марлин не могла его винить: наваждение действовало даже на неё, и каково тогда Питеру…  
— Они спасли тебя от Волдеморта, — кричала рядом Доркас, усилив еще голос Сонорусом. — Вспомни, Пит, они же тебя спасли!

_— Интересно, — Марлин-наваждение задумчиво накрутила на палец прядь волос. — Умри ты сегодня — когда твои друзья заметят? Через сколько часов — или лучше сказать — дней?  
— Недель, — вставил Джеймс, и они с Сириусом по-идиотски загоготали. Они часто так гоготали курсе на пятом — но, опять же, давно уже перестали.  
— Им даже с чёртовым оборотнем приятнее дружить, чем с тобой, — заметил Ремус. — Потому что я хоть что-то из себя представляю, а ты — вообще ничего. Ничтожество. Червяк.  
— Пустое место, — кивнула Марлин. — Неужели ты правда думал, что я захочу с тобой встречаться?_

— Я позвала тебя искать крестраж! — завизжала настоящая Марлин. — Это намного ценнее, Пит, я же тебе свою жизнь доверила!  
Питер не услышал, но нахмурился.

_— Но ты общаешься со мной, — тихо возразил он. — И сейчас ты попросила помочь.  
— Потому что ты — расходный материал…  
— А они трое полезли в логово Пожирателей, чтобы меня спасти, — чуть громче продолжил Питер. — Их там чуть не убили, но они — полезли. Потому что я попросил._

— Да! — Марлин и Доркас кричали почти хором. — Убей его, Пит! Убей сраный крестраж!

_— Они просто любят опасность, — пожала плечами Марлин-наваждение. — Они и в Малфой-мэнор просто так полезли, помнишь?  
— Не просто так, — Питер посмотрел ей в глаза. — И знаешь, целуйся, с кем хочешь, не в этом же дело. Я просто… — он тряхнул головой, не договорив, и капнул на диадему из пузырька._

Уши заложило от крика, но потом всё закончилось. Они сидели на полу и обнимались, все втроем, а рядом дымилась диадема, и Доркас лепетала что-то восхищенное, а Питер повторял, недоверчиво качая головой: «Я смог, я смог». Марлин прижимала к себе их обоих, но в голове билась мысль: что-то не так, что-то изменилось.

Потом она поняла. Звуки сражения были теперь не снаружи, а совсем рядом. Защита Хогвартса пала.


	17. Chapter 17

_Спи, пока не слышны шаги  
Тех, кто придёт за тобой.  
Тех, кто войдёт в наш дом,  
Дом без дверей.  
Немного нервно_

Джеймс выскочил из директорского кабинета и тут же нашел взглядом жену. Лили и Ремус держались за руки, как маггловские актеры на кинопостере, и к чему-то прислушивались.

— Сириус справился! — всё-таки объявил Джеймс, игнорируя их встревоженные лица, но сдался. — Что случилось?  
— Пожиратели в Хогвартсе, — тихо сказал Рем. — Кажется, прорываются к Большому залу.  
— Твою мать, — протянул Сириус, всё ещё измученный. — Давайте туда!  
— Остался ещё крестраж, — терпеливо напомнил Ремус. — Чаша.  
— Но вчетвером — нерационально, — Лили кусала губы, нетерпеливо поводила плечами. Джеймсу тоже хотелось — в битву, сражаться, нападать и уворачиваться, а наваждения и древняя магия пусть уже пойдут нафиг.

— Нам что, жребий кинуть? — фыркнул Сириус.  
— Я в прошлый раз чуть тебя не убил, — Рем смотрел на него исподлобья.  
— Я… — Лили тряхнула головой и снова прислушалась.  
— Ладно, — Джеймс улыбнулся как мог залихватски. — Идите, я всё сделаю. На меня он не действует.  
— Я с тобой, — тут же сказал Сириус.

Лили порывисто обняла Джеймса, Ремус — Сириуса, а потом они унеслись по коридору — вроде бы даже за руки опять взялись. Джеймс смотрел им вслед, скрестив пальцы: хоть бы всё было хорошо. Голова гудела, мышцы ныли, как будто он весь день таскал камни. Кажется, его даже знобило. Джеймс обернулся, чтобы подмигнуть Сириусу, отшутиться, снова почувствовать себя крутым и живым — но вместо Сириуса вдруг увидел Лили. Она стояла, зябко обхватив плечи, а рядом с ней, слишком, до тошноты близко, отирался Нюнчик, сверкал злыми черными глазками. И оба они, конечно, были младше, совсем ещё школьники, в мантиях.

— Ого, как оперативно! — восхитился Джеймс, хотя сердце мучительно защемило. — И чем же удивишь меня дальше?  
— Что? — Лили обиженно моргнула. Она сейчас была такой невозможно красивой и такой же невозможно хрупкой. В её глазах дрожали слёзы. Невыносимо. Будто бы он и в самом деле сделал ей что-то ужасное, хотя ведь не мог, ну просто физически бы не успел!  
Джеймс потряс головой и позвал:  
— Сириус!

Но ничего не произошло. Вокруг всё так же шумел поздний май, в распахнутое окно лился солнечный свет и залетали белые бабочки, а самая красивая и всё-ещё-не-его девочка жалась к стене, стараясь не расплакаться. Джеймс не выдержал, шагнул к ней, порываясь обнять.

— Иди ищи своего дружка, Поттер. А мою подругу я успокою сам, — каркнул вдруг Нюнчик, бросаясь наперерез.  
— Она тебе не подруга, — отрезал Джеймс, хотя спорить с галлюцинацией и было крайне тупо. — Ты и твои дружки считаете, что таких, как она, надо убивать!  
— Ему и нужно сделать это. Иначе его не примут. Но это не твоя проблема, правда, — едва слышно проговорила Лили. Джеймс перевёл на неё взгляд, и волосы на затылке зашевелились. Потому что Лили Эванс никогда ничего не боялась. Это было чёртовой аксиомой. А вот теперь — теперь её губы были полностью белыми от страха. Да что с ней сделал этот урод?!  
— Этого всего нет! — громко и зло выкрикнул Джеймс. Нюнчик насмешливо скривил губы:  
— Утешай себя этим, трус.  
— Слагулус Эрукто, — Джеймс раздраженно крутанул в руках палочку, чертя почти позабытый уже жест, и враг согнулся в приступе мучительной рвоты.

Выдуманный враг. Тут никого нет.

Он давно уже окончил школу, он — член Ордена, у него важное задание! Только вот какое, какое же? Как он мог забыть…

Интересно, а что такое Орден?

Интересно…

Джеймс отшатнулся назад к стене, жадно глотая воздух. В ушах звенело, и он совершенно не понимал, отчего. Никаких драк, зелий или артефактов… И где, чёрт возьми, его друзья, какого хрена он тут один?

— Пожалуйста, — прошептала Лили, оказавшаяся вдруг близко-близко. От тепла её тела, от её запаха, оттого, что она боялась, жутко боялась и умоляла его о помощи, от всего этого голова пошла кругом, и Джеймс, не думая, вновь вскинул палочку.

— Силенцио! Инкарцеро! Импедимента!

— Я знала, что ты меня защитишь, — Лили обвила его руками и взглянула снизу вверх. — Только это не поможет, Джеймс. Он всё равно меня найдёт, я — его задание. Единственный вариант… Но я не вправе тебя просить, прости, прости!

Она снова заплакала. Где-то вокруг гудели другие школьники, кипела жизнь, блевал, в конце концов, Нюнчик, но никто, совершенно никто не мог сейчас им помочь и принять за них решение. Пока жив этот змеёныш, Лили никогда не будет в безопасности. А он обязан защищать свою жену — будущую жену?

Но, Мерлин, он же ещё ребёнок, он не может просто взять и отнять чужую жизнь!  
Лили зарыдала. Она никогда раньше так не плакала.

_(было один раз, после того первого Круциатуса — или это только приснилось, так же, как и свадьба, и Орден, и всё самое важное в жизни)_

Джеймс, сжав зубы, вскинул палочку, и Нюнчик, нелепо взмахнув рукавами мантии, попытался отползти. В его глазах горела ненависть, а ещё глубже — страх. И почему-то именно это остановило уже готовую выпустить боевую чару руку.

— Я не могу, — сквозь зубы проговорил Джеймс. — Лилс, я не могу, послушай, это, конечно, Нюнчик, но он же живой…  
— Тебе плевать на меня, да? Плевать, что он точно до меня доберётся?! — в голосе Лили звякнули металлические нотки. О, Мерлин, как же невыносимо.  
— Мы можем сдать его аврорам…  
— Нет! Они не поверят, что он Пожиратель, они скажут, что я его оговорила, они ненавидят магглорожденных, все, все они! — почти истерически прокричала Лили. Джеймс никогда раньше не видел её такой, и это ощущалось таким неправильным, что, чёрт возьми, что угодно можно было сделать, лишь бы уже всё прекратилось.  
— Но я не знаю…  
— Инсендио, это знаешь даже ты, Поттер! — Лили зло оттолкнула его и скрестила руки на груди. Сейчас она смотрела на него как на врага, как будто это он ей угрожал, а не Нюнчик. Джеймс дернул плечами и на мгновение закрыл глаза. Какая-то мысль крутилась на самом краю сознания. Какая-то очень важная мысль. Если он не вспомнит её прямо сейчас, то совершит самую страшную ошибку, которую никогда себе не простит. Но, чёрт возьми, о чём?!  
— Никогда больше не смей подходить ко мне, Поттер, слышишь, чтобы я тебя больше никогда не видела и не слышала! — продолжала кричать Лили, и Джеймс не выдержал, развернулся к Нюнчику.  
— Ну хорошо, чёрт возьми! Инсендио!

Чёрная залатанная мантия загорелась, вспыхивая целиком практически в секунду, и Нюнчик забился на полу, не в силах кричать под Силенцио. Резко запахло палёным мясом.

— Да! Мой хороший, мой самый лучший, самый сильный, мой, мой, мой… — Лили обнимала и шептала так сладострастно, что по шее пробегали мурашки. И вместе с этим Джеймс вдруг резко понял — девушка, которую он любит, никогда в жизни бы не радовалась тому, что кого-то на её глазах сжигают заживо.  
— Агуаменти! — выкрикнул он, отталкивая Лили от себя. — Фините Инкантатем!  
— Джеймс? Что ты делаешь? — теперь она снова была бесконечно испугана, и от этого взрывалась голова. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.  
— Я здесь для чего-то… важного… — почти жалобно простонал Джеймс, отчего-то буравя взглядом Нюнчика. Что-то с ним было не так. Ну кроме грёбанных ожогов — он что, в самом деле это с ним сделал? Бля…  
— Джеймс… пожалуйста… — простонал Нюнчик, и это тоже было пиздец неправильно, потому что они никогда не звали друг друга по имени, да и пощады он не просил, даже когда это становилось целью всего веселья. А ещё у него в руке что-то блестело. Меч?.. Да что за…

Взрыв швырнул Джеймса на пол, и рот тут же наполнился кровью. Исчез май, солнце и бабочки, а также невозможно красивая, но пиздец стрёмная Лили, и какие-то совсем уж пофигистичные сокурсники, не вмешивающиеся в почти ставшую смертельной дуэль.  
Тяжело дыша, Джеймс поправил очки и повернул голову.

Бой был совсем близко, рикошет заклинаний залетал к ним в коридор, выбивая из стен фонтанчики мелких камней и пыли. Гигантская горгулья, сторожащая директорский кабинет, плавилась в булькающую медную лужу, а меж её искорёженных лап стояла ослепительно сияющая Чаша с отколотой ручкой.

И совсем близко от неё лежал мокрый обожжённый Сириус, с трудом дыша, но всё так же сжимая в руке закопчённый меч Гриффиндора.

Блядь!

Джеймс рванулся к другу, но не успел — Чаша полыхнула ещё ярче, и все силы разом покинули тело, заставляя мешком осесть на пол. А потом душа словно бы начала выходить прочь — он видел себя, израненного, уставшего, со стекающей по лицу струйкой крови, — но словно бы откуда-то сверху. Он видел Сириуса, лежащего перед Чашей, словно грёбаный жертвенный ягнёнок, и из его лица словно бы выходил серебристый туман — и плыл, плыл, плыл к крестражу.

— Не смей! Возьми меня! — яростно прорычал Джеймс, и в ушах зазвенел громовой смех.

_Я возьму вас обоих!_

Хлопок!

Джеймс не успел понять, кто перед ним, — огромные уши, круглые как шар глаза, чей-то эльф, нахрена тут эльф, — но протянутый пузырёк схватил, животным каким-то чутьём почуял, что это — самое важное, что есть в его жизни, единственное спасение. Крышка отлетела и руку ожёг рвущийся на волю пар, но Джеймсу было более чем плевать.  
Прыжок вперед — коснуться серебряной дымки, чёрт, пожалуйста, пусть это тебе не повредит, Бродяга — и всё содержимое пузырька оказалось в Чаше.  
Крик, ужасный, разрывающий перепонки крик — а потом мир померк.

***

— Они справятся, — тихо сказал Ремус.  
— Я знаю, — фыркнула Лили. — Не надо меня успокаивать.  
— Прости.

На самом деле, она совсем не была уверена: ни что справятся Джеймс и Сириус, ни что справятся защитники Хогвартса, ни в чем. В конце концов, им столько раз везло, что теперь, они, кажется, у судьбы в долгу. И этот долг могут взыскать в самый неподходящий момент. Они бежали по коридорам, сжимая палочки и прислушиваясь. Звуки боя делались всё громче, и Лили, конечно, залихватски улыбнулась Ремусу, но под ложечкой засосало.  
Грюм говорил: «Если боитесь, представьте, что вы и ваши друзья уже мертвы. Всё самое плохое уже случилось, а бой — просто предсмертные воспоминания вашего искалеченного мозга». Тогда этот совет показался жестоким, но сейчас Лили вспомнила его и почувствовала себя лучше.

Они повернули за угол — и Ремус предостерегающе выставил перед ней руку.  
Грюм, Алиса и трое других авроров сражались с Пожирателями. Фигур в масках было — восемь? девять? — неважно. Воздух подрагивал от заклинаний. Ремус дернул её за руку, заставляя пригнуться: над их головами пролетело пламя Инсендио.

Лили сражалась неплохо — кроме того, Пожиратели не ожидали новых, пока не уставших противников. Ремус метал заклинания с почти нечеловеческой скоростью, Грюм, увидев их, кажется, тоже стал сражаться ещё лучше, и под таким прикрытием Лили почувствовала себя почти в безопасности. А ещё — чертовски сильной и чертовски злой. Пожиратели сначала остались в меньшинстве, потом — отступили.

— Что с крестражами? — хрипло спросил Грюм.  
— Один остался, ребята сейчас… уничтожают.  
— И один неизвестный, — мрачно добавил Рем. — Если их шесть, а это ведущая теория.  
Грюм собирался начать их отчитывать: у вас было другое задание, мы справились бы без вас, — но впереди послышались звуки взрывов, а потом, кажется, осыпалась часть стены, — и он махнул рукой.  
— Хер с вами, сражайтесь.

Ремус потянул её за руку, и через полминуты они оказались в каком-то узком коридорчике.

— Мерлин, сколько же здесь тайных ходов… — пробормотала Лили. Ремус молча усмехнулся.

Вскоре они вынырнули на лестнице. Прямо перед ними Пруэтты билась с двумя Пожирателями — они с Ремусом синхронно отправили противников вниз.

— Привет-привет, — как ни в чём не бывало улыбнулся Фабиан. — Тут отличная позиция, не вздумайте никуда уходить.

Под ними, в коридоре, разворачивалось сражение. Пожирателей было намного больше, и авроры вместе с Орденцами и учителями отступали к Большому Залу. В котором были — раненые, их Пожиратели вряд ли пощадят. Ремус начал бросаться заклинаниями в толпу Пожирателей, Пруэтты и Лили тут же присоединились. Несколько (или много?) минут всё шло неплохо — можно было приседать, прячась за перила, если не успеваешь поставить щит, а штурмовать лестницу никто пока не решался.

Внезапно в воздухе что-то изменилось. Сначала Лили подумала о дементорах, но нет, ощущение было другим. В коридоре показался человек в длинном черном балахоне — Пожиратели склонили головы, а Волдеморт плыл в метре над землей, единственный из них — без маски. Его губы кривились в едва заметной усмешке. За ним, на некотором расстоянии, ползла неестественно огромная змея с умными злыми глазами. Всё замерло, как будто в растерянности, и Лили вдруг поняла, что очень злится. Сейчас ещё птицы в полете остановятся и кровавые реки потекут, ага. Не дождёшься.

— Сонорус, — она направила палочку на себя, усиливая голос, и вскочила. — Какого чёрта твои люди в масках, Том? Вы думаете, Регулус и Питер не рассказали о каждом, кого видели на собраниях? Думаете, вам удастся избежать суда — потом, когда мы победим?

Волдеморт медленно повернул к ней в голову — и тут же три пары рук потянули её вниз, на пол.

— Ты больная.  
— Но это было красиво.  
— Лестница! — перебил близнецов Ремус.

Волдеморт, кажется, приказал своим людям поставить Лили на место: теперь лестницу штурмовали человек пятнадцать. Зато пропало это мерзкое оцепенение: повсюду, как прежде, шел бой.

Лили прикрыла щитом Ремуса, сбила со ступенек одного из Пожирателей… и замерла, как будто парализованная. Нет, она могла бы продолжить сражаться, но ей очень этого не хотелось. А хотелось — повернуть голову.

Лили сделала это и встретилась взглядом с Волдемортом. Он едва заметно кивнул, наставляя на неё палочку, — и рука Лили, словно обретя собственную силу воли, швырнула палочку вниз. Она хотела позвать на помощь, но губы не слушались: _он_ не разрешал ей говорить.

Кажется, ей никогда в жизни не было так страшно.

— Убирайся из моей школы.

Голос Дамблдора прокатился по всему коридору — а может, и по всему Хогвартсу. Волдеморт повернулся к нему — и Лили поняла, что теперь она, по крайней мере, может шевелиться. Не то чтобы от неё было много пользы без палочки. Нужно срочно раздобыть новую.

— Не мешай мне, — голос Волдеморта звенел сталью. — Я сильнее тебя, старик.

— Тогда докажи, что не боишься со мной сражаться.

Лили сунула руку в карман, высматривая, не получится ли нырнуть вниз за палочкой. Пальцы нащупали что-то металлическое. Пистолет. Она взвела курок, вспомнила: шесть пуль.

(Вокруг Дамблдора и Волдеморта образовалось пустое пространство. Заклинания между ними летали со скоростью света — и почти от каждого содрогались стены).

Лили могла начать стрелять в штурмующих лестницу Пожирателей и метнуться вниз, надеясь, что кто-то из них выронит свою палочку. Но нападающих было больше шести. Кроме того, трофейная палочка могла отказаться слушаться новую хозяйку.

(Зеленая вспышка Авады пролетела в паре сантиметров от лица Дамблдора).

Змея, до этого медлившая, метнулась в ряды защитников Хогвартса — и Лили поняла: вот она, цель. Обезвредит змею — а после такого и умереть не жалко. Она оперлась локтем о перила, прицелилась, задержала дыхание. Нажала на курок один раз, второй, третий.

Звуки выстрелов показались очень громкими, а потом случилось что-то ещё — как будто в мире лопнула невидимая струна.

— Твою мать, это и был шестой крестраж! — прорычал Ремус.

Волдеморт снова обернулся к Лили — и не успел отразить чару Дамблдора.


	18. Chapter 18

_Не бойся, верь мне, идём на Восток,  
Даже если мир треснет.  
Не бойся, верь мне, режь поводок,  
Мы будем вместе — когда воскреснем.  
25/17_

— Тебе совсем необязательно быть там, — участливо проговорил Дамблдор. Регулус непонимающе взглянул в ответ — воспалённые глаза болели от бессонницы и слёз.

— Я не позволю, чтобы он оказался в Азкабане.

— Обещаю, мы сделаем всё возможное, чтобы справедливость восторжествовала, — пообещал Дамблдор, но такая формулировка совершенно не устраивала Регулуса.

Когда битва закончилась и вокруг появились авроры, в первый момент казалось — всё. Солнце взошло, тьма закончилась, они в безопасности. Но потом аврорат начал выполнять свою основную работу: искать тех, кто запятнал себя связью с Тёмным Лордом. Метки горели огнём, — потом начали выцветать, значит они победили, значит, он правда мёртв, — но тогда горели, предательски проступая на коже. Показывая, кого следует арестовать. Регулусу просто повезло — до того, как он успел отреагировать на приказ закатать рукава, ладонь Дамблдора легла на его плечо. Он не помнил, что именно говорил директор, что-то мягкое и успокаивающее, как обычно, но авроры ушли, оставили его в покое — а вот Эвана забрали.

Надо было драться, проклясть их всех, стереть память и утащить, спрятать, защитить… Почему общая победа внезапно стала для него такой, горькой и страшной?

Сколько бы ни прошло лет, Регулус мог бы закрыть глаза и отчётливо увидеть, как из палочки Эвана вырывается зелёный луч. Или как он пытает Поттера. Но это всё равно было — другое, это был его человек, и, чёрт возьми…

— Эван очень нам помог и сумел выбрать верную сторону, пусть и не сразу. Визенгамот обязательно примет это во внимание, я обещаю, Регулус, — тихо и серьёзно проговорил Дамблдор, глядя поверх очков. — Но я знаю, насколько тяжело смотреть, как судят важного тебе человека. Поэтому помни, что ты не обязан…

— Я понял, — прозвучало слегка грубее, чем нужно, и Регулус со стыдом отметил, что начинает преступно сильно походить на старшего братца. Ладно. Не главная проблема сейчас.

Дамблдор, к счастью, не стал спорить дальше, лишь покивал и двинулся в зал суда. Регулус пошёл следом, чувствуя, как с каждым шагом тяжелеют ноги.

На скамьях было не протолкнуться: никакой прессы, все благородные фамилии Британии. От количества с детства знакомых лиц рябило в глазах и ныло в груди. Большая часть этих людей, конечно же, всё знала и принимала, просто не считала нужным ставить себе Метку и пачкать руки. Но не все, для кого-то связь близкого с Тёмным Лордом оказалась сюрпризом — даже не стараясь никого прочитать, Регулус снова и снова проваливался в чью-то боль, ужас и отчаяние.

Он прошёл к самому краю балкона и впился взглядом в сидящих на сцене обвиняемых. Безумно сверкающая глазами Беллатриса, нервно вздрагивающий Люциус, рыдающий в голос, но, видимо, заглушённый Силенцио мелкий Крауч, угрюмо насупившийся Оливер, старший Розье, поймавший его взгляд и улыбнувшийся в ответ — так улыбается палач своей жертве… И Эван. Не поднимающий взгляда от колен, кажущийся младше и разом старее, мелко дрожащий после всех доставшихся ему Круциатусов — его же не пытали вновь, они не могли, не могли, война кончилась, они не могут продолжать применять запрещённые заклинания, это ненормально!

Регулус закусил губу, чувствуя, как рвётся из груди сердце. Он тоже должен был быть там, рядом. Может, Эвану было бы хоть чуточку легче, даже если на одну крупинку — он был просто обязан.

Но он был далеко. В, чтоб её, безопасности.

Первым допрашивали отца Розье, и от спокойного голоса, перечисляющего свои деяния, по спине пробежал холодок.

— Тёмный Лорд вернётся, — сказал Розье-старший напоследок и улыбнулся, глядя Регулусу прямо в глаза. — И те, кто посмел предать его, будут низвергнуты, те же, кто дождутся, — вознаграждены.

Безумно захотелось проверить Метку, увидеть, что она всё такая же, выцветшая и безжизненная, но Регулус всё же не сошёл с ума окончательно. Вместо этого он до боли сжал кулаки и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул.

— …приговорить к пожизненному заключению в Азкабане. Приговор вступает в силу с момента оглашения. Увести, — от выхода пахнуло ледяным отчаянием, однако дементоры не влетели в помещение, вместо этого Розье-старшего увели трое авроров с палочками наготове. Он шёл, высоко подняв голову и улыбаясь. У Регулуса закружилась голова.

— Обвиняемый Эван Розье.

Что он мог сделать? Даже поймать его взгляд не получалось, Эван всё так же гипнотизировал взглядом собственные колени и мелко дрожал.

Пожалуйста, держись, пожалуйста, ты спас мне жизнь, ты не можешь сейчас просто погибнуть, а ты же погибнешь с дементорами, тебя нельзя, никого на самом деле нельзя, но тебя — особенно…

— Суд ознакомился с материалами, полученными легилиментом. Прошу вас ответить на вопрос: вы состояли в запрещённой организации, известной как Пожиратели Смерти?

— Да, — едва слышно ответил Эван, и один из судей махнул палочкой, делая его голос громче.

— Вы вступили в данную организацию по собственной воле или по принуждению?

— По собственной.

— Что двигало вами в этом решении?

Эван всё же вскинул голову, в глазах стояли слёзы. Он смотрел прямо на Регулуса, но, скорее всего, даже не понимал, кого видит.

— Насколько мне известно, Эван Розье оказался вовлечён в деятельность данной организации задолго до собственного совершеннолетия, что делает этот вопрос несколько бессмысленным, — вступил вдруг Дамблдор, до этого расслабленно сидящий на своём месте. По рядам пробежала волна ропота.

— Хорошо, — допрашивающий волшебник перелистнул пергамент. — В таком случае, мистер Розье, скажите нам, доводилось ли вам применять непростительные заклятия, такие как Империус, Круциатус и Авада Кедавра, к другим волшебникам, а также магглам, сквибам и иным разумным существам?

Эван закрыл глаза. По щекам бежали слёзы.

— Мистер Розье?

— Да, — так же тихо проговорил он. — Я пытал, и я убивал.

— Ясно, — голос допрашивающего волшебника неуловимо изменился. — Назовите точное количество убитых вами с помощью Авады волшебников…

— Я хотел бы задать один уточняющий вопрос, — вновь перебил Дамблдор, и в этот раз поднялся со своего места. — Находящимся здесь представителям закона, — он взглянул на стоящих за спинами обвиняемых аврорат. — Была война. Страшная, кровопролитная, в которой, казалось, не осталось ни капли света. Аврорату и Министерству пришлось нелегко. Насколько нелегко, что появился один всем нам печально известный закон — несомненно, необходимый. Итак, сколько Круциатусов и Авад использовал каждый из вас?

Зал суда на какое-то время погрузился в молчание, а потом вдруг начала отчаянно всхлипывать сидящая в самом низу девочка, дай Мерлин, если хотя бы первокурсница. Растрепанная, с ярко выделяющейся рыжей челкой. Сидящая рядом с ней сухая старушка взмахнула палочкой, накладывая Силенцио. Регулусу хотелось кричать.

— Я думаю, ваш вопрос не слишком уместен… — начал было допрашивающий волшебник, но тут высокая рыжая женщина-аврор со шрамом через всё лицо вдруг ответила:

— Одиннадцать Авад. Круциатусов больше.

— Семь.

— Четыре.

— Десять.

Цифры повисали в воздухе. Регулус обхватил себя за плечи, стараясь успокоиться, а ещё сильнее стараясь поймать взгляд Эвана. Удалось — тот посмотрел почти осмысленно, и на мгновение собрался, превратился в прежнего себя, пусть и жутко бледного.

— И тем не менее мистер Розье не являлся представителем закона, имевшим право использовать непростительные заклятия. Однако, учитывая его юный возраст, дело может быть рассмотрено на дальнейших заседаниях. Пока же мистер Эван Розье отправляется в Азкабан…

— Нет! — громкий голос разнёсся по всему залу, и Регулус не сразу понял, что кричит он сам. — У меня есть свидетельские показания, и вы обязаны меня выслушать!

Показалось — или откуда-то донёсся материнский шипящий голос? Леди Блэк вполне могла находиться на суде над племянницей. Плевать. Регулус даже не обернулся, продолжая держать взглядом того, кому сейчас был нужнее всего.

— Хорошо, мистер Блэк. Прошу вас.

— Эван Розье помогал определённой… организации, которая боролась против Тёмного Лорда. Если бы не предоставленная им информация, то многие хорошие волшебники и волшебницы могли бы погибнуть, и эта война бы продолжалась. Он спас мне жизнь! И… и днём раньше он был подвергнут многочисленным Круциатусам, поэтому не может находиться в Азкабане, это смертный приговор.

— Заткнись, Рег, хватит! — почти живым голосом выкрикнул Эван, и авроры наложили Силенцио и на него.

— Спасибо, мистер Блэк, мы учтём ваши показания. Однако, несмотря на всё вышесказанное, мистер Розье совершал преступления, наказания за которые — пожизненное заключение в Азкабане… — допрашивающий волшебник на мгновение замолчал и вздохнул. — Впрочем, суд может обсудить это в закрытом порядке. Объявляется перерыв.

Это был самый долгий час в жизни Регулуса. Откуда-то из толпы вынырнула Доркас и сунула ему сэндвич. Он вяло поблагодарил, но, конечно, даже не притронулся — невозможно было думать ни о чём, кроме Эвана, его Эвана, который с какого-то перепугу решил поиграть в благородство. Доркас вилась рядом и что-то говорила, видимо, у неё совсем не было своих дел, а потом рядом оказался и Питер. Весь этот чёртов час они провели вместе — растянутая в бездне вечность.

А потом двери суда открылись вновь — и лишь перешанув порог, Регулус почувствовал — что-то изменилось, надломилось и теперь вытекало гноем из застарелой раны.

— Постановлением Вигензамота мистер Эван Розье приговаривается к конфискации всего находящегося на территории Магической Британии имущества, лишению всех титулов, а также к бессрочному изгнанию с территории страны в течении следующих трёх дней. Пожалуйста, верните мистеру Розье палочку.

Что-то кричали Беллатриса и Оливер — недолго, шумели ряды, но Регулус не слышал ничего, ничего в мире больше не существовало кроме Эвана, с которого спадали цепи, который стоял, дрожа, но с абсолютно прямой спиной, между двумя аврорами, который, наконец, оказался в его объятиях и просто ткнулся носом в плечо. Его невозможно было читать сейчас, весь он был — выжженная равнина. Но это было так неважно.

— Я буду рядом, — прошептал Регулус, и понял, что это не просто слова. Это клятва.


	19. Chapter 19

_12 лет спустя_

На Кинг-Кросс разговаривали, обнимались, носились перед тележками, толкались, визжали от восторга, шмыгали носами и утирали слезы. Сириус стоял у стены, почти спрятавшись за колонной, но на него все равно то и дело оборачивались. Какая-то кудрявая девочка помахала рукой, и Сириус подмигнул ей. Ремус предупреждал, что слава начнет его раздражать — и сейчас, спустя двенадцать лет, Сириус начинал понимать, что он имел в виду. С другой стороны — только начинал, можно надеяться, что окончательно надоест ему лет через пять. А там, если повезет, о них начнут забывать. Появится талантливая загонщица сборной по квиддичу или симпатичный певец — и завладеют людскими сердцами. Sic transit и все такое, туда ей и дорога.

Рядом послышались хлопки аппараций.  
— Привет! — хором сказали Марлин и Доркас с разных сторон. Доркас тут же направила на него колдофотик, и Сириус привычно показал объективу средний палец.  
— Это не для газеты, — Доркас пихнула его в плечо. — Это на память. Первый школьный день Гарри и Невилла.  
— Снятый ведущим корреспондентом «Пророка», — фыркнул Сириус. — Очень педагогично, так они точно не будут зазнаваться!  
— Пусть зазнаются, — пожала плечами Марлин. — Для педагогичности у них педагоги, а тётки — для любви.  
— Через пару лет вы все об этом пожалеете, — злорадно пообещал Сириус.

Через вокзал к нему бежала маленькая копия Джеймса (Доркас тут же опустилась на корточки и принялась щелкать фотиком). Невилл держал за руку сестру, поэтому отставал, но зато второй (свободной) рукой махал уже сейчас. Сириус тоже махнул ему пару раз — и тут Гарри врезался головой ему в живот.

— Привет! — Гарри деловито поправил очки, пока Сириус лохматил ему волосы. — Тебя отпустили с дежурства? А где Ремус?  
— Я сбежал, — подмигнул ему Сириус, но Марлин вопросительно подняла бровь, и пришлось сознаваться: — На самом деле, вчера работал допоздна и поэтому свободное утро. А Ремус уже в школе, он ведь не первокурсник.  
— Понятно, — Гарри попытался пригладить волосы, но стало только хуже. — А где Клара?  
— Дома с няней, — пожала плечами Марлин. — Мы решили не тащить двухлетку на вокзал.  
— Тогда передайте ей привет, — кивнул Гарри. — Я пришлю ей письмо, как только она научится читать, хорошо?

Подошли Невилл с Оливией. Невилл пожал всем руки, как взрослый. Гарри задумчиво проследил за ним взглядом и тоже начал пожимать руки. Оливия (она не любила разговаривать, но обожала повторять за старшим братом) тоже стала пожимать руки всем, включая Гарри и Невилла.

За этим занятием их и застали Джеймс, Лили, Фрэнк и Алиса.  
— Коварный аврор, главная защитница тёмных тварей и мутный артефактолог похитили детей, — прокомментировал Джеймс, пока остальные приветственно обнимались.  
— Эй! Не смей называть оборотней тёмными тварями, — тут же пискнул Невилл.  
— Я же в шутку, — Джеймс закатил глаза. — Передай, кстати, привет Ремусу.  
— И как ты это себе представляешь? — Невилл упер руки в бока, становясь очень похожим на Алису. — «Здравствуй, Ремус, Джеймс передавал привет»?!  
— Ну да, примерно.  
— В Хогвартсе он будет профессор Люпин! Я не могу просто подойти и передать ему привет, понятно?!  
— Понятно, — Джеймс взъерошил волосы. — Тебе слаб _о_.  
— Мне неслаб _о_! — тут же обернулся к ним Гарри.  
— Неслаб _о_ что? — насторожилась Лили.

Сириус прислонился к стене и на секунду закрыл глаза. Подумал: когда дети уедут, постоит тут немного, повспоминает школу. Как будто они носились здесь вчера и при этом — пару жизней назад.

— Вообще я мог бы попасть на Слизерин, — говорил Гарри. — Теоретически. Особенно если для этого нужно будет победить огромную змею — это ведь намного проще, чем победить льва, правда? Победить ворона или барсука, конечно, ещё проще, но совсем неинтересно.  
— Кто тебе сказал… — начала Алиса, но Джеймс и Лили разом дернули её за рукав, и она замолчала.  
— Питер кому-нибудь говорил, придёт ли он? — сменила тему Лили.  
— Может, его с работы не отпустили… — предположил Фрэнк, но тут Невилл сказал:  
— С ума сойти.

К ним шел Питер, а на каждой руке у него сидело по огромной хищной птице. У птиц были коричневые тела и белые головы — что-то очень знакомое, но что?.. Не забыть бы спросить вечером у Рема.

— И как теперь пожимать тебе руку? — осуждающе спросила Оливия.  
— Секунду, — подмигнул ей Питер. — Отдам этих красавцев владельцам и буду в твоём распоряжении. Это подарок от Эвана и Рега, — объяснил он. — Они хотели устроить сюрприз, поэтому отправили птиц мне, чтобы я вручил вам перед поездом. В Америке орланов иногда используют вместо сов.  
— Они потрясающие, — улыбнулась Алиса. — Невилл, не забудь написать Эвану и Регулусу и поблагодарить.  
Невилл закатил глаза:  
— Я же не дурак какой-нибудь.

Поезд протяжно загудел.  
— Давайте я клетки трансфигурирую, — заторопилась Лили.  
— Не надо, мам, мы будем хорошо себя вести! — расхохотался Гарри.

Служебный галеон в кармане нагрелся. «Через полчаса совещание не смей опаздывать идиот», — сообщал Аластор.

Поезд загудел еще раз. Гарри и Невилл понеслись к дверям, чуть не врезавшись в строгую девочку с пышными волосами.

— Я буду по нему скучать, — тихо сказал Джеймс. — Но потом. А сегодня вечером — мародёрская вечеринка.

Сириус кивнул. Всё было хорошо.


End file.
